The Chase
by LaynaPanda
Summary: When a handsome College student meets a beautiful blonde in a club, he couldn't help want her to be his. Will the blonde willingly fall into the man's arms like any other woman or will she play hard-to-get? -Future Lemon and Lime.
1. That blonde girl

**I've been trying to think of a new story for like, weeks! Urghasklhfjewge, I don't know. Hope you guys enjoy. C;**

**Hiro Mashima is owns everything except for the story plot. So yeah, bleh.**

* * *

Okay, College wasn't _that _bad. Realizing that College wasn't all about studying, he found the joy of going to College. He recently found out that College was about partying, getting drunk, meeting new friends, and find hot babes to fuck. Natsu Dragneel enjoyed college. Except for the fact he needed to work and study hard. Thanks to his friends he has found the joy of waking up early in the morning. Sure, he was planning on not going to college and staying home (With the poor education he's got) he was thinking he could live an easy life. After being begged numerous times by his friends and foster-parent, he finally agreed to go to some University – some surprised he even got accepted to the best school in the community – that was named Magnolia University.

Natsu Dragneel sat at the library, trying hard to concentrate about a book about chemistry but being distracted by the giggles and whispers, he couldn't. It was his third year in Magnolia University and he knew what was coming.

He just didn't understand the concept of going to college for four years. Sure he wanted his degree and wanted to be successful in life but what was the point?

Natsu's eyes shifted to his phone as the screen lit up and there came a text from his friend. He sighed and picked his phone up; tapping the screen he entered his pass code and looked at the text. He leaned back against the chair as his eyes read the text, a small smile coming to his lips.

"_Come clubbing with me_?" Natsu never refused to go to the club. He always loved going to the dark clubs with music blasting and hot woman grinding against each other. He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the woman or the smell of alcohol, he just loved it.

Fairy Tail was the name of the club and he was in love with the place. It wasn't a type of place where they hung Fairies around the room – it was one badass of a club.

Right next to Sabertooth, of course. The _second_ best club compared to Fairy Tail.

Natsu punched in a quick, "_Yes_!" Before gathering all his books and things. He pushed open the doors of the library, the cool autumn air hitting his face. He walked away from the library going to go find his dorm to change.

The sun was setting and it was a perfect day.

He hates to admit but he loved going to school here. It was one of the best places where all his memories got made. He got plenty of girlfriends here, made plenty of friends here, and even had a reputation.

Once Natsu had gotten into his dorm, he changed into a red dress shirt and some faded jeans. He fixed his spiky pink hair into the mirror, rolling the sleeves up to his elbow; he unbuttoned some buttons in front of his shirt. His usual attire. Girls go crazy for his crazy-hot body and his unbelievable handsome face.

Something he obviously loved to brag about.

Once he had finished he left to go to his friend's dorm, knowing the usual routine. He knocked twice, waiting for the idiot he knew since elementary school. The door swung open to reveal another handsome man, his ink colored hair all messy and his chest bare. He gave the pink man a smirked and invited him in, the other male leaving to go put on a shirt. "Hey Gray, we're going to fairy tail, right?"

"Why wouldn't we? I need to go find myself a girl; I need to release all this stress," The male sighed as he buttoned up his dress shirt, Natsu raising a brow at him.

Natsu lost count on how many girls this guy slept with. He also lost count of how many he slept with. Once Gray had finished, the two males left the dorm on their way to the club. It wasn't far; it was walking distance, another thing Natsu loved about.

Once they were close, they both could hear the music booming from inside. A smirk made its way to the pink male's lips, noticing how there were people here and there, some dressed in slutty outfits and some looking for some bait.

Natsu and Gray walked past the line that was waiting to enter and gave the guard a nod. "Evening, Elfman." Gray greeted as he opened the small gate. "Evening Natsu, Gray."

"Packed today, eh?"

"Lots of college students,"

"Must be my lucky day. Any hot woman?"

"Plenty. Just don't let me find panties falling out of your pockets tonight," Natsu and Gray both chuckled, ignoring the muscular man they entered the place.

Immediately they separated, looking to find some woman. Natsu went to the bar ordering a beer his eyes roamed the place. Natsu wasn't _that_ picky with his woman but he did have expectations. He knew he'll have woman falling into his arms as soon as he cracks a greeting but so far, none had caught his eye.

"Your beer," The bartender said catching Natsu's attention. He reached for the brown bottle but when he saw another hand reach for it, he looked up alarmed. His eyes found a pair of brown ones. A woman, perfect.

Natsu's eyes observed her whole body, checking out every single part and detail of her. She was perfect. Her body was curvy, her lips were a pretty pink and plump, her eyes were beautiful and _whoa_ – her chest was huge. Her curled up blonde hair fell perfectly over her shoulder and Natsu immediately thought she could be the one that'll he would take home.

"Is that yours or mine?" Her voice was perfect too!

Natsu looked to see her fingers grabbed the top of the bottle, her head tilted to the right in a curious manner. "You can be mine," He watched as the blonde scoffed and rolled her eyes, looking a bit disgusted. "Another man looking for some woman to fuck, eh? There must be a million of you," She took the bottle from his hands. "Well, if a man found a sexy lady in front of them, it couldn't hurt to try, right?" Natsu smirked as he gave the blonde a wink. The said woman rolled her eyes and turned around, about to leave. Natsu quickly grabbed her wrist, "What's your name?"

"What's it to you?"

"Trying to see who'll be coming home with me tonight."

"Your mother," She gave her wrist a flick and it was out of his large warm hands. She shot him another look before disappearing into the crowd. Natsu stared at where she had disappeared to and he couldn't help but smirk. He loved a woman that played hard-to-get. Of course, they'll be his in the end but a little chase wouldn't hurt.

"What's with that stupid grin?" He turned to see his best friend since elementary school, a woman already by his side giggling like a school-girl. Natsu just smirked and grabbed the beer the bartender gave, looking at his friend that stared at him.

"I think I found the perfect one."

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I swear I didn't want to make Natsu an asshole. WELP.  
Did you like? Love? Hate? Tell me! Review for me and I might update quicker! C;**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed. :***


	2. Finding her

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

"_What's with that stupid grin?" He turned to see his best friend since elementary school, a woman already by his side giggling like a school-girl. Natsu just smirked and grabbed the beer the bartender gave, looking at his friend that stared at him._

_"I think I found the perfect one."_

* * *

It's been three days since Natsu had seen that blonde chick at the club and he's been searching for her ever since. Going to the club every evening and staying till 3 in the morning _just_ searching for that one girl. Natsu admits that it was sort of lame just chasing after some girl that rejected him but something about her made him fawn to her. Gray even called him an idiot after hearing what his friend was trying but all Natsu did was snort and ignore the male.

It's been at least a week since Natsu had slept with a girl and he was getting sexually frustrated. _Damn, where was this blonde?_

Today was his fourth day searching for the blonde and he felt like she wasn't around from here. He thought of giving up several times but thinking how great she'll look with him, he gathered all his hopes and searched for her.

_Hopefully_ he'll find her soon.

Natsu Dragneel was once in the library again, his mind wondering. He watched as the door opened and closed, new comers coming in to study while some came to drop their book off. He honestly thought this was a bit idiotic. Somebody as hot as that blonde chick wouldn't even dare to enter a library. She rather be in some club dancing with hot men then read books.

Natsu laughed to himself, earning strange looks from people nearby. What in the world was he thinking?

His eyes started to wander around the room, looking at every crook and corner of the library. Looking at people who passed by and looking at every detail of the library till he felt like his head was going to explode. He wasn't here to stare at people and space out; he was here trying to think of a plan and study.

Natsu sighed to himself and grabbed his books from the table, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. He felt stupid to think that chick would magically appear in front of him. Honestly, he's been watching too many movies.

Natsu opened the door and fell right on his bottom, groaning at the process. He didn't think he'll run into somebody. "Fuck! Watch where you're going!" Natsu cursed earning a scold from the librarian and looks from people.

He looked up to see a familiar looking blonde, holding her head while her books and bag were scattered everywhere.

Where had he seen her before?

"Jesus Christ, _you_ should watch where _you're_ going!" Natsu recognized that voice and he felt something warm bubbling up in his chest. Happiness? Love? Maybe it was a victory scream his heart was screaming cause he finally found the blonde he's been trying so hard to find for the past couple of days.

"B – Blondie!" The said girl looked up, her eyebrows scrunched together as she stared at the college student. Immediately her face fell as she started to gather her books. "Great, just fucking great, I meet Mr. Hot-shot too!" She sounded a bit pissed off to see him again but Natsu just brushed it away, helping her gather her books. "Geez, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Natsu honestly admitted as he handed the blonde her fallen books.

The two stood up and the student shook her head, snatching the book from his hands she turned around to walk away. Natsu noticed and he quickly grabbed his backpack, following after the woman. He can't let her go away now.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because, I like you.

"Well, I don't. Go follow some other female around because I don't want you following me like some lost puppy-dog!" Natsu looked at her, a small grin coming to his face. _Feisty_, thought Natsu. "What's brought your mood down so badly?"

"I'm having a bad day and bumping into you wasn't really the highlight of my day," Natsu walked a bit faster, stopping the blonde from going any further as he stood right in front of her. "I can make your day better – scratch that, your _night_ the best." The girl glared as she stomped on his foot, Natsu yelping as he felt her heel collide with his foot.

Damn woman and their heels.

Natsu watched as she stomped off, Natsu quickly recovering just to catch up to her. "What? Don't like the deal?"

"Unlike you, I don't go around sleeping with random people."

"What? So you're a virgin?" The student whipped around and glared at the male, a small blush on her cheeks as she was baffled. "That, sir, is a personal question and for the final time, _stop following me_!" Natsu couldn't help but think she was cute. Her angry side was turning Natsu on even more. "Oh, so you are!"

"Fuck off, creeper!"

"Hey, I am no creeper!"

"Stop following me then!" She screeched as Natsu continued to follow right beside her.

"Come on, just one night?"

"I am not a girl that would like a _one-night stand_. Who do you think I am?" The student scoffed as Natsu tried thinking. "Some hot chick that would _love_ to be my one and only," Natsu was expecting her to fall into his arms but all he got was a hard slap to the face. "I said _fuck off creeper_." She hissed and walked away even faster, afraid he might follow her again. Mother of god, she talked to him like a bitch, stomped on his foot with her favorite heels, and gave him a good slap in the face and he was _still_ following her.

"Why don't you like me?"

"Because you're a douchebag."

"You know, I can be a real sweetheart too." Natsu heard her scoff once more.

Natsu walked a bit faster to stop in front of her again. "What's your name?" Natsu said as he stopped her from opening the door to a café. The blonde shot him a dirty look, shocked to see he was still trying. "Guess!" Was all she said before she shoved him away and opened the door, disappearing inside.

Natsu gasped as he quickly got up and followed her inside.

He looked around and found her in line, about to order some coffee. Natsu stood next to her, smirking as he saw the horrified look on her face. "What is it that you want from me?" She was desperate to keep this man away from her. And she couldn't do anything harsh because she was in a crowded café. "I want you, simple as that."

"Well I want you to jump off a bridge."

"Feisty. I like that."

"Holy crap, you're annoying."

"Crap can't be holy. And thank you, I appreciate that."

"It wasn't a compliment!" The blonde hissed; trying to keep her voice down as people gave her and Natsu small glances. "So, I was thinking, there is this great restaurant just down the street from the campus – you attend Magnolia University?"

"Yes, I attend here. It's my second year, why? Interested in my life now?"

"Second year? How old are you?"

"I'm 21 years old and why are you still following me?" She whined as she looked at the cashier with a small smile. "One small Mocha please," The cashier rang it up and the price came up. "3.49, please." He gave her a smile, his eyes racking her body. The blonde didn't seem to notice but Natsu did. Natsu quickly took out a five dollar bill and paid for the drink, the student's eyes widening. "I got it,"

"Err . . . Thanks," And with that she turned to go wait for her drink while Natsu followed. "You know, I didn't think you'll be a year younger than I am." The blonde gave him a glance, seeing that he was looking at her with this most serious expression, she held back a snort. "How old are you?"

"I'm 22, turning 23 in August."

"Good for you," She looked around the place; her arms crossed her huge chest. Why wasn't this guy leaving her alone? "So about the restaurant –"

"What is your name?" Natsu was a bit taken back that the hot blonde was interested in his name. "Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"Great, now I know the name of the creeper that keeps following me. I'll inform the police as soon as I finish my mocha." The girl smiled as she grabbed her mocha and turned to leave, Natsu's eyes widening. He grabbed her wrist and the blonde glared at him, trying to scare him off. "Is this how you repay people who buy you coffee?"

"One, I didn't ask for you to buy me it, two, I don't know you minus your name and age, and three, I honestly don't care because I'm reporting you to campus administration."

"Dude!"

"I am not a dude!"

"Whatever, what is your name?"

"Guess!" The blonde was already out the door and Natsu groaned, chasing after her once more. "Blondie, don't you like me?"

"No, I don't like you, I don't want to like you, get out of my sight."

"You're a real bitch, do you have friends?" The blonde stopped walking as she now gave him her scariest glare she could muster. "Natsu, I am not a bitch, I am a sweetheart but _you're_ making it impossible for me to be a sweetheart to you because honestly, what woman wants to be nice to some freak that follows her and calls her a bitch?" Natsu stared at her. Point proven. But this still didn't change the fact that he wanted her. "I really like you –"

"Well good for you but I have zero feelings for you."

"Not even as a friend?"

"No, I don't want to be friends with things like you!"

"Now who's being mean?" She groaned and she stopped walking, grabbing his wrist. Natsu was happy to see her touching him and not slapping him this time. "Look, Natsu, I do not want to be one of your whores nor will I ever will be. Now _please_ leave me alone, I need to go to class."

"What class?"

"Are you even listening to me?" She screeched as she stopped and took a deep breath. She turned away and walked away, Natsu continuing to follow her. "So . . . Alicia, what class?"

"My name is not Alicia."

"You look like a Kayla, is your name Kayla?"

"No, leave me alone."

"Why don't you just tell me your name?"

"Because I'm afraid you might stalk me." Natsu followed her inside the building, noticing that the place was familiar. "Are you still following me?" The blonde student turned around to be face to face with Natsu. He grinned as he noticed she had beautiful brown eyes. "I'm not _that_ bad, just get to know me."

"Right, not _that_ bad." She rolled her eyes as she opened the classroom door. A few students where scattered in places, all waiting for the professor. "English, huh?"

"Yes, English. Now can you leave? I have a class to attend and I no longer want to see your face."

"My face is sexy; you know you want to stare."

"Go home, you're drunk!" Natsu noticed that the students were now staring at them. Natsu sat down on top of the desk as the student sat down. She groaned to herself and Natsu snatched the book she just took out. "You know, I didn't expect you to be so smart,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I didn't think somebody like you would be so interested in books and literature." Natsu flipped open the boor, going through random pages. "And I didn't think you were such an asshole! Leave or else I'll get security on you!"

"Is that a way you speak to your elder?"

"Is this how you treat a woman?" She snapped back making Natsu raise his hands in reason. She was a hard one. "I can treat you like a Princess,"

"I don't want to be treated like a Princess; I want my book back and you out of my sight!" She reached for the book but Natsu pulled his hand away, smirking at the blonde. "Ah-ah. I'll give it back if you tell me your name."

"If I tell you my name, will you leave me the hell alone?"

"No promises."

"Why the hell do you want to be with me so badly? There is other woman!"

"I became quiet attracted to you."

"Great! He's attracted to me! I'm guessing you won't give up on me till I end up on your bed, right?" Natsu grinned and gave her a wink making her groan once more and throw her hands in the air. "I had done nothing to deserve this!"

"Your beauty, it's because you're so sexy."

"I don't give a damn, give me my book back and leave!"

"Nah, I think I'll hang around more."

"Please, just leave. My day is already bad." The blonde said her voice dropped as her anger disappeared into . . . sadness? "Hey, tell me what's wrong. I'll be here."

"No! I don't want you to be here for me! I don't like you!" Natsu couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt in his chest. "So, tell me what's on your mind." The blonde slammed her head on the desk, wanting to scream in process. Her luck had run out dry.

"Come on Blondie, I'll buy you some lunch and you can tell me what's on your mind."

"No, I don't want to do that, can't you take a damn hint?"

"It won't be that bad, come on!" Natsu grabbed her arm but she just jerked back, glaring. "I have class and I don't want to have lunch with you."

"Oh too bad," Natsu grabbed her bag and shoved the book in her bag. "I'm not moving from this spot."

"That's alright with me," Natsu swung the bag over his shoulder as he went over to her side. He bent forward and the blonde blushed, seeing the position they were in. With one quick movement, the student was over his shoulder squealing like a little girl. "Help! Adduction!"

"Calm down, blondie. I'm just taking you to lunch."

"_I don't want lunch with you_!"

* * *

"Yeah, you don't want lunch with me," Natsu snorted as he watched the student devour a sandwich. The said blonde rolled her eyes and set her half-bitten sandwich down, whipping her mouth. "I appreciate that you'll buy me some lunch."

"It could be like this every day."

"You do understand that I'm not cheap." The female cocked an eyebrow at his direction and Natsu smirked, leaning against the table with his elbows. "I could have guessed that. Now tell me your name."

"Why are you so interested in me?"

"I don't know, the moment I first laid my eyes on you, I knew I had to have you." The blonde scoffed as she leaned back against her chair, her left leg over her right one. Natsu's eyes dropped down to her chest. How did they grow that huge? "Well, I don't want to be with an idiotic pervert who thinks he could get any girl in the world."

"What? It's true,"

"You're such an asshole." Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her and he couldn't help but smirk. "So, Samantha, why don't you be mine and mine only?"

"First of all, my name is _not _Samantha. Second of all, I already told you, didn't I?" Natsu pursed his lips as he tried thinking of what to say or what he could name her. "I really like you."

"Good for you."

"You know, I've been looking for you since our encounter at Fairy Tail,"

"Oh, you've been stalking me for almost a week now."

"Not stalking, just looking. I like you, why won't you return those feelings for me?"

"Because you're just going to end up as one of those douchebag of a boyfriend. Just get me in your bed and then leave the next day. I don't want that." Natsu watched as the blonde shook her head and held back tears. Had she experienced that before? "Who's the asshole that did that to you?"

"None of your business," She looked surprised. "Why would somebody dump somebody like you?"

"I don't know you're a guy, why don't you tell me?" Natsu didn't like how this conversation was going nor did he like the pain that lingered in her eyes. Natsu just wanted to go find that idiot and teach him a lesson. How could somebody leave this beautiful thing for some slut? "What's your name?"

"Jesus, you're annoying."

"And you're here, in front of me, eating lunch, having a conversation, enjoying my company –"

"- have never admitted any of those, you forced me to, and why not?" Natsu leaned in even closer, smirking just a slight bit. "You really are something," Natsu picked up a fry and popped it in his mouth, the blonde raising an amused eyebrow at his direction. "So, can I have your number?"

"Why in the world would I do that, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Because I need your number. I lost mine," The blonde rolled her eyes as she sipped on her sprite, thinking about if she should or not. "I have to go. Thanks to you, I missed English. I can't miss biology."

"I'll go with you." The girls shook her head and stopped him front coming any closer. "Look, my perspective of you changed just a _bit_ but that doesn't mean I'll let you follow me around now. You're a great guy and all but I'm not looking for a relationship now."

"Can't I just drop you off?"

"No, thanks for the coffee, lunch, following me around like a lost puppy, but I need to go. Nice meeting you Natsu Dragneel." The student stood up, grabbed her bag and headed out for the door. She stopped for a moment to look at the pink-haired man who just sat there, a frown on his face. She felt a ping of guilt and she sighed. How did this even work out?

"Lucy!" Natsu turned around to look at the blonde that stood at the door, a small blush on her cheeks. "Lucy . . . my name is Lucy." Natsu tilted his head to the side and Lucy gave him a small smile. "Heartfillia," She said before she was out the door and running to the building that was the closest to the restaurant.

Natsu watched her disappear and a huge grin appeared on his face. Natsu felt like the happiest man on earth. Natsu stood up and grabbed his backpack, putting on his jacket he was about to leave until he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from her plate.

He reached for it, looking at the piece of paper. It had numbers written in black ink and it took a while for Natsu to figure out what it was, and when he did, he yelped in joy. The workers and costumers looked at him in a strange way but Natsu didn't mind. He got the number and name of his dream girl and found a little bit out about her.

He just needed to squeeze the rest out of her.

Natsu exited the restaurant and went to his dorm, deciding to take a nap after a long day. His grin never left his face and he felt like he could fly. "Lucy Heartfillia . . ." He mumbled as he stared up at his ceiling.

This was something he could get used to.

* * *

**A/N: I was really happy about the reviews and everything! Thank you so much for them, I was actually surprised to see that 7 reviews were already posted as soon as I posted the story! X'D  
Most of you guys also know I don't really reply to reviews unless they're really important If it's a question, i'll gladly reply to it in my stories. I love you guys! PM me if you need anything or ask questions. Without you, i'm nothing. I LOVE YOU.**

**Thank you so much, thanks for reading and please review! I update fast when lots of people review quickly and a lot. ;)**


	3. Date!

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu exited the restaurant and went to his dorm, deciding to take a nap after a long day. His grin never left his face and he felt like he could fly. "Lucy Heartfillia . . ." He mumbled as he stared up at his ceiling._

_This was something he could get used to._

* * *

"I just don't see what the big problem is."

"The problem is that this . . . this unknown person is texting you! What if he's some creeper, what are you going to do about it?" Levy shouted as she pointed at Lucy's phone. Lucy just sighed, thinking what in the world Levy thought when she got a text from – whom? Levy wouldn't even let her see the number nor see the text the person sent. All she knew was that while she was in her dorm, Levy came screaming about some unknown person was texting her and she should call the police. "Levy-Chan, I think you're over-exaggerating."

"Me? Over-exaggerating? Ha! I am not; I'm just worried about my best-friend's safety."

"Right, like how you think calling the police will solve everything."

"Yes, they will, because they work for the government." Lucy held back a snort.

"So, Miss Mcgarden, am I allowed to see my phone now?" Lucy held her hand out in front of the blunette who just crossed her arms and shook her head. "Do whatever you like but if he says anything inappropriate, I'm calling the police!" And with that, the young woman stomped into her own room and slammed her door closed.

Lucy sighed and went on over where Levy had taken her phone. She unlocked her phone and looked at the number. Seeing that it wasn't in her contact, Lucy tried thinking who she gave her number off to in the couple of weeks she's been out. She read the text but all it said was, _"Hello, beautiful._"

Lucy decided to call the person.

After the third ring, Lucy thought the person wasn't going to answer but when she was about to hang up, a _hello_ from the other line stopped her. She put the phone to her ear, curious. Where had she heard that voice before? "Hello?"

"_Well, if it isn't Miss Hard-to-get."_

"How the hell did you get my number?"

"_You left it at the table after our date_."

"Whoa there, buddy. That was _not_ a date and I left my number for emergencies because a lost puppy-dog was looking for one." Lucy felt like she had her own personal stalker. Jesus, it was just a day ago and she finally thought she was getting some peace.

Lucy heard somebody chuckle from the other line and she sighed, realizing that she was still on the phone with her crazy idiotic 'friend'. "_What's up?_"

"I'm writing an important essay about how I shouldn't skip class," Lucy rolled her eyes as her professor scolded her this morning. Fucking Natsu and his stupid little mind. "_Oh? Did your professor catch little miss perfect?_"

"Don't call me that, what do you want from me?"

"_Hey, you're the one who called me."_ Lucy now thought about it and she did call him. She just wanted to know who the hell made her little bookworm friend freak about and now she has been talking to him for more than 5 minutes. "Oh, Uhm, well, I wanted to know who had my number! Making sure some creeper isn't stalking me."

"_I can be your personal stalker."_

"Oh god – you sound just like a creeper."

"_I am not a creeper, I am a man with feelings and you just have hurt them. Its okay feelings, daddy's here."_ Lucy laughed into the phone. She was wrong about this guy, he wasn't just a flirt. Lucy sat down on the couch, playing with the ends of her hair. "_What're wearing now, hot stuff?"_

"Clothes, you know, what people wear?" Lucy just see him roll his eyes. _"I mean what kind."_

"Fabric. I think its wool, I don't know."

"_The fuck does that mean?"_

"It's a type of clothes; you asked me what I was wearing." She heard him scoff from the other line. A ghost of a smile lingered on her lips_. "I'm wearing my boxers."_

"Good for you, mister. Let's just hope you don't catch a cold!"

"_I never catch a cold; those damn germs can't win against mine!" _Lucy giggled a bit, leaning back against the couch; she looked at the television which was turned on_. "Coming to Fairy Tail tonight?" _Lucy looked at the clock to see it was almost 6PM. Lucy thought about it but she didn't felt like getting dressed and going out to meet douchebags.

"Nah, I don't want to see your ugly face."

Lucy would be lying if she said that was true. Lucy thought Natsu was one of the handsomest men she had ever seen. Minus his personality, Lucy would totally date him. _"My face is not ugly!"_

"I don't want to see my personal stalker."

"_Why not? I want to see you, hold you, kiss you –"_

"- And take you to bed and fuck your brains out then leave you the next morning!" Lucy finished for him, sighing as she knew it was true. Lucy heard somebody snort from the other side of the phone_. "Dude –"_

"I said don't call me dude!"

"_Lucy – whatever, I would never do that to you."_

"But you don't it to plenty of other girls." The other line was silent and Lucy knew it was true. She sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering why in the hell is she still talking to some douche that followed her around everywhere yesterday and acting like a total ass. _"Alright, that might be true but still – I wouldn't do that to somebody like you. I'll probably fuck you more than twice." _

"Goodbye, asshole." Lucy hissed into the phone as she hung up on him. God, she hated men like that. Lucy put her phone down on the coffee table that was right in front of her and she lied down on the couch, sighing.

Why did men like that even exist?

Lucy wanted her college and high school year being the best school years she received but all because of her dumbass boyfriend, she ruined everything for her. And she did not want to be played like that again. "Lu-Chan, did you find out who had your number?"

"Yes, it was one of my friend so don't worry." Levy dramatically gasped. "You have _friends_?"

"Oh shut up, Levy-Chan!"

~**X**~

Natsu stared at his phone in his hands, happiness bubbling up inside his chest. He was shocked to find that she called him but he was even more excited to know she talked to him for more than 10 minutes. Natsu could just fly right now. "What is with that stupid grin on your face?" Natsu looked at his friend, glaring at the male. "Shut up,"

"Who were you talking to on the phone? We were supposed to study."

"We are, and it was just some girl I met at Fairy Tail couple of days ago." Gajeel rolled his as his tapped his pencil on his math book. "Some whore you're sleeping around with? You see, Levy is the only girl I ever found attractive and is the only girl I would want unlike you."

"Well, it's not my problem girl's find me hot and you . . . scary."

"Me? Scary? Is that why I'm dating Levy Mcgarden?"

"Levy really isn't something to boast about. Unlike Lucy, _holymotherofgod _her body is just -!" Natsu stopped talking as he daydreamed about Lucy's naked body on top of his. Oh how badly he wanted to run his hands all over her delicious body. "Hey, Levy has a lot of things to boast about. Unlike you, she has an education of a grown woman."

"And a body of a 7-year-old." Gajeel sneered at him. "All you think about is sex, sex, sex. You fucking sex addict, soon, you're going to get all old and wrinkly and nobody will want your wrinkly ass." Natsu rolled his eyes and grabbed his history book, flipping to some random page. "So, Christopher Columbus set foot on America in 2000?"

"First of all, we're on math. Second of all, that guy would be _long_ gone before the 2000 and you fucking dumbshit, it's 2012 right now!"

* * *

Lucy shivered just a bit as she stood outside Magnolia's library. She had plans with one of her girl-friends and she was late. Erza Scarlet was never late and she was already 7 minutes late and it was worrying her. She just hopes it isn't something bad.

"Look at who it is," Lucy turned to the voice that just called out to her and she groaned, cursing whoever was up there. She just wanted a day with one of her good friends and she just _had_ to meet Mr. Sex-addict. "What do you what?" Lucy snapped causing Natsu to grin and step down the stairs, a book or two sticking out of his backpack.

"You actually _read_?" Lucy asked as he noticed the books and how he just exited the library. He stood on the second to last step, looking three times as bigger than Lucy. "Yeah, I read. Why? Didn't think a hot guy like me will read?" He kept hoping down the stairs. "Honestly, I didn't."

"Well I did so no need to worry about me failing College," Natsu gave her a wink and she rolled her eyes, hugging herself a bit tighter. Where was Erza? "Are you waiting for somebody?"

"Certainly not you so you can go bother somebody else."

"Why are you so cold towards me? I thought we were actually becoming friends." Lucy noticed the pout on his face and she smiled just a bit. "Go away; I'm waiting for a friend."

"I think your friend ditched you, what time was she supposed to be here?"

"About 10 minutes ago, but Erza never canceled on a date."

"You're lesbian?" Lucy shot Natsu a dirty look as held back from giving him a slap in the face. How did he think of that? "What? You said date and you didn't deny she was a girl so, you're lesbian?"

"I'm straight and if you don't walk away in the next 5 seconds I swear to god I'll make you regret being born as a male." Natsu raised his hands in reason again, trying hard not to piss the blonde girl he loved so much. "I'll wait here with you, just in case some creep comes and tries to pick you up."

"I believe there is one right now."

"Where?"

"There!" Lucy jabbed her pointer finger at Natsu's chest making him pout. "Oh, Luce –"

"-The fuck is Luce –"

"-You're so harsh!" Natsu dramatically sobbed as he stole small glances at the blonde. She just ignored him, hugging herself a bit closer. Natsu noticed and he reached out, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Lucy was startled as she was shoved into this man's chest without any warning. "Is somebody cold?"

"You'll be the one cold if you don't let me go." Natsu ignored her and hugged her even tighter, liking the feeling of her body against his. He could get used to this. He felt Lucy struggling in his arms and he panicked. His balls were _so_ going to be in lots of pain. "Don't struggling, I know you like this too."

"Fuck you." Lucy hissed as she kicked with her might, her knee coming in contact with Natsu's gut. He immediately let her go and Lucy gave him another kick with her heel, hissing at the male. "Don't touch me."

"Jesus – have you ever thought of joining the soccer team?"

"Go away! You're so annoying!"

"Thank you, but most girls' scream my name, not _you're annoying_." Lucy glared as she face-palmed herself, thinking why she needed to be the one to come in contact with this idiot. Where in the hell name is Erza? "Come on, baby. Why not come home with me, your friend is not coming."

"She is coming and I will never in my whole life will go home with _you_."

"Why not, sweetheart?"

"Because I don't like you, I don't want to be one of your girls, and go away for the final time!" Natsu purred, almost like a wild cat. "Feisty."

Lucy could just scream her head off.

"Lucy!" The couple heard a female voice in the distance. Lucy turned around to see her scarlet haired friend running towards them. A smile immediately stretched on her face and Natsu wondered why she won't smile like that to him. "Erza!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards her friend, embracing her into a tight hug.

"Lucy, I am so sorry I was late, I bumped into this guy – goodness, he was really something!" Lucy could see that Erza had feelings for this guy and she just smiled. Erza never really fancied men. She always thought they were perverted pigs who needed to go die and so, whenever Erza talked about some guy that caught her attention; it makes her happy to know her friend is also so happy.

"Oho, so this is your friend? She isn't half-bad." Natsu came towards the two college students, his eyes racking up and down Erza's body.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend, Lucy?" Lucy blushed different shades of red as she shook her head. "Hell no! This guy is some creeper that keeps following me, Erza!"

"He's doing what?" Natsu swore if looks could kill, he would have died right there. Erza stomped her way over to him, grabbing him from the collar, she brought him close. Natsu gulped and paled, looking at the female that looked like she was going to kill him. "Leave Lucy alone."

"A – Aye sir!"

"Good, because if I hear another complaint coming from that blonde about you, I will personally come and rip your balls off and attach them back to your body with a stapler, got that?"

"Y – Y – Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now scram." Natsu didn't want to leave but he backed away, running towards Lucy and hid behind her back. "Luce, you're so mean!" Erza was about to snap but Lucy laughed, putting her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Erza, I can handle this." Lucy did enjoy the horrified face Natsu pulled out earlier.

It made her think Natsu wasn't _that_ good with woman. "Natsu, go home."

"But I want to spend time with you."

"Well, I have a date with Erza."

"Can I come with, please?" Lucy shook her head and spun Natsu around, gently shoving him away. "Thanks for the visit, really, but I really need you to go and never come back." Natsu turned around and faced Lucy, grinning slightly as he pushed him back a bit. "Come on, babe. I don't see you around a lot; we don't have any classes together, what's your dorm number?"

"Go fuck yourself; I have no interest in you."

"But I do."

"I don't care; I don't want anything that involves you." Natsu frowned as he faked-cried, feeling hurt once more. "Oh baby please," Lucy swore she just heard the sexiest voice. "Go away, go home, go somewhere and bother somebody else but _me_."

"I will go home if you promise me one date. Just one."

"Hell no,"

"Please, or else, I'm not going to leave."

"I'll get Erza on your ass." Natsu frowned and gave her a puppy-dog eyes making Lucy groan and bite on her lip nervously. One date wasn't going to be _that_ bad, was it? Lucy looked back at Erza and she saw that the scarlet woman was happily texting someone. Lucy sighed and looked back at Natsu.

Holding a finger up to his face she started to speak, "One date. Just _one_." A grin appeared on his face. "If I don't like it, promise me you'll never ever bother me again."

"Boy scout honor."

"Good, pick me up at 5 tomorrow at my dorm. My dorm number is 316." And with that Lucy gave his shoulder a pat and turned away, walking towards the scarlet-woman who smiled brightly. The two walked away and Natsu stared at the blonde. Turning, she gave him a sweet smile and waved goodbye, the ladies disappearing into a nearby store. Once they were gone, Natsu jumped up and yelped in happiness.

He was the happiest he can be.

* * *

"Date? With who?" Gray shot his friend a look as he watched his friend rolling around on his bed like a little boy who just gotten something he always wanted. Natsu just came and barged in his dorm, screaming about how happy he was about a date. "Lucy! Oh god, Lucy." Natsu sighed as he just thought of the blonde woman. Gray watched as his friend started to space out, his grin never leaving his face. "You look like a creep,"

"Holy shit, that's what she calls me."

"A creep? I think she was trying to kick you out, not ask you out."

"No, no, no, it's just because she thinks I act like one, I think she likes me." Gray snorted and flipped to the next page of his book, trying hard to study for his upcoming chemistry exam but couldn't concentrate because of a certain somebody boasting about some girl that obviously didn't like him. "I have a date with her, tomorrow! At 5!"

"Who this Lucy chick anyways?"

"I met her at Fairy Tail,"

"Oh, scored on another woman? Thought you were looking for that blonde chick you told me about."

"No, it's the same one I was telling you about couple days ago. I found her! And she attends Magnolia University – god you should see her. She's like a fucking supermodel; just imagine how great she'll be in bed!" Natsu started to go on and on about Lucy, his eyes widening at everything new. Gray scoffed and started to go through his phone after he received as text from one of his girls. "I bet you 20 bucks she'll not show up."

"Dude, she told me to pick her up at her dorm. 316, I think."

"Bullshit. I think she gave you a fake dorm number to some ugly chick." Natsu shook his head as he pulled his phone out. "I even have her number." Gray cocked an eyebrow at his direction, surprised that the pink-haired male was so excited about some girl he met at the club. He didn't act like this. "So, are you going to go?"

"Fuck yes! I would be an idiot _not _to go!"

"Do you have a picture of her?"

"Do you have a yearbook?" Gray was up and rummaging through his treasure chest, searching for the yearbook that he bought last year. Since this year's weren't on sale yet, Gray had to look for the yearbook of 2011. Once he found the Gray hard-covered book he blew on the front and dust blew everywhere. "Damn, it's like a fossil." Natsu commented as he snatched the book from his hands, flipping through the pages like a mad-man.

Gray stood behind Natsu, leaning over his chest as Natsu started to name girl's he went out with and slept with, Gray following soon after. They laughed about bad dates and bad fuckers, soon forgetting why they even opened this book.

"Urgh, this girl was the worst!"

"Really? I fucked her at least twice."

"Damn, all she talked about was her feelings and she got so annoying after the first 10 minutes of the date." Natsu laughed and he flipped the page, stopping as his eyes found the girl he was looking for. "Her! This is Lucy!" Gray leaned closer, squinting his eyes as he stared at the picture of the blonde. His eyes widening as the picture finally processed in his mind. "What? That's Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Yeah, that's her!"

"What the – you have to be shitting with me! _The_ Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Yeah, why so surprised?" Natsu looked at Gray who snatched the book from his hands. Bringing the book closer to his face, Gray just laughed like a mad-man. "Damn it, Natsu! You got to her before me!"

"What? You've been trying to pick her up?"

"For almost 3 months now! God, that girl is hard and she is fucking sexy." Natsu nodded, agreeing with his male friend. "Jesus, how'd you even talk to her? Whenever I try to talk to her, all she does she flick me off." Natsu started laughing as he heard what just came out of his friend's mouth. Falling back on the couch, he howled with laughter, holding his gut while at it. "Ha! She likes me better!"

"No, you must have threatened her or something."

"I followed her around the whole campus for the whole day."

"She is right, you _are_ a creeper."

"Hell no, I just wanted this girl so badly. Unlike you, I actually tired. It cost me 40 bucks but eh, I still got to buy her lunch." Gray stared at him in disbelief. "You even got her to eat lunch with you? I really didn't think you had it in your, flame-head." Natsu smirked at him, feeling so good about himself. He also got a date with her tomorrow. She said something about not messing it up or else he can't bother her so he'll make it the best a girl he took out ever got. "I'm coming with you tomorrow."

"What? No fucking way!"

"Yes fucking way. I need to see with my own eyes that _the_ Lucy Heartfillia is going out on a date with _you_."

"And what's wrong with me?"

"Everything. I promise I'll just go and see then leave right away." Natsu eyed his friend for a moment before nodding, grinning at the man. "Got it."

"And you own me 20 bucks if she doesn't show up." Natsu nodded, praying to god that it'll turn out great and he won't be able to owe that ice-freak 20 bucks. "Alright, out of my dorm."

"Wha – I'm lonely."

"I honestly don't give two shits, out. I'm studying for an upcoming exam and I can't let your stupidity ruin my chances of passing." Natsu glared at Gray, finding what he said insulting. "Out!" Gray shouted as he grabbed Natsu and pushed him out of his dorm, throwing his jackets at him. "Son of a -!" Gray slammed the door in Natsu's face and he cursed to himself silently. Walking down the hallway, he went to go find his dorm.

The grin returned to his face as he remembered Lucy and he jumped for glee.

"Watch out, Heartfillia! I'll be making it the _best_ date you ever been to!" Natsu shouted out to nobody in particular, entering his dorm to slam it shut.

He was so happy.

* * *

**A/N: SEE WHAT YOU GUYS DO TO ME? You flatter me with your reviews and lovely comments that I just **_**have**_** to update! ;A;  
I wasn't on planning on updating today buuuuuut . . . I just had to. Thank you so much for the reviews and keep the review and reading up! And tomorrow, you might see chapter 4 up. ;)  
Honestly, i think i'm giving this story too much attention. What do you guys think? jkgajgkwejge, thank you again.**

**Thanks for reading and please review. And Happy new year, if I don't get the chance to say that.**


	4. One excited Natsu

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Watch out, Heartfillia! I'll be making it the__best__date you ever been to!" Natsu shouted out to nobody in particular, entering his dorm to slam it shut._

_He was so happy._

* * *

Lucy lied in bed, waking up in the morning to find out that her phone was spammed with texts from Natsu Dragneel. She waited for the ringing to stop to finally snap at him. What was so important that he needed to spam her phone? She knew she had a date with him today, she knew she was possibly going to regret it, and she knew that the idiot was crazy for her body but why in the world did he have to wake her up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday spamming her phone about what crap?

Lucy usually woke up around 11 on weekends and she was not pleased to be woken up so early. When the ringing finally stopped, she snatched her phone from the desk and opened her phone up to see 26 texts from the idiot.

She knew she shouldn't have given him her number.

Lucy looked through all the texts and groaned to herself, thinking why spamming hello and other nicknames were so important to him so early in the morning. Lucy pressed on the call button and pressed the phone to her ear, cursing to herself silent. After the second ring, the line was picked up. _"Good morning, beautiful."_

"You have 30 seconds to explain why in the hell you're spamming my phone with useless bullshit or else I'm canceling the date and I will call the police on you."

"_Whoa, whoa, Luce, please calm down." _

"Explain!" Lucy hissed into the phone, trying hard not to wake up her roommate whose room was right next to hers. If Levy gets woken up, she'll be ten times worse as Lucy is in the morning. Maybe it was because of her aggressive boyfriend but Lucy didn't let that sink in her mind.

"_Look, at first I didn't know what to say and I didn't think you were awake and I just started to say random things and it turned out as spam. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake the Princess up."_

"Natsu, I swear if you wake me up so early on a weekend again I will promise you your balls will be stapled to your neck!" Lucy barked into the phone before hanging up and tossing her phone on the desk again. She groaned and buried her head into her pillow. Great, now she couldn't sleep. Lucy hated that the fact she can't sleep again till nightfall once she has woken up. Bad habits.

Lucy looked at her alarm clock which showed it was just a quarter past 8. Lucy just wanted to strangle that idiotic pink male.

_Respect your elders? He should respect woman!_ Lucy snapped to nobody in particular as she sat up on her bed, rubbing her large brown eyes. She stood up and made her way to her bathroom, thinking of maybe going to the library till her date. She had a whole day till she met the idiot who she desperately didn't want to meet.

Hopefully he messed it up and she won't be able to see him again.

Lucy giggled to herself and stripped her clothes off, going in the shower. She shrieked as the cold water touched her skin and she laughed. _Stupid Lucy_. She tsked as she turned the knob and enjoyed the warm water trickling down her skin.

Yep, she'll go to the library.

~**X**~

Natsu just didn't understand woman. Wait, no, scratch that. He didn't understand _Lucy_. Sure, he's been with plenty of woman to understand what they like and don't like but this chick, _Lucy_ was really something different. He didn't understand. She wasn't like those women who liked being called beautiful or sexy. She certainly didn't have a body like the other woman Natsu had slept with. She also didn't have a mind of a woman who believes that men can be sweethearts. _He just didn't understand her. _

Natsu Dragneel sat at the library once again because this is the only place that didn't feel like it was below 20 degrees and it was the only place where he could think straight in the cold. He wasn't really the type to read and pay attention in class a lot. His grades were average but still, Natsu couldn't be mistaken as a smartass like Lucy Heartfillia.

Natsu saw the books and papers in the bag and _damn_ she was one smart lady.

He pretended to read as he lifted the book up and flipped to random pages. College was all about reading and he did not like that one bit. Every book had words, words, words and even more words which pissed him off. Why couldn't they have any picture books?

Natsu groaned silently as he looked at the clock. It was just a bit past 9 and he's been here since it opened which was – 7AM sharp. The campus didn't have any places where you could sleep and read at the same time. The librarian or the students didn't seem to care anyways.

They all knew about Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu noticed some girls were giving him a look which Natsu knew well and he smirked, nodding his head at them in acknowledgement. The girls squealed and Natsu knew they've fallen into his arms. He wishes Lucy was more like that.

The next thing Natsu knew was the girls were at his table, chatting with him as if they knew each other for eternity. Natsu wasn't the one to complain. They seemed decent and Natsu hasn't slept a girl for ages.

He was sexually frustrated.

As he was talking the girls listened and didn't argue with him one bit. Natsu liked that, but everything reminded him of Lucy. He would think, _why didn't they argue with me about that_? Lucy argues too much. These women talk too much. His mind was spinning.

"Still on the market, Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu's head snapped up to see the blonde he's been thinking of so damn much that his head hurt. "L – Lucy!" He could just feel the happiness bubbling up inside his chest. He watched as her brown orbs shifted to the girls that were in front of him and back at him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb anything. I'm just here to grab a couple of books and read – please, don't mind me." Lucy looked at him and Natsu felt like it was a slap to the face.

He watched Lucy give him one last glare before striding her way over to a table, far from his. He didn't know she'll come today. "Excuse me ladies, I have a client to attend to." Natsu smirked as he stood up from his seat, making the ladies whine. "Don't worry; I'll see you later – maybe." And with that, he gave them a wink and ran over to Lucy.

Hopefully she wasn't _that_ mad.

"Good morning, beautiful." Natsu purred but Lucy just shot him a look, trying hard to ignore him. "I didn't know you come to the library so early in the morning."

"I don't. But a certain somebody woke me up in the morning and I wanted to read and study some but I guess that was a mistake, hm?" Lucy snapped acidly as she gathered her books about to read but Natsu grabbed her arm, a sheepish grin on his face. "Come on, you just came here. Don't leave."

"And I regret it. Go back to your girls."

"I left them for you,"

"I didn't ask you to."

"Are you jealous?" Lucy looked at him, wanting to slap him so badly but too bad they were in public. She saw he was smirking and she glared at him, slamming her books on the table. Natsu flinched. "Jealous? Jealous of what, exactly?"

"I don't know, the girls? How I was talking to them? You seemed pretty pissed off."

"I'm pissed off being all of you men are the fucking same!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not like other men!"

"I know. You're ten times as worse." Lucy jabbed her finger in his chest, Natsu feeling as if she just stabbed him in the heart. Lucy gathered all her books and left the male there, shocked and worried. He noticed that the few people who were present were staring at him. What had he done? Natsu's eyes widen in fear. He didn't want to lose her. He quickly grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, looking for Lucy.

He noticed that she entered the café and he ran inside, looking for the blonde. It smelt like coffee and cream. He saw Lucy was sitting at a table all the way in the back, by a window with a book in her hands. He took a deep breath and slid his way into the seat, Lucy glancing up. A look of disgust came a pond her lips and Natsu frowned, grabbing her arm before she stood up and left. "I'm sorry, let me explain."

"What do you want to explain?"

"Tell me the truth; you're jealous I was flirting, right?" Lucy sat down and sighed, shaking her head. "Natsu, I am not jealous."

"Seems like it," He muttered, Lucy shooting him a look. "I'm just mad because all you think about is sex and not the ladies feelings. I really thought you were better than this and I was actually looking forward to seeing you changed but I thought wrong." Natsu stared at her, trying to see what in the world was wrong with her. They weren't dating but why was she acting like this? Natsu felt a bit bad and guilty. "I do consider their feelings as something."

"Trash? Yeah, I can see that."

"No, not as trash. Luce, I like you. I really do but all you think is about how bullshit just keeps on flowing out of my mouth."

"Yes, that is what I do think. Actually, what I _know_." Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his left leg over his right, huffing. He stared at the blonde who stared right back. It felt like a staring competition. "Where do you want to go today?" Natsu asked trying to change the subject. He didn't like fighting with her one bit. "Nowhere. I'm canceling the date."

"Wha – why?"

"Because I can't stand you!" Lucy stood back up, grabbing her book as fury and disappointment boiled deep inside her. "Luce – please!"

"Stop calling me Luce and stop following me!"

"Just give me a chance, I promise I'll make it up to you!"

"Make what up to me? Will you make everything up to the woman who carelessly fell into your stupid flirting?" They were not outside, Natsu grabbing her arm as if it was his lifeline. "Please don't go," Lucy eyed him for a moment. Seeing the disappointment in his eyes she sighed. His hands felt warm and large around her tiny wrist. "Follow me to my dorm."

"Y – Your dorm?"

"Yes, I'm going to put your head on straight and teach you how your mother _should_ have raised you." Natsu frowned a bit, pain shooting through his chest. "I don't have a mother."

"Father, then."

"I don't have one either. Unless you count my foster-father and he is one son a bitch." Lucy frowned as she noticed he had the same hard childhood she had. Lucy made Natsu let go of her wrists and she grabbed his hand, shocking the pink-haired male.

"You're coming with me."

* * *

"Lu-Chan, what the hell do you think you're doing bringing a guy into our dorm – Natsu?" Levy started to shout but once she noticed the pink hair she stopped, noticing it was her friend. "Levy? Oh, hi Pixie!"

"Don't call me that!" Levy squeaked, a small blush coming to her cheeks. Lucy eyed Natsu and Levy, noticing that there was a slight tension lingering in the room, Lucy slapped her book on Natsu's face. He yelped and grabbed the book from her hands, looking at her with glare. "Stop arguing with my friend and take your shoes off, you're coming to my room."

"Ooh, is Lu-Chan and Natsu dating?"

"Hell no, I'm going to teach him a thing or two about woman." Natsu's face lit up as he imagined Lucy's naked body. "And not like that you perverts!" Lucy blushed and glared at Natsu and Levy who were both snickering.

"I didn't know you had Levy as a roommate, Lucy!" Natsu shouted as Levy and he gave each other high-fives. "I didn't know you knew her." Lucy took her boots off, watching as the two started to do some weird hand-shake. "How's Gajeel?"

"He's great. He's been a bit moody lately but I guess that's what makes him special."

"He's special all right."

"You know Gajeel too?"

"Of course I know that jackass." Natsu snorted as he stripped his jacket off, looking at Lucy and back at Levy who scowled at him. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about." She said as she snatched Natsu's jacket, hanging it on the hanger. Natsu grinned and sat next to Lucy on the highchair, smirking at her. "So, what are we going to learn about Miss Heartfillia?"

"How badly you're treating woman."

"You need to get used to it, Lu-Chan." Levy laughed as she left to the kitchen, looking for some food. Lucy sighed and grabbed Natsu's arm, bringing her to her room. "I think it'll be quieter in here." Lucy said as she shut her door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Levy sang which made Lucy blush and scowl at her blue-haired friend.

Lucy turned towards Natsu and he looked amused. He sat on her chair which was by her desk and he looked around, taking in every detail. "So, this is the place where I'll be fucking you." Lucy just watched the cut his head off. "Fuck no! _This_ is the place where I'll be teaching you about manners!"

"I know everything about manners, thank you very much."

"That's not what I see."

"Well I think you need glasses." Natsu fumed as he sunk his head into his scarf, watching as Lucy sat on her bed. She patted the bed and Natsu raised a brow, trying to see if she was serious to let him on her bed with her. Lucy patted the place again, a bit more impatiently and Natsu sighed, standing up to sit right in front of her on her bed. He just wanted to reach over and squeeze one of her – "Natsu, if you try to touch and in any way, I promise you you'll be flying out that window in matter of seconds. And remember, I'm on the second floor." Natsu gulped and nodded, looking at the blonde who glared at him.

Lucy sighed and gave Natsu a look who looked back at her, interested on what she had to say. "Tell me about yourself."

"Is this the date?"

"Just shut up and tell me about you!" Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose and Natsu couldn't help but grin a bit. "What would you like to know?"

"You. The real you, not the flirty perverted idiotic dumbass –"

"I get it, I get it, geez." Natsu rolled his eyes as he sighed. "If I tell you, you have to promise me you'll also open up to me. No lying because I can see right through you." Natsu winked making Lucy glare at him. "Liar."

"Oh no, miss Heartfillia. If you didn't know, I can see through people quiet well."

"What are you talking about, pervert?"

"When you lie, you blink at least three times before you tell the lie." Lucy blinked, staring at the male in front of her. Levy can't even say that and Levy had known her for almost 7 years now. And this guy for what? A week, maybe two? "Fine, but you better be honest with me." Natsu nodded and cleared his throat, giving the blonde a wink that just scoffed and looked away. "I never knew my parents. I think they abandoned me right after I was born. But who cares about them? I certainly don't – they could go fuck themselves. I was in an orphanage till I was about the age 7 and I was adopted by some red-haired man. His name is Igneel and he never had kids. He told me something about how his wife and son died right when she was giving birth and so I think that's why he adopted me." Natsu gave a nonchalant shrug and Lucy felt like she was going to cry.

"I still am in contact with him. He raised me all by himself and I think he's proud of that. I consider him as my father and well, I love him. I think he's home right now reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee, no sugar or cream, black." Natsu said making Lucy smile just a bit. He had a good memory. "Now you tell me about yourself."

"Me? What would you like to know?"

"Everything. Please, I want to know every single detail about you." Lucy somehow felt like he wanted to stalk her but at the same time, she thought it was sweet. "You had a rough past." Lucy reached over to give him a pat but stopped half-way, retreating her hand. Natsu eyed her hand for a moment, nodding. "I know but I don't let that bother me. It's the past," Natsu shrugged and Lucy nodded, smiling just a bit. "Were you always a flirt and pervert like this?"

"Believe it or not, I was a total jackass."

"Was? I believe you still are." Natsu shot Lucy a look and she laughed a bit. "High school years?"

"Yeah, I was a leader of a gang. I didn't give a fuck about anything except myself."

"I think that's still there."

"No way! You should have seen me, I was such a badass. Well, I still am."

"I think you're a _jack_ass Mr. Dragneel." Natsu grabbed her stuffed Plue doll and smacked her with it, making Lucy giggle and take her Plue doll away from his hands but he retreated, staring at the thing. "What the hell _is_ this?"

"It's a white doggy!"

"It's clearly a snowman."

"No, it's a dog with a carrot nose and . . . black buttons as eyes . . . I think you're right." Natsu wagged his eyebrows at Lucy and she held back a smile, snatching her doll away from him. Lucy hugged the doll and looked at Natsu, sighing a bit. She was going to open up to him; she was going to do it. Not a lot of people knew, maybe just her close friends. And she was going to tell this perverted flirt about her past. "Take your time."

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Lay it on me, I'm all ears."

"Okay, well, my pass wasn't as sad as yours but somewhat similar. My mother had died when I was just 7 years old and I was left alone with a father who cared only about money. I am the daughter of Judo and Layla Heartfillia, one of the wealthiest people on earth –"

"-Whoa, so, you're like rich?"

"Was, I was. Well . . . sort of, oh shush! I'll explain later keep your mouth shut just for 5 minutes." Natsu raised his hands up in reason and Lucy continued. "When I turned the age 16 my father had tried marrying me off to many men so he could become even richer. He needed somebody to support the Heartfillia Railroad and of course the stubborn person I am, didn't even allow them to touch me. When I turned 18, I finally got tired of my father's bullshit so I left and started to live by myself. Ever since then, I lived by myself and supported myself. And here I am now, in my dream college and doing whatever I can to survive!"

Natsu started at Lucy. He never knew she had such a hard past and he never knew she was so strong. Natsu never realized that other people had such hard pasts either. He just wanted to reach over and hug her tight. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm good. I have my friends and stuff, I don't need him."

"You mean you haven't contacted your father since you were 18?" Lucy nodded and Natsu remembered Lucy telling him something about how she's 21. Natsu reached over and grabbed her shoulders, smashing her small figure into his chest. "Natsu what the –"

"Lucy, just please let me hold you for a while."

"Why?"

"Because I never met anyone with such a hard past like me. . . "Lucy stopped struggling and relaxed into his arms, frowning. She never thought somebody like Natsu would have such a hard past. She slowly reached upwards and wrapped her arms around him, Natsu tensing up just a bit. He realized she was hugging him back and he smiled a bit, liking the feeling of this.

Natsu pulled away after some time and Lucy smiled at him. Finally, she smiled at him as if he was her friend. "Now, I want one more thing from you."

"What is that?"

"Who the hell made you think all men are selfish bastards." Lucy looked at him and gulped, looking away from him just a bit. "W – What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about who the hell made you think that all men are selfish bastards. I know you're hiding something from me, Luce."

"I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You will tell me or I swear I'll –"

"- Fine! Just don't threaten me, goddamn it." Natsu grinned and stared at her, waiting for her to finally open up to him. "His name was Dan!" Lucy squeaked as she finally said his name after so long. She never wanted to talk about him but Natsu just had to bring it up. "By the way, this is going to be our date."

"Wha – Lucy! This is a horrible date!"

"Shut up, I'm considering this out first date." Natsu saw the small blush on her cheeks and grinned. "Dan and I started dating since the 8th grade, when my father didn't pay attention to me. When I was in my senior year of High school, he dumped me for some girl. He even sent me the picture of him fucking the girl! Like, what kind of person does that? I was in love with him, but I loved the wrong person. He took my virginity when we went to prom together, then the next day he left me. Starting from that day, I started hating on guys like him. And _you_ just had to introduce yourself like the douchebag you are."

"Hey! I am not a douchebag, I am a sweetheart."

"Sweetheart my ass, you're a flirt and you know it."

"I can't let all this sexiness go to waste."

"Well, if you want _me_ you'll have to give up all that! Are you willing to do that for me or not?" Natsu stared at her, trying to think of a good answer. Is he? Will Lucy be worth it? "How much virginity did you even take?" Natsu looked at her, trying to see if she was serious about the question. "Err, well, some girls that I slept with already had their virginity taken away –"

"Fine. How many girls did you sleep with?"

"I for one do not know."

"Then guess!"

"I don't really know –"

"20?"

"More than that." Lucy stared at him with her mouth hung open. "27?"

"Higher."

"30?"

"Higher . . ." Lucy saw him cover his face in embarrassment. Admitting this to Lucy made him realize how big of a flirt he was. "40?"

"Lower."

"38?"

"I think it was about 39." Lucy's palm twitched as she just wanted to swing at him. "So . . . you slept with 39 girls?" Natsu nodded and grinned sheepish, making Lucy glare at him. "You're such a whore!" Natsu raised his head, opening his mouth to reason with her but Lucy glared at him, telling him not to say a single word. Natsu shut his mouth and sighed, looking at the furious blonde.

"Luce, I'm sorry. I promise I won't sleep with anymore girls." Lucy looked at Natsu, raising her eyebrow at him. "Bullshit, you're going to break that rule." Natsu shook his head, frowning at her. "I like you, I really do. I just don't know what it is but you're driving me insane."

"Is that a good thing?" Natsu shook his head and stood up, standing in front of her. "Please, just be mine!" Natsu groaned in frustration, looking at the blonde who just stared at him. "I don't want my heart broken, Natsu."

"I won't break your heart then."

"I don't want another asshole in my life. You can have all the woman in the world, why chose me?" Natsu shrugged, tapping his chin with his pointer finger. She did have a point. He could have any woman he could just say hello to. But that gave Natsu a bad feeling inside his stomach and he didn't want that. "I want you. I want Lucy Heartfillia, not some other girl." Lucy looked at him, feeling as if her heart just swelled up at the statement. Lucy shook her head and stood up, a small blush on her cheeks. "I think you should leave."

"But you never answered my question!" Natsu shouted as Lucy shoved him out of the room and down the hall to the door. "Natsu, I need time. I don't want to trust my heart in your care to find out you gave it away the next day." Natsu now stood in front of her, frowning as the blonde looked at him with so much hurt in her eyes, it made him upset. "When will I be able to see you again?"

"I don't know. Knowing your creeping and stalking skills, I'll see you tomorrow."

"What are your plans for tomorrow? And this date sucked, I had something better."

"Then do it tomorrow."

"Are you giving me permission to take you out tomorrow?"

"Pick me up at 2 and see how serious I am." Lucy smiled and winked at him making Natsu just wanted to jump on top of her and make love to her. Natsu held back his urge and sighed, taking in a deep breath in. "You damn tease," He muttered between clenched teeth making Lucy laugh. "Bye pervert."

"Is that my new nickname?"

"You have many. Pervert, idiot, dumbass, flirt, weirdo –"

"_You're _the weird one."

"Get out of my dorm!" Lucy shouted as she shoved the man out the door, Natsu now outside her dorm. Lucy leaned against her door frame as Natsu pouted at her. "You're strong." Lucy smiled and Natsu grinned back. He stood there for a moment, Lucy waiting for him to leave. "I really don't want to leave."

"Life sucks, doesn't it?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm saying you can't get everything you like. Go home."

"But Luce –"

"No buts. Go." Natsu frowned and Lucy sighed as she gave his shoulder a pat. "I'll see you tomorrow. 2PM, sharp." Natsu grinned again and cupped her small face in his hands. Lucy glared at him but didn't pull back. "One small peck on the lips and I'll take my leave." Natsu said as he blew on her face playfully. He smelled like peppermint and spices making Lucy smile and blush a bit. "Cheek."

"Lips."

"Nose?"

"Lips."

"Damn it Natsu, go home!" Lucy shouted as she grabbed his scarf and pulled him on her lips. Natsu's eyes widen as he felt the warmth of Lucy's lips on his. As he was finally getting into it, Lucy pulled away. Her was face red and her breathing hard, she turned around and slammed the door in Natsu's face. He chuckled and touched his lips, still feeling the warmth on them. "Hmm, strawberries." Natsu laughed as he walked away, grinning like an idiot.

He skipped all the way home, having Lucy in his mind.

Oh how badly he wanted her.

* * *

**A/N: Omg, another chapter. *Facepalm.* CUUUURSE YOU PEOPLE. I HAVE 69 REVIEWS AND NOW I THINK IT'S 70. GIVE ME MOOOORE. And you'll receive more chapters. B]  
I hope you guys enjoyed, I put so much time and work into this. AKjgdskjge, almost 5000 words! Fuck yes! **

**Thanks for reading and please review if you want another chapter! Also, wishing a Happy Birthday to: ThePartyHadEntered. Happy birthday! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	5. Drunk clubbing

**WARNING, A BIT OF GROPING AND KISSING IN HEREEE. (;**

* * *

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He skipped all the way home, having Lucy in his mind._

_Oh how badly he wanted her._

* * *

"I told you she'll stand you up." Gray snickered at the pink-haired male who was buttoning up his red dress shirt, ready to go out to Fairy Tail tonight because Gray was forcing him to. He really didn't want to go because Lucy was the only girl he could think about right now but when Gray called him a pussy and said he was losing his mojo, Natsu just had to go and prove him wrong. He promised himself that he won't pick any girls up nor do anything to any woman tonight. He was going to wait for Lucy. "She didn't stand me up; I'm taking her out tomorrow. I went to her dorm and talked with her today."

"And didn't fuck her? You _are_ looking your mojo."

"Shut up, life isn't all about sex."

"You're not going to be 22 forever, Natsu." Natsu rolled his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair mess pink hair. He made sure he looked dashing for tonight because even thought he was after Lucy, he was still going to grab some phone numbers for backup. "Let's go, unless you're not ready."

"I'm ready, let's get going." The two males strolled out of the apartment, all dressed up and ready for Fairy Tail. Once they were out of the place and close to the club, they noticed it was even more crowded then yesterday or any day. The music was blasting from the inside and lots of college students were around drinking and having a blast. "Evening Elfman," The two greeted the guard once more, the man grinning at them. "Hello Natsu, Gray."

"Pack today too, eh?"

"Apparently. Come to look for some ladies again?"

"I am, but not flame-head."

"Oh, did he finally find a girlfriend?" Natsu looked away, embarrassed. Keeping his straight face on, he shoved his hands in his pocket and walked into the place, grumbling something under his breath. "Oh, so he did." Elfman smirked as Gray snickered. "Lucy Heartfillia," Elfman eyes widen and Gray laughed, walking past the stunned guard.

That was his reaction when he found out also.

Natsu Dragneel immediately went to the bar, picking up a Jack Daniel, he left to go sit on the sofas in the back. He didn't want to come here. All the loud music and smell of sweat and alcohol were giving him a head ache. He watched as ladies grind against men and other woman, lots of people making out in certain places and some even trying to take each other in the back of the club.

It smelt like sweat and sex which Natsu hasn't smelt in a while.

"Natsu?" Natsu looked up as he heard the call of his name, seeing that it was that scarlet-haired woman he had seen yesterday when she was going on her date with Lucy. "Err, Erza?" Natsu said as he tried remembering her name. She nodded and sat in front of Natsu, her black skirt riding up her leg and Natsu trying hard not to look. "What are you doing here?"

"Eh, just chilling, what about you?"

"The same, are you here alone?"

"I came with a friend but I bet he's somewhere in the club making out with some girl." Natsu flashed a small grin, sipping his drink. Erza nodded and Natsu looked at her to see her eyes were roaming the area. Was she looking for somebody? "Want me to buy you a drink?"

"I'll love that."

"What would you like?"

"I would like a Brandy, please." Natsu nodded and stood up, going to the bar to buy a drink for the lovely lady. If Erza was here, was Lucy here also? Happiness bubbled up inside his chest again and Natsu couldn't help but love the feeling of it.

Once the bartender handed Natsu the drink, he paid the man and went back. Erza was still sitting there, her eyes roaming the place again and Natsu shoved the cup in her face. She looked surprised, startled even. She grabbed the cup from him and thanked him, Natsu nodding as he sat back down. "What brings you to Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked, sipping his half-fill cup of alcohol. "I was looking for somebody, what about you?"

"Was practically dragged here. I didn't want to come tonight."

"You come here often?" Natsu smirked to himself as it felt like Erza was trying to pick him up. She raised a brow at his direction, sipping on her Brandy but Natsu just waved it off. "Almost every other day, you do too?"

"Yeah, I come here whenever I have the chance to."

"Who're you looking for?"

"Well . . ." Erza flushed and Natsu thought it was pretty cute. "I'm looking for a man I saw couple of days ago. His name is Jellal and he said he'll be here tonight but I haven't seen him so far."

"Oh? A boyfriend?"

"Not really, but I really like him!"

"How does he look like?"

"Well, he has blue hair and a tattoo right below his right eye. He's about 6 foot and he has brown eyes. Lucy is looking for him also and I haven't received a text from her yet." Natsu's eyes widen as he heard that Lucy was in the club.

"Lucy? She's here?" Natsu asked. He couldn't help but grin as Erza nodded in conformation. He could just jump up and down, possibly squeal like a little girl. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. She's looking around, why?"

"I want to see her! Here, exchange numbers with me. I'll text you if I find the guy." Natsu took out his phone, Erza doing the same. The two exchanged numbers and Natsu grinned as he stood up, leaving his cup by the table. "Thank you!" Natsu shouted over the music, grabbing Erza by the shoulders to kiss her cheek. Erza looked at him surprised but Natsu ignored it, running off to find the girl of his dreams.

Now he was happy he came.

Natsu pushed past sweaty people, ignoring woman who tried getting his attention. He went past couples who were making out and feeling each other by the back and made his way by the bar. His eyes roamed around the place, trying to look for a blonde and or a blue-haired male.

He had once made it up all the way to the front and frowned when he didn't find either one of the people he had seen. How hard was it to find two people?

Natsu felt somebody bump into him and he looked up to find the man Erza had explained couple minutes ago. "Sorry," He mumbled and Natsu grabbed his arm before he left. "Are you Jellal?" He looked surprised. "Why yes I am, how might you know me?"

"Are you looking for a scarlet-haired woman named Erza?"

"Yes I am. Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, hold on a moment." Natsu said as he took his phone out, texting Erza about how he found the man she's been looking for. Soon, a text came and Erza was on her way up to the front of the club.

Natsu's famous Dragneel smirk dominates his handsome face as he noticed a blonde pushing past people all the way in the back. He had found his prey and Erza had found hers. Once the woman showed up, Natsu bid the two of them goodbye and ran towards the blonde who was in the back. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he shoved people out the way, the blonde growing larger as he came even closer. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted once more, the music challenging his volume. "Luce!" He shouted once more, the blonde turning to face Natsu who now stood in front of her, panting like a dog. "Natsu?"

"Oh Lucy, it _is_ you!" Natsu reached over and gave her a squeeze, Lucy startled by his sudden action. She pushed him away and glared, the two of them being shoved into the back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was dragged here by my stupid friend, what are you doing here?"

"Erza dragged me here; she's looking for some guy. Now will you excuse me, I need to be going."

"I already found her and the guy so don't worry."

"You did?"

"Yes, come. I'll buy you a drink." Before Lucy could protest, Natsu had shove her away from the back and towards the bar, the man's hands never leaving her back. They reached the bar and Lucy swatted Natsu's hand away, glaring at him while blushing. "I should have known you would have been here." Lucy sighed as she ordered tequila. Natsu ordered another Jack Daniel and smirked at Lucy, the two of them sitting side by side at the bar.

"You know you love seeing my handsome face." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Right."

"Did you just roll yours eyes at me, Miss Heartfillia?"

"I believe I did, did I not?" Lucy asked, gasping dramatically which Natsu found amusing. "Thought you were going to stay home and sleep or something Miss Strawberries."

"Miss Strawberries? And I already told you, I was practically stripped and dressed into this and dragged here by Erza."

"I would have loved to do that to you, and you tasted like strawberries."

"Shut up pervert and you tasted me before?"

"Remember? You kissed me by sur –"

"-Stop!" Lucy shouted as she blushed and glared at him, not wanting him to finish that sentence. She almost had forgotten about that kiss. Stupid her! And now this guy was smirking at her which she found annoying. "Stop smirking," Lucy snapped causing Natsu to cock an eyebrow at her direction. "And what will you do if I don't?" Lucy glared at him, trying to think of what to do to him if he kept that annoying smirk on his face. "Let's have a drinking competition."

"Oh?" Natsu rose a brow at her, surprised to see she challenged him into a drinking competition. What she didn't know was that Natsu could drink 10 bottles of beer and he wouldn't get drunk. He was a heavy drinker. "And what happens if I win?"

"I will do anything you like for 30 seconds and I will pay for all the beer we have wasted."

"Sounds like a plan and 30 seconds? A whole week!"

"No way! Day!"

"Fine," Lucy nodded and tried thinking of what she wanted. Did she really want him out of her life? He seemed pretty annoying and being involved with this guy wasn't going to be good in the future. "If _I_ win, you will leave me alone. No more of your playboy tactics, no more following me around, and then we're all happy, right? And you will pay for all the drinks." Natsu frowned as he looked at the blonde in front of him. "Do you really want me out of your life?" Lucy hesitated for a moment and Natsu noticed. "Yes." She said Natsu knowing it wasn't true. He shrugged and grinned at her. "Fine, beer?"

"Yes, beer. Sweet old beer," Their eyes locked and Natsu snapped towards the bartender, catching his attention. "Two beers and keep them coming," Natsu said, his onyx eyes never leaving her chocolate brown ones.

Lucy smiled and Natsu couldn't help but smile back.

The bartender brought the drinks towards them and Natsu and Lucy started to drink, the two of them emptying the bottle as if it was nothing. Natsu asked for more and two more came. "So, why'd you even ask for a drinking competition?"

"I don't know maybe it'll keep your mind of perverted shit." One gulp of beer and half the bottle was already gone. "You know I can't do that, miss. For all you know, I want to peel that dress out of you."

"See what I mean?"

"Not my fault you're so damn sexy."

"My face is up here, not down there." Lucy snapped her fingers in his face causing him to look up and smirk sheepish. Natsu just couldn't keep his eyes off her creamy legs and huge breasts. Oh how badly he wanted to touch her there.

Once the two finished their second think, the bartender brought another drink towards them. Lucy feeling a bit tipsy and Natsu perfectly fine. "Now don't get too drunk and throw up,"

"I'm not a person to throw up after drinking, sir."

"Are you sure? You look like a person who does."

"Well fuck you too then." Lucy pressed the top of the bottle to her lips, taking in gulps of her beer. She finished the third one and now she was on her fourth, Natsu catching up. "Just tell me when you want to stop; I don't want you to force yourself into drinking." Natsu nodded his head towards her, his head tilting backwards as the cool beverage slid down his throat and into his stomach, the alcohol leaving a slight burning feeling in his stomach. He never saw the day that he'll sit at the bar with Lucy Heartfillia and actually have a drink with her. Neither the less, a drinking competition.

"You know, you're a real douchebag."

"Like I haven't heard that one before." Natsu rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his drink again. "But most hot guys are douchebags, right?" Natsu raised a brow at her direction. "Are you calling me hot, Miss Heartfillia?"

"Of course I am! Anyone with eyes can clearly see it." Natsu snickered. He noticed Lucy was already on her fifth drink and she looked a bit drunk. If drunken Lucy made her honest and speak her mind then he loved drunken Lucy. "Then why do you keep saying I'm ugly?"

"Because I want to think that you are. I don't want anything done with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're just like my boyfriend, a douche and a perverted flirt!" Natsu felt a bit hurt to think Lucy thought of him as her old boyfriend. He was much better than that. Lucy ordered another beer, and Natsu followed after. The two of them on their 6th one now. Natsu felt like Lucy was trying to wash bad memories away with alcohol and it didn't settle well in the pits of his stomach. "You think you're going to win?"

"Of course, I can drink you know."

"You look pretty drunk."

"I am fine," Natsu knew she wasn't since she was slurring up her words. He was feeling a bit tipsy but he could still know and see how everything is going. When Lucy had finished her 6th one, she ordered a 7th one but Natsu stopped the bartender. "Enough is enough, Lucy. You're practically drunk already!" Natsu snapped, looking at the blonde who stared at him. "Ahm fin, dam queen."

"You're slurring, idiot."

"Hore you callin' an idiot?"

"You, come on. I'm going to take you home." Natsu sighed as he took out a 20 dollar bill and slap it on the table, grabbing Lucy's arm that pulled back. "Don't touch me! I'm fin Natchu!" Natsu scrunched his face up. _Natchu_? Natsu sighed and grabbed the blonde from the waist, feeling a bit irritated with all her whining and screaming. Now Natsu knows what her limit was.

7 fucking bottles. She won't remember that tomorrow.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy whined, her tiny fists pounding on the back of Natsu's well built body, Natsu heaving the woman on his shoulders. She squeaked and continued to pound on his chest, whining about how she doesn't want to be lifted up like that. Natsu just ignored her and pushed past people, many staring.

He'll call Gray later and tell him how he left earlier.

Natsu was out of the door when Elfman stopped him, his eyes staring at the blonde that was on Natsu's shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Taking Lucy home, what else?"

"Lucy? Lucy Heartfillia?" Elfman tried taking a peek and Natsu turned around, Lucy's face meeting Elfman's. A small blush appeared on Elfman's cheek as he saw the drunken Lucy giggle and smile at him, Natsu smirking at the blushing guard. "Now if you excuse me, I need to take a certain drunken blonde home."

"T – Take care."

"And tell that ice-freak I might not come home tonight!" Natsu smirked as the two disappeared in a crowd, Elfman's jaws practically dropping to the ground. Natsu Dragneel got_Lucy Heartfillia_? Elfman couldn't believe it.

_No fucking way_.

~**X**~

Natsu opened Lucy's dorm and threw her keys on the small table next to the door, Lucy squeaking a protest about how he shouldn't go throwing things in her room but he just ignored her. He closed her door with his foot, Lucy now singing some song that he had no clue because she was slurring. He never had seen her like this. He hopes Erza doesn't think he raped Lucy or anything. "Yo, Mcgarden!" Natsu shouted for the blue-haired pixie girl whom Natsu always adored like a little sister.

She was just too adorable – like a small child.

"Mcgarden!" Natsu shouted as he set Lucy down on the couch, the blonde continuing to sing while he went to go check in the kitchen. He looked around, checking for the girl who always was in the kitchen eating or cooking. He walked towards the table and picked up the small note that was attached to the table. "_Gone out with Gajeel – might not come home. Made you some food, don't get raped by strange men! Bye, Lu-Chan!_"

"Leby!" Natsu heard Lucy's voice coming closer, her footsteps becoming louder. "_Leeeeeeby!_" Natsu turned around to see the blonde by the doorframe, her hair in tangles as her tight dress ran up her leg. "Who the fuu – Oh!"

"You're drunk, go to bed."

"It's flirty! Er you her far me?"

"I brought you home, go to bed, Luce." Natsu sighed as he walked towards Lucy, putting his hand on her shoulder. Lucy looked up at him, a blush on her cheeks, she smiled shyly. She placed her hand on Natsu's shoulders and grinned at him, Natsu staring at her in shock.

"Will you come to bed wif me?"

Natsu gulped, his eyes going wide. Was she asking him to fuck her? Natsu thought it was the perfect chance to take advantage of her but Natsu didn't like the feeling he was receiving when he thought of that. He will do it when she was ready and wanted him sober. "No, Lucy, I'm just going to crash here till Mcgarden comes back then I'll head back."

"B – But –"

"-No buts. Go to bed," Natsu spun her around, pushing her towards down the hall to her room. He opened a room to look around; making sure it was her room. Once he saw the familiar looking surrounding, he pushed the drunken blonde into the room, closing the door with his foot. Should he strip her? He helped her to bed and immediately Lucy flopped on her bed, her lips curving up to a smile again.

She giggled like a school-girl and Natsu sighed, running a hand through his hair. He shouldn't have brought her.

He was sexually frustrated after days of no sex and there was his dream girl on her bed, drunk, giggly, wearing a tight dress that ran up her leg, and she looked so sexy right now Natsu just wanted to pounce on her and fuck her all night long. But he couldn't do that. He wanted Lucy to trust him and he wanted to wait for the girl. "Damn it, Lucy!"

"What did I do?"

"Everything! Why are you so damn tempting? Lucy!"

"That's my name!"

"I know it's your name. God – go to sleep. You're drunk and I'm sure you're going to have a hangover tomorrow." Natsu pinched the bridge of his nose, Lucy giggling again. He somehow found this real cute. "I'm going to crash in the couch – don't do anything stupid." Natsu turned to leave but he felt something grabbing the back of his shirt; he jumped in surprise. "Don't leave . . ."

"Lucy, what the fu –"With one strong tug Natsu was on the bed, Lucy on top and him on bottom. His eyes widen in shock as Lucy looked down at him with the sexiest face he had ever seen. With the entire woman he's slept with, this girl was the only one that could turn him on with such a face. And when did she get so strong? "Don't leave yet!"

"I have to. You're drunk and I don't want any shit happening."

"But nothing will happen,"

"Something will, Lucy, go to bed." Natsu sighed as he pushed her away. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't. He will be proud of himself tomorrow and Lucy will be too. He sat up and looked at the blonde that bit on her lip nervously. He put his hands on her waists and growled, scowling at her face which he still found sexy. "Don't bite your lip like that,"

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me!" And Lucy pounced on him, catching Natsu off guard and by surprise. He felt Lucy's lips on his once again and his eyes went wide, his hands grabbing her shoulder tightly. He squeezed his eyes shut and savored the feeling, finally pushing her away after a minute of lip-lock.

"Damn it, Lucy! I said no!" Now she was pouting and had large tears in the corner of her eyes, Natsu's eyes widening in alarm. "W – Why don't you want to kiss me?"

"Because you're drunk and you won't remember any of this tomorrow. I don't want to take advantage of you . . ."

"Do you find me u – ugly? Am I not good for you?"

"You're out of my league Luce, and you're gorgeous. I just can't do this when you're drunk."

"Y – You do think I'm horrible! I knew it!" Lucy was now sobbing into her hands and Natsu freaked out, wondering what go through this blonde's head when he calls her beautiful. Natsu cursed himself for this as he grabbed her head between his large hands, smashing his lips onto hers. If this is what she wanted, she'll get it. He just wanted her happy and to stop crying.

He felt her arms encircling his neck and they fell on the bed, Natsu now on top kissing her pretty pink lips. He pulled away to nip at her neck, the blonde now moaning as he nibbled. Her scent, her taste, and her moans were driving him crazy. She tasted like nothing he's ever tasted before, she smells like strawberries and vanilla, and her moans were like music to his ears.

He could do this every day.

Natsu's hands roamed all over Lucy's body, feeling every curve and spot on her body. His hands fell on her huge breasts, the blonde moaning as she felt the warm large hand clasps over her breasts.

He was _so_ going to regret this.

He gave a gentle squeeze and the lovely sound came back out of her lips, Natsu's body reacting to it immediately. He bit her neck and sucked gently, gasps and whimpers filling the air. Once Natsu finished leaving a mark on her neck, he leaned towards her lips again, kissing them once again. Lucy tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer, his tongue running across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Once she opened her lips, Natsu's tongue slid inside and dominated her mouth, the student moaning into his mouth.

The two started to battle fiercely with their tongues, Lucy moaning time to time making Natsu even more excited. When he pulled away from her due to the lack of oxygen he looked down at the blonde who looked equally sexually frustrated and flustered as he was. She was panting and so was he.

He heard her whimper his name and his eyes widen, realizing what he just did. "Shit!" Natsu pulled away, now sitting on the bed as he looked at Lucy whose eyes dropped, her breathing slowing as she was now dozing off. Natsu blushed and quickly scrambled off her bed, tucking her in, he ran out the door.

What in the world did he do?

Natsu now paced in the main room of Lucy's and Levy's dorm, his right hand covering his mouth as he face burned a shade of red he never thought he would see in his whole 22 years of living. What was she doing to him?

He groped her boobs, he kissed her several times, he felt her body, and he even marked her neck. Just what the hell was this woman doing to his mind? If this was any other drunken woman, Natsu wouldn't have stopped and would have fucked her all night long with her screaming his name but when Natsu thinks of doing that to drunken Lucy, something inside his chest burns. Something as if it was telling him it was wrong. And it was.

Natsu grabbed his pink locks and groaned loudly, wanting to just scream in agonizing pain.

"Damn it, blondie! What the hell are you doing to me?"

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? ;)  
Thank you so much for the many reviews and stuff! The good feedback always brings a smile on my face so thank you so much!  
Thanks for reading and look forward to the next chapter. Review, review, reeeeeview!**

**Bye now!**


	6. What happened last night, My poor head!

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu grabbed his pink locks and groaned loudly, wanting to just scream in agonizing pain._

_"Damn it, blondie! What the hell are you doing to me?"_

* * *

Levy Mcgarden yawned as she opened her dorm room, the key fitting perfectly inside the keyhole as she pushed opened the door, the blue-haired woman throwing her keys somewhere on the table and closing the door with her foot. She was exhausted for staying over Gajeel's room and coming back to her dorm at 9AM on a Sunday.

She only hopes she doesn't wake the blonde up while coming.

Levy stretched and scratched her flat stomach, her feet moving towards the kitchen to get a cup of water. Her throat was surprisingly really dry. As Levy moved across the rooms to go to her kitchen, she stopped mid-way to see some person was laid out on her couch snoring – _loudly. _Levy didn't remember anything about Lucy sleeping on the couch neither the less _snoring_.

The college student slowly turned towards the couch, walking towards the snoring person – thing – that intruded her dorm. Once Levy got closer, she noticed that it was a _male_ and Levy was freaking out. Who in the hell has a key to her dorm and who sleeps on a couch when a hot babe is in her room possibly passed out right now?

Levy inched closer, getting ready to hit the person if they wake up. But once Levy gotten closer, the person jolted awake and Levy jumped, covering her mouth with her hand to keep her scream in. "Lucy!" The blue-haired woman heard him scream, her body immediately relaxing as she recognized the pink hair and voice. What was he doing in her dorm?

"Natsu?" Slowly, the man faced the college student as if he heard a ghost and sighed in relief when he saw Levy. "Oh, it's just you."

"What do you mean _it's just you_?"

"I meant, it's not some stranger or something,"

"What are you doing here?" Natsu stood up, stretching his limps as his back crack, a sigh coming from the man's lips. He looked at Levy and grinned, Levy noticing the pink lipstick stain on his cheek and some glitter on his lips but she just ignored it. She saw that Natsu's red dress-shirt was wrinkled in every way possible, the two buttons were unbuttoned that were on the top and Natsu's hair sticking out everywhere, his pants also wrinkled. "Have you been sleeping here?"

"Yeah, I was –"Natsu yawned, covering his mouth with his large hand. "Why?"

"Why the hell are you on the _couch_ when _Lucy_ the _hot sexy chick_ is in her room?" Natsu blinked and stared at Levy, sighing as he sat back down on the couch. "Levy, Lucy is impossible. Just – what the hell is wrong with that woman?" He covered his face with his hands, groaning a bit. Levy knew that pose and she sat down next to him, holding back a smirk that was sneaking up to her face. "Oh Natsu, are you in _looove_?"

"Wha – What! Me? In love? Never! The almighty Natsu Dragneel _never_ falls in love!" Natsu declared, standing up on his two feet as he lifted his fist into the air. Levy stared at him for a moment, not even thinking twice, "Yep, you're in love."

"I know what the fuck do I do?"

"What do you mean what do you do? You obviously confess and try to win her heart as well!"

"Levy, you've been reading and watching too many romantic shit. You do realize this is real life," Levy sighed and leaned back against the couch, looking at the pink-haired college student who sighed and rubbed his face, also leaning back to slouch on the couch. Levy still couldn't find out that she found this guy attractive and once made out with him. It wasn't like she didn't find him attractive right now since he was smoking hot but now she had Gajeel. He was the only guy she found attractive.

"I like her,"

"I know you do, I can tell by how you act."

"But she doesn't accept my love – she pushes me away."

"Lu-Chan had a rough time with love." Natsu clenched his fists as he remembers what Lucy told him yesterday, remembering how that Dan guy broke her heart and stole her virginity. He just wanted to find him and beat the crap out of him for doing that to somebody like Lucy. He was lucky enough he got to her.

"I can't believe that piece of shit did that to her,"

"I can't either. You don't know how long she cried – she cried for almost every day for two months Natsu. I don't want to see her like that again,"

"When did you meet Lucy?" Levy paused for a moment, thinking back into her childhood. Natsu stared at her face, waiting for a reply. "I think it was middle school – 7th grade. She just waltz into the classroom with her huge-ass boobs and sexy body, immediately making me think she was like one of those popular bitches but when she ignored the popular girl who tried talking to her and came up to me, I couldn't believe my eyes!" Natsu chuckled as he imagined Lucy doing that; she was feisty since she was young. "We bonded right after that,"

"I could tell. Does Lucy look the same as she did long time ago?"

"No, her height and body structure changed along with her face. Also, her boobs grew."

"What size is she?" Levy blushed and scowled, Natsu smirking at her reaction. "That is a personal question and I think you should ask her about it."

"I doubt she'll tell me," Natsu scoffed, rolling his eyes as he imagined Lucy screaming at him for being a perverted flirt. "I think she's double D's." Natsu smirked and looked at Levy who obviously was jealous of Lucy's huge chest. "Oh don't worry, Levy. Your boobs will eventually grow – maybe."

"Hey! What do you mean by maybe and don't look at my chest!"

"But they're so tiny! And face the fact, you're 21 and you're a size A, they're not going to grow any bigger." Levy blushed and jumped up, one arm covering her chest while she used her other one to point at him. "Pervert! And how the hell do you know what size I am?"

"A little birdie told me!"

"Wh – Gajeel!" Levy gasped and ran out the front door, blushing madly. She had somebody to kill.

Natsu smirked to himself as he stretched again, moaning as his body cracked in several places. He sat up and scratched his arm, looking around the place. He started to unbutton his shirt, wanting to go shirtless since his shirt was wrinkled and it somehow bothered him. Once he was shirtless, he stood up and groaned, walking toward the kitchen.

He needed some water and some aspirin to keep this headache away.

Natsu grabbed two pills and swallowed them, washing it down with water as he sighed. Hopefully the drugs would work like they usually did and his headache would disappear. As Natsu walked out the kitchen, he remembered all he events last night. He felt his face heating up a bit and a small smirk appears on his lips. Man, she really did have a great body.

Only if she was sober and knew what in the world she was doing then things would have gotten more interesting.

Natsu didn't know how or when he moved to end up in front of Lucy's bedroom but he did. He was standing in front of her room, his hand on the doorknob – when did that get there? – And he was slowly turning. He pushed opened the door and immediately the stench of beer and strawberries lingered the air, the two mixing together to be surprisingly good.

He looked around and saw that it was the same as he left it last night, making his way to her bed; he saw that she was still asleep. Her dress was now all the way up to her waists, showing her creamy and slender legs, her black lacy panties showing.

Natsu thought he was going to get a nosebleed.

He slowly went over and pulled the sheets over her legs, covering up her legs and her waists. Natsu felt like he was somewhat gay, letting himself _cover_ a sexy lady's leg and her private spot. He felt like he was turning into some gentleman – who the fuck did he think he was? He was Natsu Dragneel, the guy who gets any girl whenever and however. But this chick just had to come along and change him completely.

He cursed her silently, wondering when she would wake up and how much longer he needed to wait. He should leave before she wakes and wonders what he was doing her in her room half-naked. Natsu turned around and walked towards the door, half-way there till her heard her moan. Natsu turned around, slowly, to see if she was awake and as if somebody up in the heavens hated him, she was sitting up and rubbing her eyes, one hand on her head as if it was shaking violently.

Natsu's eyes widened and looked for some place to hide before she killed him. His head moved right to left, finally finding a crack he ran to hide but he stopped as he heard the blonde call his lips. So close.

"N – Natsu? What the . . . "Natsu slowly turned around and saw that she was processing everything that was happening. Her face shifted to confusion before bright red. "W – What . . . did you -?" Lucy gasped as she noticed he was half-naked and her dress was high up on her waists. "N – No! Luce, let me explain – it's not what you think it is."

"Did you _sleep_ with me?"

"No! I didn't, I just came in –"

"_Pervert!_" Lucy screeched, grabbing her pillow to chuck it at him, Natsu moving to the side as it hit the floor. "No, no, no, no, Luce, it's not what you think."

"What the hell do you mean it's not what I think; it's pretty clear to me! I knew it you were a perverted bastard! You slept with me, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't! I just came in here!"

"Then explain why my dress is like this and why you're half-naked!" Lucy cringed a bit as she held her head in her palms, groaning a bit. Natsu frowned and walked over to her, Lucy holding her hand up. "Don't come any closer or else I'll call the police,"

"Jesus, Luce. Just let me explain and what happened. Do you need some aspirin?"

"Yes, give me some and get the hell out of here."

"Aren't you going to let me explain?" Lucy opened her mouth to say something but closed it back as she squeezed her eyes shut, her hangover now in play. Natsu quickly stood up to go grab some aspirin and water for her headache and left her room, entering the kitchen to grab the bottle and some water, walking back to Lucy's room.

She seemed pretty mad; Natsu hopes she lets him explain.

He entered the room again and he saw Lucy on her bed, her face buried into her pillow. Natsu closed the door and Lucy's head was lifted back up, her eyebrows knitted together. "Here, take this." Natsu handed her the bottle and water, Lucy sitting up. Natsu's headache was gone and he was happy it was gone, he had a date today.

Natsu watched as Lucy drank the whole glass, gasping as she slammed the cup down on the small night table right next to her bed, her eyes wide. "All better?" Lucy shot Natsu a glare and he raised his hands in reason, mumbling an apology. "Please, let me explain. You know I wouldn't do that to you – I swear."

"You have 30 seconds to explain."

"First, what do you remember from yesterday night?" Lucy tried thinking back, Natsu thinking she looked sort of cute like that. He just wanted to reach over and pinch her cheeks. "I remember us being at the bar at Fairy Tail, having a couple of drinks then nothing."

"Exactly. You challenged me into a bet – which you're going to do your punishment – and I brought you home. You went all drunk-like on me and started to act like some wacko. Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you, Heartfillia." He smirked and she flushed, scowling at him.

"But after that . . . err, I brought you to bed and was about to crash on the couch for the till Mcgarden came back since she stayed at Gajeel's dorm and I was worried a drunken Lucy would wonder around. But you went all horny on me and tried raping me but I pushed you away and promised you we'll do it when you were sober and we kissed a bit but that's all." Natsu looked at the ceiling, trying to think back if there was more. When he looked back at Lucy she was blushing bright red and a smirk immediately came to his lips.

"Embarrassed?"

"Y – Yes! God – did I really do that?"

"Yes you did, where'd you learn to kiss like that?" Lucy blushed harder and Natsu chuckled, winking at her. "Don't worry, I enjoyed it."

"You're such a pervert! You _did_ take advantage of me!"

"No, no, no, _you_ were the one about to take advantage of _me_. Who does that, Lucy? Your fucking sexy body and drunken personality almost broke me. I'm trying to be nice and wait for you but _no_, _you_ need to get all horny and drunk and try to rape me who has been trying to fuck you for the past week!" Natsu groaned in frustration, rubbing his pink hair with both his hands.

Lucy was shocked.

Silence lingered in the air a moment, Lucy staring at Natsu's flushed and pouty face, Lucy somehow finding that cute as well. It took a moment for her to finally speak, her throat surprisingly dry once more. "Do . . . do you really like me?"

"Yes, I do. I've been waiting patiently for you, I want to learn things about you, I want to be with you but all you do is push me away."

"I can't handle another heart break,"

"Can't you see I'm not going to _break_ your heart but instead _fix_ it?" Lucy gasped as she looked at Natsu, eyes widening at his words. Does he really mean that? Lucy's hand absentmindedly gripped her pink sheets, her teeth catching her bottom lip in between them. She just wanted to cry and jump in his arms kissing him all over his face for being such a sweetheart but she couldn't trust him just yet. He could have been just saying that to sleep with her and Lucy wasn't going to give her heart away so easily anymore.

She looked up and looked into Natsu's deep onyx's eyes, their eyes locking. "I need time. I need more time to get to know you."

"Then get to know me and you'll see I'm not a bad guy."

"You're not . . . deep inside, you're not. You're actually a great guy but . . . this guy now, it's not you." Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, their eye contact leaving. He mumbled something under his breath which Lucy didn't quiet catch. "You're just a hard nut to crack," A small smile came onto his lips and Lucy couldn't help but smile back. She was a bit thankful to him, just a little bit. For not taking advantage of her and not running like any other guy will.

Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, Natsu stiffening under her hug. He was surprised she would actually hug him willingly. He felt happiness rise up to his chest once more, the feeling he only felt when he was with her.

After a moment of hugging, Lucy slowly pulled away, looking at him with curious brown orbs. Natsu stared back, his deep onyx eyes boring into hers.

Her eyes were really beautiful.

Slowly, Natsu noticed she was leaning and her eyes were dropping. His heart stopped and he held his breath. Was she going to kiss him? Natsu's inner god clapped his hands together, jumping up and down like a little boy, grinning widely. He was going to get what he always wanted from her, a kiss. And he realized he was leaning in too, his eyes dropped.

When he felt her breath on his lips the door slammed open, the two of them jumping as Lucy's lips just touched his, the two of them cursing whoever just came inside the room like that.

"Lu-Chan, Natsu! Anybody home? Hope you're not having sex!" Lucy flushed red and looked at Natsu who was smirking, Lucy shoving him away as she stood up, coughing awkwardly. Natsu watched as she straightened her dress, fixing her tangled up bed-hair. She shot Natsu a look and he kept his smirk, his arms lifting up to wrap around his head. She scowled at him and walked towards the door, her eyes shifting to Natsu for a second before exiting her room.

Natsu stood up as she left, his arms dropping as his handsome grin back to his face. He surpassed a laugh as he felt like laughing hard. He wasn't even mad Levy intruded on their kiss, he was just so happy for some unknown reason. He walked towards the door, the grin still on his face and walked out.

He silently thanked the god for making somebody like Lucy. He thanked him a lot.

"Lu-Chan, you look like a mess. Just what the hell happened?" Levy asked, her face full of concern as she looked at the taller woman, Lucy sighing. "Got drunk and . . . yeah. Hi, Gajeel."

"Oh so bunny-girl got drunk and had sex with pinky?"

"Did not! And stop calling me bunny-girl, jerk!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground, her face flushing red once again. Natsu entered the room and waved his grin still on his face. "Look at him; he's practically beaming because he had sex which he didn't have for days."

"Shut up, metal face. I'm happy because life if beautiful," Gajeel snorted but didn't respond. "Lu-Chan, you need a shower. You look terrible, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just . . . I don't know. I need fresh air and stuff,"

"Go get ready and I'll take you out." Levy and Lucy turned to look at the male, Levy's face plastered with a grin as Lucy's face flushed and scowled. "That's a perfect idea! Gives you the chance to get to know each other better,"

"But I –"

"Natsu, take Lucy to the bathroom and get her ready!"

"Aye, aye, captain!" Natsu grinned, saluting her as he strolled over to Lucy, grabbing her arm. Lucy jerked back, looking at Levy. "No way! I can do it myself."

"Stop complaining and come with me. Just think of me as if I was a bodyguard."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much." And with that Lucy turned around and walked away, Natsu looking back to Levy's face. She was smiling. "You totally liiike her!" Natsu scowled at her and turned around, walking back to Lucy's room to see whatever she was doing. Once he entered, he saw that Lucy's dress was on the floor and the bathroom door was open, the light turned on. He didn't see Lucy but he sure did something. Her black thong which Natsu got excited by looking at_. It was on her body. _

"Natsu, just give me some time to take a shower and get dress. I'll be ready in an hour," Lucy's voice came from the bathroom, Natsu's hands itching to roam her body. He gulped and screamed at his body to move away before he raped her.

"A – Alright. I'll come back after I take a shower and get dressed, deal?"

"Alright! See you in a few!" And with that, the door closed and he heard the water turn on. Natsu sighed in relief and put a hand to his chest, wondering why his heart was pounding so hard inside his chest.

Was he really in love?

* * *

Natsu looked at himself in the mirror, his body was fresh and clean after he took a shower and he felt 100 times better than before. He pulled on his white t-shirt as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wore faded jeans along with a white t-shirt, his scarf wrapped around his neck. In Natsu's opinion, he thought he looked amazing.

As Natsu started to work on his hair with a brush, Lucy still lingered deep in his mind. Honestly, the girl was in his mind too much. Natsu never thought about a girl for more than a day; only having them in his mind when he wanted sex or if he found them sexy at some club. Lucy was really fucking with his mind and Natsu felt frustrated. Never in his life would he have thought some girl would mess everything up for him. He just didn't understand.

Natsu finished putting on his clothes and checked himself in the mirror one last time before grabbing his keys and phone, opening his door to walk out. He closed his dorm with a slam and walked down the hall towards the girl dorms. He needed to get Lucy and get the hell out of there before he got caught. Finally, he would be able to show Lucy a great time and show how good he was with dates.

He smirked to himself as he thought of running into his arms once the date was over.

Natsu straightened the front of his shirt as he fixed his hair, smelling his breath to find it minty fresh from the gum he was chewing on. He grinned and knocked on the door, waiting for somebody from the other side to open the door. Natsu then mentally slapped himself in the face for forgetting to bring flowers. Damn Lucy for being in his mind too much! He forgot the damn flowers. Natsu was about to turn away and go buy some when the door swung open, revealing a blonde in the tightest shirt he had ever seen.

She wore a light pink tight t-shirt, revealing a lot of cleavage and the size of her chest, making Natsu gawk at her. She had tight skinny jeans on that stuck to her legs like glue, her hair let down loose in soft wavy curls. She wore black pumps and a small bit of makeup on her face as Natsu's jaw dropped at her appearance.

She looked like a supermodel.

"What are you doing standing there with her mouth hanging open? Come in or leave," She snapped impatiently making Natsu quickly enter her dorm, Levy and Gajeel nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the love-birds?"

"They're in Levy's room probably having sex," Lucy shut the door, sighing as she scrunched her face up in disgust, walking towards the kitchen. Her heels made a clicking sound every time she walked, Natsu's eyes following her beautiful body with every movement. His eyes fell on her ass and she disappeared in the kitchen, leaving Natsu all alone in the room. He quickly followed her, stopping as he was by the kitchen door frame.

He watched as Lucy popped a chocolate chip cookie in her mouth, her body moving to the fridge next. "Want something?" She asked as her ass was lifted high up in the air, her other half in the fridge looking for something. Natsu couldn't help but stare.

"N – Nothing,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah . . . I'm sure." He looked away, gulping a bit. Was it getting a little hot in there or was it just him?

Her body popped back up and she closed the fridge door with her butt, her mouth clamped around a half-bitten cookie as her hand carried a water bottle. She looked at Natsu and Natsu smirked a bit, liking her appearance even more than before. He just wanted to rip her clothes of her body . . .

"Stop staring at me like that, creep."

"I'm sorry; you're just so damn sexy."

"Haven't Igneel taught you that staring was rude?" Lucy scolded but by the sound of her tone Natsu knew she was just teasing. "That old man taught me nothing," Natsu smirked, his arms crossed across his chest as he leaned against the kitchen frame, his eyes locked on her moving figure. "He sure didn't." Lucy sighed as she leaned against the counter, her eyes now locking onto Natsu's onyx orbs. He grinned slightly, Lucy cocking her eyebrow at his direction. She nibbled on her cookie, looking at the man.

"Where are you doing to take me?"

"I'll take you here and now." His voice was husky and Lucy found that sexy. Natsu moved closer and Lucy's face flushed, her face scowling. "I meant as in the _date_." Lucy somewhat found it hard to say that word. He now stood in front of her, his eyes gazing into hers and she found that imitating. "What would you like to go?"

"Anywhere . . . "

"Oh really?"

"Yes, just show me a great time." Natsu smirked as he trapped her between his arms, her backside pressed against the counter as their eye contact never broke. Lucy surprisingly didn't kick him or push him away yet and Natsu liked that. He liked being this close to her and he was happy she didn't push him away. Lucy put the cookie in her mouth and Natsu tilted her chin up with his finger, his eyes boring into her. "How about I take you out for some lunch and a walk in the park?"

"I would like that, Mr. Dragneel."

"What else would you like?"

"You stepping out of my personal bubble." Her cold side was back now and Natsu's smirk slipped for a split second. He leaned in close and bit the other side of the cookie, Natsu's teeth biting into the cookie before Lucy gasped and the cookie was now devoured into his mouth. "Delicious,"

"Perverted bastard."

"Come on, I was just started to like playful Lucy."

"Playful Lucy?" Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Yes, you were all playful and now so cold, come on, I like you better the other way." Natsu leaned in close, inhaling her scent of vanilla and strawberries. God – she smelt better than anything in the world. "I'm not very comfortable with people like you this close to me." She hissed through clenched teeth, her hands on his chest to push him away now.

"Think of me as if I was one of your girl-friends."

"Impossible."

"Just try and it'll become possible."

"Natsu, step away!" Natsu quickly pecked her in the cheek and pulled away, leaving her speechless and flushed. "Fine, miss grumpy." He stuck his tongue out at her and walked back towards the kitchen frame, turning to look at her face. "Come on, let's get going before Levy starts screaming and it gets late." Natsu gave her a wink and left chuckling as her embarrassed expression on her face remained.

"I – Idiot!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! It's finally up and it's **_**long**_**. Hope it pleased you people, I'll have the other part up by tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. So, thanks for reading and supporting so much. I love every one of you guys! ;u;**

**Thanks for reading and review if you would like another chapter updated quicker. (;**


	7. Lisanna?

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Come on, let's get going before Levy starts screaming and it gets late." Natsu gave her a wink and left chuckling as her embarrassed expression on her face remained._

_"I – Idiot!"_

* * *

Her heel clicked with every step she took and that was the only thing that was heard. Both of them didn't talk nor did they have anything to say to each other. It was somehow awkward but none of them dared to say it. They just walked side by side in the cold, the click of the heels coming in contact with the concrete.

"So . . . Where we going?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to get some hot chocolate in a café."

"Great! My treat, let's talk in the café and if you get hungry we'll go get some lunch." Lucy smiled widely and Natsu grinned, liking that smile on her face. In the inside Natsu was dancing and jumping around like a little boy.

He was excited.

The two entered the café to be welcomed by the smell of coffee and cream. "I'll go guy the things, you go sit." Natsu ordered as he went on over to the counter, noticing it wasn't as packed as it always was. It was a Sunday. Natsu looked over the menu, trying to find what he liked. Once he had found what he liked and what he wanted, he went on over and ordered the drinks and bread he saw on the glass board.

Natsu waited as the cashier started to work on the drinks, Natsu holding a bag containing some delicious bread he was assuming since it sure did look like heaven. Once the person handed him the drinks, Natsu thanked him and went to go sit where Lucy was sitting. Natsu always did wonder why she always sat all the way in the back and by a window, did she like people staring at her while they walked by? "Yo, Luce."

"What's that?" She pointed towards a small goodie bag Natsu held as he took a seat in front of her, handing her the hot chocolate. "Bread!"

"Bread?"

"Yummy bread, it looked pretty good in the window view."

"Let me see,"

"Ah, is somebody hungry?"

"I'm just curious," The blonde rolled her eyes, scooting her chair in closer as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. It was one of her favorite beverages in the winter time. It always made her insides warm and clears her mind.

As Natsu popped out the bread that was covered in white frosting, Lucy's eyes widened and her mouth started to water. It _did_ look good. Natsu noticed and smirked, laying the bread in the middle of the table. Lucy looked up and saw that the college student was drinking what looked like coffee. "Dig in." he motioned for her to eat the bread which Lucy found a little suspicious of. If Lucy remembered correctly, Natsu was a perverted flirt. He should threaten her about eating the bread and how she should eat whenever he fed her but surprisingly, he didn't do anything.

"What? No catch?"

"Why do you always think there is a catch when I do something nice?"

"I don't know it's a habit of asking knowing you." Lucy reached over, ripping a small piece out and popping it into her mouth. Immediately the bread got devoured into her mouth and a content smile spread across her beautiful face. The frosting made the bread even sweeter and Lucy was a sucker for sweet things.

"Like it?" Natsu asked as he reached over, now taking in a small amount of bread inside his mouth. Lucy didn't answer as Natsu's eyes widen and he let out a small, _"Whoa_." She knew he liked it.

They continued to eat and drink their drink until the bread was all gone. Lucy watched as Natsu balled up the small paper bag and threw it in the wastebasket like a basketball, the ball going in smoothly. Lucy's eyes widen in amazement as she looked at the smirking man. "Were you a basketball player?" She gawked at him, the guy now looking extremely proud of himself. "Why yes, I did do basketball time to time. I was a tall fellow in high school."

"You still are tall – are tall are you?"

"I think I'm 6 foot . . ." Natsu tried thinking back the last time he measured himself. Lucy now looked at him as if he was a rare jewel. "Holy crap, you're tall!"

"I know I am short stuff."

"Hey, I don't want to be _that_ tall. Being taller than a guy is just . . . embarrassing. Besides, you can't even wear heels around the guy!"

"You're wearing heels and I'm still taller."

"And that's a good thing," Lucy smiled as she lifted up the cup up to her lips, taking a sip of her warm chocolate drink. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her direction and smirked, taking his cup to his lips to also take a sip of his coffee. "Are you saying I'm perfect height for you?" He watched as her cheeks burned a slight pink and she looked away from his gaze. "Well . . . you _are_ the type of tall I'm looking for you." She mumbled and shirked into her seat, Natsu's smirk growing wider. "Admit it; I'm perfect for you."

"Admit it; I'm not perfect for you." Lucy mocked him making Natsu stick his tongue out at her, Lucy doing the same. "You're so childish,"

"Says the girl who's doing the same thing back at me."

"I'm just coping you almighty sex god."

"Oh, you even admit it." A mischievous grin coated his face, his elbows being propped on the table in front of him. Lucy scowled at him and started to drink her beverage, her eyes wandering around the café. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his burning gaze but she just ignored it, taking in every part and detail of the café like Natsu does with the library. She then started to zone out, Natsu watching her every movement. "Hey, miss sexy, stop dozing off!"

"Shut the hell up, I'm taking in the beauty of this café."

"Yeah, the beauty. You come here every day, look at me for a change."

"Well, Mr. Dragneel. I have been seeing your face for the past days every single day and for almost the whole day. Don't you think I would be sick of your face by now?" Lucy now leaned against the table with her elbow, smirking at his surprised face. He looked amused and Lucy somehow liked that look on his face. "Well, are you sick of Levy's face? Maybe that Erza chick?"

"Of course not! They're my friends!"

"Then you're obviously not sick of my face – you're just saying that."

"But you're not my friend."

"Says the girl who tried kissing me twice already," Natsu smirked at her and Lucy blushed bright red. She glared at him dangerously and she kicked him under the table, Natsu yelping as he slammed his palm on the table for support. He leaned down and cupped the place she kicked, feeling a hot and burning sensation coming from it. His head snapped up to glare the blonde who was snickering. "Serves you right,"

"Oho, you think you're all smart?"

"I _know_ I'm smart."

"Alright then, miss smartass. Go fetch me another drink of espresso."

"What? Why in the world would I –"

"-Because a drunken dumbass bet on doing everything I want for a day and right now _I want another espresso_." Natsu replied darkly making Lucy glare at him. He glared back, still not forgiving her for kicking him with her heels. After a moment of their glare-off Lucy stood up, her chair making a screeching sound as it skid across the floor. "_Fine_," She snapped, walking away as her heels made a clicking sound every time she took a step. Natsu watched her walk away and sighed, looking at the spot she sat couple of minutes ago.

She was a real hard nut to crack.

As Natsu waited, he wondered when she'll be back and when he checked his phone for the time, a cup was shoved to his face. He looked startled as he looked up to see the blonde, half-pouting and half-glaring at him. "Here's your espresso, _master_."

"I like that, call me Natsu-Sama."

"In your fucking dreams!" She hissed as Natsu took the cup away from her, Natsu shooting her a glance. "What was that, slave?"

"Oh, I'm a slave now! Great, just fucking great." Lucy threw her hands up in the air as she went back to her seat, her brows creased into anger. Natsu looked carefree as usual and Lucy didn't like that. Damn him and his stupid memory for remembering that bet. She even forgot about it! And he says he likes her. "Is somebody angry?"

"No, I'm happy. So fucking happy, can't you tell by my face?" She glared at him and Natsu rolled his eyes, not liking how she bought him an extra large coffee. Now he won't be able to sleep tonight. Maybe he'll bug Lucy all night till he falls asleep. "Come on, don't be angry at me."

"How can I not? Like I always said, you're a douchebag."

"I was just pissed that you kicked me and didn't even apologize."

"Well you said something that was totally uncalled for and whatever," Lucy turned to look away from him, a small pout on her face as her lips tugged downwards to a frown. Natsu didn't like that look at all.

"Smile, I command you to."

"Will you command me to strip for you now?"

"I'm not that low and stop being so snappy, I was just kidding. The bet is off then!" Natsu said a bit too harsh. Natsu's eyes widen in realization and opened his mouth to apologize but closed it as soon as Lucy waved him off, her head now turned to the side as she watched college students walk around on campus.

"I'm sorry . . . look at me, Luce." No response came and Natsu felt even guiltier. "Please, Luce, I'm sorry."

"Go be sorry somewhere else."

"I didn't mean to snap like that, it was just . . . "

"Just what?"

"I don't know, please don't be mad." Lucy turned to look at him and Natsu saw a flash of hurt. He stood up and went to her side, kneeling beside her. "What the hell are you doing? Stand up! You're embarrassing me." Lucy whisper-shouted as her face heated up. Looking around she made sure nobody was staring. "I'm apologizing," Natsu mumbled, taking her hand into his. He brought her hand up to his lips and brushed his lips against her knuckles, kissing each knuckle.

Lucy never blushed this hard before nor felt more embarrassed in his whole life. "N – Natsu, stop it! P – People are s – staring!"

"Let them stare, I'm sorry, Luce."

"Apology accepted, get your ass up off the floor right now!"

"You really forgive me?"

"Yes I do!" Natsu grinned and stood up, sitting back into her seat. Lucy covered her face with her hands as she still felt the stares from the people in the café. She never thought Natsu would do something embarrassing as that to get her attention. Now she had to be careful and try not to do anything like that in public or else she'll be humiliated.

"You're low, Dragneel."

"I'm just trying to make my special girl not be mad."

"I am not yours." Lucy hissed through her teeth, her blush still coating her pale cheeks making her face much cuter. Natsu smirked and Lucy rolled her eyes, trying not to let the stares and whispers bother her too much.

She was _so_ going to get him back.

* * *

"Do you think Lu-Chan and Natsu are having a good time on their date?" Levy asked as she prepared a coffee inside a mug, running around the kitchen as her boyfriend's eyes followed her every movement. The two decided to also go out and Levy was preparing some beverages so she didn't need to buy anything while going out. "Who cares? That idiot only wants bunny-girl for sex; he really doesn't care about her."

"No, Gajeel, you're wrong. Natsu is in love," Gajeel snorted. "Bullshit, he's not."

"He is! He even told me this morning and oh gosh, I hope Natsu changes Lu-Chan's perspective of men!" Levy squealed as she looked at her boyfriend who rolled his eyes. "I doubt it."

"I just hope he doesn't mess up. Natsu is an idiot sometimes,"

"Sometimes? You mean all the time,"

"Most of the time."

"All the time, Levy." Levy sighed and now it was her turn to roll her eyes. She threw the tissues away as she cleaned the coffee spill up, closing the cap. "Come on, Gajeel! Let's go out!" Levy smiled brightly, Gajeel following after her.

* * *

Gray sighed as he started to look at his phone every 3 minutes, wondering where in the hell was his pink-haired best friend. He hasn't seen or heard from him since last night and it was already 2 in the afternoon. He was worrying, something he didn't do with him but he was. He looked around Fairy Tail for him, in his dorm, and even around the whole campus and he was nowhere to be found. He won't answer his phone nor his text messages and Gray swore when he saw him, he's going to give him a good punch in the face.

Elfman told him yesterday night that Natsu left with Lucy Heartfillia but Gray wouldn't believe it. It still thought it was rubbish and he'll continue believing it is rubbish till he sees it with his very own eyes.

The college student surpassed the urge to cruse out every curse word he knew in his head and scream at random people but he knew he couldn't do that, he just needed to wait patiently till his friend called him back. Gray walked into a café and rubbed his temples, wanting a cup of coffee.

Stupid Natsu and not warning him about anything.

Gray tapped his finger on the counter as he waited for his black coffee, mumbling something under his breath. He was getting impatient. As the cashier handed him his coffee, he thanked him and started walking to the other counter, wanting to put some crème and sugar into it.

He sighed as he ripped open three packets of sugar and poured them in his coffee, grabbing the crème and pouring some inside. He started to mix and looked around, trying to see if any hot babes were present. Because of a certain pink-haired dumbass, he was stressed out and his stress only got released by sex.

His dark blue eyes looked around and when he saw something pink in the corner of his eyes, he immediately thought of Natsu. Gray's head snapped at the pink figure and his eyes widen.

Was that Natsu?

Gray decided to investigate. He took a sip of his coffee as he casually walked up to his table, noticing that he had a lady-friend, he didn't want to look like some asshole or wacko so he decided to play it fresh. As he got close, he did see the face of the pink-haired man and indeed, it was his friend.

Just he waits till he was alone to finally pummel his face.

Natsu's eyes found a man walking towards them and his eyes widen, seeing it was Gray. Lucy raised a brow at him and turned around, looking at the man that was just a few feet away, staring at the two as if it was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Natsu? What the – Lucy Heartfillia? You – I, err –"Gray was speechless as his eyes darted from Lucy to Natsu, trying to process everything in his mind. Natsu was the first to speak. "Gray! Oh, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I . . . I was looking for you and needed coffee and what the fuck."

"What?"

"What you said, it's all true?"

"Of course! Why would I lie about that? Sit, I'll introduce you two!" Natsu grinned, shoving Gray into his seat as he pulled up a chair, now between the two college students. Natsu looked at Lucy's face and he saw the disgust in her face. "Urgh, it's the other perverted stripping flirt." She sneered at him, Gray smirking as he head that. "Nice to see you too, Lucy."

"Not so nice, great, I'm surrounded by pervert. You dare to touch me in any way I don't like I swear I won't hesitate to kick you in the balls."

"She's not kidding."

"What?"

"She's not kidding when she says that." Gray looked at Natsu and saw he shuttered at the thought. Gray snickered and looked at Natsu back to Lucy, Natsu looking a bit pale and frightened while Lucy looked disgusted, annoyed even. "So, how do you know Natsu, Lucy?"

"That dumbass followed me and stalked me since day one. He hasn't left me alone since."

"Hey! Don't lie you don't like my company!"

"I don't, and I'm not lying." Gray couldn't help but find it real funny when Lucy snap and waved him off like that. Even though they were out having coffee together and talking, Lucy wasn't all over him like every other woman which he found amusing since Natsu always thought he was _way_ better than him. Guess he wasn't.

"So, how do you know this idiot, stripper?" Natsu snickered. "Known him since elementary school."

"Well, perverts need to stick together, huh?" Lucy tilted her head sideways, a small smile on her face. Oh, she was good. "And all big-chest girls need to stay together, right? I hope Erza isn't too large for you, Luce." Natsu teased, smirking at her flushed face. "One, do _not_ talk about my boobs, two, _do not compare me with my friend_, three, you're such a pervert!"

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"I'm not going to play teacher-student with you."

"Why not? You can be my sexy teacher." Natsu's eyes had a hint of glint in it, making Lucy shake her head and reject his idea. Gray looked at Natsu's playful face back at Lucy's annoyed but happy face, noticing the tension in the air. Was it him or was there sparks flying everywhere when they talked? "So, ice-freak, what brought you here?"

"Like I said, I was looking for you."

"Awwh, was the ice-fairy worried about the almighty dragon?"

"Fuck yes I was. You weren't replying to my shit and I haven't seen you since last night, I thought you died or something."

"Yes, I died and went to heaven because I met this beautiful angel." Natsu looked at Lucy, grabbing her hand into his large ones but she just scowled at him, blushing slightly while jerking her hand away from his. Gray held back a snort as he rolled his eyes. "You could have at least told me," He hissed between clenched teeth making Natsu shrug carelessly. "Oh well, you're not my mother or anything."

"Just the fuck up and inform me about stuff!"

"Fine, fine, keep your balls in your sac."

"Oh, and Lisanna called."

"Lisanna?" Lucy echoed looking at Natsu whose face shifted slightly, his eyebrows knitted together. Natsu looked a bit uncomfortable and Lucy couldn't help but wonder who the hell this _Lisanna_ was. Was it possibly his girlfriend? Why did he look so uncomfortable and why does he keep looking at her? "Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked Gray who opened his mouth to respond but Natsu stopped him. "Just a friend,"

"They had a thing for each other in high school."

"A thing? What kind of thing?"

"It was a little crush and stuff, nothing big. Shut up, Gray."

"They totally liked each other." Natsu kicked Gray from under the table and he yelped, leaning down to cup his leg which got kicked. "Lisanna was the one to take his virginity." Natsu kicked even harder and Gray yelped, glaring at Natsu. "Why you –" Gray started before tackling Natsu to the ground, the two of them rolling around on the floor while yelling lame insults, punching at each other.

Lucy sighed and looked away, taking a sip at Natsu's coffee. She acted as if it was a regular thing. And who the hell was this Lisanna chick Natsu was so nervous about on telling her about? Lucy was curious and she'll squeeze it out of him. Eventually.

Lucy made a small, _Mmm _as she tasted the coffee from Natsu's cup of coffee, liking the taste and flavor to it. It had a slight spicy flavor and Lucy liked it. It gave it a small spark to it. "Squinty-eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Dragon freak!"

"Underwear prince!"

"Fire-freak!"

"Ice-freak!" Natsu and Gray rolled around, bumping into certain things as costumers watched with pure amusement and horror. Nobody dared to stop them. "Hey, if you two are done . . . can I get some answers now?" Lucy asked as she sipped on Natsu's coffee, raising a suggestive brow at the two who were mid-way on punching each other, looking at the blonde. "What answers would you like, beautiful?" Gray gave one punch to Natsu's face, shoving him off of him as he stood up, dusting his clothes.

"About this Lisanna chick." Natsu kicked the back of Gray's knee and he dropped to his knees, Natsu now standing in front of Lucy with a nervous grin. "You don't need to worry about her; she's just an old friend."

"Why do you look so nervous then?"

"I – I am not,"

"You even stuttered, who is she?"

"She's just a childhood friend." Gray stood up and shoved Natsu out the way, having a handsome smirk on his face. "Let me explain."

"Go on."

"She is Natsu's first lover and everything."

"He's lying!" Natsu shouted, shoving Gray to the floor and stood in front of Lucy, his face in panic mode. Lucy raised a brow at him, wondering who in the world was right. Natsu actually loved somebody else? He actually had one girl that was everything to him before? Lucy stood up and cleared her throat, Natsu's eyes widening as his heart stopped.

Was she going to leave him now?

"Thank you for the information, Gray. I think I need to get out of this café before the smell of coffee makes my headache even worse." Lucy smiled towards Gray before turning away, walking towards the door. Natsu chased after her. "Are you leaving?"

"Did I say I was leaving?"

"Where are you going, Luce?"

"Fresh air, I said it. You can come if you like but you better be prepared to be honest with me if you think I'm going to even look at you again." Lucy said as she pushed open the door as the chilled air hit their faces, Natsu stopped to stand in front of the door. He turned away to see Gray eyeing him from the spot they were, sipping his coffee. He looked back at the door and sighed, waving a goodbye to his friend.

"Text you later!"

"Don't get dumped!" Was Gray's reply before Natsu disappeared into the campus streets, following after a blonde that was already half-way across the place. He started to walk next to her breathing a bit hard. "Lunch?"

"Yes, and you better be able to explain or else I'll be kicking your ass to the text town." Lucy shot him a deadly glare and he knew she wasn't lying. He gulped and hoped for the best.

He hopes she isn't a jealous type.

* * *

**A/N: KJDSGFEGKWEJ, got it updated. THEEEEERE YOU PEOPLE GO. B]  
Ohgod, who saw the latest Fairy Tail episode? NATSU AND LUCY. SAKGFKEJWGE AND OTHER COUPLES. I almost died, like omg. And did anybody noticed Natsu and Lucy's dress were matching? Natsu's scarf and her dress were matching and oh god, I almost died.  
I think i'm giving this story too much attention. Should i stop for a while and start doing other stories for a while? Oh god, people, tell me what I should dooooo.**

**Annnnnywhooo, thank you for reading and reeeeview! The most reviews, the happier I will be and the happier I'll be, the more chapters. It'll be up quicker, maybe tomorrow or something. . . . thankies. C:**


	8. Childhood Friend

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Yes, and you better be able to explain or else I'll be kicking your ass to the text town." Lucy shot him a deadly glare and he knew she wasn't lying. He gulped and hoped for the best._

_He hopes she isn't a jealous type._

* * *

Natsu sat in front of Lucy, the two of them sipping on drinks as they waited for their food. They sat in a small family restaurant, someplace close to Magnolia University and somewhere good. Natsu found it awkward that he needed to talk to Lucy about his past love and it was actually hard to confess to her about this. He nervously looked down at his lap and fidgeted in his seat, thinking if he ran now, would she talk to him ever again. "So, start explaining."

"W – What do you want to know?" Did he just stutter? "Are you really that nervous?"

"Yes, actually."

"Why is that? You're perfectly fine telling me everything else but why not about this Lisanna girl?"

"Well, think about it. It's like telling your husband you had sex with his friend." Lucy raised a brow at him, tilting her head to the side as it confused her. Natsu waved it off and took a deep breath, taking a sip of his water. "Alright, I'm ready."

"I'm all ears."

"Alright, Lisanna is my childhood friend. Nothing more, nothing less."

"But Gray told me –"

"That is also true." Lucy raised her eyebrows at him and leaned in close, her head resting on her hands. She was interested to hear this. "I'll start from when we were kids. We met in elementary school like I did with Gray. We used to play together and everything and blah, blah, blah. The usual. In middle school I started to like her and from the rumors I heard, she liked me too. In high school, when I was that badass guy Lisanna didn't care. She liked me for me and I eventually asked her out. During my Junior and senior year, that's when I started to change into . . . this. Lisanna and I broke up after we graduated high school since I guess it was because she was going to a different college and we really didn't like each other anymore. But we were still in contact, did a few things over the past years and I think that's all."

"What's this about her taking your virginity?"

"She was my first. We both lost our virginities to each other in our junior year." Lucy's eyebrows knitted together and her lips were pressed into a straight line. Natsu stared at her, worrying about what she'll do next. Was she angry at him?

Lucy kept silent as she processed everything into her mind. So, Natsu basically had a lover back then? What made him change into this playboy who sleeps with any girl he finds attractive? All these questions were swirling in her head and she was dying to know. She also felt a pang of jealousy inside her chest when she heard that this Lisanna girl was his first.

"How many times have you slept with her?" The question just came right out of her lips without realizing it. Natsu looked shocked also. "Err . . . maybe 8 times?"

"Do you still see her?"

"No. . . I haven't seen I've started college."

"Why is she contacting you again? Didn't you two break it off?"

"We both know each other well and I go to her when I'm desperate and or depressed." Lucy's face shifted into what looked like disappointment and discomfort. "So she basically gives you sex to make you feel better?" As bad as it sounded, Natsu had to agree since it was true. Lucy sighed and shook her head, taking a sip of her drink as the waiter came to give them their food. The waiter set down a plate of pasta down in front of Lucy while a burger in front of Natsu, the two thanking him as he left.

"So, anything else you want to know?" Natsu asked as he grabbed the tobacco sauce, spraying it on his burger till the bottle was half-empty. Lucy stared at his burger, wondering if it would burn his tongue. But as soon as she saw him lift the burger to his face and take a bite, his face never changing, she immediately thought he was some weirdo.

"Err . . . tell me more about her."

"Like what?"

"How does she look like?"

"Well, she had short silver hair –"Natsu paused to take another bite of his burger, Lucy watching him as she ate her pasta. He swallowed as whipped his face, looking back at Lucy. "She has blue eyes and she has a sister. She's model for _Weekly Sorcerer._" Natsu said as he tried remembering what magazine she worked for, Lucy's eyes widening.

"W – Weekly Sorcerer? Seriously? What's her name?"

"Mirajane Strauss." Lucy almost spit her food out as Natsu mentioned her name. "What?"

"Are you seriously? Mirajane is like the hottest model! Next to Jenny Realight, of course."

"I know they're really hot and nice."

"You _met_ them before?" Natsu nodded and Lucy's jaw dropped. She always wanted to meet them and always wanted to be a supermodel like them. Well, next to her author dream job of course. "You should get a job there; I could let Mirajane hook you up."

"Oh no, I can't do that!" Lucy blushed embarrassed, Natsu raising an eyebrow at her direction. "Why? You have the perfect body and face for it, hell; I think you can even beat Jenny and Mirajane." Lucy gawked at him, thinking who he was to tell her she was sexier then the two sexiest women in the world. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Lucy just wanted to jump in glee. "So, you're telling me, Lisanna is Mirajane's sister?"

"Yeah, younger sister. They also have a brother, Elfman. You know the guard of Fairy Tail?

"Yeah . . . Whoa, Lisanna must be beautiful then! If she's related to Mirajane . . . god, she must be ten times as more beautiful than me." Lucy shook her head, shocked to find that out. And she thought she might have a chance with the almighty Dragneel. "I think you're prettier." Natsu admitted and Lucy blushed, sipping on her drink as she didn't want to look at him.

She could feel him smirking.

"Do you have a picture of Lisanna?" She watched as he fumbled in his pants pocket, looking through his phone to see if he did have a picture. Once he found one, he handed Lucy the phone and she looked at the picture. Natsu was next to her, his arm wrapped around his shoulders and the two were smiling widely.

"Oh my . . . Lisanna is beautiful."

"She's beautiful, you're gorgeous." Lucy flushed. "Flattery will get you nowhere." Natsu wagged his eyebrows at her and a smile came on her lips. The two sat there in comfortable silence, the two of them eating their food. "So, want to be a model?"

"I need to finish college."

"You said it's your 2nd year, right? You can only get your 2 year degree and be on your way."

"But nah . . . modeling seems fun and all but I'm alright." Lucy shrugged as she started to eat her pasta again, Natsu staring at her for a moment before finishing his burger.

The two now sat in front of each other, done with their meal and full from the food they have devoured. "Anything else you want to know about Lisanna?" Natsu asked, his shoulders now relaxed and his mind all calm. He thought this will turn out horrible but he was wrong. Lucy was perfectly calm and nice about it and he liked it. "Do you still like her?"

"Nope, I like somebody else named Lucy Heartfillia."

"I told you flattery will get you nowhere." Natsu grinned and shrugged as he looked at the blonde who sighed, her cheeks puffing up with air. "Then I guess that's all . . ."

"Great! Now come on, let's go on a walk!" Natsu said as he stood up, extending his hand out towards the blonde college student, the said blonde staring at him. She hesitated for a moment before finally placing her hand on top of his. Natsu grinned widely and yanked her out of her chair, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the place. Natsu had already wasted 50 bucks today but it was worth it. Anyways, Gray owed him 20 bucks.

Lucy pulled away from Natsu's side hug and walked side by side with him, not liking how people stared at them. Most girls started to whisper when they had recognized Natsu but when they saw Natsu with Lucy; they started to shake their head in disappointment. Lucy had a bad feeling about this.

"Shouldn't you call Lisanna back if she called you earlier?" Lucy asked, remembering that Gray had told them Lisanna had called earlier. Natsu looked like he was in deep thought for a moment but he just shrugged, walking too close to her that their arms brushed. "I guess . . . I mean it's pretty late."

"Where does she live?"

"She goes to Edolas University. All the way across the world."

"Are you serious?" Lucy gawked at him once more. This woman was perfect and Natsu messed up a chance on her? Edolas was the best school in the schooling system next to Fiore and Magnolia University. Lucy had rejected by Edolas twice before she finally agreed on coming to Magnolia. Lisanna had the brains, the looks, the body, the reputation; why in the hell did Natsu let that opportunity go?

"Eh, I guess." He shrugged carelessly and Lucy pouted, looking at Natsu. She felt a bit jealous of Lisanna, she was so much better than her. She always wanted to be somebody like her but she couldn't be; she was totally jealous. "What's with the long face?"

"I'm jealous. . . "

"Of who?"

"Lisanna."

"Why?"

"Because she's just so perfect and I'm just . . . bleh!" Lucy threw her hands in the air, a big frown on her face as Natsu shook his head in disapproval, tsking at her. "What?"

"You may think you're not perfect but in others eyes, you're perfect." Natsu mumbled but loud enough for Lucy to hear, Lucy flushing just a bit. Natsu looked straight ahead as he shoved his hands in his pants pocket, looking as if he was thinking of something.

Lucy felt her heart skip a beat as Natsu finished his sentence. He could be a real sweetheart sometimes and it always makes Lucy want to fly into his arms. But her pride was too big for that. She couldn't do it since a certain pink-haired student was desperately trying to get her attention. Lucy just needed to wait a little bit more till she finally could trust him. She didn't want to end up with another broken heart.

The two walked in silence, Lucy's heels clicking as it hit the floor and the wind blowing time to time. The streets were deserted except for the college students who walked around to go to places which there wasn't a lot of. It was a beautiful day but it was chilly, making people not want to go out.

Lucy hugged herself as a breeze went by, her arms rubbing up and down on her small jacket as she shivered. She didn't really like the cold, she preferred being all warm and toasty by the fireplace. Lucy liked spring the best and it was only months away making her wait eagerly for it to come by again. Natsu noticed that Lucy was shivering and came closer, Lucy noticing. She back away from him just a bit but suddenly the warmth left, making her knit her eyebrows in confusion.

Was Natsu some heater?

"How come you're so warm?" Lucy eyed Natsu's outfit, seeing him only in a t-shirt and jeans while Lucy freeze her ass off right next to him. Natsu just shrugged, a grin coming to his handsome face. "I was born with un-normal body heat. I'm like a heater,"

"Are you sure? I think you're just weird."

"I am not! Look!"

"Don't touch –"Lucy was about to shout but when she felt him getting closer again she felt the warmth come back. Her shoulders relaxed and she stopped walking making the college student stop along with her, one of his eyebrows raised at her direction. Lucy untangled her arms from around her and reached towards him, Natsu flinching just a bit when he felt the coldness of her fingertips.

"Jesus, Natsu, you're burning."

"I have un-normal body heat," He grabbed her hand, pressing her cold numb hand against his warm face. Lucy felt her fingers warming up and sighed, liking the feeling of it. "You're really warm."

"Correction, I'm hot." Lucy scoffed. "I am!"

"Yes you are, warm my other hand now." Lucy switched hands, pressing her left palm against his cheek now. Natsu grinned and held her hand tightly against his face. "You're cold."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's almost winter time."

"Eh, the cold really doesn't affect me."

"I can see that," Lucy murmured, her hands now all warm and toasty. Lucy pulled her hands away and Natsu grinned, holding her hand tightly in his hands. "I'll warm you up." He mumbled, pulling her close to his body. Lucy scowled at him, about to yell but a sigh came out of her lips, the warmth spreading fast. She hugged him as she liked the warmth, feeling as if she was wrapped around a fluffy blanket. "You're really warm . . ."

"I know." Natsu grinned, looking down at the blonde who fit perfectly into his arms. Was it him or was she made to be in his arms? It was like a puzzle, Lucy being his final piece to finally make him whole.

"Where do you want to go next?" Natsu asked softly, Lucy pulling away gently to look up at him. He watched as she started to think, finding it real cute how her face shifted into this complete new look while she was thinking. Her cheeks were flushed due to the coldness outside and her lips were all plump and pink, looking as if she was biting on it. It just made her look too sexy. "I need to study for a test that's coming up."

"What test?"

"Biology."

"I do too, study with me tomorrow!" Natsu looked at her with wide, hopeful eyes that she'll agree and let him in her dorm once again to have a study date. He always hated studying with Gray or Gajeel but thinking of studying with Lucy in her dorm, alone, he couldn't help but think it might be fun.

"Eh . . . maybe."

"Maybe? Yes or no, Luce. I'll be coming over either way, anyways." Natsu smirked at her direction, Lucy eyeing him for a moment. She knew he meant that since he was her personal and professional stalker, always seeing him one way or the other.

"Bring some snacks over to my place and you got yourself a deal."

"What kind of snacks?"

"Something sweet, something good, something that'll make me go craving for more." Natsu opened his mouth to say something that immediately came into his mind, but closed it back knowing it'll just make her made. _My dick_, Natsu thought but shook his head. Lucy wasn't like one of those girls and if he makes another playboy act on her again, he knew he won't be able to see daylight anymore.

"Sure, I'll bring something." He just grinned and the blonde grinned back, backing away from his arms making him wanting her back in his arms. "Now let's get going, I'm freezing."

"You could have stayed in my arms then . . ." He murmured. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Natsu flashed a grin and gently pushed her away, the two of them walking away into the coldness. His determination and patience was paying off.

He was soon going to make her his.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter and stuff, I just didn't feel like adding and stuff. I got lazy. X'D  
I don't know when the next update will be so just cheek checking your emails and stuff. If you're lucky, I might get in a writing mood and it might be up by tomorrow. Thank you for reading and remember, review and there will be much more chapters!**

**Bye-byee.**


	9. Panties!

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Nothing, nothing at all." Natsu flashed a grin and gently pushed her away, the two of them walking away into the coldness. His determination and patience was paying off._

_He was soon going to make her his._

* * *

Levy was staring at her across the table from the library, Lucy feeling a bit uncomfortable so she slouched in her seat, sinking ever so slowly. She had her book lifted up high to cover her face. She didn't understand why he best friend was staring at her like that, but she wasn't going to ask. That'll just make everything worse. "Levy- Chan . . . "Lucy whispered looking to the right of her book as her cheeks flushed red. She was never used to the attention, she was just so self-conscious. When Levy didn't do anything Lucy sat up and threw her hands in the air, the book dropping to the flat surface of the floor.

"What! What are you staring at?"

"I'm thinking how Natsu would look next to you – I heard he told you about Lisanna."

"Yes, he did, and Natsu would look like a normal human being right next to me so stop fantasying about crap that'll never happen." Lucy snapped as she bent down to pick up her fallen book, a heavy blush coating her cheeks. "But you're blushing; I've never seen you blush over some guy." Levy noted, tilting her head sideways as Lucy hissed at her. "My cheeks are red because you were staring at me like you were going to pounce on me,"

"I'll love to do that," A voice behind her whispered huskily in her ear, making Lucy jump and squeal. Her head whipped around and there stood Natsu Dragneel, a huge smirk on his face along side with some brown haired female.

"Yo, pleasure seeing you again."

"Urgh, I always have to bump into you. Out of hundreds of people in the school, _you_. What are you doing here?" Lucy sneered at him, Natsu faking to be hurt. "I'm here to study since somebody isn't answering their phone and telling me what time I should come for out _date_. Ditcher,"

"It's _not_ a date! And I forgot, sorry."

"It's a study date, same thing." Natsu flashed a grin and Lucy scowled at him, Levy glancing at both of them till she decided to greet him. "Hi Natsu!"

"Yo, pixie. You here with miss hurt-my-feelings?"

"What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah, Lu-Chan and I are studying for our world history class!" Natsu set his backpack down and glanced at Lucy who seemed to be eyeing down his friend beside him. She was wearing nothing but a bikini top and a small jacket just to cover her back and arm, her front completely exposed. Natsu sat down and the brown-haired girl sat next to him, looking a bit tired. "Hey Cana,"

"Hey Levy, who's that blonde chick right there? She has some huge boobs!" Lucy blushed and covered her chest, gawking at her while maybe thinking if she was some lesbian that was after her.

"Luce, sit down. I'll introduce you to Cana."

"Don't tell me she's one of the girls you sleep with," Lucy glared as she sat down, feeling shivers as she felt Cana eyeing her down like she was earlier. Natsu chuckled and shook his head, grinning at Lucy. "Cana is one of my childhood friends,"

"Hey, nice to meet you, blondie."

"Names Lucy," Lucy murmured, reaching over to shake the brunette's hand. Cana flashed a grin and Lucy somehow felt happy inside. "Cana and I known each other since we were only 8 years old, she and Gray were best friends and that's how we became friends. And if you're wondering, I only slept with her twice, because when I tried to sleep with her again, her boyfriend almost caught me."

"You _slept _with her when she had a boyfriend?"

"She got a boyfriend around the time when we started to have sexual relationship, then completely stopped afterwards." Lucy eyed Cana once more. She looked beautiful, dark chestnut brown hair, darkish purple eyes, a great figure, and her voice wasn't half bad.

Why couldn't she be that beautiful?

"Well, nice to meet you hot stuff, but I have a date with my boyfriend and Natsu here made me follow him for some booze," The woman held up her bottle, Lucy noticing that she reeked of beer and alcohol. She flashed a grin and started to walk away, lifting her right palm in the air. "See you, Natsu, Levy, Lucy!" And with that, she disappeared out of the library, leaving the three college students.

Lucy sat there, thinking it over. How many girls did Natsu know? Lucy was itching to know and whenever she sees him with some random girl, she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Why were all the girls so beautiful? Why did he know so many beautiful girls? Damn him.

"So, what are a couple of fine ladies like you two doing here?"

"What does it look like?" Lucy hissed, Natsu glancing at her direction, a small smirk on his lips. "Are you jealous?"

"Jealous of what?"

"Cana. You thought she was one of my girls, didn't you?"

"N – No way! You still sleep with girls?"

"I don't, you told me not to and I'm not."

"That's good for you then."

"You're jealous – she's jealous." Natsu told Levy who nodded her head, the two of them staring and smirking at the blonde. "Like I'll be jealous of a playboy flirt like you! No way, I was just feeling bad for the girl who had to deal with you!" Lucy blushed red, slamming her palm on the table causing the librarian to hush her. Lucy mumbled something under her breath and opened her book again, reading a random page. Natsu and Levy glanced at each other, before looking at the flushed blonde once more.

After a while of staring Natsu opened his backpack and pulled out a huge textbook, opening up to study while Levy went back on writing notes. A long silence came till Natsu decided to move, his leg accidently brushing against Lucy's under the table. Lucy jumped and looked up at Natsu, the male just staring at his book as if nothing had happened. Lucy shook her head and leaned back against her chair, her leg crossing over her other one as she was _overreacting_. Minutes past and when she flipped the page, Natsu's leg brushed against hers again which caused her to glance up, catching Natsu's smirk.

Could he seduce girls like this?

Lucy shivered at the thought as she imagined the almighty flirt seducing a girl in any way. Lucy had a soft spot of her legs and neck, it was just one of those places that made her whole body heat up and shiver in delight. Natsu once again brushed against her leg and even nudged it, Lucy's head now up and staring at his smirking handsome face.

"What are you doing?" Lucy hissed quietly, trying not to disturb the bookworm next to Levy who was listening to her iPod while studying quietly. "Nothing, what am I doing?"

"I know what you're trying to do, quit it."

"What am I doing?"

"You're brushing your leg against mine, stop it!" Natsu raised a brow and nudged her leg again, making her glare. Lucy untangled her legs and kicked with all her might, her foot coming in contact with something hard. When she didn't see Natsu yelp in pain but instead fall to the floor, she knew she kicked something else.

"Damn it Luce, what the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem." Lucy sat up, pulling her chair closer to the table as a smile lingered on her lips. She heard Natsu scoff from the other side but she ignored him.

Lucy started to read her book once again but when she felt something sliding up her leg she jumped and hit her knee on the table, hissing in pain. Lucy reached down and rubbed her knee, looking down to see Natsu under the table smirking at her.

"I saw a spider," He lied. "Pervert! What the hell are you doing?" Lucy backed away, Natsu grabbing the legs of the chair to scoot her up again. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything. I'm just admiring your slender legs," He grabbed her legs now, Lucy squealing as she was pulled under the table wondering why Levy hasn't done anything.

Natsu pulled Lucy into his arms, his hand covering her lips as one held her wrist. "Don't make a sound or else someone might think we're having sex under the table," Natsu grinned at her, Lucy's face burning red. The chairs were surrounding the tables and they sat all the way in the back, Lucy was sure nobody could save her now. Except Levy but she wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Lucy yanked Natsu's large hand off her mouth and gasped, leaning her head upwards to glare at the grinning boy. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"This is obviously something. The hell do you think you're doing to me?"

"I told you nothing."

"Stop saying nothing, damn it let me go!" Lucy struggled in his grip but Natsu's arms tightened around her, making her groan. "What do you want from me?" Lucy said after a while of struggling and failing, now leaning against Natsu's tone chest while he held her. "Nothing, I just want to hold you like this and stuff. Unless you want to do something better, miss ditch-her-dates?"

"I told you, I forgot!" Natsu tsked and slid his hands down her sides, making the blonde gasp and squirm around, Natsu's legs trapping her in place. "This is your punishment,"

"M – My punishment is letting you feel me up?" Lucy squeaked, trying to grab his hands away but his arms were tightly keeping them in place, shivering as Natsu's hands traveled down to the side of her thighs. "You could give me a kiss, sweet-cheeks."

"How about a kick in the balls?"

"How about a squeeze to the boob?"

"No!" Natsu snickered as he shushed her again, warning her about how people will get the wrong idea. He could feel her face heated and it somehow made him smug to know that he could make this blonde blush.

"Let me go, you're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, am I?"

"How about a hug? Do you want a hug?" Natsu made a humming noise from the back of his throat, thinking about it. He does like how her arms circled around him; it made him feel safe. "Can I get a kiss too?"

"Hug; take it or leave it."

"I'll take it!" Natsu let her go and the blonde crawled away, Natsu grabbing her leg before she got away. "Damn it let me go!"

"Where's my hug?"

"Come out here and I'll give you your damn hug." Lucy hissed as Natsu stared at her ass that was pointing at him right now. Only if he could reach over and grab her fine ass. Natsu let her go and she pulled away, standing up as Natsu could only see her ankles and heels. Natsu crawled towards her and out under the table, looking up to see her huge chest covering her beautiful face. Natsu smirked and got up, dusting his knees as he just noticed her boobs were bigger than her head. "You're willing to give me a hug in public?"

"Why not? If follow me around all the time, I'm surprised people hasn't made a rumor about you being some stalker of mine."

"That's because I'm awesome and they know I'm not some stalker."

"Right," Lucy rolled her eyes, Natsu frowning at her action. He puppy-eyed her and Lucy smiled just a bit, her beautiful smiling her eyes. Her smile was the highlight of her whole beautiful self. Lucy looked to the place where Levy was and noticed she was too engrossed into the book she didn't notice her two friends had disappeared and was under the table doing some things.

"Hug?" Natsu opened his arms out towards her, a huge grin appearing on his face as he stepped closer to her, Lucy eyeing him for a moment. "You touch me anywhere I don't like, I'll kill you."

"Can you suffocate me with your huge boobs?"

"No!" Lucy's face flushed once again and Natsu chuckled grabbing her shoulders to pull her into a hug. He snuggled into her and squeezed her tight, making the blonde gasp just a bit.

"Get off me!" The college student squeaked after a while of Natsu squeezing and snuggling, Natsu pouting at the thought of her leaving his arms. "But, you fit so perfectly!"

"Shut up and let me go!" Natsu sighed and let her go, the blonde stumbling backwards and away from Natsu, huffing just a bit while her face burned an oddly red color. "Awh, look, you're blushing." Natsu pointed at her face making Lucy blush even harder. "Go away!"

"You know you want me here."

"Go to your _girls_." Lucy hissed, Natsu noticing how Lucy said girls. Maybe he should try calling Lisanna and try making Lucy jealous. He did call her up last night and surprisingly, she was on her way up to Magnolia once again. He was happy to hear but afraid to tell Lucy. What would she think?

"I'm here for you, baby."

"Well I don't want you!" She stomped back to her seat, Natsu grinning at her childish behavior. She was just too cute; cuter than Lisanna too.

How did he even fall in love with this girl?

* * *

"No, don't take it out!"

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's going to make everything worse! Push it back in!"

"But it's half-way out already!" Natsu shouted back at Lucy who stared at him with wide horrified eyes, watching as the tower was about to fall. "Can you two shut up? I'm trying to study!" Levy snapped from her room, the two of the college students cringing at her loud voice. After that, the two of them started to whisper softly. "Can I take this one out?" Natsu pointed at a block that were between two other ones, most of the blocks out of the tower. "No, it'll just fall."

"Who knew janga could be this difficult?"

"Me, now take your pick." Natsu started to gently pull a block out but when it was about to fall and Lucy squeaking about how he should be careful, he raged and knocked the tower over.

"Jesus, this game is annoying as fuck!"

"Hey, watch your language."

"Is there kids in the room?" Lucy snickered and started to pick up the blocks which fallen on the floor, Natsu gathering the blocks that were scattered on the table. After the three of them studied for two more hours at the library, they headed back and now Natsu and Lucy were in Lucy's dorm playing janga while Levy decided to finish the book she started earlier.

"Another round?" Natsu looked at Lucy who shook her head, piling the blocks up together to put back into its container.

"Nah, I'm done playing games. It's getting late and I'm tired."

"Awesome, can I crash here?"

"In your dreams, go home to your boyfriend, Gray." Natsu looked at Lucy horrified, stopping whatever he was thinking. "I rather date your scary friend Erza than date that guy." Natsu shivered in disgust, Lucy giggling just a bit. "You like him, don't you?"

"No, I do not."

"He's your friend."

"I'm your friend, you like me?" Natsu smirked smugly, Lucy scowling at him once again as she grabbed the blocks from his hands, stacking it high up. "It's not going to happen." Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, trying away from the smiling blonde. "One day, it will. Just watch, little Natsu's and Lucy's will be running around."

"Over my dead body, what makes you think I'll make babies with you?"

"I could rape you."

"I knew you were a rapists." Natsu snickered and Lucy closed the lid of the container, putting the game away as Natsu hopped on the couch, sighing a bit. "I like your dorm, its way better than mine."

"Maybe because it reeks of other woman." Lucy replied, standing in front of Natsu who raised a brow at her direction. "You want me to bring all the panties that I have in my dorm?"

"EW, gross, no way!"

"It's not that gross,"

"Ew, you're disgusting." Lucy shivered in disgust, walking away as Natsu followed her into the kitchen, Lucy looking around for something to eat. "You wear panties."

"Yeah, but I don't leave them and keep them at some guy's place I've only fucked once."

"I'll keep your panties safe for you, hand them over." Natsu grinned, extending his hand out towards Lucy who gawked at him, blushing pretty hard. She stood there for a moment before thinking about it.

Suddenly, she bent down and put her hands under her skirt, Natsu staring at her in horror. She was going to do it. Natsu watched as Lucy's yellow panties slid down her slim legs, the piece of fabric on the floor as she now picked it up, dangling from her fingers. "You wanted this?" Natsu was in loss of words as Lucy tossed him her panties, Natsu's hands reaching out to catch it. She winked at him and started to laugh, walking out of the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Natsu standing there.

Who knew she had the balls to do that?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, Exams are here and I'm really busy. Thank you so much for reading and supporting, I'll have the next chapter up soon. ****Review, review, reeeeview!**


	10. Tease much?

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu was in loss of words as Lucy tossed him her panties, Natsu's hands reaching out to catch it. She winked at him and started to laugh, walking out of the kitchen leaving a dumbfounded Natsu standing there._

_Who knew she had the balls to do that?_

* * *

Natsu tapped his finger on the table, his leg bouncing up and down while his eyes shifted from right to left. He was going to burst, he just knew it. He didn't know _why_ in the hell Lucy was doing this lately but ever since that panty incident last month, Lucy has been teasing him indirectly for a month now and it was driving him crazy. She wore _short _skirts and shorts, mostly around him at least. She wore the _lowest_ cuts and the _tightest _things Natsu actually got hard just by looking at her.

He saw the looks other guys gave her but she didn't let that bother her, she was pretty confident and Natsu didn't like that one bit. He just wanted to grab her, throw her in some room and ram her till she couldn't remember her name anymore but he needed to be patient. Being sexless for two months was going to make him die, all because of a girl named Lucy Heartfillia.

Natsu groaned as he looked at Lucy lean down to pick something up. He just didn't understand why she was in his class. Something about helping the teacher in her free time.

He scoffed.

He just wanted to throw his shirt on top of her tight one, why did she have to show that much? Her tight jeans, high-heels, and tight shirt practically made every guy drool. Why the hell was she so attractive? At least that scarf was covering her chest a bit, thank god for her fashion sense. So she wasn't just teasing him; two can play at that game.

"You could sit at my desk and grade the work while I run off to grab something. I'll be back in 15 minutes, 20 minutes maxed."

"I got it Mr. Freed. Take your time!"

"Good, hope the students don't bother you. They're taking a test so don't hesitate to yell, I'll be back!" Freed waved at Lucy as he exited the room, the room silent.

As minutes past, couple of guys stood up to go and flirt with Lucy but Natsu slammed his palms on the table, startling everyone and Lucy looked at him, her eyebrow raised at him. "You fucking –"Natsu pressed his lips to a tight line, glaring at every one of the guys that stood to go flirt with her. One by one, they all sunk down in their seat, not wanting to mess with Natsu Dragneel.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Yes, something is wrong, _Miss Heartfillia_." Natsu hissed at her, Lucy looking amused and it somehow made him a bit pissed off. Natsu covered his eyes and shook his head, sitting back down in his seat. "Let me talk to you_ later_."

"Whatever you say," Lucy said, almost sounding like a purr and Natsu clenched his fist, shooting her a look but she just smiled, going back to grading work.

He huffed and leaned against his chair, tapping his fingers against the desk once more as he finished off his work, now waiting for his other classmates to finish. Being smart did have their advantages sometimes.

Now his eyes were on Lucy, watching her every movement and seeing what she was planning in that evil mind of hers. Knowing her for almost two months he knew she wasn't as innocent as she seemed. He just found out that she was a massive tease and a pervert, neither the less to be the one to seduce _him_. She always said she hated him and wanted nothing with him but know she was basically all over him. In her mind, he knew she was raping him every single day. He could just see it how her eyes darken when she looks at him; he knew that look. Being experienced in sex, he knew every single movement ladies did when they wanted to sleep with him or men.

He just didn't know if Lucy was doing that to break him or really wanting him. He'll be careful for now.

He stared at the clock, watching as the clocked ticked down, Mr. Freed coming back in after 17 minutes, making Lucy smile and nod at his direction. She stood up and gathered her stuff, grabbing her backpack to leave now.

Natsu panicked a bit, he wouldn't be able to find her in this huge school unless he followed her and or texted her. And knowing Lucy, she was probably going to ignore him or do something to make his dick explode so he wasn't going to take that chance.

He gathered his backpack and jumped out of his seat, grabbing Lucy's arm before she left. Everyone had their eyes on both of them. "I'm leaving with her, Mr. Freed."

"Class isn't over yet, Natsu."

"I know, but I'm done with my work and I'll remake everything next time. I just need to follow Lucy."

"Oh, are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes –"

"- No." The two of them agreed and disagreed at the same time, the two of the shooting looks at each other. Great, now there was denial act-cool-and-bitchy Lucy Heartfillia. "Whatever, I need to go follow her." Natsu waved her off, looking at his teacher who stared at them for a moment. Natsu didn't let him speak as he shoved Lucy out and closed the door behind them, sighing in process.

That was a close one.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsu opened his eyes and looked back at the blonde who stared at him, one eyebrow raised. Natsu's eyes immediately darken and he looked both sides before grabbing her arm and yanking her somewhere along with him. "Hey, ow -! Where we going?"

"To talk,"

"About what?"

"About how you're being so fucking perverted these days." Lucy didn't respond after that and Natsu figured it was because of she knew what he was talking about. She better have a good excuse or he sure will slam her up against a wall and ram her till she screams his name.

He never had trouble with Lisanna about this. She never teased him this much. But Lucy, Lucy made sure he suffered. She just made his mind and body go crazy. He was _so_ lucky Lisanna's flight was postponed till next month which will end and be in a couple days. She'll be here in a couple days and he will make sure Lucy regrets being this perverted to him and not give him any sexual favors.

Natsu and Lucy stopped next to the school, between another building making it look sort of like an ally. It was a bad choice but it was the only place the two could talk without being eavesdropped on.

Natsu turned around and looked at Lucy, huffing as Lucy looked at him, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. Oh how badly he just wanted to grab her head and kiss her senseless.

"Explain yourself."

"What do I have to explain?"

"Explain _why_ you're teasing me indirectly. You've been . . . perverted lately." Lucy snorted and looked at Natsu, looking somewhat innocent. "I don't know what you mean."

"You do know!" Natsu hissed through clench teeth, glaring at her with darken eyes but Lucy remained calm, a small smile lingering on her lips. "I want to see if you have the control and so far, it's been a month and you catched on what I was doing _and_ didn't break. I'm surprised." Lucy tapped her chin with her pointer finger, looking at the frustrated pink-haired male. Natsu glared at her; wanting to shake her back and forth screaming at her what in the world was her problem. "So you're trying to tempt me?"

"Sort of like that, it's like a test."

"And how long are you going to keep doing this?"

"I don't know, how long has it been since you had sex?"

"2 months."

"Maybe I'll do it for one more month."

"One more -!" Natsu stopped as he turned around, going in a complete circle before walking up towards her again, his lips pressed into a tight line as he pressed his palm against his forehead, one of his hand on his hip. "Give me on good reason why I shouldn't slam you against that wall over there and fuck your brains out for your stupid _test_." Natsu hissed, quoting _test_ as he looked at the college student's face. He watched as her lips curled up into a smile – maybe a smirk – and her arms cross over her chest.

"One, it'll be called rape and you'll most likely be arrested. Two, I don't want to have sex in this dirty little ally way where people could see and hear me. Three, you don't have the balls to do that to me." Natsu scoffed. "Is that a dare?"

"Are you planning on doing it?"

"Try me."

"Catch me,"

"What?"

"_Catch me_." Lucy smirked and turned away, running as fast as her legs could carry her in heels. Natsu stood there for a moment, processing everything that had just happened before he grabbed his backpack that was on the floor and ran towards the shrinking figure that was Lucy, her figure growing as he was going closer and closer. He arms stretched out as he grabbed her waists, heaving her over his shoulder in one swift movement. Lucy squealed and hung over his shoulders, her eyes wide and her lips spread into a huge smile.

"Hey, let me down!"

"No way, I'm going to make you beg for me to stop."

"What are you going to do now, pervert?" Natsu smirked at her direction and Lucy knew it wasn't a good idea.

* * *

"No, stop it!"

"Eat it all Lucy, it's going to overflow in your mouth then."

"Natsu, please, ew, it's warm!"

"It's supposed to be warm."

"Get it away, it smells and taste sour!"

"Beg,"

"Never!" Natsu shrugged as he shoved another spoonful of warm pudding into Lucy's mouth, the blonde swallowing the chocolate pudding down and gasping. Natsu forcefully dragged her into his dorm, tied her hands up, and fed her pudding that was sitting out for days which didn't taste half bad.

"You know how wrong this sounds?" Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out in disgust, the sour and warmness lingering in her taste buds. Natsu snickered and got another spoon-full of chocolate pudding. "Who cares? Now I can make you all fat and plump, that way no other men will want you."

"You cruel bastard!"

"Don't worry; sex will burn all that fat out."

"So you'll feed me and then fuck me so I'm perfectly shaped?"

"Yep!"

"Bastard!" Lucy started to yank on her arms but his scarf was wrapped around her arms so tightly she thought it was glue. Who knew his scarf could be used as tight handcuffs? Lucy found this a bit exciting but embarrassing, having something else in mind when Natsu brought her here and tied her up but of course that idiot won't do it. His pride is huge, just like hers.

"Thought you were going to bang me," Lucy said as he looked into Natsu's onyx eyes, the male staring right back into her brown ones with a wide smirk on his face. "You want me to?" He set down the pudding cup, his hands inches from her body. "Do I need to answer truthfully?"

"Of course,"

"Then yes, but deep down, I know, that I don't want you to."

"You just admitted you want to have sex with me."

"And is that wrong?" Natsu saw something flash in her brown orbs and back away before he really did rape her. He threw his head back and laughed, holding his gut. Lucy stared at him in amusement, watching as he rolled back and forth, his mouth hung open wide as his laugh echoed through the room.

"Jesus – you're a fucking tease!"

"Takes one to know one." She winked playfully and Natsu snorted, a huge grin on his face. "All you could is just ask. I'm all yours, baby." Lucy made a kissing-noise and Natsu laughed again, reaching over to untie her hands now. Talking and laughing like this with Lucy made him feel happy inside.

"I honestly didn't know you had this side of you."

"What? Perverted and tease-ful?"

"No, playful." Lucy tilted her head sideways and rubbed her wrists, Natsu smirking at her confused face. He waved her off and sat crossed legged on the floor, looking up at the blonde whose boobs covered most of her face.

Lucy smiled and got off the chair, sitting in front of Natsu who were inches taller than her even thought they were sitting down.

"Entertain me," Lucy commanded Natsu raising a brow at her direction. "What am I? A personal entertainer?" Lucy smiled just a bit when he snorted at her, leaning against his knee as he stared at her, a small smile forcing its way up to his serious face. Soon, the two college students burst out laughing, Natsu falling on his back to roll on the floor while Lucy leaned against her elbow, tears appearing on the corner of her eyes.

Never had she thought she'll see the day she'll be laughing and be sitting in _Natsu Dragneel's dorm_, the guy who she was supposed to hate. Something about his playful and non flirtatious side made him much more fun and made Lucy like him more. Maybe it was because his grin was so friendly and warm, or his carefree laugh making him sound so young. She liked this side of him, better then the perverted and flirtatious side. Maybe being this perverted flirt to him made him become a much better person.

She liked it that she was the one changing him. That _she_ was the reason he hasn't had sex in 2 months. That _she_ was the one making him into this gentleman. She was proud and he should be too. "How'd your test go?"

"Alright I guess; I knew what will be in that test anyways."

"Oh, playboy is a smartass too."

"Not really, it was just really easy."

"Thanks to my tutoring skills," Lucy bragged, Natsu rolling his eyes at her direction. True, she did help him study a bit but he basically knew the whole sheet of paper like the back of his hand. He'll just let her feel good about herself. "How'd your test go?"

"It went . . . okay."

"You failed, didn't you?" Natsu said smugly, Lucy shaking her head. "Not really failed, it was just complicated!"

"But my tutoring was so great!"

"Maybe because you were busy feeling me up I almost failed that test," Lucy snapped, Natsu smirking at her direction. Just a couple days ago he was in her dorm helping her study but all he did was touch her everywhere making Lucy smack him over and over again, blushing about how he was in her personal bubble and how it was sexual harassment. That was the start of what he could do, maybe only if she gave him a chance.

Lucy sighed and lied down on the floor, Natsu looking at her with an eyebrow raised. "I heard that Lisanna is coming," Natsu's eyes widen as he looked at Lucy, wondering who in the hell told her that Lisanna was coming back. He didn't even want Lucy meeting Lisanna, he just wanted her to come and go. "Who told you that?"

"I heard Levy-Chan talking about how Lisanna was coming in a couple of days."

"Oh . . ."

"Is it true?" Natsu looked away and sighed, muttering a small _yes_ as he didn't want it to make it sound that he was happy. It wasn't like he wasn't happy his childhood friend was coming to visit, it was that he was worried Lisanna and Lucy would get into a huge cat-fight over him. He didn't know if Lisanna still had feelings for him and if Lucy does – maybe – but he was still worried about the two. He likes Lucy, maybe even love but he loved Lisanna before.

It was just too complicated. "Natsu?"

"Yes, she's coming to Magnolia in a couple of days."

"Are you going to see her?"

"Yes, of course. But we're just going to hang out like normal friends so no need to get jealous, okay?" Natsu looked at Lucy with fearful eyes, wondering if she'll get mad. Of course he wanted to see Lisanna, he also wanted to spend some time with her after years of separation but could he actually do it if Lucy was being like this?

Lucy pursed her lips and looked at him, her eyebrows knitted together while her lips pressed into a hard line. She wasn't jealous; she was just a bit worried. What if Lisanna tried taking Natsu back? Was Natsu going to go back to her? Lucy knew she liked Natsu, she found out weeks ago but she just didn't want to admit it. Her pride was too big to swallow and she knew she wouldn't be able to confess just out of the blue. She also knew Natsu liked her and he was willing to be hers within a second but could he wait for her forever? She knew Natsu had limits, everyone did. But could he wait?

She hopes he could.

"Tell me you're okay with it."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid she might do something and you'll disappear," Lucy looked at him, her face shifting into something Natsu had never seen before. She looked uncomfortable and for second there, scared. Was she scared of losing him like he was with her? "Lucy, don't be scared. You know I won't leave you."

"You say that now but what would you do later?"

"Be by your side." Lucy shook her head and sighed, feeling pained just by thinking of him going off to Edolas with Lisanna, the two hand-in-hand while smiling together. Could she possibly let them leave like that? "I don't believe you could,"

"Luce, it's me, Natsu Dragneel, the man who's madly in love with you! I won't leave you for Lisanna," Lucy blushed and scowled at him a bit. "Are you seriously willing to leave your childhood friend behind for some girl you knew for two months?"

"If it's you, I would do that any day." Lucy felt her heart swell up and she looked away, her blush still covering her pale cheeks. She hated when Natsu got all romantic and sweet like that, it just made her feel flustered and embarrassed. And of course, the idiot would comment about it.

"Oh my, the Lucy Heartfillia is blushing."

"Shut up!"

"How can I?" He snickered and Lucy hissed at him, crossing her arms over her huge chest. She sighed and her face fell again. She wanted to meet Lisanna and see what happens. Hopefully she didn't have feels for him anymore. "Don't worry, Luce. You're fine with it, right? It's just two friends hanging out."

"What if she wants you back?"

"Well . . . too bad for her. I'm waiting for somebody,"

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to end it here. I'm lazy and bleh. I'm thinking of making another story, what do you people think? X'D  
Annnnnywaaays, thank you for reading and please review. Tell me what you think and if I receive a lot more reviews in two days, chapter 11 – I think? – Will be uploaded. Reeeview!**


	11. Insecure idiot

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"What if she wants you back?"_

_"Well . . . too bad for her. I'm waiting for somebody,"_

* * *

Natsu sighed as he sat in the airport chair, his elbows leaning against his knees while he bent forward, waiting for Lisanna to come out and greet him. Today was the day Lisanna was coming from Edolas to visit him and the others. Sure, he was happy but all he could think of was Lucy. How would she react if she saw her? Lucy already knew she was coming and she knew Natsu had left to the airport to come get Lisanna and when he announced that she looked a bit hurt. He should have brought her with him but damn her for having classes when he didn't.

He sighed again and looked at his wrist watch, looking back at the doors. When will she be arriving? She should have been here 8 minutes ago.

Natsu looked around the place as people hugged, talked, walked, ate, and sat around waiting for people. He hasn't been to the airport in a while and it was nice. Natsu took his phone out and started to tap on random buttons, missing Lucy. He was supposed to take her ice-skating today but because Lisanna was coming today, he couldn't. He wonders if she is alright.

He decided to text her.

As he started to tap his phone, writing something to text Lucy, he heard somebody call his name. He quickly pressed sent and looked up, seeing a white-haired woman running towards him with a wide smile and waving her right hand in the air. He shoved his phone into his pocket and stood up, a grin on his face. "Lisanna!"

"Naaaatsu!" She jumped into his arms, Natsu wrapping his arms around her to give her a hug. She pulled away and looked at him with her beautiful blue eyes, smiling widely. "Oh Natsu, look how much you've grown! You look like a man now."

"I always looked like a man, Lisanna!"

"I mean more mature, look at you!" Lisanna pulled back, looking at him from top to bottom. Natsu grinned bashfully, taking in her sight. "You're not so bad yourself."

"You know us woman, changing every second." Lisanna giggled, waving her right hand at his direction while holding her cheek. Natsu immediately thought of Lucy as he said that. Does Lucy change also? Does he just not see it because he's with her all the time?

"Come on, Natsu! Let's go get my bag!" Lisanna yanked on Natsu's arm, making him snap out of his thoughts. "O – Oh yeah!" Natsu said as he stumbled along behind her.

As Lisanna dragged him to go find her bag, his phone rang and he pulled his phone out, reading the text.

Soon, a smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she tapped her fingers on her desk, sitting all the way in the back as the professor talked about useless crap that Lucy already knew. She tried paying attention, her eyes catching the clock most of the time. Why didn't time move faster? She didn't want to be in class, she rather be with Natsu laughing and talking. He just _had_ to leave to the airport and leave her all alone. She hopes Lisanna wouldn't be that bad.

As she watched as time ticked down, her mind started to wonder. He pencil in her hand while her notebook in front of her, scribbled with notes and doodles in the corners, she was dozing off. Not until she felt a vibration in her bag, making her reach for her phone and unlock her phone. She read the text and immediately a small smile came to her lips.

"_Hey baby, how's class? I miss you,"_ Lucy never understood why Natsu acted as if she was his. Maybe it was because he liked her but Lucy never let his small remarks and nicknames bother her. She actually liked them and she played along with him most of the time.

She quickly punched in a couple of keys and pressed send, leaning back into her chair to look at the professor again. She should at least act like she was paying attention to him.

She couldn't wait till class ended; then, she would be able to see Natsu.

* * *

Natsu ran a hand through his hair as he put Lisanna's bags down in her apartment that she had bought years ago when she lived here, still having it in top-shape. He never knew he'll come in here ever again, forgetting about how Lisanna kept this place. They practically grew up in this place and maybe because there were so many memories Lisanna decided to keep it. Natsu didn't know and honestly didn't care. All he cared about was why in the hell was Lisanna's bags feel so heavy?

"Natsu, are you hungry? You want me to fix you up something?"

"Yes, I am hungry as hell! But I can't, I need to go meet up with somebody."

"Oh, your girlfriend?" Lisanna raised a thin eyebrow at his direction, a smirk on her pretty lips as she eyed him from her kitchen. Natsu scoffed and went on over to her table, sitting down in the chair. "I wish," He sighed as Lisanna pulled out pulled out some jam and crackers.

She knew having a maid keep her place in top-shape was a good idea.

Lisanna raised a brow as she brought out a butter knife, staring at Natsu who looked frustrated. She heard his little reply and she couldn't help wonder, was Natsu in love? "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Some girl I met at Fairy Tail; names Lucy Heartfillia."

"Pretty name, is she pretty?"

"She's beautiful, Lisanna, she's just so . . . awesome and I'm just this piece of shit." Natsu gestured to his body while Lisanna knitted her eyebrows together, leaning against her counter while munching on some crackers and jam. "Natsu, you're one of the most attractive guys I have ever met, don't say that about yourself. Is she really that attractive?"

"She's like an angel, how could _I_, a mere human, compare with her?"

"Show me a picture of her."

"I don't have one."

"Wait – do you even talk to the girl?"

"All the time," Lisanna pursed her lips as she walked over to her purse, Natsu watching her as she dug in her purse. She pulled an iPad out of her bag and she walked over to him. Watching her tap on her screen couple of times Natsu wondered what in earthland was she doing. She pressed on something before presenting him the screen, Natsu reaching out to hold the electronic.

"Is that her?" She asked her mouth stuffed with crackers while she planted her hand on her hip, one holding the top of the iPad. Natsu's eyes widen as he looked at the picture of Lucy, his eye twitching just a bit. "What are you – some stalker? How the hell do you have a picture of her?"

"Natsu, don't forget I work for a company that holds everyone's records and stuff."

"So you basically know everyone . . ."

"Not really. It's just their record and I only organize things," Lisanna took her electronic back as she shrugged, putting down the iPad to go back to her crackers and jams. Natsu sat there for a moment, processing everything that has happened. "That is her,"

"So, you're telling me, you're in love with this girl." Lisanna pointed at him with her pinky, her fingers holding a cracker while her other hand held the butter knife. She shoved the cracker into her mouth and Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Why not confess to her?"

"She knows, but she isn't giving me a chance because she's afraid I might break her heart. She thinks I'm one of those douchebag flirts,"

"You are one of those douchebag flirts."

"Not anymore! She changed me, Lisanna. I haven't fucked a girl in almost 3 months!" Lisanna looked like she almost spit her food out of her mouth. Natsu looked at her in amusement, Lisanna giving her chest a pat. "Whoa . . . I need to meet this girl."

"No, I don't want any conflict between you two." Lisanna looked at him weirdly, letting Natsu explain what he meant. "She likes me, I like her, and she doesn't know if you like me or not and I don't want any shit happening between you two, yada, yada." Natsu stood up again, waving his palm in the air as Lisanna snorted a bit, Natsu looking at her. Lisanna stared at him for a good moment before bursting into laughter, Natsu watching as she held her gut and vibrated due to the fact she was laughing hard. "M – Me? She means I'll take you away from her?" Lisanna laughed, Natsu nodding as he started to worry about his friend. She looked a bit crazy and Natsu had never seen her like this before. "Oh Natsu, Natsu, Natsu . . ."

"What?"

"Tell her not to worry,"

"I do, but she doesn't believe me." Natsu sighed, shaking his head side to side. Why won't Lucy just listen to him for once? It annoyed him sometimes.

"Tell her not to worry, I'm married."

~**X**~

"Lu-Chan, why do you look so tense?"

"You know Lisanna is coming back today, right?" Levy looked at her friend with wide eyes, stopping whatever she was doing. Lucy nodded and sighed, her back against the sofa as she sulked, wondering why Natsu had stopped texting to her. She glanced at her phone every 3 minutes wondering what was taking him so long and she was starting to worry. What if Natsu and Lisanna were sleeping together? What if they were making-out getting ready to have sex? All these bad thoughts swirled in her head and it brought her mood down even more. Just what the hell was wrong with her today? "Levy-Chan, how do you even know Lisanna?"

"I met her couple of times years ago. Remember when you went to France during high school?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Gajeel and I had a date and we bumped into Natsu with Lisanna, and we ended up having a double date." Lucy nodded as she wondered why Natsu or Levy hasn't told her this any sooner. "What do you think Natsu is doing right now?"

"Probably driving Lisanna to her apartment or something. Don't worry Lu-Chan; they're not a couple anymore!"

"But sometimes couples get together again!"

"Well, Natsu isn't a type of person to do that." Levy waved Lucy off, smiling at her trying to reassure her but Lucy kept her frown, checking her phone once again. She didn't know why but she just didn't feel good about this.

"Come on Lu-Chan, cheer up!" Levy said but Lucy ignored her, jumping when she heard her phone go off. Levy sighed as Lucy fumbled with her phone, reading the text that came from Natsu. Levy watched as Lucy's face scrunched up, her lips pursed and her eyebrows knitted together. "She wants to meet me?" Lucy said, not asking nor stating anything. Levy was a bit taken back, looking at Lucy with wide eyes. She never thought Lisanna would want to meet Lucy, she actually thought Natsu and she would be a couple again. "You should totally go meet her, Lu-Chan!"

"No way! What if she wants to claw my eyes out with her perfect nails?"

"Lisanna isn't a type of person to do that, come on, Natsu will be there too."

"But . . ."

"No buts! That's it; I'm calling Natsu to come pick you up!" Levy pulled out her phone, pressing some buttons to her phone as Lucy stood up, squeaking a protest. "No!" Lucy tried reaching for Levy's phone but Levy pulled away, pressing the phone to her ear. "Levy-Chan, don't you – stop!"

"Oh, hey Natsu, could you possibly think you could come pick Lu-Chan up?"

"Levy-Chan, I'm going to bitch slap you, hang up!"

"Yes, that is Lu-Chan. Yes, she does seem angry so you better come before I get murdered, bye!" Levy quickly hung up, Lucy staring at her with wide eyes. "I cannot believe you just did that!" Lucy flushed red, her hands clenching to a fist while she glared at her friend. Levy shrugged and put her phone on her desk, smiling smugly at the angered blonde. Levy knew Lucy couldn't do anything to her because Lucy was just too nice to hurt her friends like that. Well, unless her friend was named Natsu Dragneel.

"Why would you do that Levy-Chan? You know quite well I was worried and –"Lucy stopped as they heard a knock on their dorm. Lucy gasped and Levy stood up, smiling sweetly at her while bouncing her way towards the door. "Don't open the door!"

"My, they're here early."

"Levy-Chan, don't open the door!"

"Oops, look, my hand is on the doorknob." Lucy shrieked something and ran to her room, about to go hide. She was _so_ not going to go out with Natsu and Lisanna. It will be awkward and Lucy knew she won't be able to stand the former couple. Lucy ran into her room and hid under her covers as she heard a couple of voices from the living room, staring at her door to make sure it didn't open. She was going to throw Natsu out the window if he even tried making her go out and take her out. And do it to Levy too while at it.

"Where's Luce?" Natsu asked as Lisanna and Levy started to catch up, Levy giggling a bit. "She's in her room hiding," Levy whispered, making sure Lucy didn't hear and Natsu raised his brow, looking at the college student.

"She's afraid of some things, why don't you go and drag her out of here?"

"Alright, but if I get kicked in the balls, I'm going to get you back 10 times fold!" Natsu shouted as he left to go to her room, Lisanna and Levy left to talk. Natsu was sure he was going to die soon.

As he entered her room, he whispered her name but when he didn't hear her respond, he knew she was trying to hide. Even thought there was a huge bump on the bed and it was obviously moving, Natsu tried ignoring her but he just couldn't. "Luce, I can see you."

"No you can't!"

"And I can hear too, you suck at hiding."

"And you suck at pretending, pretend I died."

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." Natsu closed her door and walked over to her bed, Lucy peeking at him from the top. Lucy squealed as Natsu stood in front of her bed, his arms crossed as she hid under her covers, trying to act like she disappeared. Natsu sighed and grabbed the sheets, tugging on it as Lucy yanked back, hissing at him. "What do you want from me?"

"Let's go out,"

"Go out with _Lisanna." _Lucy said as she pulled the blankets from him, hiding herself under them while Natsu rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. "God, Luce, you're being such a baby. Why worry about someone who –"

"Is your ex-girlfriend that could possibly take you away? Yeah, I shouldn't worry!"

"Come on, Lisanna isn't like that. Anyways she's –"

"I don't care, go away!" Lucy shrieked, Natsu rolling his eyes. He was now annoyed. "Isn't my precious Lucy going to give Natsu a kiss? He missed her,"

"She missed him too but he could go fuck himself."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You came here with _her!_ What if some shit happens?" Lucy whined Natsu sighing once more. Why was she being so paranoid? She was never like that to others and was never scared of anything human. "Nothing will happen, come here or else I'll rape you." Lucy scoffed from under the blankets. As if Natsu would do that and Natsu sighed, knowing that wouldn't have worked. He also knew he wouldn't rape her; he would just try and get her out of bed one way or another.

"Come on, babe." Natsu purred, leaning in to see her face which he knew she was hiding because she was blushing. "We could all go out and have some fun then we could come back home and play some," Natsu smirked as he heard Lucy squeak a bit, Lucy wrapping the blankets around herself even tighter. "We could take a bath together or maybe sleep naked, how about it?"

"S – Shut up."

"You know you like it baby."

"What is with you? I'm not your girlfriend or your friend with benefits!" Lucy pulled the blankets off her face, glaring at him while blushing red. Natsu snickered and leaned down, pressing his lips against her cheek for a split second. He watched as her face turned even a darker shade of red. "Come on, I'll protect you!"

"No, you're not my knight in shining armor!"

"I could be your dragon!"

"The dragons keeps the princess away from the prince, idiot."

"But you see I'm a nice dragon." Natsu smiled, rubbing his nose against her cheek, nuzzling into her as he wrapped his arms around her. Lucy scowled at him but kept still, letting him do what he wants with her. "Come on, I'll protect you from the bad Lisanna."

"But . . . I don't want to go."

"Just for two hours, it won't be that bad. I promise!"

"Wouldn't you rather stay and _play?"_ Lucy purred at him, looking at him with lidded eyes trying to convince him to stay. Lucy knew he rather stay and play around with Lucy then go out. Natsu gulped and looked at her, his cheeks tinted with a slight pink as sweat poured down his forehead. His hands were already around her; would it be bad to feel her all around? Natsu growled at her as he was tempted to lean and press his lips against hers.

"Damn you, get your fucking ass off this bed right now, Lucy Heartfillia!" Natsu snapped at her as if he was teaching her manners and Lucy whined like a little girl, pouting at Natsu who turned away from her, blushing hard. That was too close. "Either you come by your own will or I'll force you to come out."

"And how will you do that?"

~**X**~

"Natsu Dragneel, I demand you put me down right now!" Lucy shouted, throwing her arms and legs in the air as Lisanna giggled from beside them. Natsu rolled his eyes and kept a tight grip around Lucy, trying to balance her on his shoulder when she was moving around so much. "Stop moving or I'll drop you."

"Take me back, asshole! I told you I don't want to go out!" Lucy screamed back, people staring at the trio. Lucy didn't even want to look at Lisanna. She was prettier in person and she just wanted to slap herself in the face for being so ugly.

"Natsu, I think you should put Lucy down now, people are staring."

"I don't care, there's a rumor going around anyways."

"What rumor?" Lucy asked, suddenly becoming still. "You haven't heard yet?"

"No, what rumor?"

"That we're practically dating." All the color drained from her face and gasped. Somebody must have seen them together too often and Natsu following her around that they spread a rumor about them. Now people are thinking they're fuck buddies. "This is your damn fault, Dragneel! Put me down, _now!" _Lucy screeched, Natsu cringing as her voice rang in his ear. She was too loud sometimes. "Geez, alright, just stop screaming in my ear." Natsu stopped walking, slowly putting the blonde on the ground that huffed and straightened her clothes, pouting at him. Natsu grinned and leaned in to give her cheek another peck but Lucy shoved her hand in his face, growling at him.

"Don't you dare."

Lucy heard giggling once more and she turned to look at the relative of the famous and beautiful Mirajane Strauss. Lucy gulped and immediately felt insecure. Her eyes were so round and beautiful, so blue and clear. Her skin was so creamy looking, maybe even soft. Her hair was straight and no single tangle was shone, Lucy felt like she lacked all that.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed her hands and pulled them out of his face, glaring at the blonde. "Hey, insecure idiot?"

"What'd you call me?"

"You're beautiful the way you are, stop looking at Lisanna like she's some god." Natsu gave her forehead a flick which Lucy yelped in pain to, making sounds of pain as she held the spot he flicked. She glared at him but Natsu smirked, wrapping his arm around Lisanna. Lucy felt her heart sink and she was about to run. Why did he hold her wrist so tightly? Maybe he knew she was going to run if he did that.

"Lucy, I want you to meet Lisanna Dreyer."

* * *

**A/N: DUN, DUN, DUUUUN! ****Lisanna is married! You people thought I was going to make Lisanna some bitch and ruin NaLu but suck it bitches, I actually like Lisanna! I just hate how she and Natsu are together. Whenever I look at a picture of them two it just makes my skin prickle and I HATE IT. I don't know why, Natsu and Lucy are meant to be together. Loke belongs with Aries, Lisanna can go with anybody, and Natsu and Lucy will be together. Damn it, IT'S FUCKING NALU.**

**Anyways, thank you for reeeading! Review, review, review! I almost have 300 review! WHAT THE FUCK. X'D  
I love you guys!**


	12. Elevator

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy felt her heart sink and she was about to run. Why did he hold her wrist so tightly? Maybe he knew she was going to run if he did that._

_"Lucy, I want you to meet Lisanna Dreyer."_

* * *

When Natsu said Lisanna _Dreyer_, the first thing that came into her mind was, "Isn't it Strauss?" Of course being the dense idiot like Natsu, Lucy didn't understand why her last name was Dreyer till it finally hit her. _Lisanna was married._

Lucy felt like a relief has been lifted off her chest. Lisanna was married and that means she won't do anything to Natsu anymore. Lucy felt like cheering but since Lisanna was standing right next to Natsu looking at her reaction she couldn't do anything but smile at the white-haired beauty. "Oh my, who's the lucky guy? Congratulations, Lisanna!" Lucy smiles widely, the two of them taken back by her friendliness. They thought she'll react differently. "Oh, thanks! And his name is Laxus Dreyer!"

"He must be a charmer, when'd you get married?"

"7 months ago, it was arranged but we still love each other,"

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Lisanna and Lucy smiled at each other, Natsu eyeing them both. It was going better than expected.

Lisanna giggled and reached forward, grabbing Lucy's hand. "Come on, Lucy. Let's spend some time together!" Lisanna tugged on Lucy's arm, grabbing Natsu's scarf as she pulled them both towards a café.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged glances before they were shoved inside.

~**X**~

Lucy and Lisanna laughed as they talked about something, Natsu sitting between the girls at the edge as he sipped on his shake, slumping against the chair while his eyes darting from Lucy to Lisanna lazily. He was happy Lucy and Lisanna were chatting like this and they weren't clawing each other's eyes out but the only thing that bothered him was they didn't even acknowledge his existence.

Whenever he tried catching Lucy's attention she was too busy speaking with Lisanna she just brushed it off. And when he wanted to catch Lisanna's attention she did the same. It annoyed him and now he was sitting in this café for almost 3 hours, listening to the two girls he loves deeply chat about random crap he didn't even care about. He didn't even know why he was here. He could have gotten up and walked away but he needed to be there for Lucy and Lisanna.

He worried too much.

"Oh, oh, did you see the episode where Jake disappeared and Elena was all worried?"

"Oh my gosh, that was my favorite one!"

"I know, mine too!" Lisanna squealed, Lucy giggling just a bit. Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes at the girls in front of him. Lisanna glanced at his direction and looked at her drink, grabbing the cup to shake it back and forth. She only heard ice and a smile came to her lips, holding her cup towards Natsu who raised his eyebrow at her direction. "Go get me a refill, Lucy too." Lisanna looked at Lucy who just finished her drink, looking at Natsu. Natsu sighed and put his cup down, grabbing the cups to stand up. "Be back soon,"

"Take your time."

"Be careful,"

"Alright," Natsu huffed and left the table, Lisanna and Lucy being left alone now. Lucy never thought she and Lisanna would be friends. Neither the less have so many things in common.

Lisanna watched Natsu as he was far away now, grabbing the blonde's hands to startle her. "Alright, start talking, Lucy."

"A – About what?"

"About Natsu, silly!" Lucy tilted her head sideways, Lisanna sighing. "I know you like him and I know he likes you, so spill everything! Why aren't you giving Natsu a chance?" Lisanna leaned in close, Lucy pressing her lip into a tight line. She sighed and looked at her white-haired friend. "Well . . . I don't want to end up with a broken heart."

"Lucy, he's been chasing after you for what – 3 months? Did he ever leave you during those 3 months?"

"No, but –"

"Did he be with other girls? Did he sleep with others?"

"No but Lisanna –"

"Lucy, he obviously wants you and he's waiting patiently. To tell you the truth, I have never seen Natsu like that. So . . . in love." Lucy felt the blush rushing to her face as she felt so embarrassed. Natsu in love with her? Lucy held back a snort as Lucy imagined the fabulous Natsu Dragneel _loving_ her. She was sure it was just a crush, just some puppy-love.

"Lucy, give Natsu a chance before somebody else takes him away and I don't mean me." Lisanna giggled and Lucy looked away, her eyes falling to the ground as she tried covering her blush. She was right; she needed to get to Natsu before somebody else did. Natsu wasn't going to wait forever, he was going to snap one day and that'll be any day. Lucy sighed and puffed her cheeks out in frustration. Part of her was screaming at her to just be with him already but the other part was pulling her away from him.

She just wanted to slap herself.

"One diet coke for the pretty miss and one ice tea for the drop-dead gorgeous goddess, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy looked up and blushed at Natsu who grinned at her, setting the cups down in front of the woman before he sat down, scooting the chair forward. Lucy caught Lisanna's sly glance as she sipped her drink, her lips curved up. Lucy knew what was going to happen next.

Lisanna plopped her elbows on the table and looked at Natsu, the pink-haired male cocking an eyebrow at her. "So Natsu! What makes you chase after Lucy so much?"

"L – Lisanna!"

"Lucy? Uh, well, I don't know. Everything I guess?"

"Hm, everything? Why don't you name some things?" Lucy gawked at her, her cheeks still coated with heavy red as her eyes widen in shock. She was going to pop in embarrassment and knowing Natsu, he was going to name a lot of embarrassing things to make her even more flustered.

Natsu glanced at Lucy's direction and noticed she was scowling at his childhood friend and he couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about when he was absent from his seat. "Her eyes, I love her eyes." His eyes meeting her brown ones, the blonde now scowling at him.

"Then comes her pretty lips, her cute nose, and then her rosy cheeks. I really love her body too – I guess it's everything."

"Mhm and why do you like her so much?" Lisanna pressed, Lucy feeling like she was going to explode into many colorful fireworks. Natsu's eyes racked down Lucy's body and Lucy couldn't help but want to go over to him and hug him tight. Who knew Lisanna had this side of her? "Err, I don't know . . ."

"You must have a reason, Natsu!"

"Lisanna that's enough!"

"Oh come on, Lucy, you're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A – Am not!" Lisanna snickered at her and Lucy glared at her, Natsu wondering what the hell was going on. Sure, he was dense but he wasn't dumb to figure out something was happening. Why was Lucy blushing so hard?

"Geez, do you tease your husband like this too?"

"Why yes I do, in many different ways." Lisanna smirked as Lucy's face changed into shock, her face glowing even darker as Natsu snorted, looking as if he was going to burst out laughing.

Lucy's face was so _priceless_.

"Oh god – Luce, you shouldn't ask Lisanna about these things! She's a pervert!" Natsu laughed, banging his hand on the table as Lucy covered her face in embarrassment, Lisanna faking being hurt. "Says the guy who slept with most of the girls in this place!"

"Hey – that is not true. I slept with most girls in _Fairy Tail_."

"Oh same thing Mr. Big-shot," Lisanna snorted, rolling her eyes.

"You two are so _perverted!"_

* * *

"Bye Lisanna, it was nice meeting you."

"The same goes for me, we'll hang out again! But for now, goodbye!" Lisanna leaned to give Lucy a hug, Lucy also leaning forward. The embraced each other and soon separated, Lisanna now turning to Natsu who gave her arm a friendly slap. "Ouch,"

"Take care, Lis! I'll see you next time." He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, smiling just a bit. She turned around to open her apartment door and she waved at her two friends, smiling sweetly. "Good night you two," And with that, she disappeared into her apartment. Natsu and Lucy both turned around and exhaled, the two glancing at each other. "That wasn't so bad,"

"I was thinking the same."

"Oh, now you like her?"

"She's pretty nice," Lucy smiled as she and he walked towards the elevator, about to go down and go back to Magnolia University to get some sleep. "She _is_ nice. I was happy to see you two so friendly towards each other."

"I was surprised she was being so nice with me."

"Why? Thought she'll be jealous?" Natsu teased, the male pressing the button. Lucy scoffed and rolled her eyes, Natsu snickered at her reaction. "I like her,"

"And I like _you_." Natsu pointed at the blonde, the woman giggling a bit as she stepped inside Natsu following after her. He pressed the last button, going down to the lobby. The door closed and the elevator music played. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Class, studying, going to go look for a part-time job in the area, you?"

"Part-time job? For what?"

"I need some money – my student funds are decreasing and I need those for other stuff."

"Can I come with?" Lucy shrugged as if she didn't care and Natsu silently cheered to himself, Lucy smiling at his reaction. She wonders why he always wanted to go everywhere with her. She felt like he was some bodyguard; a boyfriend even.

Lucy's cheeks felt like they were on fire once again and she shook her head, trying to calm herself down. She shouldn't think of anything like that, he was right next to her. Lucy glanced towards his direction and noticed he was looking at the flash of light that appeared as the elevator passed every floor. They were now on the 5th floor being so close to the first. She wonders . . .

"Hey Natsu?" 4th floor.

"Yeah, what's up?" 3rd floor.

"Have you ever been kissed in an elevator?" 2nd floor.

"What?" As the door opened and the elevator dinged Lucy pushed Natsu to the wall and smashed her lips against Natsu's for a second or two. His eyes widen and Lucy fished the keys out of his pocket, pulling away to look flushed and flustered. He stared at her in shock, wondering what in earthland just happened. She just flashed him a grin and presented him the keys to his car, skipping out of the elevator as the door closed again. Natsu stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall for a moment before opening the elevator door again and running out to chase after Lucy.

That woman was full of surprises.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, the chapter is short and I'm lazy! Whatever, a chapter is still a chapter so you better have liked it!  
Naaah, just kidding. Anywaaaays, I made a new story and I shall update that one soon and this one soon along with the others so be patient people! x3  
Thank you so much for reading and review! We past 300 reviews, YAY! And I was wondering, should i make this story M rated? If you want me to, i'll change it. I'll count up the votes and make it M rated! Some lemon and some lime, if I'm feeling pretty perverted. (;**

**I love you guys so much, your reviews and feedback just makes my day! I LOVE YOU SO FLUFFING MUCH.**


	13. The club

**Some Lime is inside this chapter so don't read if you don't want to!  
Warned you people, don't blame if I scarred you forever. X'D**

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu stood there for a moment, leaning against the wall for a moment before opening the elevator door again and running out to chase after Lucy._

_That woman was full of surprises._

* * *

It has been day 3 since Lisanna has come back and Lucy had to admit, she missed Natsu. Natsu was too busy showing Lisanna around and she was too busy with classes and new job, the two rarely saw each other. Sure, they texted and called time to time but the two of them want to see each other. Lucy sat in the café in the campus, watching as snow covered the floor and fell from the heavens. It was November now, the weather cold and breezy. Only if Natsu was there, he would have warmed her up.

Lucy shivered and buried herself deeper into her coat and scarf, sighing as the café wasn't as warm as she thought it'll be. Maybe it was because she was in her usual spot, all the way in the back next to the window. It could be, or maybe because Natsu wasn't here.

Lucy decided it was Natsu's fault.

Lucy closed her eyes and sighed, listening to her music that boomed in her ear while she took in the peacefulness. She couldn't do anything like this in a while. Being a waiter at Fairy tail during her free afternoons took a lot of energy out of her. She enjoyed it though, it was fun and she met a lot of new people. They were idiots but they were fun to be around with. A lot like Natsu.

And there she goes thinking about that idiot again. Of course Natsu would ditch Lucy to be with Lisanna just for a week. She was his childhood friend and they had history together. They didn't even see each other for couple years so that was double the time. She just wishes he was with her; she was his best friend for fucks sakes. Or maybe something even more. Do friends touch and kiss each other time to time?

Lucy's lips curled up to a smile as she remembered that elevator kiss that happened days ago. His face was priceless and his lips were warm.

Lucy sighed and tapped her feet to the beat, humming some parts of the song. She continued to hum when she felt something warm against her lips, startling her. She opened her eyes to meet dark onyx eyes, staring at her with so much amusement; it looked like fireworks were sent off inside his eyes.

Lucy pulled back, a horrified look on her face as a blush crept up he cheeks. Noticing he was smirking, not even caring he has just kissed her, Lucy felt like she wanted to slap his smirk right off his face. His upper half of his body was bent forward, his hands shoved into his light jacket as Lisanna stood behind him, giggling to herself.

"Yo, weirdo!"

"Natsu, that's not how you greet a woman."

"That's how I greet _my_ woman," Natsu grinned, giving Lisanna a glance as he looked at Lucy. "Hey baby, haven't see you in a while." Natsu said, Lucy smiling just a bit as she took the earplugs out of her ears, standing up to hug him tight. "Natsu, I missed you." Natsu wrapped one arm around her waists as he grinned, feeling her arms around his neck. "Missed you too," He mumbled, rocking her back and forth a bit before pulling away. He noticed that her smile was dull and her eyes had bags under them. "You look sleepy,"

"Haven't got much sleep these days, too busy."

"Did I wake you then?"

"Nah, I was just thinking about something. I see you came to eat or drink something with Lisanna," Lucy leaned to the side to look at the white-haired woman who smiled, waving at her while Lucy returned the gesture. Lucy leaned back and saw that Natsu was smiling at her, looking too friendly. "Should I take you home and put you to sleep?"

"Nah, you have Lisanna to take care of," Lucy yawned, stretching a bit as Natsu raised a brow at her direction, Lisanna looking at Natsu. "Nah, I'm good actually. I pretty much know my ways around, I could go back and you two could spend some time together."

"No, it's alright, Lisanna. Anyways, I'll be sleeping and going to work later on so I'm alright."

"It's still better than nothing, Natsu; take Lucy back like a gentleman."

"Aye, aye!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's arm, gently pushing her towards the door. Lucy turned back to look at Lisanna, her eyes wide in alarm. "E – Eh, sorry Lisanna!"

"Don't worry about it, have fun!" Lisanna waved at them, the two disappeared out of the café. Natsu let Lucy's arms go as his hand slipped down to grab her hand, grinning at her face. "Lisanna sure is nice to allow us to have some time to ourselves,"

"I don't know about you but I'm going to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you?" Lucy shook her head, rubbing her sleepy eyes as she suddenly felt real tired and dozy. Was it because of Natsu's heat? It was making her so sleepy and comfortable. She laced her arm with his, leaning her head against his shoulder. "You're warm," Lucy mumbled, Natsu rolling his eyes. The last thing she heard was, "And you obviously like my heat, it's settled, I'm going to sleep with you," before she blacked out.

It was nice to have him back.

~**X**~

Levy giggled to herself as she looked at the couple in front of her. Natsu having his arms wrapped around Lucy's waists while spooning her made them look like a real couple. They were asleep and they looked super cute together. Levy hasn't seen Natsu around lately and when she sees him after days of wondering where he was, he was in Lucy's bed snuggling her while sleeping right next to her. At least their clothes were still on.

"Wait till Erza hears about this." Levy giggled, taking her phone out as she steadied the phone, clicking her button as she took a picture. She started to play with her phone, tapping on the screen till the picture was finally sent. Levy leaned back and stared at them, one hand on her hip as her smile never faded. Why weren't they together yet?

As she was stared at them a little longer, Natsu started to stir, making Levy watch him. Moments past when he leaned back a bit, his eyes squinted as he focused his attention on the blue-haired college student. She giggled and Natsu blinked, his eyes fully opening.

"Levy?"

"Yep! I have to admit, you two look adorable!"

"What the –"Natsu observed his surroundings and saw that he was spooning Lucy, holding her tight while she slept peacefully. A smile came on his lips and he leaned forward to kiss her shoulder. He sat up and rubbed his eye, now looking at Levy with a grin on his face. "You seem really happy."

"I am I really am." Levy smiled at Natsu who looked lovingly at Lucy, giggling like a school-girl. Natsu acted like she was his wife of something and it made him look a lot mature. Not somebody who looked at somebody lustfully but instead, lovingly. "You should just ask her out already," Levy sighed, Natsu getting up to standing front of the short woman, towering over her like a building. "I have, like – 7 times. Been rejected probably all those times." Natsu said as he stretched, making his way over towards Lucy's door to go get some water. Levy looked back at the sleeping blonde before following him out. "Do it romantically, Lu-Chan likes romance."

"I know she does but I really don't want to go through all this romantic shit then get rejected again."

"You know she likes you,"

"Yeah, I know. But for some reason, she doesn't go out with me." Natsu rolled his eyes before dipping his head down, looking in Levy's and Lucy's fridge, looking for something to drink. When he found a carton of orange juice, he brought it out and opened the cap, chugging it down till it was half-empty. Levy scowled at him as she leaned against the counter, her arms supporting herself. "I want you two together."

"I want us together too."

"Natsu, try your best. You've known her for almost 3 months now and I have never seen Lu-Chan act like that to any guy before." Natsu sighed and leaned against the other counter, holding the orange juice as he started to think. He did want Lucy to be his but why does she suck up her pride and be with him already? She was driving him crazy. "Talk to her."

"I will, once you leave and she wakes up."

"I don't want to leave, it's comfortable here."

"Go back to your dorm." Levy sighed, rolling her eyes as she turning around to leave. Natsu mumbled something under his breath as he now noticed he was shirtless. Has he been like this the whole time? He put the orange juice away and turned around to notice a blonde standing by the kitchen door frame, her lip pressed into a tight line while her arms were crossed over her busty chest. Natsu cocked an eyebrow at her as their eyes made contact, Natsu making his way to the cookie jar. "Hello beautiful,"

"What time is it? What are you doing here?"

"It's still 4 and we slept together, remember?"

"As in . . ."

"Nah, just snuggle and cuddle. You know – I never done that." Natsu pointed at her with his pinky finger as he chewed on Lucy's favorite chocolate chip cookies while leaning against the counter. He swallowed till he reached in the jaw again and took three more, walking towards the sleepy blonde. He swiftly kissed her cheek and walked past her, going to the small living room that was built in their dorm. These dorms cost a lot and he only had the bathroom-bedroom kind. He loved it here. He sat down on the couch, Levy being nowhere in sight he thought she was in her room.

Soon after, Lucy came into the room, her hair tied up in a messy bun as she wore short shorts and a sweater, yawning as she came strolling over to him. She curled up by his side and looked at the television, Natsu glancing at the girl who was snuggling up beside him. His cookies were long gone and now he was being cuddled like an over-sized teddy bear. "When are you going to work?"

"Maybe around 6, I don't know – I might not go."

"Why is that?"

"Too tired and you're warm." Lucy made a small humming noise from the back of her throat, Natsu liking how she gotten closer towards him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her, switching through channels on the TV. "Still sleepy, babe?"

"Nah, just resting my eyes."

"Open them and look at me, I love your eyes." Natsu watched as her cheeks flushed and her eyes were still closed, her bottom lip being caught between her teeth. Oh how badly he wanted to do that with his mouth. "Why don't you be my girlfriend?" Natsu asked, his attention on the TV once again as he felt Lucy's body going limp. "Told you already."

"Afraid I might run?"

"And break my poor heart."

"I won't do that, I'm not running now nor will I run later." She was quiet and Natsu thought she had fallen asleep. He sighed and looked at her face to see her staring at him with wide brown eyes, a small smile on her lips. "What if I want to run?"

"I'll chase after you."

"How about I just disappear?"

"I'll find you." Lucy looked down at the space between them and giggled just a bit. "I like you, you know that?"

"I know, I do too." Natsu grinned, his face beaming with pride. Lucy giggled again and lifted her head up, smiling at him. She leaned in just a bit to kiss his cheek, Natsu's face glowing with pride. He leaned in and rubbed his nose against Lucy's, the college student laughing at his action. "You're too cute." Natsu mumbled before he kissed her cheek, the remote tossed on the floor before he pushed her down and playfully nibbled on her neck. Lucy shivered and laughed, a huge blush on her cheek.

She could get used to this.

Natsu leaned in her ear and pressed his lips against her ear, Lucy shivering slightly to gasp just a bit. Natsu pulled back and smirked at her, trapping her between his arms as he toppled over her. His eyes gleamed as he looked at the flushed Lucy below him, just wanting to kiss every inch of her body. "You're beautiful,"

"And you're adorable." Natsu snorted. "Out of all the words you know, you use _adorable?_"

"Erm . . . nice? Sweet? Fabulous? Cute?" Natsu pulled back and sat back down, shaking his head side to side as he was wounded. "Go learn some vocabulary words."

"I know plenty, thank you very much."

"Explain myself in one word."

"Hot." Natsu sighed and smiled just a bit, shaking his head back and forth. He chuckled a bit and Lucy couldn't help but giggle with him. "Idiot,"

"Hey -!"

"_My_ idiot," Natsu added before she started to scream, wrapping his arms around her to bring her closer. Lucy pouted as she puffed her cheeks out, glaring at the grinning man. "What would you do if I asked you to marry me right now?"

"I'd say yes."

"Really?"

"In a million years." Lucy pecked his cheek and Natsu frowned at her, his happiness dropping as he felt his heart shatter. Why didn't she just be his already? Natsu growled at her and she smirked at him, making him just wipe that smirk off her face. His hands trailed down her back making her shiver, his hands slide down even lower. "What if I took you here and now?" He asked, Lucy's blush darkening as she felt his hands traveling down to her lower ass, his hands right above her ass. "I'll kick you out."

"I'm actually experience with my hands so I'll make sure every parts of your body feel great during our intercourse."

"N – No! Shut up, stop being so perverted."

"You know it like it, baby." Lucy shivered as he whispered in her ear, liking the sound as he called her baby. Her hands itched to move all around his body, wanting to touch every part and crook of his muscular body. Lucy lifted her hands up and smacked him in the chest, Natsu pretending to be hurt. "Ouch,"

"Shut up and get out of my dorm."

"Why? Can't I crash here till tomorrow?"

"No way! You understand it's a _girl_ dorm, right?" Natsu shrugged and lied down on the couch, his feet stretched out as it went over Lucy's lap. Lucy scowled at him but he just gave her a goofy grin. She sighed and allowed him to do what he likes. After all; he was just too cute to kick him out. Like a lost puppy-dog.

* * *

Lucy placed all the drinks onto her tray, the loud music booming in her ear as people pushed against each other. She was at Fairy Tail, dressed in a tight black dress and black heels, her hair let loose in wavy curls as her face was lightly laminated. It was hot and the dress was sticking to her too much, people pressing against her making her even hotter. She had to come to fairy tail tonight since some waitress had called in sick before she could and she needed to get away from Mr. Touch-a-lot so she was here, in this loud popular club.

She placed the alcohol in her tray and pushed past people, careful not to drop or trip as she made her way to the tables in the back. She made it to the back and carefully put the drink in front of them, doing that to a couple more people till her tray was empty again.

Lucy hated the night-shifts and if she didn't do afternoon, she needed to do nights and they paid more so Lucy just _had_ to do it.

She leaned against the back, sighing as she was watching people grind against each other, dancing, talking, dry-humping, doing all sorts of things around the club making it smell like sweat and sex everywhere. This place reminded her too much of Natsu; she met him here. Only if he was here, she wouldn't have been this down.

"Lucy, please get this to the costumers!" Another waitress, Kinana said as she handed Lucy the tray, taking her empty one as she scurried off. She apologized as she had disappeared, leaving Lucy with four bottles of beer and a table to be served. Lucy looked confused as she looked at the table Kinana had pointed few minutes ago, seeing it was a group of freshman college students, making Lucy groan.

She hated college students that were guys who came here. Or guys who were here to pick people up because all they did was hit on her. It was annoying. She already had one – Gray too if you count him – hitting on her, why did she need more? Lucy took in a deep breath as she put on her best smile, walking over there while balancing her tray on her hand. She was going to pray those two don't do anything to her.

"Good evening, fellows. Here are your beers," Lucy said as she set the beers down in front of the talkative boys, all of them stopping as they looked at Lucy. Lucy smiled sweetly and hugged the tray to her chest, not liking how they were staring at them. "Anything else, sir?"

"Yes, why don't you come here?" One guy patted his lap, making Lucy want to throw up. "I am really busy, maybe never." Lucy smiled and turned to walk away, gasping as she felt the guy grab her wrist. She turned around to see the guy now standing up, towering over her. He smirked and Lucy smelled the smell of alcohol lingering in his breath. "Come on, sweetheart. Don't be so cold,"

"Sir, let me go."

"Sting, let the girl go, she's not interested in you."

"I got this Rogue, watch."

"Oh boy . . ." The long blonde haired boy sighed, covering his forehead with his palm as he looked at the people there. Now that Lucy looked at him closely, he was a blondie. Looking at the tattoo marking on his left arm, he was a member of Sabertooth. The second popular club next to Fairy Tail. "What are a couple of Sabers doing in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked, her head cocking to the side as the blonde smirked at her. "Fairy Tail has some hot babes, like you."

"Sting, whatever your name was, let me go."

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause she has a boyfriend," The two snapped their heads towards the direction the voice came from to see a Pink-haired male standing there, his eyes fierce as his hands were shoved in his pants pocket. He wore a dark black waistcoat with gold trimmings over his chest with no undershirt, showing off his delicious abs while he wore white trousers, his feet covered in sneakers as his precious scarf hung around his neck. He wore a dark expression and if looks could kill, Sting would have died right there.

"And who are you?"

"Who am I? _Who am I? _I'm Natsu Dragneel you prick!" Natsu's voice boomed against the music, stomping over to them as he yanked Lucy away from Sting's grip, leaning in close to Sting's face while glaring murderously. "Don't touch my woman," Sting gulped and he broke out in cold sweat, Natsu turning around to yank Lucy along with him.

The waitress turned around once more to see Sting standing there looking pale and shocked, his friends trying to see if he was alive. He was on the floor before Lucy had disappeared from his sight.

Natsu had dragged Lucy all the way in the far back, near the corner as he let her wrist go, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked stressed. "What are you doing here?"

"Obviously saving your ass, do you know what could have happened to you if I haven't come sooner?"

"He would have raped me?"

"Yes! Jesus – take better care of yourself!"

"I can take good care of myself, if you haven't noticed!"

"Yeah, that's why you let some stranger grab you and you didn't do a single shit about it, you can take care of yourself real good, Luce!" Natsu snapped at her face, leaning close as Lucy glared at him, her hands balled into fists. "I never told you to save me; I thought I told you to stay at home!" Lucy gave Natsu's shoulder a push, the male never moving an inch. She was frustrated and she just wanted to scream her head off. "You're lucky I was even here to save you."

"I could have deal with it on my own, Natsu!"

"No you couldn't have, I know you couldn't have."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"I'm not calling you strong," Natsu countered, Lucy's jaws dropping as she looked at him with wide eyes. He looked at her with hard eyes, his lips pressed into a tight line as his eyebrows were creased in anger.

"You're such an asshole!" Lucy shouted as she started to punch his chest, never hurting Natsu. She started to hit him again and again, Natsu finally getting tired to grab her wrist and push her up against the wall. "And you drive me crazy." Natsu hissed through clenched teeth, his lips finding its way to Lucy's, the blonde kissing him back angrily. Natsu pulled away and started to nip on her neck, pressing the blonde against the wall tightly as he lifted her up off his feet. "Don't touch me, let me go!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" Natsu asked, his eyes burning into hers. He leaned in again and started to trail kisses down her neck to her shoulder, the straps to her dresses falling ever so slowly. Lucy felt weak and limp, her arms loosing its strength as she surpassed a moan. "D – Don't touch –"

"Stop denying me, how many times are you going to deny me?"

"Till you never ask again . . ."

"You know I like you and I know you like me, what's the problem?" Natsu pulled away, her shoulders hot and warm after all the kissing and biting he has done a few moments ago. She bit her lip nervously, looking at the dark onyx eyes that stared right into her brown ones. She suddenly felt aroused down there, squirming around to make him let go of her hands that were pinned up above her head. "L – Let me go,"

"No," Natsu said as his pressed his mouth against her neck again, biting as he licked, Lucy gasping just a bit. She felt like her head was spinning and her body trembling against his. His hot large hands were pinning both of her hands up above her head while his other rubbed her thigh, going up and down making her want to moan.

"S – Stop – Natsu,"

"Stop what? This?" Natsu's hand trailed down her thigh down to her knee till he slid it back up, going in her inner thigh before going back out again, Lucy moaning to this action. Her pelvis bucked a bit and Natsu found that as a good sign. He smirked and looked up at the blushing squirming blonde, noticing how she wasn't looking at him in the eyes.

"You like this baby?"

"P – Please – I – I . . ."

"What? What is it that you want?" Natsu's hand rubbed her thighs again, now stroking her inner thigh. Lucy bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut, wanting to scream out his name for some pleasured reason. Natsu watched her face the whole time and he grinned at this action, leaning in to kiss her neck again, hearing her moan once more. Her arms had completely gone limp and he let them go, finding out to see her arms was wrapped around his shoulders.

"Oh Lucy . . ." Natsu tsked, leaning in to press his lips against hers. Lucy whimpered as his hands trailed upwards, his hands taking in every curve of her body. "You have such a great body and you decide not to share?"

"N – Natsu . . ." He nibbled on her bottom lip and her lips parted slightly, Lucy feeling him smirk against her swollen lips. His tongue dragged across his bottom lip and he tasted the sweet taste of watermelon, her lip-gloss flavor. He pulled away and licked his lips, looking at her face to see her begging him with her eyes to go even further. He smirked and kissed her lips one more time before he let go of her thighs and body, the legs falling to support her body now, his arms around his waists. "Let's see how you like if I leave you sexually frustrated like this." Natsu whispered in her ear, kissing the spot right below her ear to have her moan. He pulled away and gave her a wink before he turned to leave before he went crazy.

He covered his mouth and stomped away, leaving the sexually frustrated woman back there while he tried containing himself.

That woman and her naughty body.

* * *

**A/N: AND CUT. Ohmygosh, sdjkghfjw, that was so fan-girlish and nosebleed-ish. I hope I didn't make anyone of you scream or bleed. X'D  
I had to make this rated M because so many people wanted it to be rated M.**

**You dirty minded fans. Shame on you! –Is a perverted bastard as well.-  
And I hope I didn't kill anyone's innocent mind. I guess this will be my last update before off to my cousin's house I go! I'll try and update, **_**"Taking Care Of You." **_**Tomorrow and if not, on Monday so welp! Thank you for reading and supporting. Don't forget to review because I'm sure this story will reach 400 by the next time I update.**

**MAKE IT REACH 400! 8'D  
Review, review, reeeeeview! Bye now, byeee!**


	14. Happy

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He covered his mouth and stomped away, leaving the sexually frustrated woman back there while he tried containing himself._

_That woman and her naughty body._

* * *

Natsu sat on the edge of his bed, his elbows resting on his knees as his head was buried in his hands. It was 4 in the morning and he couldn't get any sleep. Whenever he tried sleeping his eyes would just pop back open and her lustful face would just pop back into his mind. He thought about calling Lucy and apologizing but he knew if he woke her up at 4 in the morning his head would be caught in between two sticks.

It was driving him crazy.

He was screwed. He probably ended their friendship; she probably didn't want to see him anymore. He regretted doing all that to her, but he was just so angry and frustrated that he just burst. He didn't know why he did it, but he regretted every single little bit of it. He respected her every single thought and opinion but he just violated her and left her hanging in the club. What kind of person would do that?

She probably hates him now. Natsu's heart ached at the thought of that. He was afraid to lose her. He was afraid she hated him. He was scared.

~**X**~

Lucy was lying on her bed, her back flat against her mattress as she stared at the ceiling, the moonlight and soft white snow reflecting some light into her room. She's been lying there staring at the ceiling for hours, just thinking about what happened today.

Her eyes moved to her alarm clock by her side of her bed to notice it was a little over 4 in the morning. She silently groaned and rubbed her face, sighing into the darkness. Just what the hell happened with Natsu and her? She wasn't angry at him at all, she was just angry that he left her standing there without finishing what he started.

In her life, that was the first time she was ever left alone wanting somebody. Let alone Natsu Dragneel.

Lucy shifted to her side as she held her Plue doll tight in her arms, her eyes now focusing on the snow covered campus. It was beautiful at night, the snow sparkling against the moonlight like crystals. Even through the beauty Lucy's mind was still focused on Natsu Dragneel. Why did he get to her so badly? She knew he was a bad idea to get involved with but she couldn't help it. She loved the idiot for Christ's sake.

She was tempted to call him, to tell him everything was alright and that she missed him but she knew that was impossible. He would be asleep by now and Lucy didn't want to wake the poor college student up. She should be asleep right now too but whenever her eyes shut, they open 5 seconds later. Her sleep was dead and she knew she'll be walking around like a Zombie tomorrow morning. Stupid Natsu and distracting her so much.

She wonders where she found somebody like him.

* * *

Lucy's fingers drummed against the kitchen table, frustration written all over her face as a growl escape her lips that were pressed in a tight line. She was the bigger man today, calling and texting him before he did but he never answered to any of them. She called him at least 7 times and spammed his inbox but he didn't answer. Lucy was going to burst soon. When she sees him the next time she was sure she was going to knock some sense into him.

Only if she knew his dorm number she would have marched on over there and kick him in the balls for making her worry.

Lucy groaned and buried her head in her arms, her phone in front of her as she waited for the phone to ring and tell her that Natsu had replies but it's been silent for the pass 20 minutes. "Urgh, call me back idiot!"

"Lu-Chan, calm down, I bet Natsu's still asleep. It is Wednesday."

"You don't understand, Levy-Chan, Wednesday Natsu is always up early just to hang out with me. It's Natsu and Lucy day for fucks sakes!" Lucy threw her hand in the air, her patients running thin. It was Natsu and Lucy day; they always spent Wednesday together because that's when the two of them don't have classes so they spend it together every week starting from 2 months ago.

"Well, he could have forgotten then."

"Natsu rather spend time with me than sleep. You know that as well," Lucy snapped causing Levy to go silent. It was true, Natsu stayed up all night just to make sure Lucy fell asleep safely and wouldn't sleep knowing that she wasn't alright. "He's probably embarrassed for doing that to you."

"He seemed pretty confident last night,"

"Oh come on Lu-Chan. Natsu admires and respects you, he probably thinks you hate him."

"I hate him for not answering!" Lucy hissed, wanting to chuck her phone across the room but she knew she'll regret that as soon as it happens. She slammed her head back down on the table and Levy rolled her eyes, continuing to read the newspaper as she drank some tea. Levy could be so old fashion in the mornings.

As Lucy kept moping around, they heard the doorbell ring. Lucy's head shot up, looking at Levy who raised a brow at her. "Go get it,"

"I swear if it's that idiot I'm going to kill him."

"Don't make mess!" Levy sang as Lucy got up to go get the door. She walked over to her pale door, unlocking the locks as the door swung open. On the other side stood a pink-haired man holding a dozen of roses while grinning sheepish. "Hi beautiful,"

"Don't 'hi beautiful' me. You've got some explaining to do." Lucy snapped, grabbing the flowers to set it by the small table next to the door to come back out and shut the door, the two now standing in front of each other. Lucy crossed her arms and looked at him with a dark expression making him feel uncomfortable and guilty. "Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why you didn't answer my texts or my calls?"

"My battery died." Natsu lied, Lucy's eyes searching his face to see if he was lying or not. She noticed he was and she scoffed, looking away. "I'm mad at you."

"I know. . ."

"Do you know why?"

"Because I violated you last night," Natsu mumbled, hanging his head in shame. He felt like he was being scolded by his mother. "No, I am not mad at you for that. I'm mad at you for worrying me and leaving me sexually frustrated like that. You're taking all my firsts, aren't you?" Natsu's head lifted up as his eyes widen in surprise. She wasn't mad at him for violate her last night? Natsu lifted his hand to scratch his cheek, wondering if her brain was functioning right. She was supposed to be mad about that, right? "Uhm, what?"

"Can't you understand what I'm saying?"

"I do but you're not mad at me for violated you last night?"

"No, it's not like it's the first anyways." Lucy snorted a small blush on her cheeks as she tried keeping her angry look. Somehow that made Natsu happy. "Luce, you're amazing." He said while grinning like a fool. "Flattery isn't going to get you out of trouble, mister."

"As long as you don't hate me, I'm alright." Natsu said as he opened his arms for a hug. Lucy dodged his hug and glared at him. "Natsu Dragneel, you have a phone for a reason and I expect you to answer all my messages and calls. What if I was in trouble?"

"I would never allow that, don't worry, I'll always be there for you." Natsu reached over to stroke her cheek; his knuckles brushing against the warm redden cheeks of hers.

"N - Not always. . ."

"Always, Luce, always."

"Humph, whatever!" Lucy pulled away, crossing her arms to pout. Natsu ginned and hugged her from behind, making the blonde protest but he ignored them. "I missed you," he mumbled against her ear, Lucy stiffening a bit but to relax into his arms later. A small smile came to her lips and she patted his arms. "I thought you were going to ditch Natsu and Lucy day."

"How could I? I never had an absence from Natsu and Lucy day nor will I ever be absent on this day." Natsu said reassuringly against her hair, making Lucy nod I conformation. "Better keep that promise."

"I will," They stood there in each other's arms for a moment, rocking back and forth till they heard somebody cough from the side making them look at the culprit. "You two make me sick,"

"Look who it is, its shitface." Natsu smirked at Gajeel's angered expression. Lucy smacked Natsu and glared, smiling at her best friends boyfriend. "Levy-Chan is inside, you can go inside." Lucy said while opening the door, welcoming the two boys inside. Natsu walked in without hesitation, Gajeel doing the same.

When Levy saw Gajeel she squealed like a idiot and jumped on him hanging on like a monkey. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"So am I, shrimp." Gajeel had a ghost of a smile on his lips, Natsu and Lucy watching the whole thing. "Why can't you act like that more towards me?"

"Because I'm not head over heels over you."

"You could be."

"But I choose not to," Lucy smiled, walking away before she witnessed the two sucking each other faces off. That was one thing she hated seeing about lovey dovey couples. Watching them kiss. "Hey Luce, lets act like them more!" Natsu said pointing at Levy and Gajeel who were sucking faces, Lucy regretting glancing at their direction. She scrunched her face up in disgust and shook her head. "Never will I ever do that with you."

"Never say never!"

"Are you Justin Beiber now?"

"I'm too sexy to be him," Natsu smirked as he held his chin with his hand, boasting about his appearance once more. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes as she gathered her keys and phone, grabbing her purse to check in it to see if she had everything. "Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Can I come with?"

"I don't care, in going to go visit the library." Natsu gasped and quickly went over to her side, linking arms with the blonde. "Let's go!"

"You want to go to the library?"

"Of course, I love it there!" He grinned sincerely and Lucy smiled a bit. She was glad he was into books.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Lucy bowed at librarian who was standing in front of Lucy, a scowl on her face. Natsu was somewhere in the library, chasing the cat that was running around the place. "Is he with you?"

"Yes, and I am so sorry. I'll pay for all the damages."

"Ah, yes, you will. 3,000 dollars for the damage in the library!" Lucy's jaw dropped as her eyes widen as wide as dinner plates. She was so going to be broke.

Natsu came running in front of them, the blue cat that came running in falling into his arms as he dolphin dived and crashed onto the bookshelf that was already broken. He held the hissing cat in his arms and cooed at him, trying to calm him down. Eventually he stood up with the clam cat in his arms.

"I got him."

Lucy had a urge to slap him across the face but when she saw the angered expression on the librarian she kept shut. "Natsu Dragneel!"

"Yes Mrs. Strauss?"

"You ruined my library! You and your friend here owe me 3,000 dollars!"

"Whoa there, Evergreen. 3,000? I don't think you'll need that much." Natsu ducked as he swung, taking a step back as he continued to let the purring blue cat. "Don't talk back to your elder!"

"You're only 5 years older, Evergreen."

"I am still older!"

"Yeah, then maybe you'll have wrinkles and crowfeet all over your face!" Lucy glared at him telling him to hush but the green-haired librarian looked like she was going to burst. "Fine, we'll get you money to fix your damn library. You're lucky Elfman is my friend, if you weren't married to him I wouldn't have give two shits about this." Natsu walked over to Lucy who was already signing a check to the Library. "You pay half and I'll pay half."

"How much is half?"

"1,500." Natsu silently cried as he wasted even more money, feeling as if he wallet was flat and shallow. He took his wallet out, grabbing out a check as he wrote down everything till he passed the piece of paper towards the angry librarian. "There, happy now?"

"Yes, now get that blue haired feline out of my library with the both of you!"

"Yes ma'am." Lucy and Natsu said in unison, leaving the place with the cat in Natsu's arms. Once they were out Lucy started to cry. "My hard working money!"

"Don't worry Luce, you'll earn more and I promise I'll pay you back!" Lucy glared at him, her eyes falling to the blue cat that was snuggling into Natsu's arms. "It's that blue furball fault! Why did you have to chase it?"

"It's a blue cat Luce, who the hell doesn't want a blue cat?"

"Me! And I bet a lot of others don't want a blue cat neither."

"You have to admit, his color and look makes you feel happy." Lucy looked at the purring cat, starting at him for a good moment. His oddly colored hair reminded her of Natsu's oddly colored hair and she smiled a bit. "Ha! You smiled!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever,"

"Therefore I shall call him Happy." Natsu held the cat up, the kitten staring at Natsu as if he was some new toy. Natsu grinned and the cat seemed to purr again. "Happy?"

"Yes, Happy Dragneel. And you're his mother Luce,"

"M - Mother? Me? Why?"

"Cause you found him with me." He grinned at her and she flushed crimson. "Then his name is Happy Heartfillia!"

"Does that mean when we get married I have to change my last name?"

"No, I'll be the one changing my name."

"Lucy Dragneel?"

"Yes - wait - I mean - gah! I'm not marrying you!" Lucy shouted, Natsu smirking at her while petting the kitten again. "You admitted to it; it has a ring to it."

"No, shut up!" Lucy covered her ears, shaking her head while blushing red. Natsu snickered and turned away, petting the kitten. "Don't worry Happy, Lucy is just being upright." Natsu cooed at the blue kitten that meows at his coo. Lucy sighed and followed the idiot, not even knowing why she was following him. "Come on; let's take him to my dorm."

"Your dorm? As in . . . _Your_dorm?"

"Yeah? Come on!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist, the other one holding Happy. "Then we'll go buy some cat stuff!" He grinned widely, feeling as if he was a boy on Christmas Eve. Sudden a smile stretch across her face and she nodded, following him back to his dorm.

Once they reached the place Lucy recognized the place as the boy dormitory. She followed him all the way through the place, going down a corridor as he finally stopped to let her wrist go and dig in his pocket to grab his keys. He took out a key that had a red fireball attached to the key, the college student shoving the key in the hole to unlock his dorm. He shoved the keys back in and he opened the door, a smell of perfume lingering in the air.

It smelt like him.

Lucy walked in the place as Natsu went over to his couch, grabbing the piled up clothes he set Happy in there, the kitten snuggling into his pile of dirty clothes.

"Gross, how long since you cleaned this place?" Lucy asked as she scrunched her face up in disgust, looking at his dirty Landry and moldy food that was left around places. "I used to keep my dorm clean so you know, the ladies would like it but now I don't have a reason to since I'm only willing to be yours."

"Well I don't like this dirty environment so clean it up."

"Tomorrow." Lucy rolled her eyes as she knew what 'tomorrow' meant in his language. It was probably the next she tells him to do it or force him. "Come on, lets go out and get some cat stuff for Happy so I can leave this excuse of a room."

"At least it doesn't smell bad."

"I know, the perfume is everywhere."

"Like the smell? It's called Fuji." Lucy sniffed the air again and nodded. It smelt deliciously good. Like fresh pinecones and smoke, maybe a hint of fresh fruit mixed with it. "I love it,"

"Thank you."

"Now let's go grab some stuff and clean this dump up later." Lucy grabbed his wrist, a huge grin on his face. He was going shopping with the infamous Lucy Heartfillia.

This will be fun.

* * *

"Lucy, we don't need more shit, just shut the fuck up and let's go!" Natsu groaned as he watched his cart pile up with more food, bowls, collars, cat toys, and other junk Lucy thought it was 'important'. "Excuse me, but who's the one who knows how to take care of a pet?"

"I'm sure a fucking t-shirt for a cat is necessary."

"Happy could get cold."

"He has fur for fucks sakes!"

"Natsu Dragneel, there are kids in this place and I will not allow you to ruin their innocent minds." Lucy snapped, dumping some cat shampoo in the cart making Natsu shoot her a glare. He loves her and respects her but she was going over-board.

"I swear to god if you put another item in the cart I will -" Lucy ignored Natsu's threat as Lucy put a cat toy in the bin. She stuck her tongue out and Natsu wanted to rip his hair out in frustration.

Did he say shopping with Lucy will be fun? He meant to say _horrible._

* * *

**A/N: I'M BACK PEOPLE. B]  
Did you like the chapter? I hope you did, I need to make this story fluffier! Anyways, I shall update **_**Camp Dragneel**_** now so please, humor me with your reviews and I will have **_**Camp Dragneel **_**up in a flash along with **_**Taking Care of You.**_**  
Review, review, reeeview! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Loke and the aquairum

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I swear to god if you put another item in the cart I will -" Lucy ignored Natsu's threat as Lucy put a cat toy in the bin. She stuck her tongue out and Natsu wanted to rip his hair out in frustration._

_Did he say shopping with Lucy will be fun? He meant to say _horrible.

* * *

Lucy shrugged on a light jacket as her strapped on her heels, looking at herself in her full-sized mirror before grabbing her brush to brush through her golden locks of hers. Today was Lisanna's last day so she invited her close friends to some 'date' and Lucy was one of them. Natsu texted her he'll be here in a couple minutes but that was 10 minutes ago and so she was in her room checking to see if her outfit was alright along with her appearance. She wore boots with a light blue scarf around her neck, a fleece jacket on top of her long sleeves jacket as her jeans hugged her skinny legs.

As she continued to stare at herself in the mirror her doorbell rang and she gathered her keys and phone, going over to get the door. Levy has already left with Gajeel earlier during the day to get prepared with him and so Lucy was meeting them up with Natsu.

She opened the door and smiled as Natsu held out a dozen of tulips in front of her, grinning like a love-sick fool. Lucy took them in her hands and sniffed them, sighing as the sweet scent of the flowers filled her nostrils. "They're beautiful,"

"For a beautiful woman,"

"Thanks! Come in so I could water them." Lucy opened the door wider to allow Natsu to enter, the college student entering to shut the door as Lucy went to go dunk the flowers in a vase. "You look pretty."

"Thanks, you don't look bad yourself." Lucy commented as Natsu grinned at her direction. He shoved his hands in his jean pockets as his red t-shirt was covered over a black jacket, his scarf wrapped around his neck protectively. "What took you so long?"

"Wanted to buy you some flowers."

"Stop buying me flowers, I don't want to keep putting more vases of flowers around the dorm."

"But you still like them," Lucy glanced at his direction and sighed, knowing that was true. Nobody bought her flowers and showed her so much affection like Natsu did. She loved it.

Once Lucy put the flowers in the vase and set it down in the middle of her dining table she smiled towards the pink-haired male and walked over to him, going on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Haven't seen you since two days ago." Natsu immediately wrapped his arms around her waists and pulled her close, a small smile lingering on his lips. He loved the fact he could do this to Lucy and she wouldn't be uncomfortable about it. If it was 2 months ago, yes, but now, she didn't care. They almost acted like a real couple. "Missed me?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe is a yes in my world."

"Well I haven't seen you in two days, we always seem to see each other sometimes of the day but lately we haven't."

"Awh, is somebody sad because of that?" Natsu teased as Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled away from him, annoyed of him already. His teases are what gets Lucy annoyed but she loved it. "Come on; let's get going before Lisanna starts fussing about us."

"I don't mind wasting time here – with you."

"Just shut up and follow me lover boy."

"As you say, miss." Natsu looked amused and Lucy couldn't look at his face. His smirk always got her heart pumping and her cheeks to redden. She didn't know why but she was falling for him harder and harder. Curse him and his perfectness.

The two college student exited the blonde's dorm, Lucy immediately shivering as the cold air breezed in. Who the hell left the dorm door open? No wonder it felt like it felt so cold in her dorm even though her heater was on. She knew she should have brought gloves with her. Lucy sighed as she buried herself deeper in her fleece jacket and scarf, her body already going numb.

Natsu noticed and got even closer, his hands moving by itself as he pulled her left hand out of her jacket to hold it in his large ones. Lucy protested at first but when she felt his warmth radiating off her, she sighed in relief. "I still don't understand how you're always so warm."

"Un-normal body heat,"

"I wish I had that,"

"Nah, I rather have you have normal body heat so I could be able to do these things to you." He flashed a nonchalant grin and Lucy was thankful for the coldness for reddening her face already. Thankfully, he didn't notice.

Natsu held her left hand in his hand as the two made their way to the café where Lisanna planned to meet everyone there. Lisanna told Lucy she could bring a couple more friends and she was planning on brining Erza but Erza had gone to Europe with her boyfriend, Jellal for the rest of December. Well, that ruins her plans for Christmas with her. Erza told her she'll be back before Christmas but who knows? Lucy knew she rather spend her time with her boyfriend than her, she would be like that too.

She subconsciously glanced at Natsu who seemed to keep his head straight forward, watching as snowflake after snowflake fell, the snow making a familiar crunch as their footprints left a mark on the fresh crunchy snow below them. He could be the perfect boyfriend then again, she couldn't. Her pride has been swallowed and she promised herself the next time he asks she would say yes. But it's been weeks since he's asked and she was wondering why he wasn't asking anymore. Did he finally give up and decided he was finally friend zoned? Lucy sighed as she felt bad for the college student.

The two entered the place, Natsu and Lucy making a sigh as the warmth hit their bodies, the snow melting off their clothes. Natsu shook his head as the snow fell from his pink locks, Natsu helping Lucy brush the snow off her. Once they were done they noticed that their friends were at a table chatting happily. Natsu gave Lucy's arm a gentle tug and the two of them walked over to them, Lisanna being the one spotting them two. "Natsu, Lucy, you made it!"

"In hand in hand," Levy snickered to the others, Lucy hearing her comment. "Yeah, of course we will, it's cold as hell out there." Lucy pulled away from Natsu as her left hand was covered in sweat. His hand felt like a heater. "I know I'm glad you came!"

"I don't know what you guys are talking about, it's perfect weather."

"Not all of us are used to the cold like you, ice-freak."

"Well you're not normal either, you walking furnace."

"Heat could do something at least, not freeze your ass, ice-queen." Natsu hissed back, Gray shooting back an insult as they started to argue about the simplest things. The ladies ignored as Levy was caught in between, being cursed by sitting next to Gajeel who couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Ah, Lucy, this is Juvia."

"Oh, hello Juvia!" Lucy smiled towards the blue-haired woman, the woman smiling back. "Juvia is pleasured to meet Lucy-San."

"Juvia normally talks in third-person speech." Lisanna laughed a bit and Lucy nodded, giggling a bit. "So, it's us four girls and three guys?"

"Yeah, well, maybe not. I got my friend to come join us but looks like he's not here yet." Lisanna frowned as she looked towards the door then around as she couldn't find her friend who was absent. "Oh, what does he look like?"

"Well, he has orange hair and he wears blue glasses –"

"Lis-baby!" A deep voice echoed from the front of the café, their eyes moving towards the person. There stood an orange haired male, wearing a green jacket with black pants, the inner layer of clothing being an orange t-shirt, his handsome face stretched into a grin. Lucy shivered as she looked at the familiar guy. Oh, not _him_. "Loke!" Lisanna said as she ran towards him to go give him a big hug. "Loke?"

"Loke is here? Where?"

"Not that flirt-ass, now we have three flirting dumbshits."

"Gajeel be nice, come on." All of her friends walked towards Loke to give him hugs or greets, Lucy slowly walking towards him as she did _not_ want to talk to the playboy. She hated his constant flirting, everything about him just made her feel weird and uncomfortable. Natsu was nothing like him. Once she approached him Loke's face stretched into a huge smile, like a puppy that hasn't seen their owner for a while. "Oh, it's that you Lucy?"

"Yeah . . . hi, Loke."

"Luuucy!" Loke shouted as he flung himself on Lucy, the said blonde stumbling backwards to be caught from Natsu and Gray who immediately stretched their arms forward to not let the blonde fall. "Lucy, I haven't seen you since middle school, waaah!"

"G – Get your face out of my boobs!"

"Hey, get your face out of there Loke, that's my spot!"

"N – Natsu!" Lucy flushed deep red as Natsu yanked the orange-haired male off Lucy by his collar, glaring at Loke. "That's _my _spot."

"You're dating her?"

"Not yet,"

"Oh shut it!" Lucy snapped making the two boys grin sheepish at her direction. Lisanna cleared her throat and everyone looked at her direction, her blue eyes meeting everyone's till she started to speak, "Well . . . since Lucy already knows Loke, let's get going."

"Not so fast, let me buy my lady a drink – Lucy would you like something?"

"_Your _lady?" Natsu echoed his eyebrows scrunched together as Loke past him and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, gently pushing her towards the counter. "Uh, no thanks, I rather have you away from me than next." Lucy stopped as she ducked; walking back towards the group which Natsu smirked at Loke's speechless face. "How do you know Loke, Lu-Chan?" Levy asked as Lucy hid behind her blue-haired friend, laughing nervously. "Lucy and I are soul mates!"

"Are not!"

"Oh don't need to deny it my love; we were planning on getting married one day."

"Married?" Natsu echoed again, looking between Loke and Lucy as he felt a pang of jealously. Lucy never talked about getting married like other woman. "We did not!"

"We did too; Lucy and I were in love."

"Hold it! Stop feeding my friends bullshit and you _better_ stop talking or you'll find my foot up your ass!" Lucy snapped causing Gray and Natsu too 'ooh' at him, the two of them smirking at the orange-haired man who seemed offended. Natsu swung his arm around Lucy's shoulders and smirked at Loke.

"That's right, Loke! Lucy is just mine!"

"Alright, let's get going being this gets intense," Lisanna quickly said as she started shoving Juvia out the door along with her other friends, Lucy shrugging off his arm as she followed her friends, grabbing Levy to leave all the guys behind them. Natsu quickly followed and the rest followed the girls, hanging out in the back as they watched the girls talk and walk in front of them. The fresh snow still crunched with every step and it was breezy. Not for Gray or Natsu, at least. "Where are we even going?"

"I think Lisanna said something about seeing fishes at the aquarium,"

"That girl and her animal fetish."

"At least she's not forcing us to go to the zoo in the weather,"

"I don't mind, I could get my warmth from my lovely Lucy." Loke joined in Natsu's and Gray's conversation, Natsu shooting him a glare as Loke pretended he didn't see that. Gray sighed as he noticed he was in between the two college students and he cursed himself, not wanting to get in a fight between Natsu and Loke. And knowing Natsu, he punches hard.

"So, Loke, why don't you tell me how you know Lucy?" Natsu asked trying to be calm and not jealous towards him, Gray sighing in relief as he noticed the tension in the air disappearing. Gajeel ignored them as he walked side by side along with the guys, listening but not speaking.

"Lucy and I are childhood friends, well, not until 7th grade, of course."

"What happened in 7th grade?"

"I moved to your high school," Natsu nodded as he remembered Loke being surrounded by girls every day when he came to school. Loke was the playboy in his school, the other one that wasn't so intimidated by his gang leadership. "Tell us the whole story."

"Lucy's mom and my dad were friends and when Lucy was born I was only 1 years of age and after that we did everything together but Lucy always got annoyed by me cause I always tried flirting with her,"

"How old were you when you started flirting?"

"In 4th grade," Natsu raised his brows as he was amazed on how young Loke was when he started flirting with girls. "It's not my fault I'm so handsome; I got the ladies since I was born." He smirked and Gray rolled his eyes, Natsu not hesitating to snort at that statement. "Lucy was beautiful when she was young but now she looks even more beautiful – sexy too. I never thought she would become like this."

"How'd she look different from before?" Gray asked making Loke chuckle. "Lucy the flat-chest girl?" Natsu and Gray choked on their spit and made gagging sounds, Gajeel snorting and Loke howling with laughter causing the ladies up in front of look behind them to look at them with weird expressions. Natsu looked at Lucy and at her chest, sighing in relief as her huge breasts were still there, Gray covering his mouth as he was about to burst into laughter and Gajeel just rolled his eyes, ignoring the idiots. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, go back onto talking."

"Weirdo's – anyways as I was saying –"Lucy sighed as she started to talk to the girls again, Natsu and Gray looking at Loke again to see if he was joking. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Even in middle school she was an A cup while every other girl had B's or even C's." Loke tsked, Natsu thanking whoever was up there for giving her almost double D cups, Gray snorting at Natsu's face. "Hold on a minute, what was this thing about you two getting married thing?" Natsu asked, remembering how Loke was blabbing on about marriage with Lucy. "Lucy wanted to marry me when we were only kids."

"Liar,"

"Nope, she and I were kids back then, who knows?"

"Well, Mr. Prince, sorry to burst your bubble but _I _will be the one marrying her." Natsu pointed at the blonde in-between Levy and Lisanna her hips moving from side to side with every step. Loke looked back at Natsu and back at Lucy, his eyes darting from the blonde to the pink-haired guy for a while. "No,"

"What do you mean no?"

"I can't allow a playboy like you be with her."

"And you're allowing _yourself_ be with her?"

"I, myself, won't hurt her but I will not let _you_ hurt her." Natsu snorted and shook his head, tsking at him. "You don't get it Loke; I will never do that to Lucy."

"You never know."

"I won't," Natsu glared as he ignored what Loke said walking a bit faster to catch up with Lucy. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned, making the girl squeal and jump. "You don't think he will, right?"

"Nah, but I'll test him today."

* * *

**A/N: Short story due to it's freezing in the basement and it snowed yesterday night and skjgfekuwe, I'm cold.  
Hope you liked it, review for me, love you all. ;***


	16. Finally mine

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and grinned, making the girl squeal and jump. "You don't think he will, right?"_

_"Nah, but I'll test him today."_

* * *

Lucy was annoyed, no, she was _beyond_ annoyed. She didn't get _why_ she was stuck with _Loke and Natsu_ but she was just stuck between the two playboys, making her right eye twitch and her mind go crazy. They were now in the aquarium, Lisanna being the one splitting them up into twos but Loke wanting to be with Lucy along with Natsu she had to made groups of three. Now Lucy was stuck between the two flirting idiots, wondering if Loke or Lisanna did this on purpose. Her right hand was clutch in-between Natsu's hands as her left hand was clutch in-between Loke's, her ears trying to block out their voice but no use, they gotten even _louder_.

"Oh darling, your hand is so soft."

"Hey Luce, your hand fits perfectly between mine, did you know?"

"Lucy, we could hold hands like this forever, till we die."

"I'll never let go of your hand, sweetheart."

"If any of you say another word I won't hesitate to shove you in the waters down below this bridge." Lucy hissed, shooting Loke and Natsu both a glare as they both backed away in fear but still having their hands laced with hers. Lucy jerked her hands free and walked away, her heels clicking as she took a step, the two college students running to catch up with her.

Loke tried putting his hands around Lucy's waists but Natsu shoved him away before he could, his arms wrapping around her waists to pull her closer. "Sorry babe, you're not mad, are you?" Natsu pressed his lips against her hair, making Lucy huff in process.

"I'm annoyed and I'm here to _enjoy_ myself so please allow me to enjoy myself."

"I will, I will." He grinned and looked back to see Loke catching up with them, Natsu grabbing Lucy's hand as she pulled her forward, his feet breaking out in a run. Lucy tried catching up with him, her eyes widening. "W – Where are you taking me?"

"Away from the freak so we could be alone!"

"Hey, get back here!"

"Run, Luce, run!" Natsu grinned widely as he yanked her, running faster as Loke's running figure disappeared in the crowd. Natsu dodged varies of things as they came to some dark room, the tank lights only lighting the whole room up. Every other place except the tank was dark and Natsu thought it was a great place to have sex, except for the fact it was dead silent. Not a lot of people were around and it was dark and Lucy happened to look fantastic. He mentally slapped himself, thinking what in the world was wrong with his dirty mind.

He glanced towards Lucy and saw that she too, was in awe. She must like seeing things like this.

"I think this is where the bigger and cooler fish that live deep underwater is."

"Yeah, I think so too. Come on, Natsu; let's go see the angler fish!" She grabbed his hands and yanked, Natsu finding it a bit ironic. He brushed it off and grinned, following her as she tried looking for the one fish she wanted to see, _ooh_-ing at some fish while her whole face lit up.

Natsu had never seen her like this.

Once they found the angler fish Lucy was pressed against the glass and her eyes wide, her brown orbs following the small fish as he swam around in his tank. He got behind her and put his hands on her waists, watching as the fish swam around. "Like it?"

"They're so amazing, I love them, don't you agree?"

"I don't love them, I love something else." He nuzzled his face into her neck and she felt the blood rushing up to her face, Lucy quickly backing away from the tank so the darkness could cover her blush up. "D – Don't do that, come on, let's go. Everyone might be wondering where we are."

"I don't care, let's explore some."

"But Natsu –"

"No buts, you're coming with me." Natsu grinned as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her toward someplace where he didn't even know where. When they were close towards the exit they heard Loke's voice, the two of them freezing. Natsu quickly shoved her in the corner, darkness filling the place. Lucy squeaked bit Natsu covered her mouth his large hand, shushing her as his body covered hers.

Luckily he was wearing a black jacket and they were in a dark room, making it harder to see them.

They heard the door open and Loke call out to them, his footsteps echoing in the room. "Loke," Lucy gasped but Natsu shushed her again, Loke's voice echoing again. "Lo –"Lucy started to say but Natsu pressed his body against hers, hushing her with his mouth. He kissed her, his lips pressed against hers and soon her felt her returning the pressure. He smiled against her lips and he deepened the kiss, pressing into her even tighter as he felt her muffle a moan against his lips, his mind hoping Loke didn't hear that.

"Lucy?" His voice was closer now and Natsu pressed her against the wall even more, their body blending in the darkness. "Lucy? Natsu?"

Natsu used this opportunity to zip down Lucy's jacket zipper, wondering how Loke's face will look like if he saw him feeling her up in the corner. He snickered to himself a bit and he lifted Lucy off the ground, her legs finding its way around his waists. He pulled away from her lips to nip at her neck, Lucy gasping a bit. Loke must have heard since now he was frantically yelling for Lucy's name, his footsteps tapping against the marble floor. Lucy tried pushing him away seeing Loke's figure close but Natsu wouldn't budge, his lips, tongue, and teeth gazing over her soft skin in every pleasure-ful way. She bit down on her lip as she whimpered, the sound barely auditable but Natsu certainly heard it since he pressed her against the wall even tighter.

"Are they even here? Natsu better not be fucking with me," Loke finally hissed as he stomped out of the room, the dorm slamming as it closed. Natsu chuckled and smirked against Lucy's shoulder, pulling away to look up at Lucy. She looked flustered and so turned on, Natsu felt the blood rushing down to his member between his legs. He shuffled a groan and pulled away from the wall to sink to the ground, Lucy now below him as Natsu hovered over on top of her.

"Are we really at this again?" Natsu asked, a smirk linger on his lips as Lucy brought her hands up to her collar, gripping his scarf tightly in her hands. She yanked him down and brought his lips on hers again, Natsu kissing her back eagerly. "I honestly don't care because this is the second time you've done this and _I will take you here_." She said between kisses making Natsu's cock twitch in excitement.

He gulped and he sudden felt nervous; why was he nervous? He was experience - more than her, but why did that made him feel so nervous? "Wait, no – Luce, not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?"

"I mean not here, not now. At home,"

"Are you rejecting my proposal of sex?" Lucy gawked at him and Natsu reeled back from her, his breathing a bit heavy due to the kissing. Natsu mumbling something under his breath and his eyes narrowed, Lucy looking at him as if he was crazy. Never did she see the day Natsu Dragneel would say no to sex. She laughed a bit as she noticed that _she_ was the one sex-crazy now. What'll happen when they really do have it one day?

"And you're the one asking for sex, my oh my." Natsu teased and leaned down to press his forehead against hers, the corner of her lips curving up to a smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his chin, a small grunt coming from the back of his throat.

"God, I love you." Natsu breathe, Lucy's smile widening even more. She felt her chest swell up and she gently pushed him up, the blonde feeling a bit sore for lying on the hard floor for a while. "What would you say if I said I love you more?"

"Guess we have something to argue about," Somehow, Lucy knew she couldn't win this argument with him.

* * *

"Oh Natsu, Lucy, there you are! We were all getting worried!" Lisanna shouted as she ran towards them, patting Natsu's face and grabbing Lucy by the shoulders to hug her tight. "We bumped into Loke and he told us you two disappeared and we were so worried!" Natsu and Lucy both glanced towards Loke who was looking at them both, making them both feel uneasy. Has Loke lied? "Are you two okay?"

"Yes, we're fine, we just got lost, and that's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, don't worry about it Lisanna." Natsu waved it off, flashing a grin to reassure her. She sighed and smiled, putting her right hand where her heart was, smiling at her friends. "I'm glad; I thought something happened between you two."

"Something happened alright," Gray mumbled, Natsu hearing that comment. "What do you mean ice-freak?"

"I mean, I don't think you wear glitter or lip-gloss, fire-breath. You're practically sparkling everywhere," Lucy gasped as she raised a hand to her lips, wondering if her lip-gloss marks haven't disappeared yet, looking at Natsu who looked calm as ever. "Your point is?"

"My point is, I think you and Lucy ran away to have some alone time."

"Is that true, Lu-Chan?"

"Are Lucy-San and Natsu dating?" Lisanna examined Natsu's neck and his lips, noticing that he indeed smelt like Lucy _and_ her lip-gloss was all over him. Their clothes looked a bit wrinkled and Lucy was blushing hard, maybe Gray was right. "So what? Is there a rule we can't date?" Natsu snorted, snatching Lucy's hand into his as he smirked widely at their friends who looked at them with wide eyes. Levy was practically squealing with Lisanna, the two of them jumping up and down like little girls as Juvia squealed, squeaking about Lucy being out of the picture to steal her precious _'Gray-Sama'_ and then there was the males, looking at the couple in disbelief. "Seriously? You and Lucy are dating?"

"Yeah . . . we are." Lucy spoke, a blush covering her pale cheeks as she smiled at her friends, her hand gripping Natsu's larger hands. He grinned at her direction and pecked her cheek, Lisanna and Levy coursed a sigh as Lucy blushed even harder. Finally, the deed was done.

"I won't allow it." Loke sudden spoke, making everyone stop and look at him. "What do you mean you won't allow it?"

"I'm saying, _I won't allow it_."

"And why the fuck not?"

"Loke, you're not my father or my boyfriend; I'm allowed to do what I want." Lucy said as she held Natsu's hand tighter, the pink-haired man pushing her behind him. Loke and Natsu made eye-contact, Natsu glaring eyes meeting his hard blue ones. After all this time of denying and fighting, they're finally a couple but somebody just had to disapprove of it. "Natsu, you're not good enough for Lucy."

"And who says I'm not?"

"I said so; I don't believe you're right material for Lucy." Loke glanced at the worried looking Lucy, his lip pressed in a tight line. Natsu somehow growled and shook his head, not wanting Loke getting near his Lucy. "No way, I love Lucy and I won't allow you to take her away from me."

"What are you willing to do for Lucy? Take her to bed and then leave her the next morning?"

"I used to be like that, I'll be an idiot to do that to somebody like Lucy." Loke tsked, taking a step forward making Natsu shield Lucy behind him. Luckily, he was 2 inches taller than Loke. "Old habits could come back; I won't allow you to hurt Lucy."

"I swear to god, if you take Lucy away from me I'll find you and feed you to the lions." Natsu threatened, Lucy gasping just a bit. This was getting a bit too intense for her and she didn't like it one bit. "I love Lucy and I'll do anything for her."

"Anything?"

"Anything." Loke stared at Natsu for a while before sighing, Natsu raising a brow at his direction. "I'm going to talk to you later, a favor from me to you that'll help Lucy."

"What are you talking about, I want to know too!"

"Hush Lucy, come on, let's enjoy." Loke flashed a smile and turned towards Gray and Gajeel, who looked at him weirdly, Juvia, Levy, and Lisanna looking as if they were going to burst into tears soon watched him walk with Gray a bit before turning to call for them. The ladies flashed Natsu and Lucy a look before catching up, Natsu feeling a bit confused. Lucy sighed and Natsu turned around to hug her, kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry; I will never let anybody take you away from me."

"I'll never leave your side."

"You better not or else I'll chase you all the way till the end." Lucy smiled and Natsu kissed those curved lips, the two of them grinning.

Finally, they were together.

~**X**~

Natsu was in Lucy's dorm, thinking about Loke's favor. Should he help? He didn't understand why Loke couldn't do it himself, was it because Lucy thought he was annoying and he knew Lucy wouldn't listen or was it because he had no balls to face Lucy's father after years of not seeing him? Loke asked Natsu to take Lucy to her father's house, for the two to reunite once again but Natsu had to think it over before doing it. He didn't want to force Lucy to do something she didn't want to and remembering back then, she hasn't seen her father since she was 18 years old.

He heard her soft hums from her bathroom, the blonde said something about showering first before doing anything with him and Levy even gave them the whole dorm to themselves, winking at them before leaving with Gajeel. Lisanna said her flight would be around 10 tomorrow and that was when everyone separated then they ended up in Lucy's dorm.

He just wonders if he could do it.

Loke wanted him to do it tomorrow, right before Christmas but Natsu was nervous. If Loke was nervous he would be even more. Loke knew Lucy's father, he's been her house, they almost were like family and Natsu was just some guy Lucy met couple months ago. How would her father react if he saw him with her? How would _Lucy_ react if she knew they were going to her old house?

Natsu groaned as he covered his face, closing his eyes not even wanting to see that image. He knew Lucy was going to make a fit, he knew she won't like it, but why the hell was he going to do it?

Natsu's train of thoughts stopped when he heard the bathroom door open, the steam that was once inside the bathroom slowly making its way out. Natsu looked up to see Lucy only dressed in a towel, the blonde humming something as she made her way out, not even minding Natsu was in the room watching her every movement. She went over to her drawer and dug in the place to look for matching underwear, turning around to jump half a mile upwards, her heart pounding. "Natsu – I forgot you were here."

"Yeah, I noticed. I'm surprised you didn't come out naked," His lips curved up a bit and Lucy found herself scowling and blushing towards him. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"Nothing, nothing at all – now where were we?"

"Where were we?" Natsu smirked as he stood up, walking over towards her to wrap his arms around her waists, the blonde blushing even harder – if that was possible. He grabbed her underwear from her hands and scoffed as he saw the pink laced panties and bra. "I still have your yellow panties."

"Oh yeah, can I have those back?"

"No way, they're my souvenir."

"To what?" Lucy spat as Natsu tossed Lucy's underwear somewhere behind him, grinning devilishly towards her as he leaned in, his lips making contact with her still wet hair and her clean skin, his lips pressing against the spot where her shoulder and neck met. Lucy shivered and Natsu found that as a good sign, grinning against her milky skin.

"At my trip to Lucy's body."

"L – Lucy's body – eeep!" Lucy squeaked as Natsu picked her up in his arms, walking towards her bed before tossing her on the pink mattress then walking over towards the bathroom to turn the lights off. He made his way over to the mattress and turned the nightlight off, smirking at the squealing blonde. She turned around and covered her body, clutching the towel close as Natsu tried prying the thing off her, getting impatient. "Hey, you were so pumped up few hours ago, why aren't you so pumped up now?"

"Well . . . I'm not so sexually frustrated and my mind isn't clouded with sex."

"What's in your mind now then?"

"Nothing really . . ." Lucy bit her bottom lip, looking away from his gaze as his intense stare made her feel self-conscious. Natsu chuckled and leaned in to kiss her temple, Lucy finding this real embarrassing. When she first did it with Dan she didn't feel this embarrassed, he was all needy and the two of them were only in high school, young and careless. Anyways, it was during prom and they had alcohol running through their blood – she was bold that time but now she was shy. She was actually going to do it with him; she was going to sleep with Natsu Dragneel. "I mean – we don't need to do it if you don't want to."

"I – I do, it's just . . . I'm shy and inexperienced."

"It's not like I'm making you take the lead."

"Are you making me?" Her eyes widen and Natsu chuckled, his eyes now focused in the dark as the moonlight outside laminated her face. He shook his head and stroked the side of her cheek, looking at her with a soft smile. "Yeah, I'm going to make you do it because I love seeing you suffer." He scoffed and rolled his eyes, a playful smile on his lips making her pout and shoot him a look. "Stop messing with me."

"But its fun teasing you."

"Do you want to have sex with me or not?" Lucy snapped as she felt like her cheeks were on fire, trying to look serious and demanding but failed miserably. Natsu looked at her with his eyebrows raised up high, his lips curving upwards as he tried not laughing but his amused face gave it all away. "Oh, you're so mean!"

"You know I'm just joking, Luce."

"No, get off me! My hair isn't dry yet and I feel like it's going to freeze, get off me."

"Hey come on, I didn't even get to see your beautiful body."

"I don't care, off!" Natsu raised his hands in reason and rolled off her, his back now pressed against the mattress as his elbows supported his body weight, Lucy standing up to go get her hair dried. Natsu leaned forwards and tugged on her towel a bit, making her squeak a protest, clutching to the towel against her body as if it was her lifeline.

"Don't touch,"

"Come on baby, you're being boring now."

"It's not my fault," Lucy huffed, turning away in a quick twirl but thanks to Natsu's grip on the edge of her towel it came right off, Natsu's face lighting up as he saw her naked behind. She squealed and covered the front of her body, running off the bathroom before Natsu saw. At least he saw _something_.

He looked at the towel for a moment, twisting it around in all angels before he stood up, tossed the towel behind him and walked towards the bathroom. He was turned on and now he wasn't going to stall, he was going to make this feel romantic, playful, and pleasure-ful as best as he could. He'll make her forget all the worries for one night and he'll make it special.

He chuckled to himself as if it sounded like a honeymoon. Was it?

He peeked in the bathroom to see Lucy blow-drying her hair, a new towel covering her body that was now pink in color, fluffy too. She seemed to be mumbling something under her breath and her face still blushed, her face scowling into the mirror. Natsu couldn't help but find it cute.

He started to sneak in towards her, thankful that the loud noise of the blow-dryer was covering up most of the noise and her eyes were closed for a brief moment. He took the chance to pop up and grab her by the waists, making her scream and drop the brush and hair-dryer, Natsu catching both of them before they hit the ground. Lucy whipped around to look at the person and sighed when she saw familiar dark eyes looking back in her brown ones, the blow-dryer now off and on the counter of the sink. "Hi Beautiful,"

"You scared me half to death and that's what you have to say to me?"

"What do you want me to say? '_Surprise, I'm not here to kill you'_?" Lucy scoffed and leaned back as he leaned forward, that smirk of his still lingering on his lips. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to get what I want from you."

"And that is?"

"Well, I need to learn more about the female body –"Natsu's eyes trailed down to tug on the pink towel, Lucy's hands immediately gripping onto it tightly. "You know well enough about the female body, you don't need to be educated more."

"Ah, ah, I know about the _female_ body but not _your_ body." He gave her a playful wink and Lucy was beginning to think he was drunk. "Did you drink?"

"No, not at all."

"You're acting weird, how many of Lucy's do you see?"

"Just one beautiful woman; I'm not drunk."

"I think you are - I think you should sleep." Natsu sighed and rolled his eyes, backing away a bit as he blocked out Lucy's voice, trying to think of a way to make this playful and shy attitude disappear and a more steamy and hot one appear. Natsu leaned forward and captured her moving lips onto his, immediately silencing the woman before him. He pulled away just a bit to gaze into her brown orbs, his hands finding its way up to her towel again. "I'm not drunk,"

"I – I tasted . . ." Lucy mumbled. One swift move of his hand and the towel was off her and on the floor, Lucy gasping as her eyes widen. Natsu grabbed her wrists before she could move, one of his knee going in-between her legs to completely trap her. He watched as her face scrunched up, her eyes squeezed tight as she tried her best covering up her body which Natsu already looked at, his eyes widening at it.

She was the best he has ever seen.

"Luce . . . oh god, Luce, why?" Natsu breath, his grip loosening to let her wrists go and wrap around her waists, his lips inches from hers. "Why would you hide such a beautiful body from me?"

"I – I'm shy, alright?" Lucy turned her head to the opposite side of his, their lips become more distant. Natsu's face fell for a moment before he pulled away, spinning her around to make her back face his front. Lucy opened her eyes for a split second and saw that Natsu was grinning at her which made her feel even more embarrassed. She just wanted to close her eyes and disappear for a moment; she never felt so embarrassed in her life. "Luce, look at how beautiful you look."

"N – No, I'm not beautiful, let me go."

"Not until you look at yourself in the mirror."

"Natsu but I –"

"Lucy if you don't look at yourself in the mirror I swear I'll make you look at us having sex in the mirror and trust me – that is far more embarrassing then this." Lucy gulped and she opened her eyes, looking at herself in the mirror.

Something inside her told her he wasn't joking.

She finally managed to look at his face that was reflected in the mirror, her eyes finding its way to her naked body that was pressed against his. She felt insecure all of a sudden, why was he torturing her like this?

"You're beautiful – ever single part, curve, way; spot on your body is perfect."

"This is embarrassing . . ." Lucy mumbled, her eyes now falling on the counter as she tried moving her arms but his grip tightened again, pulling her arms apart. He tsked and spun her around again. "Why be embarrassed?"

"Because . . . no other guy have seen my body besides . . . Dan."

"Lucy, I'm no other guy, I'm _Natsu._ Your boyfriend, your soul mate, not some asshole who'll dump you after sleeping with you – I'm not like him, alright?"

"But Natsu I –"

"You what? You want to see if I leave in the morning? You want to see if I'll break my promises with you and ditch you?" Lucy frowned and her eyes trailed down and she felt a bit ashamed thinking that way. She knew Natsu was different and she knows he will never do that. She sighed and looked back up at him, her hands trailing up to wrap around his neck and pull him down for a kiss. She pressed her lips against his and pulled away just a bit to apologize, Natsu sighing a bit. He turned the lights off of the bathroom and brought his hands on her thighs, picking her up in his arms. She squeaked in surprise and clutched onto him for dear life, Natsu making his way to the bed to drop her on top of it once again. He climbed on top and hovered over her in the darkness, the blonde looking up to find his face was laminated by the moon-light.

"Beautiful," He murmured once more to lean down and kiss her temple, Lucy grabbing his scarf to slide it off his neck. Next came his black jacket and his belt, the items tossed somewhere in the dark room.

The pink-haired male leaned down to kiss her lips again, his hands traveling everywhere on her body, goose bumps following after his fingertips. She shivered once and parted her lips, allowing Natsu to slide his tongue inside her mouth and his hand to give her breast a gentle squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and Natsu felt his whole body tingle once more, his favorite sound coming to haunt him again. He absolutely loved that sound and he would do anything to hear it every day.

Too bad Lucy wouldn't allow him to record her moans and keep it as ringtone – such a party pooper.

His hand started to massage her breast as his tongue massaged hers, their tongues going back and forth while his thumb gazed over her nipple, a sharp gasp coming from Lucy as her eyes popped open, Natsu's eyes watching her every emotion.

He pulled back and looked down at her breasts and back at her face, his pointer fingers and thumb pinching her erected nipple. He watched again as her face scrunched up in pleasure and moans come from her mouth again.

Natsu grinned and leaned down, his lips leaving wet and sloppy kisses on the base of her boobs and the side. He finally made his way to her nipple and his lips clamped over them, Lucy's back arching towards his face. She was panting and fumbling around with everything around her, one hand tangled in his pink locks while one was clutching the bed sheets as tightly as she could manage.

Moans and gasps filled the air as Natsu flicked, sucked, bit and do varies of other things on Lucy's nipple, making her mind spin and her heart throb wildly. She could feel his erected member poking her in her inner thigh and somehow that made her even more excited.

After what felt like eternity he retreated from her breasts, the tall man sitting up tall to take his red t-shirt up and off his body, tossing it somewhere in the room where they'll find it tomorrow.

He leaned back down to press his lips against hers for a brief moment before trailing wet kisses down her body, his lips pressing against her neck, her collar bone, her chest, the spot between her bosoms, the spot right below her breasts, her naval, her hip, and finally to her pelvis. He leaned back to take a look at her womanhood but being the shy person Lucy was, she crossed her legs as soon as she felt his stare on her most private part. Natsu clicked in tongue in disapproval and put both of his hands on her knees, spreading them wide ignoring her protests as his strength got them to open up. "No need to be embarrassed about anything . . ."

"I – I can't help it, just everything about you makes me so nervous."

"Well I assure you once this is over with you won't hesitate to strip for me."

"What is that supposed to mea –"Lucy started to say but gasped loudly when she felt something warm and wet slide up her lips. She moaned when he did it again, tossing her head right to left as she felt pleasure explode in-between her lower part. She gripped the bed sheets with both of her hands, a cry flying out of her lips as he poked her most sensitive part in her body, the blonde basically begging for air. Her mind went blank, everything else around her disappearing as the only thing she could process was the pleasure shooting up her body and the man in-between her legs doing the pleasuring.

He was right – he was good with his tongue.

Another cry flew right out of her lips as he flicked her clit with his tongue, his eyes lifting up to look at her scrunched up face. He pulled away a bit as she bucked her hip towards his face, the blonde now whining. He kissed her inner thighs and she let out a sharp gasp, Natsu grinning against her skin once more.

"Wipe that grin off your face!"

"How do you know I'm grinning?"

"I can feel it against my skin, idiot." She hissed, he assumed from clench teeth. He chuckled and kissed her thigh again, another hiss coming from her lips. "I'm having a lot of fun, Luce." Natsu mumbled, his teeth nibbling against her inner thighs as she shivered a slight bit. She knew he was going to leave her marks in the morning. "F – Fun?"

"Yeah, I never had done it like this before."

"Of course you haven't," She said, her breathing ragged as her lips formed a pout. "Hey, you should be happy." Natsu said as his voice was muffled from her womanhood, Lucy forcing herself to look somewhere else but him. "W – Why?" She asked, her teeth clenching once more. She gasped and moaned loudly as Natsu eased a finger inside her, her hands holding the bed sheets tighter. Natsu was amazed as he felt her walls closing on his single finger so tightly, wondering how tight she would feel around him.

"I never went this slow or nicely with someone before."

"M – Maybe because you're supposed to do it with the person you love and not with whores – _ah!_"

"Oh, I like that sound." Natsu grinned against her again and Lucy mumbled a curse word towards him, her mind focusing on how his finger moved in and out of her. It was getting used to the feeling and how he stretched her walls out was pleasing to her. When he entered another finger inside her, she moaned loud and long, her hips bucking towards him one more. His tongue dance around and over her clit making her cry out time to time and her hips buck, her body tensing as he teased her more and more.

She was close. She knew she was she was going to burst.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before?"

"D – Don't ask me embarrassing questions like that!"

"They're not embarrassing – have you?" Lucy gasped when she felt his fingers hit a good spot, her voice growing louder. "There," Lucy moaned, Natsu hitting the same spot to allow her to moan once more. "Have you?"

"N – No, Dan never made me." Lucy gasped out, allowing Natsu to smirk. "Perfect then, I'll show you the magic touch of the Dragneel."

"What are you blabbing on abo – _oh!_" Lucy gasped when she felt him going faster, her eyes squeezing shut as his tongue did its magic. She could feel him moving, his tongue swirling around and over, up and down, right to left, she could barely breathe.

She was close, oh so very close. She could feel her stomach muscle clenching and she felt like her mind was spinning – she never experienced _this_ before. All Dan did was kiss and lick her breasts then start pounding her. But Natsu, Natsu was taking his time and Lucy enjoyed but hated it at the same time. A part of her wanted to push him and get on top to allow himself to have her way with him but the other part was telling to allow him to take his time. She was nervous and she was growing frustrated every second.

Before she knew it she was trembling, panting hard, clutching his pink hair and screaming his name as if it was the last thing she would do. She felt him lick her one last time before leaning up to look at her breathless and flushed face, flashing a proud grin at her. "Wasn't that the best thing you ever felt?"

"J – Just shut up," Lucy mumbled as she felt her body going limp, Natsu frowning at her gesture. "Hey, you can't already be tired, we didn't even do anything."

"What more is there to do?"

"Obviously, sex." Natsu rolled his eyes and put his arms by the sides of her head, his whole figure hovering over hers. Lucy avoided his gaze and he chuckled just a slight bit, digging in his pants to take out a condom. "Here, do you know how to do this?" She gulped and slowly nodded, the pink-haired man grinning at her. "Good," He mumbled to pull away and stand up by the edge of her bed, unzipping his pants to pull his boxers and jeans down, the glorious man now naked in front of the wide-eyed Lucy. He got back on top and leaned down to plant one more kiss before he allowed Lucy to put the condom on him.

With shaking hands Lucy ripped apart the foil package and slide the cap on top of his erected member, noticing Natsu was bigger than the usual size. Once it was rolled down he pushed her back down on the bed and positioned himself on top, smiling gently.

"Ready?"

"Be gentle,"

"Of course." He slowly put himself in a good spot as he started to sink inside her, Lucy gasping and moaning loudly as she felt his long member enter. Natsu groaned along with Lucy, finding Lucy's core to be tight. He almost lost himself but regained his posture, not wanting to burst after 10 seconds of entering her. He continued pushing himself deeper inside her but when he was about a good 4 inches in he felt something blocking his dick from going in deeper, wondering what in the world was that thing. Suddenly, it occurred to him that Lucy was still a virgin. He laughed to himself as he imagined her ex-boyfriend with a small dick. He never took her virginity.

"W – What's so funny?"

"Hey, did your stupid ex-boyfriend have a small dick?"

"What?" Lucy looked up at his amused half-smirking and half-grinning face, wondering what he was talking about. "Guess what?"

"What is it?"

"You're still a virgin." Natsu said as he felt pride swelling up in his chest. He was actually this beautiful girl's first, it made him happy to realize it. Lucy's eyes widen and looked at him, trying to see if he was joking but no signs of humor showed on his face except for the amusement twinkling in his eyes. "H – How?"

"Well, either it was your ex-boyfriend had a small dick or he had a small dick."

"Well, not every guy has a large penis like you."

"What was that?" Natsu grinned and Lucy couldn't help but smile just a bit. "Then looks like you're my first." Lucy reached up to stroke his cheek which Natsu caught her hand in his. He leaned down to kiss her lips again and gathered her in his arms, holding her tight as he leaned his forehead against hers. "This might hurt a bit." He said not allowing her to answer as he trust into her so hard she scream out-loud. Lucy felt like her whole world came crashing down, her nails digging into his skin as she felt hot tears pouring down her face. Natsu leaned down to kiss them away, repeating _sorry_ over and over again till she stopped crying.

Once Lucy felt like she was stretched far enough and was ready to go she have her hip a roll and Natsu let out a surprised gasp, looking at Lucy to see if she was in any pain but she was perfectly fine. Once he took the hint, he started to move.

Lucy saw stars as Natsu moved in and out of her in a rhythmic way, earning more moans from her to tell him that she was enjoying. She never felt anything so pleasing, so hot, so romantic as this. She honestly didn't think Natsu had it in him.

But he obviously did.

A part of Lucy felt bad for the woman Natsu only considered as _'one-night-stands_' as she now knew how amazing Natsu was. She must be one lucky, lucky girl to be the one Natsu loved. Lucy knew she could do this any day as long as she could and she would never get tired of it.

She let out a hearty moan as Natsu hit the spot he hit earlier, Natsu grunting in response. His hips moved by themselves and Lucy didn't hesitate to moan even louder. She forgot about everything else in the world, only focusing on the person that was on top of her moving ever so quickly that she knew she was going to burst once again.

She knew she was in love, she knew she was going to end up with him one day or another and she chose today.

The two finally reached their limit and Natsu was pounding into her lip there was no tomorrow and groaned loudly as he released and Lucy screamed his name once more, releasing with him. Natsu felt his heart swell up as he heard the girl of his dreams scream his name. Panting like they were trapped underwater for hours, her fell on top of her and held her tight. He kissed her temple and mumbled a goodnight before deposing of his used condom, tossing it in her wastebasket before pulling the covers over the two naked college students.

He couldn't be happier. He never thought he'll see this day but he has and he was thankful for not giving up on such an amazing girl. He watched as Lucy's eyes fell and she fell asleep, soon, drifting into dream land. Later, he followed and the two fell asleep in each other's arm.

Oh how badly he loved this woman.

* * *

**A/N: -Nosebleed- ohgodwhy, I wrote it, I did it, I'm going to get so many reviews about how you people almost died and dsjkgfewkjw, I hope you enjoyed the long, erotic chapter. X'D ;)  
Meh, I think I'm going to take a break after this almost 7,000 word chapter. _  
Thanks for reading, review, review, reeeeview!**


	17. Heartfillia Residence

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He watched as Lucy's eyes fell and she fell asleep, soon, drifting into dream land. Later, he followed and the two fell asleep in each other's arm._

_Oh how badly he loved this woman._

* * *

It's was a cold Sunday morning, Lucy being grateful that it was winter break and she didn't have any classes till around the end of January. She woke up early due to the fact the sun was shining directly in her eyes and she was sore in-between her legs. She sat up and blinked once, twice, maybe three times when she noticed she was nude next to Natsu and their clothes were tossed everywhere in her room. It took awhile for her to take in everything, almost forgetting about her steamy night last night with the naked guy beside her. How could she forget? He took her virginity - as he informed her - and she nearly forgot. She suddenly felt a bit stupid.

Lucy sighed as she stretched, the pain still lingering in-between her legs but she ignored them as she heard the satisfied crack of her bone. She looked outside and saw that the campus ground was covered in snow, maybe a good 5-6 inches.

She suddenly felt cold as she shivered, looking down to find Natsu still fast asleep. She wanted to cuddle him but she doubted he'll know what he's doing while he's asleep. He was used to sleeping alone since he only fucked woman and slept alone, never the less cuddling with girls.

It couldn't hurt to try.

Lucy lied back down and stared at his face, trying to figure out how to go in-between his arms and cuddle. "Natsu," Lucy whispered, poking his bare chest. He didn't respond so Lucy tried it again, just a bit harder. "Natsu," he mumbled something and scrunched his face up, Lucy finding it adorable. "What is it, Luce?" He murmured his voice still heavy with sleep. Lucy was sure he wouldn't remember this later.

"Cuddle me."

The college student didn't even hesitate to bring his arm over her naked body and slam her body against his hard one. Lucy groaned a bit over the sudden contact but soon relaxed as Natsu nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck, falling back asleep. Lucy felt her chest swell up as a smile curled up on her lips. She loved the feeling of his arms around her and him, himself, being so close to her. It made her feel good inside and her heart beat faster than it normally should.

Soon, she fell asleep again. Something she would normally have not done but because of Natsu's warmth she fell into dream land right away.

Maybe having Natsu as a boyfriend wouldn't be bad. Maybe it'll be a good thing, a very good thing.

~**X**~

Lucy woke up 2 hours later, finding herself alone in her bed. She was confused at first, then upset, then finally angered. Of course this would have happened. He left her! Lucy felt anger bubbling up inside her chest, tears also threatening to fall.

And she thought he was different.

Lucy pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging them while one by one her tears fell. She actually thought he was different but by the looks of it, it was just talk. She knew she shouldn't have gone trusting him, she knew she shouldn't even have gotten involved with him but her stupid mind just had to draw her to him.

Lucy started to cry even harder, hiccupping time to time as her eyes burned of tears. She hated the feeling of pain and now that was the only think she felt. Why did these things happen to her?

Lucy started to cry even more, not noticing a bare-chested male just entered her room, sighing. He started to walk toward the bed but stopped when he noticed Lucy was up and crying. He panicked and ran to her side, grabbing her arms. "Lucy! What's wrong? Why are you crying - Luce!" He shook her back and forth and Lucy looked up, her eyes filled with tears. Natsu looked at her with wide, worried eyes, his thumbs moving across her cheeks to remove the tears that fell. "Why are you crying, Luce?"

"N - Natsu?"

"Yes, it's me, Natsu, what is it? Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"Is that you, Natsu?"

"Geez, did I ram you too hard last night that you don't even remember me?" Natsu joked, even though his voice was coated with worry. Lucy sniffled and looked at his face before bursting into tears again, startling the college student. "Lucy!"

"Natsu, you're here!" Lucy cried, hugging him tightly to confuse him. He wrapped his arms around her and patted her back soothingly. "Of course I'm here, why wouldn't I be?"

"I - I thought you left m - me!" Natsu's face softened and he chuckled a bit, pulling away a bit to cup her face in his hands. "I told you, I will never leave you. Even if you kick me out I will always come back." Natsu wiped the tears away and kisses her cheek, Lucy sniffling once again. "R - Really?"

"Yes, really, so stop worrying."

"Okay. . ." Lucy sighed, rubbing her nose with her right hand as she looked away. She felt stupid to think that he would actually leave her. What was she thinking? Lucy winced once more as she felt the pain shoot through between her legs again, whining a bit. Natsu looked at her and worry and tilted her head up with his finger, their eyes locking. "Are you still sore?"

"Just a bit. . . But I'm fine."

"No, I need you not sore. We're going out today and if you're sore we can't do that, can we?"

"Going out? To where?" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu stand up, his jeans hanging off his waists loosely. Lucy just couldn't get enough of his delicious body. Those abs, the tan skin, the hard muscle that flexed every time he moved, and the V-line that trailed down to his groin just made Lucy's mouth water.

Oh she was one lucky, lucky girl.

"I'm going to go fix a hot bath before you mentally rape me which I don't find that bad." Natsu smirked as Lucy flushed, pulling the blankets over her bare chest. Natsu gave her a wink before disappearing in the bathroom, leaving the blonde in her bed for a while. Where was he taking her? He didn't mention any of this last night - was it a date? Something inside Lucy told her it wasn't a good thing but she dismissed the feeling.

Soon, Natsu came back out of the bathroom grinning like a fool. He made his way over to Lucy and pulled the blankets off her, making her squeal. "Man - I will never get tired of looking at your body."

"D - Don't say things like that!"

"I'm being honest, come on now, let's take a bath."

"T - T - Together?"

"Duh," Natsu reached for her, making it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Lucy squeaked again as Natsu carried her bridal style in his arms, the said man stopping to stare at the bed sheets for a while. There were stains of blood on it and he took pride in that. "Nothing like a good scrubbing will take that right off."

"Let's just buy new sheets. . ."

"We'll look for some today." Natsu said as he started to walk towards the bathroom. "Where we even going?"

"Err, surprise." He looked uneasy but he made sure Lucy didn't see that.

They made it in the bathroom and Natsu shut the door with his foot, gently setting the girl on the counter to turn the water off. He felt the water with his hand and grinned, noticing it was the right temperature. He turned back and walked over to Lucy, picking her back up to being her to the tub and slowly let her sink in. She yelped a bit but sighed as the warm water released the stress in her tight muscles. "Feels good, huh?"

"So much,"

"Good now scoot over," Natsu put his fingers on his waistband, slowly sliding the material off his waists and into the floor. Lucy blushed as she came face to face with his nude body.

He wasn't wearing any underwear?

Natsu dipped his feet in first then slowly sank down into the tub, the water rising as he entered. He sighed a bit and leaned back against the tub, his eyes closing for a split second before re-opening them again. "Why so red?" Natsu asked, fully aware that their bodies were touching due to the small tub. Lucy squirmed around and Natsu knew she wasn't comfortable with this just yet.

Lucy didn't respond as she tried her best not to blush but she knew her whole face was beet red. She just didn't understand what this guy did to her but she was turning soft once again.

The college student squeaked when she felt Natsu's hands on her legs, yanking her closer and closer till they were nose to nose. He leaned in and gave her a swift kiss on the lips before backing away to grin at her blushing face. "You're so cute when you're embarrassed." And of course that cause her to scowl at him which Natsu found cute. He wrapped his hand around her waists and held her close, Lucy fully aware that she was practically on his lap.

"Feeling better now?"

"My body isn't as sore,"

"That's good," Natsu kisses her shoulder and Lucy let out a sigh, her hands on his shoulder while her whole body leaned against his. She was getting used to this little by little. "Can you tell me where we're going now?" Lucy asked as she played with his hair, Natsu sighing a bit. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I'll find out sooner or later so why not tell me now?"

"Because. . . I'm not sure if you're going to go out with me then."

"Is it bad?" Lucy pulled away a bit to look at him, Natsu looking away from her gaze. "Err, not really bad but not good either." Lucy cocked her head to the side, now curious about where he was going to take her.

"Don't worry about it," Natsu replied, leaning in to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, pulling on it with his teeth to hear her gasp. Lucy flushed as she watched him play with her nipple as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He used his hand to trail her hand down her spine, the blonde arching her back and shivering at the contact. Natsu smirked against her skin and sucked like a newborn, earning gasps and small moans from the woman.

He decided that was his favorite sound in the world, right next to her saying his name, of course.

Lucy let out a loud moan as she felt his finger sinking inside of her, her nipple still caught in-between his fang-like teeth.

"Relax, Lucy, relax." Natsu whispered, his lips trailing kisses up her breasts to her neck, cooing at her while she gasped and moaned. She squeezed her eyes shut as she now focused on his fingers that were moving inside her, her head tilting upwards to look at the ceiling. Doing this in the bathtub was far more exciting and Lucy was sure she was going to burst.

She panted as his fingers were removed from her core, the man leaning in to give her a sloppy kiss on the mouth. He grinned and grabbed her waists, lifting her up from his lap before easing her down on his erected member. Lucy swore she saw stars when he was fully inside her, cries flying out of her lips one by one.

She sat there for a moment, her hands on his shoulders while she panted, her boyfriend holding her while groaning a bit. She could feel him throb inside her. "Fuck - you're so tight," Natsu gasped out, the blonde blushing harder - if that was possible. "A - Am I supposed to take the lead?" Lucy asked gulping as she looked at his onyx eyes making Natsu chuckle a bit. "It's not that hard."

"I - I never did it before,"

"It's real easy; you'll get the hang of it soon. Just start pushing yourself up and go back down – it's easy." He grabbed her waists and Lucy clutched his shoulders tightly, her brown orbs still round as dinner plate. He decided he'll help her till she got the hang of it.

The blonde let out a moan as she sank down on his once again, Natsu's hands bringing her up then back down onto his dick, the pink-haired male also letting out a low groan. He continuously moved her up and down till he felt Lucy doing all the movement, her hips moving with his to allow their voices to grow, eventually echoing and bouncing off the bathroom walls.

Moments past as the waters slapped against the tub, moans and groans being distributed. Once they both released they were leaning against each other while panting like dogs. Suddenly, Natsu gasped and his eyes widen causing Lucy to reel back and look at him. "I didn't use a condom."

"It doesn't matter; I'm not going to get pregnant."

"How are you so sure?"

"I take birth control pills every week, idiot – you know that."

"But you didn't this morning." Lucy sighed and got herself off and out of Natsu, standing up in the tub as the water dripped from her milky body. "Seems like you don't know what birth control pills do."

"They prevent babies."

"That too but birth control pills go about at least 4-5 days so don't worry about it. I took one 2 days ago so I'm fine." Natsu pursed his lips, his eyebrows knitting together. Why hasn't he known this sooner? If he known this, he could have banged her brains out last night without putting that annoying little rubber latex on. He scowled and watched as Lucy got out of the bath, Natsu watching her as she went on over to her shower to turn the water on. "I'm going to take a shower and then you can take me wherever you like, alright?"

"I'll join you," Natsu smirked, draining the water as he hoped off to walk over to her, Lucy raising her hands up towards him as if she was asking him to stop. He raised a brow at her and Lucy shook her head from side to side. "My legs are sore and I don't think I could go for another round."

"I can,"

"But _I can't_."

"It doesn't matter," Natsu waved her off, ignoring her protests as he shoved her in the shower and closed the shower curtains. Lucy squeaked from inside but soon shut her mouth as he sealed it with his. He pulled back and grinned widely, the blonde blushing as hard as she could.

"I'm going to make you scream so the whole dorm can hear you." And with that he shoved her against the wall and started to kiss her senseless.

Why could he done this sooner? It felt like complete bliss.

* * *

It was snowing again and Lucy groaned, hating how it was just building up on the snow that covered the streets not too long ago. Soon, she'll have to _shovel _her way out and in to classes. She loved snow but when it snowed for too long and just stayed there for a long amount of time she eventually got sick of it. She was also very tired from her sexual _events_ from this morning and last night causing her to feel physically weak but she was forced to walk at least half a mile to go to the train station. She despised Natsu right now and all she wanted to push him down a well but she couldn't do that because she was madly in love with him.

He was one lucky bitch.

She was grumpy and she wanted to sleep but _no_, she just _had_ to come out. Stupid Natsu for dragging her out.

"Where are we even going?"

"Surprise," Natsu said again, his right hand lace with her left one as they walked down the snow covered streets, a grin on his face. Lucy just wished she could slap that grin off his face; she was too grumpy for happiness right now. "You keep saying that, can you at least give me a hint?"

"Loke suggest it to me; think of it as a good thing."

"If it has Loke involved it shouldn't be a good thing."

"Well, it is a good thing but you wouldn't think so." Lucy raised a brow at him, now curious on what he was talking about. Was that a good thing or a bad thing she would think something good would be bad. Natsu noticed her hard thinking face and he chuckled, leaning down to peck her cheek. "Don't worry about it," Lucy looked at him for a moment before flushing red. "_Don't worry about it,_" The last thing he said before he entered her inside the bathtub. Luckily the cold already colored her pale face of else the guy next to her wouldn't hesitate to tease her.

The pair walked closer and closer to the train station, Lucy sighing happily as she saw the railroad tracks and travelers. Finally, she would be able to sit down for a while.

"Go wait over there; I'm going to go buy the tickets." Natsu pointed towards the seating area, letting go of her hand. Lucy smiled and nodded as she skipped on over to the seats. It was unrealistic but she was tired and she was happy to at least have a minute of rest.

Lucy found an empty chair and sat down, a relief sigh coming out of her lips as her butt touched the cold hard seat. She swung her legs back and forth and placed her hands in her lap, a small hum coming out from the back of her throat. Her head turn from left to right, watching as travelers talked with others while dragging their bags around, kids laughing and running, and it all seems nostalgic to Lucy all of a sudden. She used to come to train stations like this with her father and mother since Lucy loved being in the long transporting vehicle and her parents tried making her happy so they always took the train whenever Lucy was with them. A small smile appeared on her face as she watched as parents chased their young, shouting something about staying still and it made Lucy heart squeeze tightly.

She misses her mother and somehow, deep down, she knows she misses her father too.

Suddenly Lucy's eyes widen as she saw a piece of paper slap across her face. She leaned back and looked up to see Natsu trying hard not to laugh, his facial expression clearly amused. "You were making a funny face."

"So you decided to scare me shitless—"

"I did not; you didn't even notice me coming over. I mean, come on, is there some other person with pink hair who calls you Luce?"

"I didn't realize you came over." Natsu tsked, shaking his head back and forth. "Were you staring at someone?"

"No."

"Liar."

"Who is there to stare at?" Lucy shot him a look the pink-haired male shrugging as he held out his hand out towards her. "Come on, our train is going to go. Might as well get a good seat." He heaved her off her feet and Lucy stumbled in her four-inch heels, hissing in pain. Natsu just rolled his eyes, grabbing her waists and hand to escort her towards the place. "I told you not to wear heels."

"You never told me—"

"I told you its cold and it's not good to wear heels but you ignored me."

"But they're boot heels!" Lucy emphasized on the word _boot heels _as she pointed at her black leather boots that were partly covered in snow. Natsu shook his head, the two aborting the train as they walked down the aisle. "I disapprove," Lucy ignored him, sitting down by the window as she crossed her arms, clearly pissed at the man that disapproved of her fashion sense. _He's_ the one wearing jeans and a t-shirt right now! Lucy made him bring a jacket because she was afraid he might get cold so he wore that on top, the same black jacket he wore on the day of Lisanna's 'play-date.' Suddenly Lucy gasped.

Lisanna had left early this morning.

"Natsu, we didn't even get to see Lisanna off." Lucy felt bad, knowing that she said she'll be there but she wasn't. She looked at her boyfriend who sat in front of her slapping on some white-patch in his arms, his charcoal eyes looking at her curious brown ones.

"Lisanna left early and we slept in, she understands. Anyways, she knew something was up with us yesterday so she probably knows we banged each other."

Lucy flushed red as he just shrugged and went back on slapping on white-patches on his arms, her jaw dropping. How come he was so nonchalant about this? "What are those by the way?"

"Motion sickness patches,"

"You have motion sickness?" Lucy snorted, trying hard not to laugh. "You laugh and I'll rape you." He warned, Lucy's mouth immediately shutting as she sat up straight and looked elsewhere. Natsu held a satisfied smile as he crumbled up all the paper he peeled off the patches and tosses them outside, receiving a scowl from Lucy. "Don't litter, it's not good for the environment."

"Do I look like I care about the stupid environment?"

"You live in this environment so, yes."

"I don't, so end of conversation."

"Wow, conversation killer." Natsu shot Lucy a sly smile and Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, his face looking amused once more. Suddenly, the trained made a sound telling them they were going to move and the transporting vehicle jerked forward, the wheels going into motion. The trained started to move and Natsu groaned a bit, his arms clutching around his gut.

"Why isn't your motion patches working?" Lucy asked, looking at the pale looking guy in front of her. "I—It is, I'm worse than this," Natsu's back slid across the back of the bench, the pink-haired male now lying on the bench.

"Wow, sucks to be you."

And for the whole ride there, Lucy hummed sweet tunes while Natsu groaned along the whole day.

Stupid motion sickness.

* * *

Natsu was _so_ glad Lucy was asleep during the time they entered The Heartfillia grounds. He heard from Loke that it was called that and he actually told the ticket master that he was heading off to the Heartfillia Grounds and he knew what the hell that was. Natsu was surprised Lucy was so wealthy and famous. Why would she leave all that fame and fortune behind?

Natsu sighed as he carried the sleeping blonde in his arms, his feet crunching against the snow covered floor as he saw a huge house up above the hill. He was amazed from all the things around the place and he knew he would get lost soon.

The college student continued walking up the hill, the eyes shifting to the blonde that was now waking up in his arms. She blinked once before looking up to find Natsu grinning at her. "Natsu?" She mumbled, reaching over to rub her eye but paused mid-way when she remembered she was wearing make-up. She silently cursed and looked up at Natsu. "Where . . . where are we?"

"Where? Uh, somewhere." Lucy looked around to see snow everywhere, plants and trees all covered in snow as the pathway was also covered in a thin layer of snow as if somebody swept moments ago. Somehow it looked all too familiar. "Hey Luce?"

"Uhh—yeah?"

"What if I told you I was taking you . . ."

"Where?" Lucy looked around again, not noticing the huge house that was becoming larger and larger. "To your . . ."

"My?"

"House." Lucy's eyes suddenly widen as they now stood in front of her huge mansion, Lucy looking around to notice the all so familiar place. Lucy yelped and shoved Natsu away, the blonde falling to the hard cold cobblestone floor. Lucy hissed in pain, rubbing her butt before looking up to shoot the uneasy looking guy a glare. "How's your ass?"

"You—you, how the—how _dare_ you!" Lucy roared, Natsu flinching just a bit as he noticed the glare she gave him. "You _dare_ to bring _me_ _here?_" Lucy screeched, standing back up on her feet as she jabbed a finger in his chest, Natsu shrinking back in fear. "I—I brought you here because it's a good thing, Loke told me you'll—"

"Loke? Of course that idiot would make you bring me here!"

"Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Natsu, I haven't been here since I was 18! And I wasn't planning on returning till I died but _you_ brought me here!" Lucy jabbed her finger in his chest, hissing at him. "I want you to reunite with your father."

"Why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because you're pained and I know you are." Lucy looked shocked for a moment but recovered, shaking her head side to side in a violent manner. "I am not!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground, the snow pooling up before falling on the ground again. Natsu stared at her for a moment before he smirked, Lucy's face scrunching up in an odd manner. "What are _you_ smirking at?"

"Lucy?" Lucy froze and her eyes widen, Natsu watching her facial expression. Lucy slowly turned around and she was shocked to see her father who hasn't aged a lot. She felt uneasy all of a sudden and she felt real uncomfortable. Tears pool in her eyes as she trembled, Natsu's guard heightening as he got prepared for her to cry or faint. He hopes she does none.

"F—Father . . ."

* * *

**A/N: ANNND, I'm ending it there. My break has been finished and I shall update my other stories sometimes soon. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading! Review for meee!**


	18. Confusing Heartfillia's

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Tears pool in her eyes as she trembled, Natsu's guard heightening as he got prepared for her to cry or faint. He hopes she does none._

_"F—Father . . ."_

* * *

Lucy was heartbroken, shattered into millions of pieces, her whole world just came crashing down and she felt like she was shot right through the heart. Tears fell from her eyes one by one and she wanted to run; run as far as her skinny legs could take her. But she knew if she tried to run Natsu would chase after her and she knew her legs wouldn't move.

She felt paralyzed.

"Lu—Lucy? Is that you?" Her father repeated and Lucy felt like a lump was caught in her throat. Her throat felt incredibly dry and she couldn't voice anything. She gulped and parted her lips, about to say something till she fell to the ground, Natsu catching her as soon as he knees hit the ground.

"Lucy!"

"Lu—Lucy? What's wrong with her?"

"Gah, I think she fainted over the excitement or something," Judo looked up at the pink-haired male who was scowling over nothing in particular, wondering who this man was. He looked so odd but handsome at the same time and Judo couldn't help but think it was Lucy's boyfriend. "Uhm, sir?" Natsu awkwardly said waving his hand in front of his face, the blonde man snapping out of it. "Can I . . . put Lucy in the house so she could rest or—?" Natsu scratched the back of his neck, Judo's eyes widening. "Ah—right, come in."

"Thanks! My name's Natsu Dragneel by the way,"

"Natsu Dragneel? Well, I'll talk to you after we put Lucy down." Natsu couldn't help but think Lucy's father's voice got a bit deeper and protective. "Yes sir." Natsu mumbled, picking Lucy up in his arms to follow the man inside.

He hopes his ass is safe. He has Lucy _and_ her father to worry about. Geez.

~**X**~

Lucy groaned as she felt her body aching in every place possible, her mind spinning. She slowly began to open her eyes, her brown orbs focusing on something pink that was hovering over her. "Lucy? Luce, can you hear me?" The blonde groaned once more, a sharp pain shooting through her head. "Are you okay?" His worried voice again, something warm brushing against her cheek. Lucy opened her eyes, looking at her boyfriend who looked at her in worry. "Are you okay?" He repeated, Lucy grunting in response. "Where—where are we?"

"At your mansion."

"My . . . mansion?"

"Yes, remember?" Lucy suddenly felt energized, her mind now processing on everything that had happened. Rage bubbled up inside her and she sat up, grabbing his collar while yanking him close. Natsu squeaked in fear as he came face to face with the angered woman who looked murderous. _"I'm going to kill you,_" Lucy hissed, Natsu gulped at her words. He put his hand on her shoulders, slowly backing away. "L—let me explain!"

"Let you explain _what?_ You have nothing to explain, I'm going to kill you right here!"

"Luce, come on! Please, gah, don't do that!"

"I'm going to strangle you!"

"Lucy!" Natsu shoved her away as he fell off his chair, falling to the floor to gasp for air. He looked up to see a pillow fly right towards him, the college student gasping as he dodged the pink pillow. "Y—you idiot!" Lucy cried out, grabbing all of her pillows and stuffed animals that were on her bed throwing them at Natsu who dodged easily. "Why would you bring me to this place?"

"Because you're sad!"

"I'm not sad!"

"I know you are!"

"No I'm –"Lucy sniffled as she burst into tears once more, Natsu sighing as he watched his girl cry. He sat on the floor watching Lucy cry for a moment, the blonde slowly sinking onto the floor onto her knees while covering her face with her hands. Natsu scooted over towards her and brought her in his arms, cooing at her while stroking her back soothingly. "Don't cry, Luce. I'm here for you," Natsu whispered, wiping her salty tears away as she looked at him sniffling and hiccuping. "I—I'm not sad,"

"Sure you're not," Natsu smiled just a bit as he brought her into his arms again, cooing at her one more. Lucy clutched the front of his shirt and squeezed her eyes shut, all the bad memories swirling inside her head again.

"_Get out of my office!"_

"_You're a bad daughter!"_

"_How dare you?"_

"_You're useless!"_

Lucy sobbed into his chest some more, Natsu holding her tight while gently rocking her back and forth in his arms. He hated when girls cried and he hated it more when Lucy cried. "W—Where's my father?" Lucy gasped out, Natsu wiping her tears away with his thumb once more. He frowned a bit as he saw that her eyes were red and she was hiccupping pretty badly. "In his studies."

"Let's go."

"But Luce, your father invited us to stay for dinner."

"No! I'm not staying her any longer!" Lucy shoved him away, standing up to fall onto the bed. "Luce!" Natsu shot up, walking over to her worried but she held a hand up, one hand holding her head. "Don't _touch_ me."

"Lucy—"

"No, I don't care what you say. I'm going to leave with or without you. This is all _your_ fault!" Lucy shouted, pointing at him with a perfect manicured finger. "I brought you here because you're pained!"

"I never asked you to, I was happy when I _wasn't_ involved with my father!"

"Lucy—"

"No, get out of my sight! I _hate_ you!" Natsu's eyes widen as he stared at the woman he loves scream that she hates him. Something in his heart broken when she said that and he felt like whole world came crumbling down right at his feet. He has heard her say that before but he knew she didn't mean it and she always hesitated when he asked but now he was certain she meant it. Lucy sobbed and ran past him, leaving the room with a slam. Natsu just stood where he originally stood, her words sinking in even deeper. _I hate you . . . I hate you . . . . I hate you!_ Natsu turned around and ran after Lucy, worry crossing his feature. He could not loose her now—not after this far.

"Luce!" Natsu shouted as he saw a figure running down the pathway of the mansion, his feet catching up to her in no time. He grabbed her arm and spun her around, embracing her tightly in his arms. "I'm so sorry, please, don't be mad."

"Let me go!"

"Lucy, please, I—I love you." Natsu held her tight as she trashed in screamed in his arms, soon stopping to sob loudly in his arms. Natsu held her tightly, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips were pressed in a tight line. He waited till she finally stopped, a moment of silence lingering in the air. The snow was falling once more and Lucy was only in a t-shirt and jeans, her boots covered in snow and her golden hair having small white spots around it. He pulled away and looked at her, frowning at her swollen red face. "I didn't mean to hurt you," Natsu whispered, whipping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"I—I wanted you happy. I didn't want you being in some civil war with your one and only father. I know how badly it hurts to not have family . . . my family abandoned me when I was born and it was just too painful to think about. And thinking of Igneel and I fighting and never seeing each other or contacting each other for years pains me and I don't want you going through that. I know you love your father and I know he loves you too so please, just talk to him or something. Make up with him, don't fight . . . I want you happy, please."

Somehow that made Lucy cry even more, the blonde burying her head in his chest to cry and cry and cry. Natsu just held her in his arms, cooing at her and rubbing her back soothingly. He hated seeing her cry and it killed him to know _he_ was the one making her cry.

He knew he shouldn't have listened to Loke.

Natsu pulled away and pressed his lips against Lucy's, noticing that they were cold and stiff. He pulled away after a moment and looked her in the eyes, smiling gently. "Come now, let's go see your father."

"O—Okay." Lucy grabbed his hand which he extended out towards her, walking towards her mansion hand-in-hand with Natsu. She wonders if her father seen Natsu or talked to him yet. She also wonders what he thinks of him.

Natsu and Lucy entered her mansion again, the maid bowing as Natsu and Lucy past them to go back to her room. Once they were inside Lucy went towards the bathroom to go wash her face while Natsu sat down on the bed sighing. He couldn't get Lucy's crying face out of his mind and he couldn't get what Judo had told him earlier when Lucy was knocked out. _Take care of her . . ._ Natsu sighed and shook his head.

Just what the hell was wrong with the Heartfillia's? They were all so confusing.

* * *

**A/N: Hi there, I am really mad at Writers block and at time. NO IDEAS AND TIME FOR LAYNA. D:  
Anyways, here's a very short chapter for you people. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading.  
Review and tell me how it is. Thanks for reading! x3**


	19. Just be mine!

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Take care of her . . .__Natsu sighed and shook his head._

_Just what the hell was wrong with the Heartfillia's? They were all so confusing._

* * *

Natsu kissed Lucy's swollen cheeks and chucked the blonde pouting at him. After she came back with her face rinsed, her cheeks were swollen and Natsu thought it was too cute so he brought her on the bed and continuously kissed her cheeks. They were waiting for a maid to tell them it was time for dinner and Natsu hopes it'll go well. He wasn't too happy about all this hopefully, everything will be different.

"Who's a cute baby?"

"Certainly not me!"

"But it is you!"

"Don't pinch my cheeks!" Lucy shouted, slapping his hands away. Natsu snickered and kissed in her cheek, the blonde pouting once more. She suddenly missed the husband-like Natsu. She rather deal with that than this father-like Natsu. "Awh, come on Luce, I'm just playing with you." Natsu cooed, grabbing her head between his hands. Lucy just huffed and looked away, Natsu chuckling at this. She was just too cute.

As Natsu continued teasing Lucy a knock on the door saved the blonde from anymore teases. The door swung open to reveal a maid dressed in some old-fashion pink, purple, and other color outfit.

"Miss Lucy, Natsu-Sama, time for dinner."

Natsu stood up as he grinned, the blonde stumbling a bit as she was brought onto her feet with him. "Food!"

"Ah, thank you."

"You're most welcome, Judo-Sama is waiting downstairs. Take your time," And with that she left, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone once again. Natsu started to talk and wonder about all the delicious foods while Lucy started to wonder about her father. What if he's the same as he was years ago? What if he just wants to tell her that he arranged another marriage with some prick and is forcing her to stay while he kicks Natsu out? What if he doesn't like Natsu and tries poisoning them both? All these bad possibilities swirled in her head and it didn't leave a good feeling inside her.

Natsu might have noticed because he grabbed her face in his hands, looking at her straight in the eyes making her feel a bit shy. "Luce, don't worry. I'm here and I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Lucy sighed and placed her hand on his, frowning. "You never know. My father. . ." Lucy stopped talking as she sighed, Natsu's lips going into a straight tight line.

"Lucy. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry." Natsu leaned in to capture her lips with his. Lucy made a sound of surprise from the back of her throat but soon sunk in to the kiss, kissing him back. They pulled back seconds later due to Natsu's rumbling stomach. Lucy looked up at him while Natsu looked sort of embarrassed, her palm covering her slightly swollen lips before she snorted. "Hungry much?"

"Well. . ." Lucy laughed and Natsu laughed sheepish, leaning down to kiss her lips again. "Stop laughing and lets go eat."

"Before you grow hungry at eat me."

"I'll survive from your body, it's okay." Lucy laughed again but this time blushed, grabbing his hand to pull him towards the door. "Lets go."

"Don't let go of my hand, I'm afraid I might get lost." He squeezed her small hand in his and Lucy giggles, going down a hallway. "Don't worry, I got you."

The pair went down the stairs, down the corridor, and finally into a room where a huge dinning room where food was scattered all across the table. Maids, cooks, an butlers all stood on the sides as Judo was nowhere to be found. Natsu looked like he was in awe while Lucy shook her head in disappointment.

She never thought she'll be here once again.

"Welcome Miss Lucy, Natsu-Sama." The staff said in unison, Natsu gasping at this. Lucy glanced at him and giggles, pulling him forward. "Lets eat."

"Yes please!" Natsu yanked her forward finding a seat to sit. He put Lucy in the seat next to him and pushed her in, the hungry man sitting right next to him. He reached to the food but Lucy snapped causing him to look at her. "Don't eat just yet."

He whined. "Why?"

"Because father isn't here yet." As if it was on cue he came into the room, the staff greeting him. Lucy gulped and took in a deep breath, Natsu's eyes finding its way to her face. He grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, Lucy turning o look down at their hand to his face. He smiled sweetly and Lucy smiled back, squeezing back.

"Good to see you again, Lucy."

"Good to see you too. . . Father." Lucy said, standing up to bow at him. Natsu stood up along with her, standing close to her. Judo glanced at Lucy and back at Natsu, clearing his throat as he sat down. Lucy and Natsu sat down and the staff started to move around, placing plates in front of them and food on the plates to make Natsu's mouth water.

After everything was set, they dug in. "Thank you for the food!"

Silence lingered in the air, the sounds of metal clanking with glass and chewing being the only thing heard. It was awkward and uncomfortable but not for Natsu who was stuffing his face next to Lucy. Lucy was already used to this since he tends to eat like a pig when he was alone in her dorm with her or really hungry but Judo seemed shocked.

"Hey Natsu, stop being such a pig." Lucy whispered, noticing her father's expression and Natsu immediately sat up straight, wiping his mouth. He gave Judo a glance and started to eat like Lucy and he was, Lucy giggling at his movements. Judo eyed the couple as he slowly ate, noticing his daughter was laughing and radiating happiness from her whole body. Judo had never seen her like that before and it somehow made him feel good inside.

Judo suddenly cleared her throat causing them to look at him, Lucy's expression dropping to a poker face. A face she always used with him to mask her feelings. "Lucy . . ."

"Yes, father?"

"Won't you introduce your friend besides you?" Lucy glanced at Natsu who looked back at her, Lucy smiling a bit. She cleared her throat and nodded, looking back at her father. "Father, this is Natsu Dragneel. He's my . . . boyfriend." Lucy said while squeezing his hand under the table to show Natsu she was getting scared. Natsu squeezed back in reassurance and the two looked at the man's face, noticing it was shifting into discomfort.

"Do you . . . like types like him?"

"Types like him?" Natsu echoed, a bit offended. "He might not be the best on the outside but it's the inside for what I've fallen for."

"Wasn't Dan like your type?" Lucy's face now shifted into discomfort and she lowered her head. "Dan and I are long gone and he was never my type. I was young and foolish." Lucy shook her head in disgust, Natsu watching her every movement. He sort of felt bad and he was high on guard, wanting to jump in and help her if her father did something bad. The two have talked when Lucy was knocked out but it was only a short conversation, the two of them awkward.

"Father, I like Natsu. I might even love him—he's far different from Dan."

"I've noticed."

"Father—please. You're too uptight. . ." Lucy looked away from him, biting her bottom lip. Natsu looked at her in worry, scooting closer to her but she stopped him, sniffling a bit. She smiled at him and Natsu frowned, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand, whispering sweet words to her. Judo watched the whole thing and saw that without a second thought his daughter smile widely at her boyfriend, the two of them looking oh so happy.

He hasn't seen love like that since Layla was alive.

Lucy looked back at Judo and cleared her throat, smiling at Judo. "Father, Natsu means a lot to me so please, don't crisis him."

"I can see he does . . ." Judo murmured, lifting the tear-cup to his lips to take a sip of his tea. He set the cup back down and sighed, leaning back against his chair. Natsu and Lucy stared at him, wondering what he was going to do or say next. Lucy was hoping for him to be calm and happy about this—maybe even allow her to be with him and forget everything and go back to their loving relationship before Layla had died but Natsu wanted some rampage going on. In the inside he sort of wanted Judo flipping the tables, shouting curse words, and throwing stuff around so he could fight him and protect Lucy. It sounded a bit bizarre but his mind was only stocked with fighting so it was logical to him. "Lucy,"

"Yes?"

"I've talked to Natsu earlier while you were asleep." Lucy glanced at Natsu to see he was staring right at Judo, the blonde shifting her eyes back at her father. "And . . . I don't think he's right material to me. I prefer Dan and I talked to him earlier today—he's coming over today." Lucy's eyes widen and she looked at Natsu who's eyes widen in surprise, the two of them going into complete shock.

Judo watched them both, noticing that no words came out of their mouths. "Fath—"

"Just wait the fuck up!" Natsu suddenly shouted, shooting up in his seat to startle Lucy and her father. Lucy stared at him with wide brown eyes, her expression shifting into horror while Judo looked a bit scared.

The pink-haired man slammed his palm on the table, the plates and utensils jumping to slam back on the table to make sounds. He shot Judo a glare as he pointed at the blonde who sat next to him, anger bubbling up inside him. "If you _possibly_ think _I_ will allow you to get that douchebag of a shit to be with Lucy then you got another thing coming, old man."

"Natsu—"

"_And_ I don't care about a single thing you say because once I see that idiot _I will rip him to pieces_." Natsu threaten his eyes telling him that he wasn't joking. Lucy stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, concern crossing her features. Natsu looked at her and calmed down, taking a deep breath in and exhaling. "Sorry, I got out of control."

"I know . . . I've never seen this side of you."

"It's called my protective-side." Natsu murmured, his scowl still on his face. A ghost of a smile lingered on her lips and she reached up, cupping his face with her hands. Natsu looked at her with soft eyes, a small smile on his lips. "Hey . . . don't be so angry."

"But Lucy—"

"Hey, this is the moment where you say, '_Yes ma'am.'."_ Lucy scolded playfully, Natsu's smile widening just a bit. He nodded and sighed, "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now father," Lucy turned to look at her father who were looking at them with soft caring eyes. They immediately shifted back to the cold blank ones when he noticed she was looking at him and he cleared his throat, his eyebrows raising. "I do not want to be with Dan . . . he hurt me and I never want to see him again. I want to be with Natsu. I—I love him."

"Does he have money? Does he have a famous and rich background? Can he afford to save our railroad that'll soon be shutting down? No—he doesn't. But Dan does. Dan decided he'll help and marry you so we could continue and keep the Heartfillia Railroad going on." Lucy wanted to grab something and just chuck it at her father, wanting to run away with Natsu to some wonderland but she knew she couldn't do that. She took in a deep breath and opened her mouth to say something but it wasn't her voice that was saying something. "Don't you understand what we're saying?"

"I do but I don't approve of it. I don't approve of _you_."

"Well _I_ certainly don't approve of _you, _asshole! All you think of is money, money, money! Ever think of your daughter before? What if your wife was still alive—would you treat her like this?" Judo's eyes widen at Natsu's words, his wife's image flashing inside his mind for a split second.

"That Dan guy isn't going to marry Lucy—_I am!"_

* * *

"You're scary." Natsu looked at Lucy who shot Natsu a murderous glare, the pink-haired man squeaking to hide under the covers of the bed as the blonde paced in her former room. After Natsu's outburst he took her hand and stomped all the way upstairs but not after Lucy got the chance to blow up. He hid under the covers as Lucy screamed at things, everything about how her father was a complete asshole to a devil sent from hell. She even threw things, shouting every foul word she knew, and she broke a few things making Natsu a bit afraid. He didn't want to mess with Lucy when she's angry.

"I can't believe he would just do that. I mean—he knows what happened with Dan and I years ago! But he still decides to brush it off and be all business like. Let's see if _I_ arrange a marriage with him and see if _he_ likes it!"

"Y—yeah!" Natsu agreed, lifting his fist up in the air but by the look Lucy gave him, he just hid under the covers again. "And _you_, just what _the fuck_ is wrong with _you_?"

"What did I do?"

"_That Dan guy isn't going to marry Lucy—I am__!_ Why the hell would you even say that?" Lucy shouted, throwing her hands up in the air angrily as Natsu now sat up, looking at Lucy with his mouth open wide. "What am I supposed to do? Willingly give you to that asshole who broke your heart years ago? If you haven't noticed I love you."_  
_

"I know you do but why, _why _would you do that?"

"Because I had something to argue about and I was going to fight for something I have fought a long time for!" Natsu snapped, causing Lucy to cross her arms and look at him in complete anger and disgust. "I never asked you to do that for me. I can fight my own fights,"

"Yeah like what happened at the club weeks ago with that blonde prick." Lucy laughed like a mad-woman, Natsu's face shifted into anger now. "You're bringing _that_ up again? I could have handled it on my own!"

"Yeah-fucking-right! He was going to pounce on you and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have been raped right there."

"_No I wasn't!_ I'm not a child, I can take care of myself!" Lucy shouted while patting her chest, her voice rising up high as Natsu now stood up beside the bed. "I know you can but sometimes you can't. That's why I'm here—to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection!" Hot angry tears burned in her eyes and they fell from her brown eyes, Natsu looking at her with wide eyes. He realized he made her cry again and he walked towards her, the blonde stepping back as he stepped forward. "Lucy—Luce, I—"

"_No_, I don't need your pity. If you're just going to shout things out you don't mean or just yell at me for the smallest things—I don't need you." Lucy spat, tears falling from her eyes as she shook her head. "No Lucy I didn't—"

"No, you're just like the rest. I knew being with you was a bad thing, I shouldn't have trust you." Lucy started to walk backwards, Natsu stepping closer to her as his face shifted into sadness. His heart broke for the second time that day and he wanted to cry too but he knew he couldn't. The only thing he wanted to right now is take Lucy into his arms and hug her tight—comfort her but she was walking away from him. Soon, she'll slip out of his hands and she be gone forever. He didn't want that.

"Lucy, no—!" Natsu started to say but Lucy turned around, running towards the door. Natsu quickly chased after her, slamming the door shut as Lucy opened it to run out. He pinned her to the door and tried calming her down as she cried and struggled. "Get off me!"

"Listen to me!"

"No, I won't listen to liars and heart breakers like you! Get out of my sight, let me go!"

"I wasn't lying!" Natsu raised his voice up high, making Lucy stop struggling but look away with tears streaming down her face. "I _wasn't_ lying." Natsu repeated, his voice fierce and his grip on her tight. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against her, his eyes closing as he wanted to cry along with her.

"Lucy, marry me." Natsu opened his eyes as he looked into her brown teary orbs, hearing a gasp escaping her lips. He maintained eye-contact with her for a long time, wanting to show her he was serious. "W—What?"

"Marry me," Lucy's throat suddenly felt dry and Natsu looked too serious for her comfort. She's only known him for about 4 months and he was already asking her to marry him. She knew it wasn't a good idea to say yes to somebody who she hasn't known for a while but when she thinks about it—he was the only one who made her feel special, protected, loved, safe, comfortable, and many things she never knew she would ever feel.

A tear escaped from her right eye and trailed down her face, her response coming out of her lips without a second thought, "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: **How would you guys react if somebody did that to you? Pin you against the door after a big fight and tell you that he wants to marry you. What would you say? Yes? No? Shove him and run away? Geez, if it was Natsu or some hot guy or maybe _my_ boyfriend I would definitively say yes like Lucy did. x'D  
Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy and lazy. Anyways, here's chapter 18—I think.  
Thank you so much for the support and over 600 reviews! O:  
I love you all, keep reading and supporting. Review for me and I shall have the next chapter up as soon as possible! Lots of Loooove!


	20. Phone Calls

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_A tear escaped from her right eye and trailed down her face, her response coming out of her lips without a second thought, "Yes."_

* * *

Natsu stared at the blonde that sat across from him in the train, his motion sickness long forgotten as he stared at his sleeping _fiancée. _After he asked her to marry him the pair quickly disappeared before Judo or anyone else saw them, the college students going to the train station once again. Now, they were seated in the train, on their way back to Magnolia—Natsu fully awake and Lucy completely knocked out. He didn't know what had happened moments ago when he just blurted out, _marry me_ to the blonde in front of him but he knew he was screwed. He loves Lucy but he wasn't sure if he wanted to marry the woman so soon. They've known each other for almost four months now, dating for two days but was he really prepared to become a husband and maybe future father? In the outside he was calm but in the inside he was freaking out.

The old playboy flirt never thought he'll see the day where he'll be chasing after some girl for a long period of time neither the less _proposing_ to somebody. Was he really ready for this? One part of his body was screaming at him to run for the hills—to forget everything and live his old playboy life again but the other part was screaming at him to marry her and start his life with her. He loved Lucy, he was certain he did, but he wasn't certain if this was the right choice he was making.

He was still debating on if he should marry her or not. He certainly didn't want that Dan bastard being with her again and he certainly didn't want Lucy shedding anymore tears again but he was just so confused and nervous.

He knew once they made it back to Magnolia he'll have to talk to some girl that knew him and Lucy well. And his options were Levy and or Lisanna.

He decided he'll call _both_ of them _later_.

~**X**~

_"He asked you_ what?" Erza scarlet asked from the other phone line, her voice filled with shocked and worry. Erza had picked up right away when Lucy had called after a long time of no chatting and the first thing that she hears is that pink-haired imbecile asked her precious Lucy to marry him.

"He asked me to marry him!" Lucy shouted into the line again, her voice full of nervousness. She, herself, was also nervous and debating if this was a good idea. She's only known him for four months and he asks her to marry him and she didn't know if she should trust him or not. Sure, she loved him and somewhat trusts him but what if he hurts her after a day of marriage? A week? A month later? Lucy didn't want any more heartaches and she sure didn't want to be hurt by _Natsu_. Now, she was freaking out and is talking to her oldest and most trusted friend Erza Scarlet that says she'll be back in a couple days for Christmas.

"_M—Marry?_" Lucy could hear the embarrassment in her voice and a small smile spread on her lips. "Yes, Erza, he asked me to marry him."

"_When? How? Why? Are you sure you're ready for this? What was your answer? You understand this is a big part in your life, right?_"

"I know, I know, I just needed some girl talk, not some lecture." Lucy sighed, Erza being silent from the other line. "_Once I get there I swear I'm going to pummel that idiot to the ground!"_

"Erza, please, don't hurt him too much. I love him, remember?"

"_I know you do Lucy but I'm afraid he might break your heart again. I'm just trying to protect you and—"_

"I _know_." Lucy said while pursing her lips. She knew talking to Erza about this was a bad idea but at the same time it was good. The bad side on talking with Erza was that she just asked too many questions and goes protective so quickly. Sometimes she felt as if Erza was like a mother to her. "I mean—he's not _that_ bad, right?"

"_He's alright . . . but are you sure you want to marry him?"_

"The thing is . . . I don't. I mean, I love him and stuff but do I really want to marry some guy I only known for almost four months?" She heard Jellal's distant voice in the background and Erza's reply. "_Keep talking, I'm listening._" Erza said making Lucy sigh and continued, "Erza, do you . . . want to marry Jellal?" She heard sputtering from the other line, coughing and wheezing for a moment before hearing her friend's voice again. "_M_—_M—Marry Jellal?"_

"Yes, you two have been going out for almost 2 months now. Do you think you want to?" It was silent for a moment before Erza finally spoke, "_I think it's too early but I could definitively see myself with him."_

"Do you think it's too early for Natsu and me?" Lucy asked nervously, her fingers twirling around her soft golden locks. Her eyes continued to eye her clock and always checked to look around the room, not even knowing the reason why. "_Well, I don't think that's my opinion that if you marry him now or later. He loves you and you love him. The only thing I think that is wrong is that he's not explaining himself to you or anything. Where is he right now, by the way?"_

Lucy sighed as she remembered what had happened moments ago, shaking her head side to side. "After we arrived back in Magnolia we didn't even talk to each other. It was so awkward and it felt completely different from how it was before any of this happened. When he dropped me off all he did was kiss my cheek and told me he'll text or call me later but I don't know . . . "Lucy sighed for the umpteenth time, now examining her blue painted nails.

She took a mental note to go and re-paint them later.

"_I should talk to him."_

"Talk to him when you come back. I just don't know if I'm making the right choice."

"_Lucy, if you love him and see yourself with him one day then it's a yes. I know you'll make a right choice in the future and you should also talk to Natsu about this. I have to go now—Jellal is taking me to go see some tourist attraction." _Lucy could just see the scarlet-woman roll her eyes and it made Lucy smile, a soft snort coming out of her lips. "_Call me if you need any more girl-talk later. I wish you the best; remember, make a good choice. Love you, Lucy."_

"Bye Erza, have fun." Lucy whispered into the line, soon finding that she hung up after one last goodbye. Lucy sighed and locked her phone, tossing it on her coffee table to lie on the couch. She groaned into her pink fluffy pillow and whined about how she didn't know what to do anymore.

She started to think back at everything and thought of her mother, asking her dead mother what she should do. When she started to sniffle and feel tears in her eyes again she remembered something her mother had told her long time ago. _"Lucy, love is a precious thing. One day, you'll find the perfect somebody and no matter what it is, you'll want to do anything for this one person."_

And after remembering that, she knew what her answer was.

~**X**~

"_YOU ASKED HER WHAT?"_ Lisanna shouted from the line as Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear. He hissed in pain as his ear had a ringing feeling to it, his pinky finger going to pick at his ear. "Don't scream in my ear," Natsu said into the phone, Lisanna huffing from the other line. "_Please just tell me that you're lying._"

"I'm lying."

"_Really? So, you didn't ask her to marry you?"_

"I did."

"_Natsu!" _Natsu groaned again as he heard Lisanna's high-pitch squeak from the other line, hissing at the phone once more. "Stop screaming." He heard Lisanna sigh and he could just see the white-haired woman shake her head in disappointment. Natsu also sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, his arm loosely hanging from his couch that was inside the messy room along with the purring blue kitten right by his foot that hung from the couch. He bent down to scoop Happy up and he placed him on his stomach, slowly stroking the soft blue fur of his. "_Natsu,"_

"Still here."

"_Are you ready for marriage? I mean . . . I understand you love Lucy but _marriage?" Natsu ran a hand through his hair as he switched the phone to his other palm, his hand still stroking the purring cat that was on his stomach. "I mean—it's not _that_ bad, right?"

"_Natsu, this is _marriage_."_

"I know I fucked everything up!" Natsu cried out, now wanting to bawl his eyes out to his childhood friend. Why did she have to leave early this morning? She should have stayed at least for a day longer. Natsu missed her and just wanted to be comforted like a little child. "_Alright, start from the start and tell me how you just blurting out, _marry me!_ Like an idiot you are." _Natsu scowled at nothing in particular as he started to remember what he had done and what gone through his head when he blurting that nonsense out.

"Look, her father was trying to arrange a marriage with Lucy's ex who hurt her so badly that I just want to beat the shit out of him. I got angry and the only thing that popped up in my head is that if I marry her first than arrange marriage is out of the way. The thing is—I don't know if I'm ready!"

Lisanna tsked from the other line, "_Natsu, Natsu, Natsu . . . _"

"What?"

"_You can't just say things without meaning them. That's like a slap to the face in woman's view."_

"But I do mean it. I just . . . I'm not sure if I'm right material for Lucy." Natsu mumbled, his eyes falling on the ground as he scratched Happy's ear subconsciously. He sighed as he looked outside his window, noticing how it stopped snowing. The cold weather didn't affect him as much anyways, the guy's only in his boxers. "_Wait . . . you actually _mean_ it? You _want _to marry Lucy?_" Lisanna asked, not even trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, marriage sounds fun, right?" Natsu pulled the phone away from his ear as he heard Lisanna scream, Happy picking up his head to look at his owner who smiled and started to scratch his ear again. "_NATSU JUST WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU." _

Natsu replied, "Nothing." Natsu heard a deep voice in the back and Lisanna's voice growing high and all shy like, a giggle being heard after her reply. Natsu felt sick knowing that his childhood friend got all like that when she was with her husband.

"You never acted like that with me, why act like that to some guy you were arranged to marry?" Natsu asked twirling the blue tail of his cat, his head hanging from the arms of the chair. "_S—shut up!"_ He could just see her blush and he smirked, his eyes finding the clock.

He wonders if he should call Lucy later.

"_A—Anyways, going back to topic—I think you should talk to Lucy._"

"It's awkward between us. And I really don't want to face her after that whole _marry me_ thing. I haven't even bought a ring," Natsu sighed, scratching his rosy-head trying to figure out if he had enough money to buy one or anything. "_Don't be stupid. You need to figure this out first. I know you love her and I know she loves you but don't you think you're going a bit fast? You only had known each other for 4 months."_

"I know, but she's special. I rather marry her over anyone any day." A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips as he imaged Lucy smiling. "_Natsu, all I have to say is talk to her. I know you have your mind set on her but think about Lucy here. She must be scared to death if it's marriage. And knowing that she comes from a strict and rich family, she might not want to rush into marriage so soon._" Natsu sat up as he positioned Happy on his lap, scratching his ear once again while rubbing his furry body. "I know but I'm afraid to talk to her. I'll somehow talk to her soon . . . Once I find a good excuse."

"_Natsu Dragneel you _will _talk to her right after this phone call. I don't care if it's awkward or not if I hear you made Lucy cry one more time I'll come over and pummel you to the ground! Now be a bigger man and talk to her._" Lisanna snapped from the other line making Natsu scowl and stick his tongue out at her. "_Put your tongue back in your mouth,_"

"What the—how'd you know?"

"_Old habits never die fast." _Lisanna sang annoying him a slight bit. Natsu snorted and looked away, his cat hoping off his lap to go snuggle in his bed Lucy had bought for him months ago. "Fine, I'll talk to her . . . "

"_Good boy, now I have to go."_

"Don't tell me you're going to have sex." Natsu groaned, covering his face with his tan hands as he heard Laxus's voice in the background and Lisanna's cute giggles. _"Maybe."_ Natsu groaned in disgust and Lisanna laughed, Natsu finding it annoying.

"_I'll see you later Natsu, remember, talk to her and work it out._"

"Yes ma'am." Natsu mumbled grimly and soon the lie cut, Natsu tossing his phone on the coffee table to groan and rub his face. He didn't know what to do. Should he talk to Lucy? It was awkward and it was weird to talk about marriage with Lucy. He knows his answer and he knows Lucy said yes but what if something bad happens? Natsu pouted and whined about things and he threw his arms around the air, cursing.

He wanted to talk to a guy but knowing all his guy friends they won't be any help.

Gray is still a playboy but he noticed how different he was acting lately. Gray wasn't asking to go to Fairy tail a lot lately and he seemed to hang around a lot around a blue-haired girl named Juvia he has met yesterday. He decided Gray was out of the question till maybe _he_ decides to man up and ask the lady out. Gajeel was also out of the question since he never mentioned anything about marrying after 4 years of dating Levy and he knows he won't anytime soon. Loke won't be any help either, he was still a playboy. His friend Lyon was after Juvia and he could never take him serious and all of his other friends were idiots or douchebags, not wanting to even talk to them.

And that left out one candidate and he knew this will be much awkward then talking to a friend about love problems.

* * *

Natsu tapped his finger on his desk in his dorm, tapping his foot on the ground as he nervously hoped the person he was calling didn't pick up but at the same time he picked up. He hasn't talked to him since summer break and it's already almost Christmas time.

After the third ring he thought he wasn't going to answer so he pulled the phone away from his ear, sighing but when he heard somebody answer from the other side he froze.

"_Hello_?"

Natsu quickly put the phone back to his ear and cleared his throat, a small nervous smile on his lips. "H—Hey dad . . . "

"_Natsu?"_ He sounded surprise and Natsu rubbed the back of his head, laughing sheepish. "Hey!" Natsu said into the phone, trying to sound enthusiastic about calling his father.

"_Hey . . . Natsu. What brings you to call me?"_

"Oh, well, you know . . . the usual."

"_Why do you sound so nervous? What did you do this time, Natsu_?" Igneel sighed from the other line making Natsu scowl. _He must still be used to it,_ Natsu thought as he remembered how Igneel got phone calls every day from his school telling him about how Natsu did this or Natsu did that. Natsu took in a deep breath and exhaled, looking at his hand that was on his desk as he cleared his throat. "Dad, I need to talk to you." Natsu said seriously making the tension thicker. He heard his foster father clear his throat and something being set down, the pink-haired man assuming his reading glasses. "_Sure, what's up?"_

"Uhm . . . well, it's not easy to say this . . . but—"

"—_did you get a girl knocked up?" _

"What the fu—no!" He heard Igneel sigh in relief and Natsu found this annoying. "Tch, thinking I got some girl pregnant, what the hell, Igneel?"

_"Hey, watch your tone, young man. And I was assuming it was something like that since you know, you've been sleeping around with lots of girls."_ Igneel coughed awkwardly, Natsu scratching the back of his head. He laughed sheepish once more and decided to start talking to his father whom he knew was possibly going to help him. "Dad, I . . . need your help."

"With?"

"Well . . . currently, I'm in a relationship with some girl. I lik—_love_ her and I actually proposed to her today . . ." Natsu trailed off, as he saw Happy hop up on his desk and snuggle against him, his hand reaching over to stroke him once again. He heard sniffling from the other side and he was actually a bit taken back, his eyes widening. "Are you . . . are you _crying_?" Natsu asked, Igneel laughing half-heatedly from the other line._ "My Natsu is actually going to get married!"_ He laughed again and Natsu sighed, a small smile lingering on his lips. "But you know . . .that's not the problem."

_"Oh, what's the problem then? She doesn't want to marry you?"_

"No, she does but . . .well, I don't know. It's hard to explain." Natsu sighed again, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose again. "I just sort of blurted it out . . . because she was angry and crying and I was worried and angry. But I do want to marry her! I rather marry her than anybody else in the world any day. The thing is just I don't know if she's okay with it because she just said _yes_ and that's it. I'm worried and I wondering if she hates me or something. Should I be worried?" He waited to allow his father to process everything and when he finally spoke, Natsu just wanted to bang his head against the wall or something.

_"Have you talked to her?"_

"Why does everyone want me to talk to her?" Natsu groaned silently, earning a scoff from the other side of the line. _"Natsu, if you want to know how she feels you must talk to her. Talk to her about it and see if she's nervous or doesn't want to move so fast. I proud you found a woman of your liking and somebody you don't want to loose but you need to give it time and effort before you finally give in." _Natsu allowed his brain to process what he had said, a small smile lingering on his lips. His father always knew what to say and how to make him feel all fired up. "Hey dad?"

_"Yeah, son?"_

"Tell me how you and mom had met." Natsu said as he tested the word out in his mouth. He never used to call Igneel _dad_ till around elementry school when Igneel had done something fatherly and something he liked. He became attached and soon he just called Igneel _dad_ and his dead wife _mom_. It felt weird when he said it but he said it, making sure he didn't mention his dead wife a lot because he could tell they loved each other deeply. Somewhat like Natsu and Lucy were.

_"How your mother and I met?" _He asked a bit taken back. "Yeah,"

_"Well . . . she went to my middle school and we didn't really know each other. Well, at least, that's what I thought. One day when she accidently dropped all her things I went to go help her and she said,_ 'Thanks Igneel!'_ and I was shocked she knew my name. And after that, we talked a lot more and eventually I asked her to be my girlfriend. We dated for until high-school, the two of us breaking up because she went to a different college then I did and we soon drifted apart, never forgetting each other. But then, when I was 26 and she was 25, we met at a Grocery shop and eventually we started dating again."_

"How did you propose to her?" Natsu asked as he was deeply interested into Igneel's story he was telling, his fingers brushing against the blue fur on his kitten. He purred and Natsu chuckled a slight bit.

_"Oh, it was a disaster! Her father didn't approve of me and everything burst at that time. She ran away with me and we moved to Magnolia, getting married to have our first child but . . . the two passed away during delivery." _Igneel said sadly making Natsu feel bad for bringing it up. Natsu took in a deep breath and sighed, setting Happy down on the floor to allow him to stride away.

After listening to that, he knew what he was going to do and say to Lucy. A grin came on his lips and he imagined his precious Lucy again.

"Dad, I think I know what to do."

* * *

**A/N: **I actually updated this real early and too soon. Do you think I have? I need to update my other stories, gah! I hope you guys liked this chapter and hope you wait for my other story updates! D:  
I'm writing, "_Because I love her." _right now and, _"Taking care of you." _but other than those two, none! Help, I need more time and more ideas!  
Fluff everything. ;_;  
Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I want you guys to review. Pleeeease? Thanks for reading and supporting me all the way through! Love you all, keep in touch. ;*


	21. Forgiveness and Promises

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_After listening to that, he knew what he was going to do and say to Lucy. A grin came on his lips and he imagined his precious Lucy again._

_"Dad, I think I know what to do."_

* * *

Lucy woke up in the morning and fumed, seeing that Natsu wasn't next to her snoring or how her phone wasn't filled with missed phone calls or text messages. Oh, not _this _again. Why did she have to be the one calling first? Lucy just wanted to bang her head against the wall or something and she groaned in frustration this time, she will not do it herself. She'll wait for him this time and she swears the next time she sees him she's going to kill him.

Lucy hopped out of bed and mumbled a few foul words under her breath and walked to her bathroom, wanting to brush her teeth before she went out on a run. Whenever she was frustrated or need time to think about things she often ran around the campus or went to the gym to do some exercises and she needed that _now_. Lucy brushed her teeth and grabbed a hair-tie, quickly brushing through her tangled morning hair to host it up in a pony-tail. Lucy exited the bathroom to go change into some comfortable yoga-pants and a t-shirt to go run, noticing that it wasn't snowing anymore and the sun was out. Christmas was only in 3 days and Lucy was looking forward to it since Erza was coming back tomorrow.

The blonde grabbed her iPod and keys, strapping everything on to walk towards the door and open it widely. She was startled by a pink-haired man holding up his fist mid-way on about to knock, his eyes also round. "N—Natsu?"

"Lucy!"

"What the—"

"Are you wearing yoga-pants?" Lucy looked down at her legs to see Natsu pointing at them, his eyebrow raised as a small smirk lingered on his lips. Lucy placed her water bottle down on the small table and nodded, "Yes."

"Oh god," Natsu gasped out as he reached forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him to capture her lips with his. Lucy made a sound of surprise in the back of her throat but sunk into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck as she walked backwards. Natsu closed the door shut with his foot and continued kissing the blonde, grabbing her iPod out of her hand to toss it somewhere behind him and slide his hand down her back to cup her ass. Lucy's hands found their way into his rosy soft locks and the two of them were kissing each other breathlessly. Natsu lifted the blonde up off her feet and immediately Lucy wrapped them around his waists, Natsu taking her shoes off with his hands.

"I—"Lucy started breathlessly as she pulled away, Natsu nipping at her neck while moving towards her bedroom. She made a gasping noise as she was brought into her room, his teeth gazing on her skin.

"Need to talk to you_**—**__oh!" _Natsu smirked against her neck and dropped her on her bed, quickly stripping off his shirt and scarf. Lucy pulled her t-shirt off while he striped, not even knowing _why_ she was doing this. "Sure, go ahead."

"I mean—don't you think we need to talk about the whole incident yesterday?"

"We will, that's why I'm here,"

"I think you're here for sex." Lucy said as her words were muffled by his kisses again, his hands going around her back to unhook her bra. Natsu snickered and placed a wet kiss on her neck, the bra now being tossed behind her. "I can't resist a woman in yoga-pants."

"Guess I need to wear yoga-pants more." Lucy giggled as Natsu nipped at her neck again, his hands roaming around her body. Lucy let out a low moan as his hands softly massaged her breasts, Natsu's lips trailing up and down her neck. "How about you wear nothing at all?"

"Just shut up, I need explanation—do that again," Lucy gasped out as she stopped talking, Natsu smirking once again. "This?" Natsu purred, his thumbs brushing over her erected nipples. Lucy shivered and muttered a small, "Yes." and Natsu continued. "Please, talk to me."

"I am what do you want to talk about?"

"W—why did you call me last night?"

"I was busy talking to my dad," Natsu grunted, his teeth gazing over her milky skin. He pulled back to see red mark, smirking at his love marks.

He knows Lucy won't be happy about this.

"Your dad?"Lucy asked surprised, the two of them oblivious about the dorm door opening and a certain somebody entering.

Natsu grunted in response and Lucy let out a hearty moan, twisting her fingers in his bubble gum pink hair. Natsu smashed his lips against hers again and forcefully opened her mouth, sliding his tongue inside her mouth to make her moan inside his mouth.

The two started to battle for dominance when they pulled away, the pair breathless and flushed, staring into each other's eyes. Natsu smirked at her scowling blushing face and leaned down to kiss her lips again but froze mid-way when he heard a gasp and something slamming against the floor. Lucy and Natsu turned their head to the doorway to see Levy and Gajeel, their jaw dropped and their eyes wide.

Lucy let out a squeak of surprise and shoved Natsu off her, grabbing her bed-sheets to cover her exposed breasts, her face turning into a scarlet color. Natsu sat up and looked to the floor, glaring at the ground to curse silently. He was just too close on getting laid.

"L—Levy-Chan! I—it's—!" Before she could explain Levy let out a shriek, Natsu and Gajeel's ears ringing as Lucy winced a bit. The blue-haired college student turned around and shoved Gajeel out; causing him to let out a confused _what the fuck_ while Lucy covered her red face in her hands.

She knew she was in a whole lot of trouble and she knew she wasn't going to hear the end of this.

Why did this always happen to her?

~**X**~

"Alright, before you freak out, let us explain." Lucy said as she stood in front of her roommate and best friend, Natsu right behind her as he fumed a bit. Levy looked at her best friend, blushing from head to toe as she just walked in her best friend almost having sex. It was the most embarrassing thing she had ever done to Lucy and she felt horrible for it. "I don't see what we need to explain, we were about to have sex, that's just it."

"Natsu! You can't just say that."

"Well I did and I'm a bit upset that she walked in on us—you don't see us doing that to you and Gajeel!"

"If you do that I'll pummel you to the ground!" Gajeel shouted back, making Natsu shoot him a glare. Lucy snapped towards Natsu, catching his attention. "Shut up," Natsu gave her a nod and rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking, the blonde looking at the horrified Levy. "Natsu's right, I'm the one to blame, sorry."

"No, don't be. You actually did a good thing, Natsu and I needed to talk about some things."  
Lucy said ignoring the scoff she heard from behind her. Levy nodded and stood up, grabbing Gajeel's hand. "We'll leave you be for a couple hours. . . Sorry." Levy apologized making Lucy sigh. "It's alright, like I said."

"Let's go, Gajeel, sorry Lu-Chan!" Levy apologized once more and run out of the place, hurling Gajeel along with her. Lucy didn't know she was holding her breath till she blew out a large amount of air, sighing in relief.

She just made everything so awkward for them.

Lucy squeaked in surprise when she felt something wrap around her waists, Natsu's nose buried in her blonde hair. "Mm, strawberries." Natsu mumbled, smirking against her hair. Lucy blushed and pulled away, shooting the half-naked guy a look. "No, don't do that, it'll distract me."

"Oh, that's what I'm trying to do Miss."

"No! We need to talk!"

"Can't we talk while making love?" Natsu whined making Lucy gasp and blush even harder. Lucy gawked at him, wondering what in the world went through his head when something serious is happening but then again this is Natsu Dragneel we're talking about. Lucy also was a bit shocked to hear Natsu call it, 'love-making' when he always used other words. Was he really in love with her? "N—no!" Lucy sputtered, Natsu's face falling immediately.

"Fine,"

It made Lucy feel a bit bad and she groaned. "Afterwards." Lucy mumbled making his smile return. "Okay!"

Lucy sighed and shook her head and made her way to the couch, Natsu following soon after. They sat next to each other and an awkward silence hung in the air. "So,"

"So?"

"Uhm, you know what I want to talk to you about?"

"About yesterday's . . . events." Lucy nodded and grabbed her hands that were on her lap, taking in a deep breath. "I . . . err, I'll marry you." Lucy said as she looked at the beaming man that sat in front of her. "But—"Lucy said making Natsu knit his eyebrows together and mouth the word trying to test it out in his mouth. "We won't marry immediately."

"I'm fine with that because honestly, I think this going a bit too fast and such so let's wait a month or two." Natsu shrugged, flashing Lucy a grin and she return the gesture, Natsu leaning over to embrace her. "You don't know how freaked out I was yesterday," Natsu mumbled against her hair, a laugh escaping Lucy's lips.

"I know, I was too."

"I called up Lisanna and than my father . . . geez, it was awkward."

"It seems so—I only called Erza." Lucy said and she felt Natsu tense in her arms. She pulled away and looked at the pink-haired male, wondering what was wrong. When she saw his face he was a bit paler than usual and looked a bit uneasy making her wonder why he was acting like this. He gulped and looked at Lucy, his eyes a bit wide.

"T—That scarlet monster?"

Lucy laughed at this and she nodded, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his were tightening on her waists. "What did . . . she say?" Natsu asked a bit scared to ask since he knew Erza was scary and protective of Lucy, what if she said no?

"She said to follow my heart,"

"And what did your heart say?"

A smile curled up in her face and she replied with, "I love him, why not be his forever?" And with that Natsu shoved her to the couched and kissed her senseless, about to make love to the loving girl he loves so much.

* * *

"I mean, I don't understand _why_ I'm here, Luce. I don't want to die in the airport, I picture myself dying someplace else, you know?"

"What the hell are you blabbing about now, Natsu?" Lucy sighed, giving the male beside her a strange look. She only brought Natsu to the airport with her because she didn't feel like driving and she wanted to go be the first to greet Erza but somehow Natsu started to talk about right beside her making her worry a bit. "I don't want to be here," Natsu bluntly stated making Lucy sigh and roll her eyes. "I know, you told me earlier and the whole ride here but you owe me."

"Just because I made love to you all day yesterday and you were late 10 minutes to work doesn't mean I owe you this much. This is suicidal!"

"This is _not_! And I am a lady who tries to be on time every time but since because of a certain _someone_ that is happening." Lucy snapped causing Natsu to roll his eyes as she looked away. "I was showing how much I love you."

"Yeah, I can just feel it raiding out of your body." Lucy scoffed, sarcasm laced in-between her words. Natsu frowned and they didn't say another word, Lucy's head turning from left to right as she looked for a familiar looking scarlet-haired woman. Natsu grabbed her hand as she was about to collide with another person, Lucy making a sound of surprise as she came colliding with Natsu's hard warm chest. "Watch where you're going, they're people everywhere." Natsu said, looking around as Lucy looked up at him. She smiled and squeezed his hands, making him look down on him.

She could imagine herself with this guy forever, she really can.

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, Natsu immediately returning the pressure as soon as he felt her warm lips press against hers. As soon as they got into it Natsu got pushed to the ground, a familiar red, blue, purple, and black bag being thrown on top of the pink-haired male. "What the hell?" Natsu groaned in pain as Lucy covered her mouth in surprise.

"No _touching_," A threatening voice boomed, Lucy's eyes shifting to find her scarlet friend. Lucy's whole face brightened up as Natsu's fell, the blonde twirling to fling herself onto her friend who didn't even move an inch. "Erza!"

"Lucy!"

"I missed you!" Lucy cried, looking at Erza as she cried tears of tears, Erza sighing a bit. "You never change, do you?" Erza said while looking at the teary-eyed blonde who pouted childishly. Erza smiled and pulled her arms length away, her arms on her shoulders as she studied her friend. "Hmm, you look the same . . . your stomach is still flat so I'm guessing you're not pregnant yet." Lucy blushed scarlet as she sputtered, "E—Erza!"

"I'm kidding, Lucy."

"Yeah right . . . how do you deal with her, Jellal?" Lucy sighed as she looked at the blue-haired man who helped Natsu, chuckling a slight bit. "Yeah, how _do_ you?" Natsu murmured, Jellal shrugging. "Love is a wonderful thing,"

"_Anyways_, how's everything? Studies okay? Life?" Erza asked, completing ignore the males who grabbed all her heavy luggage. Lucy giggled and smiled at her friend, nodding at everything. "Everything great, how's yours? How was Europe? Tell me all about it!"

"I will, of course, I even got you some things. It's in one of my bags." Lucy's eyes widen and it started to twinkle, her hands clapping together. "_Really?"_

"Really." Lucy cheered and Erza smiled at her behavior, grabbing her purse that had fallen on the floor when she hugged the blonde. She locked arms with Lucy and started to pull her down the hall, the boys struggling to keep up. "Come, let us go eat some lunch all together."

"Should we help—"

"I think not." And with that, the boys followed and the girls talked, on their way to some fabulous restaurant Erza talked about.

* * *

Lucy bit into her sandwich as she made a hum of delight, Erza sitting in front of her to eat her favorite strawberry cake, Natsu sitting next to her swallowing anything edible and Jellal being next to Erza eating his very own food which keeps being stolen by the college student. They were in a small restaurant that was in the area and the four loved it. Erza has her cake, Jellal and Natsu had foods they liked, and Lucy was enjoying everything there.

"So, Natsu, I heard your childhood lover came back couple of days ago." Erza said making Natsu tense and Lucy laugh a bit. Jellal didn't say anything but listened, watching Erza's and Natsu's reactions, not wanting a war to break loose. "Uhm, yeah . . ."

"Mm, did anything happen?"

"Nothing . . . we just hung out like usual, if that's what you meant."

"No I meant—"

"Erza, Lisanna is married." Lucy interrupted them before Erza went into further conclusions. Erza looked a bit surprise and looked at Natsu and all he did was nod. "Is she now?"

"Yeah, to some guy named Laxus."

"Laxus?" Erza said, sounding a bit surprised. The whole table shifted their attention on Erza, wondering if she knew him. "You know him, Erza?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, Laxus and I went to the same marital art class." Lucy suddenly snorted and Natsu and Jellal turned towards her, their eyebrows raised. "You mean that blonde buff boy that always got knocked down by you, Erza?" Lucy laughed causing Natsu's eyes widen and gulp, Jellal laughing sheepish as he sweat-dropped. "Yeah, him."

"Oh! I knew that named sounded a bit familiar." Lucy laughed along with Erza, Natsu turning away from the girls. _Better not mess with Erza_, thought Natsu as he fidgeting in his seat. He knew Erza was a monster but he never knew Erza was _that_ deadly.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you, Natsu." Erza said as she changed the subject, Natsu's head lifting up to look at her. "I wanted to know if you're serious about marry Lucy." Natsu gave Lucy a glance and she was also looking a bit tense, his gaze shifting back to the scarlet-woman. "Yes."

"You understand that if you break her heart I'm going to break every bone in your body." Natsu gulped and nodded, Erza nodding back. "Good, I assume you two settle everything yesterday?"

"Yes, we have." Lucy said as she blushed, remembering what Natsu did to get her forgiveness yesterday. She never knew there was such things called 'make-up sex.' "Good, now—" Erza looked side to side, a blush covering her cheeks as she leaned across the table towards Lucy. Lucy also leaned in, a smile on her lips as the 'cute' Erza was now appearing right before her eyes. "When's the wedding?"

Natsu swore Lucy had weird friends but he couldn't blame her—she was equally as weird.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, here is the next chapter to _The chase_! Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for waiting for my stories updates. I'm so laaaazy! Dx  
Thank you for reading and review for mwah. c;


	22. Engagement

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy also leaned in, a smile on her lips as the 'cute' Erza was now appearing right before her eyes. "When's the wedding?"_

_Natsu swore Lucy had weird friends but he couldn't blame her—she was equally as weird._

* * *

"You!" Natsu shouted as he saw Lucy in the classroom where the professor was teaching, catching everyone's attention. His outburst and sudden barge in startled everyone in the room, stopping the professor from teaching and the students from learning. "Isn't that Natsu Dragneel?" One would whisper to another, everyone agreeing it was him. Lucy just sighed, shaking her head back and forth. She still couldn't believe she was going to marry that guy. He was an idiot, pervert, and he knew nothing about manners. But even though he was all those, he had many good traits which Lucy loved dearly. After all, she was still on the plan for marrying him since a month ago—it couldn't hurt to try.

"Natsu Dragneel, what is it that it is so important that you had to disrupt my astrology class?"

"I—I . . ." Natsu panted, looking at the professor that waited for him to speak. "I—I need to take one of your st—students out for today."

"Do you have a note? Excuse?"

"It's important and you only have 10 more minutes so who cares?"

"Can't you wait 10 minutes then, Mr. Dragneel?" Natsu shook his head, looking at the professor who stared at him with bewilderment. He never met somebody like Natsu before and Natsu never ceased to amaze him.

"Very well, it does seem important, who is it that you need?"

"Lucy Heartfillia," Natsu said as he pointed at the blonde who stiffened when everyone's eyes were on her. She smiled at them, packing her things up. She hated getting attention and Natsu had just embarrassed her double time. She stepped down from the stairs and stood in front of Natsu, scowling at him as her back faced everyone else. "What is it that it's so important that you need to take me out of class? You're supposed to be in class too!"

"You'll see, it's a surprise! And I told the professor I needed to go so no worries no come on." Natsu grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him. He yelled out a thank you before disappearing with Lucy into the halls of the university. "Natsu, what is with you today?"

"I'm just a bit excited!"

"For what? It's a Monday, you're usually grumpy on these days."

"But today is special." Natsu turned to give her a grin, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Natsu suddenly stopped, turning to face Lucy. "What now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. A small smile appeared on his face and he cupped her face in his large hands, his eyes full of love. "I haven't seen you since two days ago . . ." He whispered, leaning in to plate a soft kiss on her lips. A smile instantly appeared, her arms going to wrap around his neck. They kissed for a while before pulling back, smiles on both of their faces.

Lately; Natsu has been very romantic and passionate about everything and Lucy actually loved this side of him. He always was a hopeless romantic and he was a pervert so he rarely was like that to her but now a day, he was so romantic Lucy felt like she was in one of those romance movies or books she reads.

"Come on now, we need to go before the shop closes." Natsu pulled away after a while of gazing into her eyes, turning to grab her hand and pull her along. Lucy followed him, not asking any questions since she knew he would never tell her unless it wasn't a surprise.

She hated surprises—they never turn out well in the end.

Lucy followed Natsu out of the university, the pink-haired male stopping in front of the entrance to face Lucy again. He grabbed his scale-white scarf and wrapped it around Lucy, surprising her. He started to button up her coat till she was warmly clothed, a grin spreading on his lips. "Never thought I'll dress you up instead of undress you," He leaned down to kiss her red cheeks, grabbing her hand again to lead her outside.

Lucy just followed him, dumbfounded by the whole idea of him giving her his most precious scarf and being so sweet.

What had gotten into him?

Once they have gotten into town Natsu slowed his pace a bit more, keeping Lucy close so she doesn't get lost or get cold. He locked arms with her and the two walked down the sidewalk like a married couple.

"What's gotten into you, Natsu?" Lucy asked, looking up at the smiling man. Natsu just shrugged, the two of them getting farther and farther away. "Nothing, I'm the same guy."

"You're acting more like a love-sick fool."

"Because I am one," Natsu grinned at her, Lucy blushing a bit harder as she looked away. She sometimes didn't understand him. "Ah, there it is!" Natsu said making Lucy look up. She looked where he was looking and saw a jewelry shop, a pet shop, and a restaurant lined up, wondering where he was going with this. Maybe he's brought her to town to get some grub?

Natsu pulled her along and came closer to the three places, Lucy thinking they were going into the restaurant. When they stood in front of the place Lucy was about to reach for the door when Natsu pulled her away, his eyebrows knitted together. "Where you going, Luce? This way,"

"I—I thought we were going to lunch?"

"We'll get some later, come on." Natsu said, pulling her inside the store where she never expected he'll bring her to.

The two entered the jewelry shop, Lucy's eyes widening as she looked at the sparkling jewelry all around the place. She was amazed by it and stunned on how shiny the whole place looked. She snapped out of her small phase as she heard Natsu's chuckling. She looked at her boyfriend and watched him grin at her, pulling her along with him. Lucy followed him towards the pink-haired woman who was standing behind the counter, a huge smile on her face.

"Natsu, you're finally here! And I'm assuming this is Lucy, right?" The pink-haired woman asked, a smile on her face as Lucy nodded, returning the gesture.

"I'm here like I promised,"

"Good, good, I'm glad you are!"

"Natsu? What are we doing? And do you know this woman?" Lucy asked, pulling him closer to whisper in his ear. She wasn't so surprised when he nodded—that guy knows _a lot_ of beautiful woman. "Lucy, this is Sherry Blendy, Sherry, this is Lucy Heartfillia."

"Pleasure to meet you, Lucy! I heard a lot about you."

"Ah, pleasure to meet you, Sherry." Lucy held her hand out for Sherry to shake but was startled when she brought Lucy over the counter to hug. They pulled away and Sherry gave her a huge smile, Lucy couldn't help but smile back. "Anyways, let's get started." Sherry said, turning to Natsu who nodded. Lucy glanced over at Natsu, her eyes darting from him to Sherry, wondering what in the world is going on.

"Sherry, can I see all of your wedding rings?"

Lucy's eyes widen as she looked at Natsu, the man only grinning at Lucy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tears burned in her eyes and before she knew it, she was crying and flinging herself on him. Natsu just held her, his hand patting her back as he rocked her back and forth.

"Hey weirdo, why are you crying?"

"I—I just l—love you so much!"

"I love you too but why are you crying?" Natsu chuckled making Lucy hiccup, pulling away to look at him. Natsu leaned forward and kissed her lips, pulling away to wipe the tears that fell from her eyes. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm so happy!"

"I know you are—I am too but you don't see me crying."

"You're serious about the wedding?"

"Of course. But Lucy, let's wait till we graduate, okay?" Lucy looked at him in the eyes and nodded, her smile never leaving her beautiful face. "And promise me you'll stay with me forever." Lucy laughed and found it a bit childish but she nodded, taking her pinky out as the tears never stopped pouring out of her eyes.

"I'll stay with you forever,"

* * *

"W—what?" Erza shouted, her face turning red as she dropped the book she held. She rushed on over to Lucy, grabbing her left hand to yank it to her face. Lucy made a yelp of pain but Erza ignored, her eyes growing as big as dinner plates. "R—r—rings?"

"Yes, he bought me an engagement _and_ a wedding ring. For the both of us," Lucy said as she showed off her gold ring that had a small diamond attached to the middle of the band. Natsu a similar one, except his didn't have the diamond on it.

"It's beautiful . . . Lucy, I'm so happy for you!" Erza said as she brought Lucy into a hug. Lucy hugged Erza back, a laugh escaping her lips as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm just so . . . so happy, Erza. Never in my life did I think I'll find the perfect one for me!"

"Oh, don't cry. Come on, don't ruin your face with tears!"

"But they're tears of happiness," Lucy sniffled, whipping the salty teardrops away. Erza smiled lovingly as she went over to her coffee table, grabbing her phone to call Levy over. Once she finished calling the blue-haired bookworm she brought Lucy to the couch, talking excitedly about her and Natsu. Erza was happy for her and Lucy was also very happy, making the conversation last long and enthusiastic. "So, when's the date for the wedding?"

"Natsu and I decided we'll marry after we graduate."

"Oh, that's lovely! Then you two can focus on your studies rather than the wedding."

"Yeah, and I think that gives me a lot of time to prepare myself for my future with Natsu, don't you think?" Lucy smiled earning a smile back from Erza.

Suddenly a rapid knock on Erza's front door caused the two of look at the entrance, Erza standing up to go answer it. Once she opened the door a blue-haired bookworm came running inside, grabbing Lucy's left hand and yanking it towards her face to see if Erza was lying to just bring her over. Levy's eyes widen as she gasped, looking at Lucy back at the ring, going back and forth. "S—so you weren't lying, Erza?"

"No, why would I lie about that?"

"Lu-Chan . . . you and Natsu . . ."

"Yep! We're officially engaged now." Lucy smiled widely at Levy who stared at Lucy for a moment. Soon, a whimper came out of her mouth, the college student bursting into tears. Lucy panicked along with Erza, trying to calm the small college student down. "Levy-Chan, why are you crying?"

"I—I'm so happy for you!" Levy cried, her arms encircling around the blonde's waist. "You were always . . . you were always in pain . . . so hurt . . . so sad . . . you never got the chance to be the real you . . . that is until Natsu came," Levy cried, trying to wipe all the tears away with her palms. Erza listened as she cried, Lucy's eyes widening. "You had a rough past . . . then—then you met Natsu and everything disappeared! You were actually happy . . . you were smiling like you were seeing something new for the first time . . . I never seen you this happy."

"Levy-Chan . . ."

"I'm sorry . . . I'm just so happy."

"Levy-Chan, don't cry. What you said is all true and I'm happy that you're happy so that's what matters now, so don't cry." Lucy rubbed the back of her friend's back, a soft smile plastered on her lips. Levy looked up and sniffled, whipping the tears away as a weak smile appeared on her face. "Lu-Chan, I'm going to throw you the most bestest wedding you ever laid your eyes on!"

"And I'll be helping too." Erza added, Lucy looking at her friends with wide eyes. "Oh no! I can't make you guys—"

"No, we're going to help so you better not complain, alright?" Erza shot Lucy a deadly look and she stiffened, nodding at her direction.

Sometimes, Erza was _too_ bossy.

~**X**~

"Congratulations man! I'm happy for you!" Gray laughed as he brought Natsu into a side-hug, shaking him back and forth. Natsu's grin never left his face as he told his friends, Jellal giving him a pat on the back. "Congratulations Natsu,"

"Thanks."

"Tch, I thought you only wanted Bunny-girl for her ass."

"I want her _and_ her ass," Natsu said, smirking at the long-haired college student who smirked back, the males all sighing. "I never thought I'll see the day where you out of everyone would get married." Gray said, shaking his head back and forth. Natsu raised an brow, tiling his head to the side. "Why?"

"Because you're a playboy."

"Not anymore. He's Lucy's boy now." Natsu grinned at what Jellal said, Lucy coming into his mind once again. She was just so beautiful and his perfect match. At first he wanted Lucy just because of her beauty but that wasn't all what he wanted. He wanted _her_. All of her. He sighed happily and looked down at his left hand, looking at the gold ring that was on his left ring finger. He _never_ thought he'll see a ring there, neither the less get _engaged_. This would be one hell of a story to tell to his children one day.

"Hey, pinky, shouldn't you ask that old man of yours if it's alright?" Natsu looked at Gray and shrugged. "He said it's okay but I have to take Lucy to meet him soon."

"Oh, good luck with that."

"I was planning on taking her during the weekends." Gray looked at Natsu with pity as Gajeel snorted, remembering Natsu's weird father.

Natsu sighed as he hoped that his father won't be a crazy lunatic while Lucy is around. He didn't want Igneel saying or doing something that'll make Lucy run for the hills. He loved Lucy and he was 100% he won't let her get away from his grasp.

Because after all the chasing he's done, he shall be rewarded.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Here is the next chapter to _The Chase!_  
I really think I should end this story soon, maybe around the 26th chapter I will. _Maybe_ so don't cry yet, folks. (;  
Urgh, I feel like crying though. Too much sad NaLu fanfictions, too many sad stories, and my stupid boyfriend and I are fighting! Waaaah. ;_;  
Gaaah, hopefully everything works out for us like it does with Natsu and Lucy.

Thanks for reading and review for me! We're up to 701 and I'm so happy. Make me happier! :")


	23. The train station

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Because after all the chasing he's done, he shall be rewarded._

* * *

"Luce, are you done yet?" Natsu shouted from her bedroom, waiting for the blonde who was in the shower getting ready. He was sitting on her chair she uses while she writes on her desk, his legs hanging from the back while his back was leaned against her desk, growing pretty impatient. He didn't want to go visit his dad and introduce Lucy but he needed to go through transportation so he wanted to go through it faster. And it was almost noon which means _more _people will be there and it's going to be crowded. He didn't know why but riding a train made him sicker than riding anything else—at least he had Lucy.

"Almost done, Natsu! I want to look good for your father!" Lucy called out from her bathroom earning a scowl from Natsu. "You always look good, what's the point on making yourself prettier?" Natsu grumbled from his spot he knew she heard when he heard something clattering from the bathroom. "Why doll up for my dad if you don't do it for me?"

"I do. When we go out and I occasionally do it when I go to classes,"

"Really? I never notice because you're always so stunning,"

"S—shut up." He heard her stutter and he smirked, imagining her flushed face. She was just too adorable.

He pushed himself up so his legs fell on the floor, keeping his feet by the sides of the chair to lean against the back of the chair. "Lu—"Natsu started, wondering when she was going to come out but when he saw his girlfriend's scowling face emerging from the bathroom he stopped. He looked at her face to see it was covered in a bit of make-up, her lower ends of her golden haired curled as she looked refreshed. His eyes trailed down as he noticed she was wearing those pink color heart earrings she always wore, a silver band holding up some key that was around her neck. Then his onyx eyes trailed down and he noticed she was in her bra and panties, a smirk making its way to his lips. "Planning on wearing that to my dad's?"

Lucy sputtered her face turning into a dark shade of red. "N—no!"

"It looks nice though, maybe you can—"

"Hey! No dirty thoughts, young man!" Lucy held her hand up, one arm covering her bosoms as she shot him a glare. Natsu carelessly shrugged, a grin making its way up to his mouth to show his fangs. He watched as his fiancée walked towards her small closet by her bed, his thoughts never leaving that thing. How does everything she own _fit_ in that small little closet? He's seen all the different types of clothes Lucy wore and had, and somehow, she manages to shove everything inside that thing in a neat manner. "Hmm, shall I wear a dress?"

"Sure, but it's a bit cold so you better wear something warm on top."

"I will . . . what about pants?"

"I don't care what you wear—you look in everything."

"You can't say that, I need a real opinion. Like if this makes me look fat or my ass look huge—you know?" Lucy planted her hand on her hip as she held a dress in her hands, earning a confused look from Natsu. "Luce, you're not fat. I've seen you inside and out, you have absolutely _no_ fat on your body. Well, except for your boobs and ass because they're pretty big—"

"Are you calling my ass _fat_?" Lucy asked, looking a bit offended. Natsu stood up, sighing. "I'm _saying_, it's not small, flat, and not one of those unattractive asses, you know?" Natsu walked on over to her, standing in front of her to stand oh so tall. Lucy looked up at him, the scowl still on her face.

"Don't worry, guys like butts like yours," Natsu grinned his toothy grin again, his hand connecting with her bottom for a moment to make a slap sound, a squeal escaping her lips soon after. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted throwing her fist in the air as one held her bottom, a snickering college student walking away. He turned around as he stood in front of her bed, flopping down on it. He spread his arms wide and felt the softness of her blankets, a content smile on his lips. "Ah, I really love this bed."

"I know you do,"

"It smells like you."

"Y—you can actually _smell_ me?"

"Yeah, I have a sensitive nose." Natsu said rolling over to allow his head to bury in her pillow. He inhaled and almost fainted over the wonderful smell that filled his nostrils. "Mm, I can't wait till we get married. Then I can sleep in this bed as much as I want with the woman I love." Natsu murmured to himself, his head snuggling against the pink bed. Lucy sighed and shook her head, ignored her weird boyfriend, her eyes still wondering around her closet to find something to wear. "Just wear some jeans; they make your ass look yummy."

"Can you _not_ be perverted for like a second?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Natsu shouted from the bed, Lucy shaking her head side to side. "I don't want to wear pants, it makes me look . . . I don't know, unsophisticated? I'm going to go meet your father, not go to the mall or something."

"My dad doesn't care about that—wear whatever you like. Even if you wear sweatpants and go meet him he won't mind one bit."

"But I do so help me find something to wear!"

"I said wear jeans," Lucy groaned and stomped her foot on the ground, frustrated. "If not jeans just wear a dress." Lucy pouted as she looked through her closet full of dresses and blouses. It's pretty cold outside and she didn't want her legs turning red due to the coldness but she didn't want to wear jeans. "How about you wear those yoga-pants?" Natsu asked, his eyes twinkling as he licked his lips, earning a scowl from Lucy. "Shut it, pervert."

"I was just trying to help." Natsu said as he raised his hands up in reasoning. Lucy sighed and tapped her chin with her pointer finger, looking through the clothes once more before she found a blue blouse like button down t-shirt in-between two dresses. She reached for it and brought it out, looking at the shirt, a consideration being applied to the cute blue top. "I like that!"

"Do you think I can wear jeans with this?"

"Whatever is fine, it's getting late!" Natsu groaned, rolling around on her bed as Lucy huffed, deciding she will wear this. She reached in her closet to find a tank-top to wear underneath it. She tosses the clothes on her bed, shooting a glare at Natsu before he touched the clothes. "Do not _touch_ them. I want them to be perfect,"

"Geez, why so worked up for?" Natsu backed away from the clothes Lucy tossed on the bed, watching her look for some pants now. He watched as she tossed a thin brown belt next to him, soon a black purse being thrown at him. Lucy rummaged through her drawer to find some pants and when she finally found a pair of white jeans she beamed, walking over to Natsu to hand him the pants. She then went back to her closet, crouching down to find the perfect heels that'll go with the outfit. Lucy made a gasp as she found the heels that'll match the outfit, pulling out heels that had a pert bow at the toe, buttons all along the t-strap to the delicate silver buckle at the heel making it look perfect.

"Do you think these are good?"

"They're pretty."

"Yes!" Lucy cheered, standing up to go to Natsu. She grabbed the tank top and pulled it over her head, putting it on her upper body part to start putting on her other stuff. She grabbed her pants and pulled it on; jumping to make sure it fit perfectly. Lucy grabbed the belt and wrapped it around her waists, Natsu watching as she tucked in the black tank top inside her pants, grabbing her blue button down to put her arms through the sleeves, eventually straightening it to make it unwrinkled. She stood in front of her mirror, a smile on her lips as she started to button up her buttons, making its way to the top to leave one open, tucking the ends inside her pants. She then went looking for her heels, strapping them on her tiny feet as she stood up, balancing herself before she grabbed the purse she dug out moments ago, smiling at her boyfriend who watched her with amazement. "You look beautiful,"

"Thank you. Ready to go now?"

"Of course I am I never thought you'll ask!" He stood up, grinning at her. He leaned down to give her cheek a peck, his hand grabbing her right hand. He pulled her out of her bedroom, letting her hand go to allow her to find her other purse to dump some things inside her other one. He watched as Lucy ran around her dorm, looking for certain things and or looking at her reflection in the mirror.

Once she was done, the couple was out and walking to the train station.

With every step Lucy made the sound of her heels clicking against the sidewalk matched the ones Natsu made by humming some tune while swinging Lucy's hand back and forth. He was happy but then again, a bit nervous. He didn't want his idiot father messing everything up for him but he was happy Lucy finally got to meet the most important person in his life—his father. He's met Lucy's dad and he didn't like him nor did Lucy did so he wanted to show her that not all father's are like that, he wanted to let Lucy know he was there for him and Igneel was also there for her.

"Hey Natsu?" Natsu looked over at Lucy, raising an eyebrow at her direction. "Yeah?"

"Is your father . . . nice?"

"Yeah, he's nice. But sometimes he can be real mean," Natsu said while slowing his pace down so he walked side-by-side along with her. Lucy looked like she was in deep thought and Natsu couldn't help but stare at her.

She was just too cute when she looked like that.

"Do you—do you think he'll accept me?" Natsu stared at her, sensing her uneasiness. He sighed and a small smile came to his lips, his hand flying up to cover his eyes. "Luce, of course he'll accept you."

"But what if he doesn't? What if he thinks I'm not good for you? What if he doesn't think I'm right material for you and he makes up break up and then we'll have to go separate ways and I'll be so depressed all I'll do is cry and think about you and I don't think I can deal with another heartbreak because I love yo—"Natsu grabbed her head in his hands and smashed his lips against her, silencing the rambling girl. Once he pulled away he was laughing at her, Lucy blushing and scowling at him. "You're rambling again, Luce."

"I—I'm just nervous . . ."

"About what? What's so scary about meeting my father?"

"A lot of things . . . I'm not good with . . . dads. And you never know what his expectations are and . . ." Lucy trailed off, looking down on the floor at their feet. Natsu sighed again and ran a hand through his head, looking at the top of her golden head.

"Lucy, don't worry about him. I honestly don't care if he doesn't like you, I will marry you." Lucy looked up at him, their eyes locking. "I don't care what anybody says . . . I will be your husband, I will be the father of our children, and I will be yours no matter what somebody says. So . . . don't worry, alright?" Natsu cupped her face with his hands, smiling tentatively at her. Lucy stared up at him, hot tears prickling in the corner of her eyes as she felt them slowly sliding down her cheeks. She lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to cry into his shoulder.

"I love you," Lucy mumbled, hot tears pouring down her face. Natsu hugged her tight and buried his face in the crook of her neck, listening to her cries. "I love you too."

Moments later they pulled away and Natsu kissed her cheeks, grinning cheekily. "Good job, you messed up your make-up." Lucy gasped as her hands flew up to her face, patting her moist cheeks. "Do I look okay?"

"No. You look beautiful," Natsu said as he brushed his thumbs below her eyes, wiping the mascara that had run just a bit. He showed her his thumb and she gasped, frowning. "Damn you, Dragneel! You made my mascara run!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault."

"You're just too heart-warming sometimes."

"Not my fault," Natsu leaned in to kiss her temple, grabbing her hand to drag her along once more.

The two had made it to the train station to go buy a ticket, Lucy waiting in the waiting area once more as she watched families and friends conversant. She was still feeling very uneasy inside her but she needed to man up and meet Natsu's father. He couldn't be that bad, right? If it was Natsu's father we're talking about that means he must be one easy-going guy. He must have the patience since he raised Natsu.

Lucy had a small smile on her lips as she saw kids running around and people interacting with each other. She really had missed all this.

Suddenly as Lucy was sitting and watching people talk, a pink-haired girl ran to Lucy, crying. "Mama! I found you!" Lucy looked dumbfounded as the small girl hugged her around the waists, crying loudly. Lucy's arms immediately went around the small girl, rubbing her back. "Mama—I thought I lost you!" She cried, pulling away to look up at Lucy.

Disappointment crossed her features as she saw that Lucy wasn't her mother and she started to cry harder now. Lucy frowned as she crouched down to the crying girl, patting her hand on top of her small pink head. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Na—Natsumi . . ." She said making Lucy think that sounded awfully familiar to Natsu. She now wondered where he is. "Natsumi. What a pretty name you have," Lucy smiled, patting her head. "Now, don't cry. You'll ruin your beautiful face!" Lucy said, trying to cheer her up since whenever Natsu said that it made her laugh and feel a bit better. Weird enough, the small girl laughed, whipping the remaining tears she had. "That's better, not come on, I'll help you look for your mama, how about it?"

"T—thank you, miss!"

"You're welcome, now come on." Lucy stood up, extending her hand out for the child to hold her hand. She reached for it and held it, beautiful green eyes staring right into Lucy brown ones.

"Now, where was the last place you saw your mother, Natsumi?"

"B—by the ticket booth."

"Alright, let's go look for her!" Lucy smiled, escorting the little girl to the ticket booth. She sighed as she was going to be the one lost after she's found her mother. Natsu must be worried sick. Once they got there a huge line was formed, making it a bit hard to find somebody. Lucy started to dodge people, saying her _excuse me_ and pushing past people with the pink-haired girl in her arms. As soon as she made it to the front and saw that nobody looked like the woman Natsumi had described, she started to cry again. "M—mama!"

"Hey, don't cry! We'll find her; I bet your mama is looking for you right now."

"W—what if I don't mind my mama again?"

"You'll find her; I'll definitely help you find her!" Lucy looked around the place, looking for a blonde haired woman, spinning around in circles and pushing past people in the train station, her hope dropping little by little.

When it was their second time going around the place Lucy found the person _she_ was looking for, her face beaming. Natsu might help and she didn't want to lose him like Natsumi lost her mother. She ran on over to Natsu, calling his name. His eyes shifted from the woman he was talking to, to Lucy who was running on over to her with a small girl in her arms. Natsu's whole face lit up as the woman also turned around, tears in her eyes.

When she saw Lucy run to them with Natsumi in her arms the woman's eyes widen. "Natsumi!"

"Mama!" Natsumi shouted reaching for her mother as her mother also reached for her. The blonde woman held her daughter in her arms, crying while scolding her at the same time. "Natsu," Lucy walked towards Natsu, putting a hand on his shoulder making him grin and embrace her. "I thought I lost you," Natsu murmured as the woman said it to her daughter. "I was helping Natsumi . . . and I see that you found her mother." Lucy pulled away, smiling at him to smile at the two who were crying and hugging each other.

When they eventually cooled down they faced Lucy, Natsumi grinning at Lucy. "Thank you miss, what might your name be?" She asked, dark brown eyes staring right at Lucy's. Lucy stared at her, amazed on how much this woman looked like her. She had blonde hair like hers, deep brown eyes, but the only difference was she was a bit shorter and she was older. "I'm Lucy, pleasure to meet you."

"Lucy . . . thank you so much. My name is Lacy—thank you so much for helping me find my daughter."

"Oh, she came running to me first, Lacy-San. Thank you for finding my fiancé," Lucy laughed, waving her hands in front of her as Natsu grinned, holding Lucy tight in his embrace. Lacy looked at them, wide brown eyes shining brightly. "You fiancé was so worried and he's mistaken me as you but he caught on real fast when he looked at me."

"Yes, your daughter also said I look like you a lot."

"You two do, you know." Natsu interrupted making them look at him. "Lacy is just a bit older and shorter." Lucy laughed a bit and smiled at the woman who smiled back, bowing slightly. "Thank you, Lucy. Natsu,"

"Thank you miss!"

"You're welcome, Natsumi! Next time, don't get lost, alright?"

"Yes ma'am!" She grinned and Lucy smiled, her right arm being pulled. "Come on, Luce. Our train is about to go."

"Ah—right. Nice meeting you, have a nice day!" Lucy shouted, waving as she followed Natsu.

The last thing she saw was Natsumi grinning and waving and Lacy walking away. Maybe she sort of looked like her, just _maybe_. It was odd seeing somebody who looked just like her and Lucy had a weird feeling inside her. Will she look like that in a couple of years? Would she have a daughter that looks like Natsumi instead with brown or black eyes?

"Hey, didn't you think they kind of look like us?" Natsu asked interrupting Lucy's train of thoughts. Lucy looked at Natsu and saw that he also looked a bit freaked out, seeing the faces of the woman and child. "Yeah, they did."

"I was a bit shocked that it wasn't you but that other lady when I stopped her."

"Yeah, and when I saw Natsumi she reminded me a lot of you." Natsu and Lucy stared at each other for a while, Natsu standing up to sit next to Lucy. Lucy stared at him bewilderment, seeing how he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Did you take a good look at them both?"

"Mhm,"

"Good because one day our daughter will look somewhat like her and you'll be looking like her—just more beautiful," Natsu leaned in to kiss her temple, a blush coating Lucy's cheeks. She looked at Natsu and smiled at him, Natsu returning the gesture. "Thanks." Natsu nodded and leaned in for a kiss but when suddenly the train jerked, Natsu immediately turned pale and slumped. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, surprised.

She had forgotten his motion sickness.

Lucy stared at him for a while before laughing; Natsu's cursing being heard under his breath. Lucy squeezed Natsu's hand which was still holding onto hers, her arms wrapping around him for a bit to help him sit up. Natsu sat up and looked at Lucy, looking as if he was going to throw up any second. A reassuring squeeze to the hand and a kiss to the cheek calmed Natsu and down soon, that was all he was asking for the whole train ride.

Weird enough—Lucy was his medicine.

* * *

**A/N: **The next chapter to _The Chase _updated! Yay! Finally, I never thought I'll have it up anytime soon but I did but I got lazy so I just ended it there. So, no complaining, alright kiddies?

Anyways, thank you so much for reading and the many reviews.  
Shout out to my bro, Natsu Draḡneel on Facebook because I miss you and I don't think we talk a lot anymore. D;  
Miss you and hope you're doing well! Oxox.


	24. Igneel

PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Weird enough—Lucy was his medicine._

* * *

Getting off the train and being in his hometown felt real nostalgic to Natsu as he held Lucy's hand and walked down the street. He felt a bit weird as he remembered everything that was around him, remembering how he used to play around that tree over there of that playground over by the small stream that used to be there. Now it was all dried up and made into a store.

He felt Lucy give his hand a squeeze, his eyes finding its way to Lucy's. She looked a bit worried but when he grinned at her she seemed to brighten up a bit. "You don't live as far away from the University."

"Yeah, I don't." Natsu smiled as he looked up at the sky, remembering how he used to hold his father's hand and walk down the street with him like this. Natsu pointed to a building as he grinned, looking at Lucy. "That's where Lisanna lived,"

"Pretty house,"

"Yep. We used to play there all the time—Mirajane making us all sorts of foods."

"It must have been great when you were a kid," Lucy flashed him a smile and Natsu frowned, taking that the wrong way. He stood in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, leaning in to press his forehead against hers. "I promise I'll bring your childhood back and make it the best one yet." Lucy looked him in the eyes and laughed a bit, finding it a bit weird that Natsu was determined to make her life better. She grabbed his face and smiled widely, looking at his boyish face. "Natsu, ever since I've met you, you changed my life completely. I felt like you were there with me the whole time so, don't worry. I'm happy right now,"

"I'll make you happier."

"What will make me happier is starting a life with you,"

"Then we shall marry as soon as possible and then we can blonde and pink babies," Natsu grinned as Lucy laughed once more, leaning into kiss his lips before pulling away. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along, her smile never faltering. "Come on, I'm suddenly excited to meet your father."

"Alright—but let me warn you," Lucy raised a brow at him. "Don't believe in anything he says."

"Why? Afraid he might embarrass you?" Natsu narrowed his eyes and said nothing earning another laugh. She was now excited to go meet Natsu's father to see what kind of person he was. Maybe he was the kind that teases their kids a lot? She hopes his father shows her his baby pictures.

As they were walking down the street Natsu stopped in front of a pale house with a red roof, making Lucy look at it in awe. It wasn't as big as the one she lived in but it looked very comfortable and heart-warming. The colors and the structure made it look very friendly and home-like—something Lucy always loved. She looked at Natsu who was fidgeting in place, looking like he was debating whether or not if he should go to his house or walk away but either way, he knew he had to deal with this sooner or later.

And he decided he'll do it now.

He took a deep breath in as he grabbed Lucy and walked on over towards the house, pushing the short white fences open to walk up the stairs to the house. They now stood in front of the dark brown door, Natsu's hand turning sweaty all of a sudden. "Gross Natsu, just knock!" Lucy laughed earning a glare from Natsu, his hand lifting to knock on the door.

But as soon as his knuckles were centimeters away from the door, the door swung open startling the two college students.

Lucy looked at the man who had glasses on his face, his red spiky hair looking somewhat similar to Natsu along with his dark black eyes, his figure looking muscular and tall for a man old of age.

Seeing that this man was this gorgeous she wonders how his late wife would have looked like.

Lucy put on her best smile as she smiled at the man who raised his brow at Lucy, his eyes darting back between Natsu and Lucy. "Erm, hi." Natsu waved awkwardly towards his father who gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "Come on," Igneel said as he opened the door wider, stepping back to allow the two in. Lucy tugged on Natsu's arm to make him move his frozen legs, Natsu taking in a deep breath and muttering a curse word. Once they entered Igneel shut the door, Natsu taking his shoes off along with Lucy. "Welcome home,"

"Thanks,"

"Would you two like something to eat? Drink?"

"Ah, water would be nice, Mr. Dragneel."

"Call me Igneel," The red-haired man flashed a heart-warming smile before leaving to go get some drinks for his guests. Once he disappeared Natsu brought her over to the living room, his whole body tense. Lucy felt him tense and put a hand on his shoulder, making him look at the blonde. "Don't worry—what are you so worried about?"

"I—I don't know, I never introduce anyone to my dad before." Natsu laughed weakly causing Lucy to smile, kissing his cheek. "He looks like a nice man—and good-looking too," Lucy muttered the last part, Natsu's lips curving up a bit. "Are you checking my dad out?"

"Well, I would say checking your dad out . . ."

"You think he's hot."

"He looks good-looking, alright?"

"But you think he's hot." Lucy flushed and scowled at him, Natsu's lively self coming back. He hugged her and chuckled as he felt her whine, his arms encircling around her back. "Doesn't he look like me?"

"A lot, actually."

"Yeah, but I'm sexier and taller than him." Natsu smirked, looking real proud. Lucy just rolled her eyes and pushed him away, looking at the doorway to see if Igneel was back but he wasn't. "Not to be rude or anything but . . . how old is he?"

"He's only 38." Lucy nodded, her eyebrows raised up high. Igneel looked pretty young also, tall and built, good-looking; he must have been a popular boy during his school years.

"Now, don't fall in love with my dad, alright?"

"Like I'll do that," Lucy scoffed; shaking her head back and forth but Natsu just rolled his eyes. He held her hand in his and smiled as he looked up, Lucy turning to notice that Igneel was standing by the doorway, holding a tray of cups. Lucy stood up as he walked on over, Lucy flushing a bit. Did he hear what Lucy was saying about him?

"Stop eavesdropping, old man." Natsu playful scolded as he grabbed the red-cup and taking a sip of the water Igneel had put in. Igneel smirked at his son as he grabbed the brown mug, sitting down in front of the couple. "I couldn't help but listen to your fiancée complimenting my looks." Lucy flushed even more as she looked down at the floor, Natsu's laugh being echoed in the house. "Maybe because I look like you,"

"Maybe so," Igneel flashed a toothy grin which Lucy also noticed the two had in common. His gaze then shifted to Lucy, his warm smile never leaving his handsome face. "So, Lucy,"

"Yes sir?"

"I've heard you want to marry my idiot son,"

"Hey—!"

"Yes sir." Lucy laughed as she squeezed his hand, calming the guy next to him down. Natsu huffed as he leaned against the couch, playing with her tiny hand with his large ones. "Why?" Igneel asked, laughing a bit causing Natsu to curse and Lucy to giggle once again. "He's . . . different from the others and he brings me the happiness I've always wanted." Igneel nodded as he sipped his coffee, taking his glasses off to set on the coffee table in front of them.

And Lucy had to admit, he looked even better without his glasses.

"Mr. Dragneel—"

"_Igneel_." Igneel corrected causing Lucy to grimace. "I mean . . ._ Igneel_, if I could ask . . . can I have your blessing to marry your son?"

"Sure, do whatever you like with him. Just don't return him once you buy him," Igneel let out a hearty laugh causing Natsu to curse out loud and Lucy laugh along with him. Igneel looked at the couple and grinned widely, noticing Natsu looked a bit happier than the last time he had seen him. And he looked much manlier now—maybe even fatherly.

Igneel sighed and set his coffee cup down, leaning over to let out a soft laugh, shaking his head back and forth. Natsu and Lucy looked at him, wondering what he was laughing about. "Natsu, you're growing up too fast. I remember it like yesterday when you ran around the house butt-naked wearing a cape shouting about how you're superman." Natsu gasped and covered Lucy's ears, blushing furiously as Lucy burst out laughing, the pink-haired male scowling at his father who shook his head back and forth while laughing. "You grew up too much . . . too fast." Igneel muttered, looking at the ground.

"Well, we all need to grow up sooner or later . . ." Natsu muttered. "You're right,"

"I know." Igneel looked up and smiled sadly at his son, whose eyes widen, seeing the tears lingering in the corner of his eyes. Lucy stared at Igneel who whipped the tears away from his eyes, sighing again. "Lucy, please, take care of this idiot,"

"Y—Yes sir . . ."

"And stop being so formal with me!" Igneel scolded causing Lucy to smile sheepish and nod in his direction. Natsu was being awfully quiet and it worried Lucy a bit, seeing that he was staring at his father with wide, sad eyes. "Natsu, you're a man now—take care of Lucy and you better not make her cry."

"O—of course . . ."

"Good . . . because, without her you'll be nothing but an empty shell." Igneel smiled sadly at his son whose expression soften, his hands tightening around Lucy's. "Love her till your last breath, son."

"I will . . ."

"Good." Igneel stood up, letting out a deep breath. He flashed Natsu and Lucy a grin, the two returning the gesture. "Are you two staying over to dinner or are you two going on a date?" Igneel asked, cocking his head to the side. Lucy and Natsu exchanged glances, wondering about the same thing. "I think—"

"Igneel, you should come join us for dinner and spend the day together with us." Lucy quickly said before Natsu said something. Igneel looked a bit taken back along with Natsu; the two Dragneel's staring right at Lucy who smiled sweetly. "I mean—if it isn't too bothersome to you . . ." Lucy muttered, blushing once more. Igneel stared at Lucy for a while, remembering how his wife used to act like Lucy, a soft smile curling up on his face. "I would love to."

Lucy's face brightened up as she grinned, the man grinning back. "Just let me get ready and we'll head out."

"Yes sir," Lucy said before the man left to go change, Natsu grabbing Lucy to shake her back and forth. "Are you _crazy_? Are you trying to embarrass me?"

"N—no?"

"Then why invite my father?"

"Natsu Dragneel, you need to be nice to your one and only father." Lucy scolded causing Natsu to roll his eyes. "I am but I want to spend time with _you_."

"And you'll spend it with me. And your father who you haven't seen since last year." Lucy flashed a grin as she stood up, Natsu groaning as he slumped in his seat. "Come on, let's go." Lucy held her hands out in front of him, telling him to grab on so she could pull him up. Natsu grabbed her hands but instead of Lucy yanking him up Natsu yanked her down, a sound of surprise escaping her lips as she toppled over the guy. "Hmm, I rather do this," Natsu said as he snuggled his head in the crook of Lucy's neck, the blonde flushing a deep red. "H—hey—!"

"You smell so nice,"

"S—stop, what if your father sees?"

"Who cares?"

"_I_ care!" Lucy squeaked as she felt Natsu's arms around her back, his lips on her shoulder. "I don't," She heard him mutter and she sighed, wondering what she was going to do with this sex-crazed idiot. "How about we ditch my dad and get to the nearest hotel and make you scream my name?" Natsu purred in Lucy's ear causing her to shiver and blush hundreds of red, pushing the male away. "N—Natsu..!"

"Yeah, just like that, but louder so the whole world can hear you."

"Ahem," Lucy and Natsu both stopped doing whatever they were doing to look at the older man who stood in the doorway, a fist over his mouth while his eyebrow was raised. "If you two are done talking dirty—I would like to head out."

"Tch,"

"S—sorry!" Lucy squeaked, jumping off Natsu's lap to flush a deep kind of red. She looked at the floor as she heard Igneel's deep chuckling and the clicking of Natsu's tongue the shifting of the couch moving.

Before any words were exchanged Lucy excused herself as she ran out of the room to go put on her shoes, too embarrassed to look at Natsu or his father.

Once she was out, Igneel looked at Natsu who raised a brow at his direction, the college student walking over to Igneel. "You've got a keep there,"

"I know I do." Natsu smirked before the two Dragneel's headed out.

* * *

**A/N: **Yessss, as I said, it's up like, _The boss of me_ is. :D  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, in my opnion, the chapter of _Boss_ and this isn't as good as I imaged it would have been. But oh well, as long as you guys did, I'm fine with it. Also, as the rumors say, Fairy Tail ANIME is ending, not the manga so the manga will continue while anime ends. Don't worry, guys! c:

Hope you guys enjoyed, don't forget to read _The boss of me_ and review! Thanks for reading.


	25. Sickness

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Once she was out, Igneel looked at Natsu who raised a brow at his direction, the college student walking over to Igneel. "You've got a keeper there,"_

_"I know I do." Natsu smirked before the two Dragneel's headed out._

* * *

Natsu walked down the campus holding a bag of groceries, a soft hum escaping his wind pipes as he dodged people while going to his woman's dorm. Apparently she has gotten a cold over the weekend and she was sick, stuck in bed all day. In Natsu's opinion, that's a great thing because all Levy, Erza, and he did was give her food, give her books to read, and allow her to sleep all day while he went to class—which was boring without texting Lucy since she was sleeping. But now since his classes were done he was able to grab the few things Lucy had texted him to grab for him as he came over, a smile on his face. After allowing his girl to meet his father and get approved of it since about 2 weeks ago; he's been happy the entire 2 weeks. He didn't know what could make him happier—his father agreed to let them marry, the woman he loves is marrying him, he has great friends, and he's living the life most people want to.

Maybe making Lucy's father agree with the marriage will make him happiest.

The man growled as he thought about that old grouch, shaking his head back and forth. He had this hatred for him for making Lucy go through all that shit and he just wanted to punch him in the face but he knew he couldn't do that.

For now; he must keep calm and protect Lucy from all that until the day he really marries her.

Natsu saw the building up the hill and he smiled a bit, having the excitement and happiness bubble inside his chest again every time he saw his precious girl, his grin never falling the slight bit. He got a text from Lucy the moment he stepped in the dorm, his grin even growing wider—if that was possible—as he noticed she texted him, _"I miss you, hurry up and come home!"_

Sometimes, he did feel like Lucy was his wife and he was coming home from a long day at work but he might as well get used to it. It's not like he's complaining, it loved it when Lucy did it. It made him actually feel loved and wanted from the woman he loves.

He nodded towards Aquarius as she just waved him off, scoffing about something but letting him pass just because she knew Natsu belonged to Lucy and was doing some things for her.

Once Natsu passed the blue-haired woman he walked down the hallways, looking for the number of Lucy's dorm. He nodded towards other woman as they past, most of them recognizing the former playboy. But now none flirted with either Natsu or Lucy, knowing that they belonged to each other. It was sort of sweet but sometimes Natsu wished somebody would flirt so he could beat the crap out of some guy—he hasn't fought somebody in centuries.

Natsu's while facial expression lit up as he dug in his pocket, looking for the spare key Lucy has given him last time to open the door. Once he found the red key on his key-holder he unlocked the door, a click being heard from the other side. He swung the door open and closed the door with his foot, tossing his keys on the table right next to the entrance. "Lucy, I'm home!" Natsu sang as he walked on over to her kitchen first, putting the groceries down before going to go see his lady. He heard coughing coming from her room in response so he bolted towards her room, forgetting about the things in the kitchen.

He burst through her door and threw his hands in the hair, a huge grin on his face. "I'm home, babe!"

"W—welcome," Lucy weakly smiled, a cough escaping her pale chap lips. "Home."

"I can still see you look like shit," Natsu smirked as he walked on over to her bed, a glare being tossed towards his direction. "Kidding, babe." Natsu said as he leaned down to plant a sweet kiss on her cheek. Lucy's face lit up just a bit as she felt his lips come in contact with her cheek, her eyes watching his every move. "Ew, look at all these tissues." Natsu said as he sat on the edge of her bed, scrunching up his face in mock-disgust. Lucy rolled her eyes and closed her book she was reading.

"How was school?" Natsu cringed as he heard her hoarse and scratchy voice. "Just fine," He replied, taking a note on buying some medicine for her later. "How was being sick, miss?" Natsu asked as he scooted closer towards her, his arms wrapping around her small figure. "Horrible, I've been coughing and sneezing all day and my throat feels so dry."

"Well, I'm here to nurse you back to health so don't worry!"

"Oh please," The blonde coughed once more, Natsu waiting for her to finish. "I already got Erza text spamming and calling me to ask if I need anything or help."

"That's Erza for you," Natsu chuckled, standing up to throw the used tissues away. Once he finished throwing them away he brought the trash-can right next to her bed so she could throw the tissues away easier, a smile on his face. He reached over and pressed his palm against Lucy's forehead, frowning as he felt her fever burning. "Geez, you're smoking."

"Thanks, I know." Natsu smirked a bit as he reeled back. "Hey, want to take a cold bath or something?"

"I actually want to take a _hot_ bath."

"No, you're going to overheat then," Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval, shaking his finger in her face. Lucy rolled her eyes and coughed a bit more, looking up at her boyfriend. "Come, let's take another bath together." Natsu smirked, extending his hand out towards her. Lucy blushed a bit and finding it a bit embarrassing. "Ah, I'll let you eat your ice cream while bathing!"

"Fine, I'll take a bath with you. But—"

"But—?" Natsu echoed. "Please mix the cold water with hot water so it's at least warm—not freezing cold."

"Got it. I'll go run the bath and grab the ice creams, stay here!" Natsu shouted as he ran towards her bathroom, ready to get the bath running. Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed. "Like I'll go anywhere."

Moments later she watched as Natsu run out of her bathroom, the blonde assuming he went to go grab the tubs of ice cream she wanted him to buy for her throat. After staring at the door for good 30 seconds, he burst into the room with two tubs of ice cream and two spoons, the male giving her a wink before disappearing into the bathroom once again. Lucy tried giggling but ended up giving violent coughs, her throat burning oh so hot. She whined as she didn't like the burning sensation, watching as Natsu came out of the bathroom again but shirtless. "Awh, is my baby in pain?"

"Throat hurts,"

"Come, I'll make it feel better after this treatment!" Natsu said as he held his hand out towards her once more, Lucy placing her hand on top of his as she flung the blankets off her legs. "Are you sure this will work—_what are you doing?!_" Lucy squeaked as the best as she could as Natsu picked her up princess style, a grin on his face. "Of course it'll work and I'm just helping you, I know you're pretty weak to walk."

"I'm not _that_ weak, idiot!" Lucy coughed, throwing him a look. Natsu shrugged and made his way into the bathroom, placing the sick woman on the counter as he turned the foist off, feeling the water. "Hm, it's a bit colder then expected but it'll be alright."

"How much colder? Like, freezing?" Lucy said, her face scrunched up in a worried manner. Natsu shook his head and went on over to her, touching her arm. Lucy squealed as she felt his cold hand press against her burning skin, shoving his hand away. "That's _cold!"_

"Not really, it's cold because you have a fever."

"Pour some hot water in it to make it warmer!" Lucy whined. "I can't, that won't help your fever."

"But Natsu—"

"Not but's, Luce. I'm doing this to help you, not torture. Now let me get you out of that pajamas," Natsu said as he licked his lips a bit hungrily, Lucy blushing. She allowed him to start unbuttoning her pajama shirt as she felt the coldness around her. "Are you sure this bath will help me?" Lucy asked as her top bottoms were all unbuttoned, her cleavage showing. "Well, yeah. Didn't that hot bath help after we had sex for the first time?"

"Yeah but . . . this is different."

"Nah, it's the same. And we have ice-cream for back-up so don't worry about it. I'm the doctor here,"

"You're not smart enough to be a doctor . . ."

"Hey—" Natsu glared at Lucy as he started to pull the shirt off her upper body part, the blonde giggling a bit to cough once more. "And we need to take care of that nasty cough of yours," Natsu muttered as he reached on over to unhook her bra, Lucy blushing a bit harder as she felt her bra unclip. She flung her arms over her breasts as Natsu tossed the bra somewhere, a small smirk visible on his lips. "Don't worry, I seen everything before." Natsu said as he pushed her down on the counter, grabbing her pink silky pajama's to yank them off her slender legs. Lucy let out a sneeze as she felt the cold hair hit her, goosebumps prickling on her skin. "C—cold!"

"Sorry, babe." Natsu said as he hooked his fingers on the rims of her panties, not taking his time to pull them off. He tossed them somewhere and picked her up again, ignoring her protests. He gently started to lower Lucy inside the tub but stopped as Lucy shrieked and jumped, hugging him tightly. "T—too cold!"

"It's not that cold—come on, you'll get used to it."

"N—no! T—take me back!"

"No, Luce, I'll be in the tub with you so it's not that bad,"

"No!" Lucy screamed in horror as Natsu let her slip in, the blonde shivering as she was about to jump out but Natsu kept her in place. "Babe, it's just water."

"It's cold!" Lucy said again, hugging her body close as she felt her teeth clatter. Natsu leaned in and kissed her temple, smiling slightly. "I'm sorry—it'll get warm soon." He whispered before he got up to bring the ice-cream closer and take his pants off. He put the ice cream right next to the tub as he slipped the boxers off, coming inside the tub with Lucy to find the blonde hugging his warm body tightly. "Take me out, please, please, _please_." Lucy begged him as he squeezed her eyes shut, Natsu rolling his eyes. "Drama queen."

"It's cold, you know!"

"It's warm so stop complaining." Natsu said as he playfully scolded her, turning her around so her back pressed against his bare chest. He reached over and grabbed the first tub of ice cream with the spoons, opening the top to toss it on the floor. "Hmm, brighten up, Luce. I got your favorite, Mint chocolate chip!"

"It's too cold for it," Lucy pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Natsu sighed and dug into the tub, taking a spoonful out to shove it in his mouth. "Mm, delicious."

"Then finish it,"

"You're so stingy,"

"Am not—!" Lucy was about to say but got interrupted as Natsu shoved the spoon inside her mouth, the blonde making a sound of surprise. Lucy silently chewed and swallowed, a light blush coating her cheeks. A smirk curled up on his lips as he handed her a spoon, "Stubborn idiot,"

"Shut up," Lucy snapped as she dug in the ice cream, Natsu wrapping his arms around Lucy's shoulders to keep the tub in front of both of them. "How are you feeling? Better?"

"Mhmm,"

"Good. Because I don't want you to be sick and weak," Natsu said as he ate more of the ice cream, feeling Lucy nod in agreement. "This ice-cream is good." Lucy said as she ate more and more, her voice returning back to normal. "Good, because this tub of ice cream costed me 5 bucks."

"So expensive!"

"Yeah, I know."

"Why'd you buy it then?" Lucy turned her head to look at him in bewilderment, Natsu shrugging. "You like it and wanted it, didn't you?" Lucy stared at him for a good moment, wanting him blink, chew, and swallow, doing the same process for a minute before he raised a brow at her. "What?"

"I love you," A grin stretched across his face as his cheeks glowed a slight pink, Lucy noticing he has some dimples on his left cheek. "I love you too."

"Hmm, save the other ice-cream because I might want some later." Lucy said as she leaned against Natsu's chest while handing Natsu the spoon back. Natsu took it and put the top back on, placing the two spoons on top of it. "Got it," Natsu said as he leaned his elbows against the edges of the tub, sighing in pleasure. The two stayed quiet for a moment before Natsu got bored, the urge of playing with bubbles and Lucy's body overpowering his boredom. He leaned over and pressed his lips against her exposed shoulder. "What'd you do all day?" Natsu asked as he nibbled playfully, his ears hearing the soft giggles of his woman. "I slept, ate, and read all day."

"Lucky you, I wish I could do that."

"Mmm, what did you do? How was the classes?" Natsu sighed and kissed the spot right below his ear, hearing the giggle once more. "I got kicked out of class twice," Natsu said as he rubbed a soft spot on Lucy's body, right above her waists. He felt her squirming and chuckled a bit. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing, I said something and he kicked me out."

"What'd you say?"

"I asked him why he isn't married yet,"

"Natsu! That's rude, you can't just ask him that—stop it!" Lucy tried being serious but failed as a giggle escaped her lips, feeling Natsu's fingertips brush against her skin underwater. "I mean, I'm almost 23 years old and I'm getting married but he's in his 30's and he doesn't even gave a girlfriend," Natsu defended, hearing the giggle again. "But that's rude, you can't ask him that."

"I did and I got kicked out of class."

"You know that's not good," Lucy said making Natsu roll his eyes and slide his hands up her stomach. "I know but I was a good boy and stayed—you should be happy." Natsu said leaning in to kiss her shoulder again, his hands feeling the softness of her breasts. "So you're here for good-boy sex?" Lucy sighed, her face flushing a deeper red than usual. Natsu smirked against her shoulder and cupped her breasts in his large hands, "I like the sound of that."

"Trying to make the sick person scream?" Lucy sighed as Natsu chuckled a bit, closing her eyes to absorb the feeling of him fondling her breasts. "You don't need to scream—I won't make you."

"Yes you will, with all this touching you will."

"I won't do anything extreme, I promise." Natsu peered over her shoulder to look at her expression as he pinched one of her nipples. Lucy scrunched her face up in pleasure as she parted her lips to allow a sigh to escape, her bottom lip getting caught between her teeth. "T—then what are you going to do?"

"Kiss, bite, pinch, you know—the usual." Natsu let out a chuckle as he pinched again, a small moan escaping her mouth. "Mm, let's try to make your voice lively again."

"I—I'm going to start coughing then!"

"Then don't scream too much, alright?" Natsu whispered in her ear as he slid his hands down her stomach, making the blonde shiver. "Don't make me scream," Lucy hissed as she grabbed his forearm, trying to stop him from going farther down but her sickness was making her weak. Lucy let out a breath as she felt him touch her womanhood, her mind getting clouded up with the thoughts of sex and pleasure. "I hate you,"

"But you were telling me you loved me moments ago," Natsu said as he poked her sex, a gasp escaping her lips. "I hate you right now," Lucy hissed, trying to pull him away but ended up giving him more room. Natsu clicked his tongue in disapproval as he slid his fingers inside her, moans escaping her lips. "You can't say that right after you say you love me." Lucy let out a small cough as she moaned again, whining. "But you're making a sick person do this,"

"It's not like it hurts—if it didn't, you wouldn't be moaning like this."

"S—shut up," Lucy snapped as she moaned again, feeling Natsu's long fingers enter her deeper. "Like that?" Natsu whispered in her ears, his body leaning against her back as Lucy whined and moaned a bit louder, trying to pry him off her but failed. "Yes, t—there," Lucy moaned, finally giving up on trying to push him away. Natsu smirked as he pushed even deeper inside her, Lucy moaning even louder. Natsu leaned over and bit Lucy's shoulder, sucking on the skin to move his fingers in and out of her. The blonde moaned his name as she felt him move, squirming around in his arms. Natsu pulled away and kissed his love mark and was about to go farther but froze when he heard Lucy's phone ringing, a gasp escaping Lucy's lips. "T—that's Erza's ringtone!"

"Erza? Shit, I'll be back," Natsu said as he pulled out of her too much of her dislike. Natsu quickly stood up to go and get her phone, leaving Lucy cold, wanting, and alone in the bathroom. Once she heard Natsu's talking from the other room she listened but couldn't quiet make out the conversations, sighing.

Moments later she opened her eyes once more to see Natsu entering her bathroom, grabbing the nearest towel to wrap it around his waists. "Erza's going to be here in a while, might as well get ready now." Natsu said as he pointed at the door, a frown showing on Lucy's face. Natsu noticed and smirked at her direction, bending down to grab his clothes. "Don't worry, I'll give you lunch sometime when Erza leaves." He winked and left the room leaving the blonde blushing and feeling flustered.

How did she find somebody as perverted and sweet as Natsu?

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, finished chapter something people! I hope you guys liked, I stayed up to finish writing this! The radio is on and it's time to go to bed, goodnight!

_Trouble, trouble maker that's your middle name. Ooh, oh, I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain.~_

Mm, I love that song. Olly Murrs is pretty hot too. ;D  
Anyways, thank you for reading and review for me!


	26. News

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Moments later she opened her eyes once more to see Natsu entering her bathroom, grabbing the nearest towel to wrap it around his waists. "Erza's going to be here in a while might as well get ready now." Natsu said as he pointed at the door, a frown showing on Lucy's face. Natsu noticed and smirked at her direction, bending down to grab his clothes. "Don't worry, I'll give you lunch sometime when Erza leaves." He winked and left the room leaving the blonde blushing and feeling flustered._

_How did she find somebody as perverted and sweet as Natsu?_

* * *

Natsu looked through a magazine of houses as he started to think about a good house to live in after he finished college and a perfect house to start his life in. Lucy didn't know about his small plan right now but he was planning on telling her soon—he hopes. He didn't want it to seem like he was taking it too fast but what could he do? He's already engaged to her after only knowing her for almost 6 months now.

Nothing was going too far now.

Natsu sighed as he looked at the different types of houses, wondering while one was best. None of these seem to spark his interest and they were _nowhere_ near Magnolia which was a bad sign. He wanted a house in Magnolia—near his friends and family. But all these fancy houses were just too dull, boring-looking, and far away. He wasn't good with this, Lucy was. But he didn't tell her yet—he was _planning_ to earlier today but he chickened out.

Why was he so scared?

Natsu groaned in frustration as he threw the magazine down on his coffee table, jumping as he heard a knock on his dorm door. He frowned as he realized Gray was out with that Juvia girl again—what date was it? Their 20th? Maybe Gray had stopped being a playboy and decided Juvia will be the one but that almost meant he needed to get up and get the door.

_Damn it, why couldn't Happy open doors?_ Natsu cursed inside his head as he got up to open the door, shouting an _I'm coming_ as he heard the person knock on the door once more—a little more impatiently. Natsu unlocked the door as he opened it, his eyes widening as somebody threw themselves on him, the pink-haired male a bit shocked. Once the person pulled away, he noticed it was Lucy. "Luce?"

"Natsu, guess what?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Natsu asked as he cocked an eyebrow at her direction, holding her waists as she held onto him. She gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen and it sort of freaked him out. "I passed!"

"Passed what?"

"I passed my exam! I'm going to get my second year degree!"

"Wow, that's great Luce!" Natsu shouted happily as he hugged her tight, the blonde squealing in happiness. She leaned in and kissed him, giggling like a school-girl. "I'm so happy—I didn't think I would pass!"

"Why wouldn't you? You're amazingly smart," Natsu said as he planted one last kiss on her temple before pulling her inside his dorm. Lucy blushed a bit and walked inside his dorm, bending down to pet the blue kitten that brushed past against her legs. "Are you going to finish your third and fourth year too?" Natsu asked as he closed the door, locking it again. Lucy picked Happy up in her arms and rubbed the back of his ear. "Of course! And you should finish your fourth too,"

"Of course." Natsu replied, plopping himself down on the couch again. Lucy walked on over to him and sat next to him, snuggling up next to him with Happy. "What were you doing while I was gone?"

"Slept most of the day,"

"Typical you."

"What else am I supposed to do? My beautiful girl was gone," Natsu said as he gathered Lucy into his arms, the blonde squealing as he lifted her and put her on his lap. Lucy smiled and kissed his cheek, grabbing onto his shoulders. "Where's Gray?"

"On a date with that Juvia chick again,"

"They've become very close . . ." Natsu nodded, leaning against the couch to stare up at her. Lucy looked back and blushed again, her eyes catching something on the coffee table.

"Eh? What's this?" Lucy said out loud as she leaned in to grab the magazine Natsu was looking at, Natsu's eyes widening in alarm. Lucy saw the cover and Natsu snatched it out of her hands in a flash, throwing the magazine behind him. "Nothing—nothing, don't look at it." Lucy eyed him weirdly and got off, about to go retrieve the magazine. Natsu freaked out and dolphin dived behind the couch, grabbing the magazine to stuff it in his shirt.

"Natsu," Lucy said as she looked at him as if he broke her favorite vase. "What?"

"Give me the magazine, I want to see it."

"No you don't—no you don't," Natsu shook his head, grinning sheepish. "Natsu, give me the magazine!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards him, Natsu standing up to bolt around the couch. Lucy stomped her foot on the ground as Natsu stood on the other side of the couch, waving at her. "Natsu!"

"Hi,"

"Give me the magazine! Don't tell me it's one of those playboy magazines—"

"Like hell I have one! Why the hell would I have one of those if I have you?" Lucy flushed a bit and planted her hand on her hip, extending her other hand out towards him. "Then give it to me."

"I—I can't,"

"Why not?" Natsu rubbed the back of his head as he looked a bit uneasy, laughing nervously. "Uh—it's my homework?" Natsu said, Lucy throwing him a look. She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow at his direction, Natsu sighing in defeat. "Alright, it's not my homework but you can't see it." Natsu said making Lucy look at him weirdly. "Why?"

"Because . . . awh, damn it! You just can't!" Natsu said as he looked away from Lucy's pouting face, sweat forming on his forehead. Oh shit, not the cute pouty Lucy face! He can't deal with that—he might as well run away now that he has the chance. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?" The next thing he knew was Lucy jumping on him and him screaming like a little girl.

He fell to the ground and Lucy reached inside his shirt but Natsu turned her around, grabbing her wrist to pull it out. Lucy huffed as she rolled on over on top again, flicking her wrist so his hand let her go, grabbing his arms to pin them above his head but Natsu switched positions again, making Lucy groan in frustration. Natsu smirked at her misery and Lucy glared at him, putting her foot on his stomach.

Natsu's eyes widen as Lucy kicked him off her, the blonde going on top to shove her chest in his face accidently and dig inside his shirt—Natsu not even moving due to the softness of her breasts that was smothering his face.

He looked up at her grinning face as she held the magazine in her hands, pulling back a bit to sit on his stomach.

"You know how easy it is getting things from you?" Lucy smirked as she pinned Natsu down while holding the magazine in her hands, looking down at Natsu who narrowed his eyes. "I think I should be saying that but coincidentally you're wearing my favorite shirt and your boobs are in my face so I think I would let you have that instead of leave this position." Lucy flushed and laughed a bit as she pulled the magazine in front of her, eyeing the cover. "What the—a magazine of houses? Natsu, this was so secretive that you needed to hide it from me?"

"Well yes because you don't know anything—" Natsu said as he snatched the magazine from her hands, sitting up to make Lucy fall back onto the floor. Natsu grinned as he placed the magazine to the side and leaned down to kiss her lips, pulling back to look at the angry college student. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just don't worry about it for now."

"Natsu, tell me!" Lucy said hitting his shoulder with her fist but Natsu just grinned in amusement "Ouch," He said mockingly making Lucy glare at him. "Natsu! Why do you have a house magazine? Don't tell me you're going gay and looking at pretty colored houses!" Natsu stared at her for a moment, wondering how in the world she gets these conclusions in her heads. Natsu sighed and chuckled a bit, shaking his head back and forth. He leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Yes, I'm gay, surprise!" Natsu said happily making Lucy squirm around. "Natsu!"

"How many times are you going to scream my name? We haven't done anything yet,"

"N—Natsu!"

"There we go again," Natsu chuckled as he sat up, Lucy hitting his shoulder again. She blushed in embarrassment and picked the magazine up again, looking at the cover of it and flipping through it quickly. "Seriously, why do you have this and why were you looking at the houses?"

"I was just planning some things."

"Are you moving or something..?"

"Sort of," Natsu shrugged, standing up to bend down towards her holding his hands out. Lucy grabbed them and stood up with his help, frowning. "Where?"

"Don't worry, we'll be real close and see each other every day." Natsu said, giving her a cheeky grin and ruffling her hair. Lucy pouted as she looked at him, wanting to know what in the world he's saying. "Natsu . . . please tell me. We're a couple, you can't keep secrets to yourself!"

"Ah, well—"

"Please?" Natsu looked down on her and groaned once he saw the cute pouty face she was giving him. He leaned down and flicked her forehead, a sound of surprise coming from the blonde. "I was thinking which house would be best to live in once we finish college and start living our life with our children, alright?" Natsu said as he looked away bashfully, a small blush present on his cheeks. He looked away and rubbed the back of his head, cursing the gods for giving Lucy such an effective pouty face.

Lucy stared up at him, blinking a couple of times before a full-time blush appeared on her face. Natsu also blushed, glancing down at Lucy whole covering his mouth with his palm. "I wasn't planning on tell you till May but you spoiled the surprise so are you happy now?" Natsu said as he snatched the magazine from her hands, tossing it on the coffee table. Lucy stared at him for a while and sighed, a soft smile coming to her lips. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long did you . . . you know, planned this?" Natsu shrugged as he ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe since . . . a week ago? Or something like that,"

"Then why haven't you told me?"

"I guess I was just a bit scared that you might think we're taking it too far?" Natsu looked at Lucy, shrugging at the thought. Lucy smiled at him and reached towards him, hugging him around the waists. "Natsu, whatever you have in mind, tell me. I won't judge you and I think it's a great idea you started to think about it—I'm glad you did. I was starting to worry about that too," Lucy laughed sheepish.

It took a while for Natsu to process everything she had said and when it did, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "So, you _don't_ think I'm taking it too fast?"

"No! Of course not, I was actually thinking about that too . . . and we do need a house."

"So, will you help me choose now?"

"Yeah, but not now. Right now we're studying for college so we'll deal with that around May, okay?" Natsu nodded and grinned at her, Lucy smiling brightly. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

* * *

"You two decided you'll move in together?" Erza asked in bewilderment, her eyes widening as big as dinner plates. Lucy nodded as she blushed bashfully, looking down at her cup which was filled with ice coffee. "What's with the sudden thought?" Levy asked, making Lucy shrug. "I mean, I am engaged now. Where are we supposed to live when we finish College? Raise our family?"

"Lucy, I agree with you 100 percent." Erza said making Lucy smile towards her scarlet friend. Levy hummed in response, the blonde sighing. "I think he's really sweet to think about that so soon. I mean, other guys wouldn't do that, right?"

"I know Gajeel wouldn't have,"

"Neither would have Jellal even though he's the sweetest man alive." Lucy nodded as she set her cup down, sighing. "I still think this is all a dream."

"Then you're bound to wake up then," A deep voice uttered making Lucy and the girls look up to look at him. L scrunched her face up in annoyance as she noticed it was Gajeel, huffing to herself. "Gajeel! Don't say that," Levy scolded her boyfriend who just grunted in response. "Salamander wants you, Bunny-girl."

"Natsu?" Lucy said in surprise as she grabbed her bag, standing up. She's seen him almost an hour ago in his dorm and he wants her back? Why didn't he call her or text her then? "And he sent his little messenger to come give Lucy the message?" Erza asked, tilting her head to the side ticking Gajeel off. "I'm not his damn messenger. I came because I knew Levy was here," Gajeel hissed towards the woman who smirked in response, leaning against her chair as she sipped on her coffee, Levy scolding Gajeel.

"Ah, well, I'll see you guys later!" Lucy said as she waved to her friends, all of them waving back except Gajeel. Once Lucy went out of the cafe, she was instantly greeted with breezy air.

It sure was nice to have Spring back again.

Lucy went down the sidewalk of the campus as she went towards the boy dorms, noticing that not a lot of students were out today. Maybe was it because of the exams?

The blonde greeted Scorpius as she saw him by the front desk, the man greeting Lucy as Lucy past by him.

It sure was great to be friends with the dorm-man. And having Aquarius as a friend from her mother's, it was another plus sign.

Lucy had a smile on her face as she walked down the corridor of the dorms, finding Natsu's dorm to knock on it twice. She waited a moment before it opened again, revealing Natsu who stood in the flesh. "You needed me?" Lucy asked, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. Natsu grinned and pulled her in, giving her a kiss to the cheek. "Hi babe, I just missed your company and . . . would you like to go to the airport with me?"

"Airport?"

"Yeah, I just got a call from Lisanna saying she'll be there soon because she finished her exams and wanted to see us." As soon as Lucy heard the name _Lisanna_ she quickly nodded and squealed in happiness, jumping up and down. "Yes! Yes! Let's go see Lisanna!"

"Geez, happy much?"

"Of course! Lisanna is coming back!"

"Err, right." Natsu said as he grabbed his keys and jacket, grabbing Lucy's hand. "Let's go retrieve her then because she also mentioned something about telling us something . . ."

"Then to the airport we go!"

~**X**~

Lucy bounced up and down on the spot as she stared at the doors of the place Lisanna would be coming out from, Natsu standing next to her watching her bounce up and down. He knew she was a weirdo but why was she so excited on meeting Lisanna? He knew they were friends but he remembered the last time she came Lucy was so nervous and angry.

Like he said before, he never understood woman. And by woman he means _Lucy_.

"Lucy, calm down." Natsu said as Lucy squealed once more, seeing the doors opening and people coming out of them one by one. "I can't wait to see Lisanna and tell her everything that has happened during the time she was gone!"

"Nothing really happened."

"This happened," Lucy showed him her engagement ring, the man grinning at the ring that sparkled proudly. He grabbed her left hand and kissed the ring that was on her finger, a small blush appearing on Lucy's cheeks. "And I'm proud of it."

"Of course you are."

"And Lisanna knows already, anyways."

"I know. But Lisanna has known you for a while now and we want to say bad things about you." Lucy said as she stuck her tongue out making Natsu scowl at her. "Why you—"

"Lucy! Natsu!" Lisanna shouted making Natsu stop his sentence mid-way and Lucy gasp. She ran towards the woman as Natsu watched in amusement. "Lisanna!"

"Lucy!" Lisanna shouted her name back as they smashed into each other, hugging each other as if they haven't seen each other in years. Natsu came behind the two girls and sighed, throwing Lisanna a grin as she looked at him. "Oh, Lucy! Look at you—you've became even hotter!" Lucy blushed and laughed as she told her the same. Natsu rolled his eyes and ignored the two girls as he bend down to pick Lisanna's bag up, tugging on Lucy's arm to tell her it was time to go. The blonde nodded and linked arms with Lisanna, the two walked down the airport chatting happily while leaving Natsu to carry the bag back by himself.

And maybe this was why he wasn't so excited to have Lisanna coming back.

* * *

"Guess what?" Lisanna asked both Natsu and Lucy as they arrived at Lisanna's apartment again, Natsu lying on the couch as Lucy sat next to him running her fingers through his hair. Lisanna giggled as she looked at the two, a wide grin on her face. "I'm pregnant!"

The moment Lisanna has announced that Lucy shot up from her seat, Natsu's head slamming into the couch's arm. He groaned as he rubbed his head, screams soon filling the air from the two. He covered his ears as he heard the screaming dying out moments later, another groan escaping his lips. "Can you guys just shut up?"

"Lisanna, since when?"

"Since a week ago!"

"Oh my god, congratulations!"

"And congratulations on you and Natsu." Lisanna giggled as she looked at the blushing blonde, the two of them hugging once more.

Natsu stood up and walked on over to them, grabbing Lucy to pull her towards him. "Alright, my ears hurt, my head is in pain, and I think we should go before somebody has another scream spasm again." Natsu said as he pulled Lucy towards the door, the blonde pouting as Natsu pulled her away from her friend. Lisanna sighed and walked on over to them, opening the door. "Well, fine then, Natsu. Until tomorrow Lucy," Lisanna said as she smiled sweetly, the blonde pouting at her. "Sorry Lisanna,"

"No worries, Natsu was always like this, weren't you Natsu?"

"Yeah, well, whatever." Natsu blushed, hiding his blush in his scarf as Lisanna laughed a bit. She gave Lucy one last smile before Natsu pulled her towatds the elevator. "Call me later!"

"I will and don't make too much babies!" Lisanna shouted, the blonde's whole face turning red as soon as she said that. As the elevator door closed, Lisanna caught the sight of Natsu shoving Lucy to the wall and kissing her.

"Tch, kids." And she closed her door.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! It's uploaded! XD  
And oh god, why am I looking at One Direction pictures—I'VE GONE MAAAD. Which one is your favorite by the way? I love Naill. :/3

Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoyed! Happy Spring!


	27. Angel

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I will and don't make too much babies!" Lisanna shouted, the blonde's whole face turning red as soon as she said that. As the elevator door closed, Lisanna caught the sight of Natsu shoving Lucy to the wall and kissing her._

_"Tch, kids." And she closed her door._

* * *

Natsu hummed some tune as he deleted almost every one of the contacts in his phone. Basically, all the girls he said he'll text or call but never did because he was engaged with a beautiful woman he loves. Lucy was in her kitchen as she baked some goodies for Lisanna while he was in the living room, waiting for his fiancée to come out and so the two can leave.

Lucy seemed even more excited about her pregnancy than Laxus was which was sort of weird.

Natsu was pretty sure he would be jumping off the roof if he found out Lucy was pregnant. Not that he would get her pregnant already—he at least wants to finish college before any of that family stuff. But it wouldn't hurt to make love to Lucy without a condom on.

"Natsu, I'm done, let's get going!" Lucy said as she interrupted his train of thought, the pink-haired male getting up to go. "Finally—what'd you make?" Natsu asked as he licked his lips, walking on over to see fresh baked cookies in a bowl. He reached for one but Lucy slapped his hand away, scowling. "They're for Lisanna, mister."

"Can't I just have one?"

"No, because after one you'll keep bothering me till you get another and another and another."

Natsu grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You know me so well,"

"I know, so get your ass in the car and get ready because I want to go meet Lisanna quickly!" Lucy said giving Natsu a light nudge. The male sighed and rolled his eyes, grabbing onto a box of motion sickness patches and his keys. "Fine, miss bossy." He stuck his tongue out at the blonde as he opened the door.

"Ah, that's Mrs. Bossy to you." Lucy teased as she walked out the open door, Natsu blinking in confusion. Mrs. Bossy? Does that mean he's—

"Wait for me, babe!"

~**X**~

"Oh Lucy, these are delicious!" Lisanna said as he looked at the blonde who smiled cheekily, Natsu munching on the cookie from behind them as he deleted even more contacts. He couldn't believe he had over 300 contacts—when did he get all these girl's numbers?

"Thanks Lisanna! I made them for you," Lucy said making Lisanna and her hug, squeals escaping their lips.

Natsu ignored the two girls as he pressed the deleted button, a sign popping up asking if he really wanted to delete the number but as he was about to press it he got a text. His eyebrows rose as he exited the sign out, going to check on what it said.

He furrowed his brows as he read it. "_Hey babe, I miss you! Oxox."_

"Who's this?" Natsu mumbled to himself as he swallowed the mashed up cookies that were in his mouth, sitting up on the chair to get a better look. He looked at the name as it said, _Angel_. Did he know a girl name Angel? Natsu shrugged as he didn't even remember half the names of the girls he hooked up with, writing an innocent, _"Who's this?"_ before sending.

Natsu looked up as he noticed the girls were in deep conversation, sighing a bit. He always disliked when Lisanna took Lucy away from him—he felt like a wall or some object which sort of pissed him off a bit but he was still glad those two were getting along.

It felt like he was the third wheel on a date.

Natsu looked down at his phone as a text came in; opening the text to find his eyebrows has knitted in the center of his forehead. "_Your girlfriend, silly!" _Girlfriend? He was engaged with Lucy, since when did he have a girlfriend? Natsu started to type in more letters as he got even more confused, eventually pressing send.

Moments later, another text popped up. "_Natsu-Bear, don't you remember me? We clicked when we saw each other months ago! We spent 3 nights together before!"_

"_Don't call me that and I don't know you?" _Natsu now was feeling a bit uneasy, wondering what in the woman was talking about. Shouldn't she know about Lucy and him now? It's almost been a 7 months, everyone knows about those two.

They're like the star couple in Magnolia University.

Natsu got nervous as he grabbed another cookie from the bowl, stuffing it in his mouth. He reached for another one when a text came, his eyes falling down to his phone to see a picture was on its way. Once it loaded and got downloaded into his phone he opened it to see a woman with long silver hair and brown hair—somewhat similar to him. He stared at the photo for a moment, wondering where he has seen her before.

"_That's me, don't you remember me?"_

"_Uhh—sort of? When did we hook up?"_

"_Almost 10 months ago but I missed you so much so I needed to text you!" _Natsu scrunched his face up as he ignored the text, deleting the photo and locking his phone to put it in his pocket. He stood up and went on over to Lucy, wrapping his arms around her from the back and rocking her back and forth. Lucy acknowledged his presence but ignored him after she gave him a smile, the two going back into that deep conversation they had before Natsu came.

He looked around the room as their conversation was completely blocked out, his eyes widening when he felt his pants pocket vibrate.

He let go of Lucy and looked at the text, frowning as he saw it was from that Angel girl. "_Don't ignore me baby!" _Natsu shoved his phone back in his pocket as he leaned against the counter, sighing a bit louder to catch their attention but they ignored him, giggling and grinning at each other. He huffed and looked away, his phone vibrating over and over again in his pocket.

It got annoying at first but it sort of started feeling a bit good against his thigh after a couple of times.

Maybe he could convince the girls on getting a massage—his body was killing him.

~**X**~

"Alright, you two have been together from the start and I want to break you up."

"But—but why?! We're perfect for each other!"

"You belong with _me_, not him or her or them or anybody else but _me_."

"But—But—"

"No but's, break up. Now."

"_Nooo—!" _Lucy cried out loudly she clung onto Lisanna as if it was her lifeline. Lisanna laughed sheepish as the blonde held onto her tightly, Natsu frowning and crossing his arms as he waited for Lucy to let go and be in his arms instead of Lisanna's. He knew his fiancé and childhood best friend were real close now and even kissed and hugged each other in public—and it was hot as fuck he could admit—but he really did want his Lucy back.

"But Natsu, you can't do this to us. We're meant to be!"

"Jesus, you can't do that to a pregnant married woman!"

"I can do whatever I want whenever I want." Natsu huffed and cocked a brow at her, planting his hands on her hips. "Lucy Heartfillia, you let go of Lisanna this instance."

"But Natsu—"

"Come on, Lisanna needs her rest and I want to go home!" Natsu whined, stomping his foot on the ground. Lucy frowned and pulled away from Lisanna, looking at her with teary eyes. "Don't forget me, alright?"

"I would never forget you, Lucy." Lisanna cooed as they hugged and kissed each other's cheeks, Natsu standing there as if he was some kind of wall. He could practically see those little animated hearts flying and bouncing off his body.

He was disgusted—maybe a bit excited—but he did not enjoy watching couples or anybody at that matter get so lovey dovey.

If it was Lucy and he, he wouldn't give two shits but this was just driving him off the edge.

"Come on, Luce. It's almost 6 and I have an early class tomorrow and I think you do too." Natsu said as he held his hand out for Lucy, the blonde happily taking it. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lisanna." Lucy said as she blew her a kiss, the white-haired beauty giggling. "Ah—Lucy, my sister is coming tomorrow too!"

Lucy gasped as she looked at her with wide eyes. "M—Mirajane?"

"Yes, you know her?"

"Yes! Who doesn't! The model? Oh my god, did you hear that Natsu?!" Lucy spun around to face Natsu, squealing in excitement. "It's not like she's a god or something."

"She's the goddess of modeling! Oh god—she's so gorgeous." Lucy said dreamily as she cupped her face, sighing happily. Natsu and Lisanna rolled their eyes as Natsu grabbed her hand again, escorting her towards the doorway. "So, we'll all meet up at the campus café around 3PM?"

"Yes, we will. Don't forget to bring Mirajane!"

"I won't, I'm sure she'll love you. Have a safe trip back," Lisanna smiled before waving goodbye to them. Natsu sighed in relief as he was now alone with Lucy, grinning to hold her tight in his arms. "I missed you,"

"What are you talking about? I was with you the whole day, silly."

"Yeah, with Lisanna and acting like I was some kind of wall." Natsu pouted as Lucy laughed, giving him a sweet kiss. "I'll be with you tomorrow."

"No you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Knowing you'll meet Lisanna and Mirajane—you won't even dare to look at me." Lucy laughed and shook her head, pulling away to walk out of the elevator with the male she loves. "Let's see about that."

"Oh, by the way, can I sleep over tonight?"

"Knock yourself out."

* * *

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and fully dressed, sighing contently after a long warm bath. She walked past Natsu who was passed out on her bed, the blonde walking towards her desk to put on her lotions and write a letter before she went to sleep.

It was a tiresome day and she has a feeling tomorrow will be the same.

At least she was going to meet the famous Mirajane and see Lisanna again—she feels like they're best friends already.

Lucy dried her hair and applied her lotions, writing her letter to her mama while humming to herself. She finished the letter off by telling her goodnight and folded it, standing up to sigh and walk on over towards her bed.

Natsu was sleeping like a bear and he looked so cute when he slept—like an innocent 5 year old and she just couldn't help but love it.

She giggled as she was about to climb into bed with him but stopped when she heard something vibrate, her eyes finding Natsu's phone on the night-stand.

Curious, she picked the phone up and looked at the screen to see it had multiple texts coming from this girl that was titled Angel, her thin eyebrow cocking upwards as she now was curious.

She put his pass code in and unlocked his phone, going to the texts to see all the texts she has been sending him for the pass hours.

Lucy hummed as she saw the earlier texts, shrugging as it was an obsessed girl from long time ago. She was fine with it—as long as it wasn't now, she didn't care.

Lucy locked his phone and put it on the table once more, turning the lights off to climb into bed again but stopped when the screen popped up, her curious self leaning over to read the text before her eyes went wide.

'_I'm pregnant and it's your child.'_

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaaaaaay! It's updated! I think I lost a couple of fans because of my long absence. :C  
I'm sorry amigos! Please, come back to me! I'm sorry! DX  
Anyways, dun, dun, what the hell is going to happen? :D

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely comment!


	28. Believing me

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Lucy locked his phone and put it on the table once more, turning the lights off to climb into bed again but stopped when the screen popped up, her curious self leaning over to read the text before her eyes went wide._

'I'm pregnant and it's your child.'

* * *

Natsu woke up that next morning feeling nothing but cool air run down his back, a groan escaping his lips while he rubbed his eyes in an effective manner. He groped the air to find some sort of flesh or material that belonged to his lovely fiancé who he knew was supposed to be sleeping next to him but when he felt nothing but air and blankets; his eyes shot open.

"L—Luce?" Natsu croaked, his eyes blinking for a minute before his vision became clear. He looked around to see everything else but Lucy.

Where was that chick? She didn't wake up early on days where she didn't have class.

"Lucy?" Natsu tried again, this time a bit louder to find out if she was in the bathroom or outside. He swung his legs over the edge as it now hung from it, blinking once more to find everything spinning for a while.

The college student groaned as he got out of bed, slowly making his way to the bathroom to peek in and notice Lucy wasn't there either. He frowned for a moment before he started to go towards the door, opening it to sniff the air.

That's odd; where's the regular smell of delicious breakfast Lucy made if she woke up early?

Natsu walked outside and down the small hallway, looking into the kitchen to find it empty. His frown deepened and his curiosity got bigger as he looked around the dorm, finding it completely empty and knowing Levy had class today, he didn't really worry about her. But where in the world was Lucy? He knew she would never leave without informing him first.

Now, he was real worried.

Natsu went back into Lucy's room as he knew his phone was there, walking inside the bedroom to grab his phone. He unlocked his phone and saw that there was mutilple text spam from that Angel girl, a sound of disgust coming out of his lips as he didn't read all of those texts that filled up his box.

The college student and huffed, going to dial Lucy's number and press it against his ear.

As a second past it already went through voicemail, the pink-haired male blinking in surprise. Did she put him straight to voicemail? Was she mad at him or something?

Natsu frowned and tried again but it went straight to voicemail once again, a sigh escaping his lips. He better call Erza or Levy and ask if they know where the blonde was.

And if they don't know—he has plan C.

Go to Lisanna and freak the hell out.

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning feeling stiff and sore, a groan escaping her lips as she stretched. She looked around as she noticed she wasn't in her room next to Natsu but instead Lisanna's spare room that she kept just in case of a guest came over.

Lucy blinked a couple of times as her face was twice the size it was yesterday—thanks to all the sobbing she did when she came over around eleven.

She didn't even know why she came to Lisanna out of everyone she knew that was closer. Maybe it was because Natsu knew Lisanna would be the last place she would go to but maybe because Natsu was smart enough to check up with Erza or Levy first before consulting his childhood friend.

The college student frowned and lied on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

What was Natsu doing right now? Did he know he gotten some woman pregnant months ago? What would he do when he finds out? And why was she so upset about it? It wasn't like Natsu was going to leave her for her and the baby; would he?

Tears burned in her eyes as she sudden felt like crying again, not wanting to even think about Natsu doing that. How could he do that to her? After everything they have been through?

She felt betrayed and she knew she shouldn't have gotten involved with that playboy, she knew he would eventually ditch her in the end after taking her virginity and making her fall in love. It was like that every single time—all the guys were the same dirty pigs they are.

Lucy rolled in bed and buried her head into the pillow, taking in a deep breath to scream for a good minute or two.

When she was done, she pulled away and started to sob uncontrollably. Why did everything bad happen to her? Why did she have to be cursed with all this?

Lucy kept crying and crying as she heard fast pace footsteps come towards her room, the door opening to reveal a lazy-looking Lisanna who has just woken up. Her hair was everywhere, she wore an over-sized t-shirt with baggy sweat pants and she still looked better than she did! And that woman was pregnant too!

Lucy cried even more at her misery as Lisanna came rushing over, enveloping her into a big hug and cooing at her. Lisanna was such a great person—why couldn't she be like her?

Married young with somebody she loves, pregnant, happy, smart, beautiful, enrolling into a great school; soon, Lucy was practically sobbing a whole stream down Lisanna's apartment.

And she knew she would just get even more emotional if she thinks about anything else.

**~X~**

After crying for a good 30 minutes, Lucy has finally stopped crying and snuggled into the pregnant woman's arms, Lisanna cooing at her and rubbing her back soothingly. She just felt so bad about everything and she was angry at her childhood friend for doing this to somebody she absolutely loves and once she sees him, she was going to give him a good piece of her mind.

Lisanna gave Lucy a soft pat in the back and smiled, "Don't worry Lucy. Forget about him, he was an asshole anyways."

"L—Lisanna . . . "

Lisanna blanched as she saw the look Lucy gave her, a sigh escaping her lips. "I—I mean . . . want some ice cream and watch some movies with me?!"

"Y—you don't need to do that for me . . . I should really head back—"

"No! Come on, Lucy. You're not bothering me at all; we can spend the day together! Just the two of us! Come on, it'll be fun."

"You sure?"

"Yes; I'm actually craving some ice cream. Do you like double chocolate brownie mix?" Lucy's eyes lit up to the word as Lisanna laughed, standing up. "Great! I'll just head downstairs and go grab four tubs of ice cream from the cooler and we can watch a movie on my TV."

"..You guys have ice cream cooler downstairs?"

"Yeah, they recently had it built in." Lucy stared at her for a moment, wondering if she should come live here with her. "Now, what other flavors do you like?"

"Strawberry, please."

* * *

Erza groaned as she heard the rapid knocking on her dorm, covering her face with her pillow. She kept silent to see if the person would go away but the knocking got even louder when she didn't respond and she groaned again, throwing her pillow at the door.

"Go away!" She shouted, Jellal mumbling something as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around Erza's naked waists.

"Erza, I need to talk to you. It's important,"

Erza kept quiet for a moment, trying to see where she has heard that voice before. When she realized who it was, she threw the sheets off her and walked on over to her door without even throwing anything on.

She unlocked her dorm room and swung it open, tilting her head up to see the pink-haired male looking a bit distressed, only in sweat pants and a t-shirt. She watched his eyes widen when he realized she was only in panties, strains of scarlet hair covering her nipples—just barely. His eyes wouldn't move up no matter how hard he tried and only if her hair was just a little bit to the side he could see her—

"Eyes up, mister. Or else I'll uppercut you in the balls," Erza growled making his onyx orbs go back up and meet with her dark brown eyes. She looked tired and she had crazy sex hair which made Natsu think of Lucy.

And that's what he was here for, not to fantasies about some girl that wasn't even his.

"Oh, uhm, right. Uh, have you seen Lucy?"

Erza blinked. "Lucy?"

"Yeah, you know, this tall, blonde, brown eyes, big boobs and fine ass, have you seen her?" Natsu asked as he stared at the scarlet woman who looked utterly confused. She stared at him for a moment before her eyes darkened. "You lost Lucy?"

"Well, I wouldn't really say lost—"

"I haven't seen her since couple of days ago." Erza stated as she yawned, Natsu nodding. He sighed and flashed a friendly smile. "Thanks, I'll be on my way." He waved and spun around, walking down the hallways of the dorms. Erza watched him leave and closed the door, walking on over to the bed where Jellal was, staring at her with half-lidded eyes. "What happened?"

"I don't know but I'm sure everything is alright,"

"Alright," Jellal nodded before he wrapped his arms around Erza and the two fell back asleep.

**~X~**

Lisanna and Lucy both giggled a bit as the male did something hilarious in the flick, the two munching on crackers and drinking soda, their empty ice cream tubs by the side of Lisanna's bed. They have been watching movies, eating, and spending time together like friends would do and it helped Lucy a lot.

She didn't have to think of Natsu, she didn't have to cry anymore, and she was actually happy.

The blonde munched on a cracker as she watched the screen, seeing the man running into guys and chasing after the girl of his dreams. The two sighed happily as they saw him run after her screaming her name.

This was just all too sweet to them.

"Man, I wish I could find a guy like that." Lisanna sighed, squeezing a pillow between her arms. Lucy raised a brow as she looked at her. "Lisanna, you're married."

"I know but Laxus isn't really the romantic type," Lisanna sighed sadly and Lucy nodded, looking at the sheets of the bed. Natsu was romantic—he was very sweet when he could be but he was a complete asshole when he was frustrated or something.

The blonde zoned out as she now thought about everything Natsu had done and said to her, tears accidently falling down her face and onto the sheets.

She didn't realize she was crying till Lisanna pointed it out for her.

"Lucy, knowing Natsu, he might be completely oblivious to this right now. I bet didn't even read the text from that girl."

"Lisanna, Natsu is dumb and dense but I'm pretty sure he would have read it." Lucy sighed, hugging her knees to her chest. "Nah, he wouldn't." Lisanna said after a moment of silence. "How are you so sure?"

"Well, I remember back in middle school when I sent him a couple of texts in the morning asking him to bring my textbook back since he borrowed it. And knowing Natsu, his phone is the first thing he checks after bathroom and such. But he still didn't bring it because he never reads the texts or anything but see who it's from."

"But, if he knew it was from you, why would he ignore it?"

"Natsu only answers text or reads it if he only wants to."

"That idiot only thinks of himself." Lucy clicked her tongue in disapproval, Lisanna giggling to herself. "Yes, and that habit never ever changes. Well, maybe it has. He has you now,"

"And that Angel girl," Lucy sneered in disgust, huffing while doing so. Lisanna rolled her eyes and put a hand on her shoulder, looking the brown-eyed woman in the eyes. "Look, Natsu may be an idiot but he is loyal to the people he loves." Lucy stared into Lisanna's sea-blue eyes and held her breath, knowing that was true.

"Besides, I bet he's on his way here right now."

"Wait, what?!" Lucy said after letting that sink in. As in cue, her doorbell rang and Lucy looked at her bedroom door to the white-haired woman who smiled. "See? I know Natsu like the back of my hand."

"W—wait! You're not going to _answer_ it, are you?"

"Of course, I can't just let him stand out there and spam my doorbell." Lisanna stood up to go answer her door but Lucy ran to her bedroom door and covered it with her body. "You can't be serious. Lisanna, what are you thinking?!"

"I'm thinking about you and Natsu."

"No! You're—I—you can't do this!"

"Why not?"

"Because Natsu and I are not—it's complicated, alright?" Lisanna sighed and pointed to the side. "Move away so I could go answer the door."

"Lisanna!"

"Don't make me force you. I may be pregnant but I did do gymnastics for a good 12 years." Lucy blinked as she looked at the white-haired woman in front of her, cocking an eyebrow at her direction. Lisanna sighed and stepped towards Lucy, "It means I am pretty strong."

"But Lisanna—"Lucy started to say but got interrupted as the doorbell was spammed repeatedly, Lisanna groaning in process. "Lucy, move before he breaks my doorbell!"

"But Lisanna—!"

"That's it; I'm not buying a new doorbell because of that idiot pinket. Move!" Lisanna said as she bent down, scooped Lucy over her shoulders and walked out of her room with a screaming blonde. What surprised Lucy wasn't the surprise pick-up by her but what surprised her was that Lisanna wasn't lying when she said she was strong.

Lucy weighed almost 120 pounds and this woman who weighs almost about the same as her picks her up.

Lucy trashed and whined as Lisanna walked through her apartment, the blonde trying to wiggle out of her hold but she held her so thigh she thought she was going to pop. "Lisanna!"

"Oh hey Natsu, what's up?"

"Have you seen—uh . . . Luce?" Lucy froze as she heard Natsu's voice, cringing a bit.

"Have I seen what?" Lisanna asked smiling innocently; Natsu's onyx eyes trailing back to his childhood friend. Natsu scratched the back of his awkwardly as he pointed at the blonde's ass that was sticking right at Natsu. Lisanna glanced at Lucy and back at Natsu, giggling like a school-girl. "Oh, you can have this. This is for you,"

"I'm not a thing!" Lucy announced loudly as Lisanna placed Lucy into Natsu's arm, the pink-haired man looking down at Lucy who looked away nervously.

"I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I'll keep the door unlocked—come back in whenever, Lucy." Lisanna sang before she closed the door and left the two college students by themselves.

Natsu put Lucy down on her two feet and wrapped his arms around her waists; leaning down to kiss her lips but Lucy dodged it, Natsu stopping half-way. He tried again but ended up with the same results and huffed, looking at her. "Luce, where were you? You wouldn't answer my calls, my texts, you didn't leave a note or anything . . . I thought somebody kidnapped you or something." Natsu said, trying to get eye-contact but Lucy looked at everywhere else but him.

He frowned and he put his finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"..Have you . . . looked at your text messages?" Lucy asked, looking at him with teary eyes. Natsu raised a brow at her action but dug in his pocket to pull his phone out, unlocking it to go to his messages. He looked at his inbox to see nothing but texts from that Angel girl that he hasn't even read or opened. "I have, why? Is there something you sent me?"

"Did you see . . . the texts that Angel girl sent you?"

"Is this what everything is about?" Natsu let out a breath, chuckling a bit but stopped once he realized Lucy wasn't laughing. He frowned and looked at her, leaning in a bit closer. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, lowering his voice a bit more. Lucy kept her eyes on the ends of Natsu's scarf, playing with the tips.

"I . . . yesterday . . . saw something from her and . . . I think you should see it."

"What did it say?"

"I think you should see it . . . "Lucy mumbled, Natsu frowning at her action. He pulled away a bit and pulled his phone out, sighing to look at his inbox again. He scrolled up and started to read every single text she sent, slowly going down till he saw a particular one that caught his eye. Once he read it, his eyes widen. He looked at Lucy and back at his phone, going back and forth till he put his phone away and hugged her tightly.

She was surprised but when she was about to hug back, Natsu pulled away. "..Idiot!"

"E—eh?"

"Do you really believe some whore that just says she's pregnant with my baby? Luce, shouldn't you know me better by now?"

"I—I . . . "

"I would never let any other woman but you carry my child." Natsu said as he hugged her once again, Lucy soon relaxing into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tight, a small smile crawling up her lips. He pulled away slightly and leaned down, about to kiss her lips but she dodged again, a groan escaping his lips. "What now?"

"How are you sure that she's not . . . you know."

"I used a condom?"

"But what if it broke?"

"Luce, why would she tell me this now? 9 months later? She'll be huge and she sent me a picture of herself yesterday. If you really want to see her, I'll text her and tell her to meet us tomorrow, how about it?" Lucy stayed quiet for a moment to think about it for a second. Would it be a good thing if she went? She does want to see if she was lying . . . maybe she could. She'll have Natsu with her too.

A smile crawled up her lips and she nodded, "Okay."

"Good, now kiss me because I've missed you like crazy." Natsu growled as he grabbed the back of her neck before smashing his lips into hers. Lucy grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him back, missing the feeling of his lips against hers.

What was she thinking? She should have believed in Natsu from the start.

* * *

**A/N:** THEY'RE GOING TO GO MEET ANGEL TOMORROW. O:  
Oh my, I wonder what will happen.~  
Anyways, here is the next part to the Chase! I know most of you guys were glooming about how I put a cliffhanger and bleh. But whatever, now the next part is uploaded and you guys know about what happened. :D

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review._  
_


	29. Resolution

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Good, now kiss me because I've missed you like crazy." Natsu growled as he grabbed the back of her neck before smashing his lips into hers. Lucy grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him back, missing the feeling of his lips against hers._

_What was she thinking? She should have believed in Natsu from the start._

* * *

Lucy chewed on her nails as she kept having a mental argument with herself, wondering if she should really go meet this angel girl or not. She wanted to but did not at the same time. What if she was really pregnant? What if Natsu had really gotten her pregnant and was forced to break up with her and be with Angel because she was pregnant with his child? What if Angel and Natsu live happily ever after and let her be single forever?

All these bad thoughts swirled inside her mind and she just wanted to rip her hair out in frustration, wondering if she should go or not.

Ever after Natsu telling her over and over again that there is nothing to worry about and how they had _amazing_ make-up sex last night—she couldn't help but worry.

The blonde paced in her dorm as she looked at her clock, noticing that Natsu was supposed to be here soon and she was freaking out even more. She doesn't want to go but a part of her was screaming at her to go.

Lucy groaned as she grabbed her golden locks, turning to look at her friend who was on the couch ignoring her and reading a book. "Levy—"

"Just go."

"But what if—"

"What if she is? Natsu wouldn't leave you and I'm sure she wouldn't be pregnant,"

"But—"

"Just go." Lucy whined and threw her hands up in the air, groaning in agony as Levy was making her go without a second thought. The bookworm also wanted to see how this will turn out and she wanted Lucy facing her fears even though she was 100 percent she was right.

Lucy started to think of an excuse to say to Natsu once he gets here so she didn't have to go but didn't have enough time when she heard the doorbell ring.

She gasped and jumped behind the couch, Levy looking at her dorm mate. "What are you doing?"

"I—I decided I'm not going!"

"Lu-Chan—"

"No! I'm not going! I'm not taking any chances, I'm perfectly happy with my life right now and I _do not want it to get ruined._" Levy sighed at her friend's paranoia and got up, setting her book and glasses down on the coffee table. She got up and walked to the door, ignoring Lucy's cries and pleas, unlocked the door to see Natsu standing there with his grin of his.

"Yo, Levy. Where's Lucy?"

"She's hiding behind the couch,"

"Why?"

"She says she doesn't want to go." Natsu's grin dropped as he stepped inside the dorm, going around the couch to see Lucy in crouching position, a pout on her face. He walked over to the hissing girl and crouched down, looking at his fiancé who avoided eye contact. "Lucy? You okay?"

"Err, I think I'm coming down with something," She fake-coughed and used a raspy voice. "We might have to cancel this—_KYAAAH!" _Lucy let out a loud high-pitched squeal as she was lifted up into the air and swung over Natsu's shoulders. She pounded on his back as she threw her arms in the air. "Put me down!"

"You sound perfect to me."

"I—I—"

"Thought so. Come on, we don't want to make her wait,"

"Yes we can!" Natsu sighed as he said a small goodbye to Levy who held the door open for them, giving Lucy a wave while the two disappeared down the hallway, Lucy screaming for help but being ignored by anyone who they past.

When they were out of the dormitory Natsu put her down on her two feet, the blonde turning to run but Natsu grabbed her wrist before she got the chance. "Luce, I will carry you all the way there,"

"B—but—"

"Lucy, what's wrong now? Why don't you want to see her?"

"I—I'm nervous. What if she is pregnant? I'm happy with the life I'm living with you right now so . . . "Lucy trailed off making Natsu sigh and look at her as if she was crazy. He ignored her and started to walk towards the café, dragging the protesting college student with him. "Lucy, even if she is pregnant, I won't leave you so don't you dare think about any of that anymore."

"But Natsu—"

"Oh look, we're here!" Lucy stopped talking and paled once she saw the café up ahead; digging her heels into the street but Natsu's strength pulled her forward.

They stopped in front of the café and Natsu gave her a kiss on the temple, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, whatever you do, stay by my side."

"I should be the one telling you that," Lucy murmured, a chuckle escaping his lips. He kissed her once more and grabbed her hand, turning to walk in the café. Natsu looked around the café looking for a certain white-haired woman and when he saw one he tugged her towards her.

Lucy looked at the woman that was sitting down at the back of the café looking bored and tired, only the upper part of her body showing and by how she looks, she doesn't look like she was pregnant.

And that made Lucy happy.

When they arrived at the table Lucy was practically beaming since she did see that this Angel girl was skinny and looking pregnant-less in her eyes and she could feel Natsu relaxing too. The couple smiled at Angel and Angel smiled back, standing up to make both of their smiles fall.

_She was pregnant_.

Lucy felt like somebody had just slapped her in the face looking at her full stomach that looks like it was about to pop and she felt Natsu tensing once more, his hand gripping hers so tightly that she thought it might come off.

The couple stared at her as if they were watching somebody murder somebody, both of their breaths hitching in the back of their throats and eyes wide.

No words were exchanged for a good minute before Angel moved, moving forward to wrap her arms around Natsu's waists. "Oh Natsu! I missed you!"

Natsu felt awkward as he felt her huge baby bump press against his stomach and have another woman hug him, his hand giving Lucy's a squeeze as he never let her go afraid she might leave.

"A—Angel?"

"Natsu! Yes, it's me! Do you remember me?" She pulled back and looked up at him with a wide smile, not even giving Lucy a glance. "N—no,"

Angel pouted but grabbed his other free hand, pressing it against her swollen stomach. "Natsu, do you feel our baby?"

Natsu's eyes widen once more as he did feel the warmth of her stomach, pulling her hand back to see that she was indeed pregnant. But was it his child? It couldn't be—he used a condom. He knew it didn't break, if it did, he would have known. Natsu took a step back as he stumbled against Lucy, the blonde reaching to grab him before he fell.

He couldn't believe it, he felt light-headed and he just wanted to run away.

"Natsu-honey? What's wrong?" Angel asked once she saw the face Natsu was making, reaching towards him but Lucy stepped in front of her boyfriend who looked too lost. Angel's eyes wandered up and down Lucy's body as she finally got eye contact from the woman who was glaring at her.

"Don't _touch_ him or call him that disgusting nickname,"

"And who are _you_?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia, his fiancée." Lucy hissed, Angel blinking in surprise when Lucy announced that. A long silence appeared and Angel and Lucy stared at each other, wondering what to do next. Lucy couldn't possibly do anything about this—this woman was pregnant and fragile and she knew Angel couldn't do anything to her since she was pregnant. Natsu was also out of the question since he looks like he was about to faint any second.

Lucy took a deep breath and let the breath out, looking at Angel who cocked a brow at her. "Angel," Lucy said, trying hard not to snap at the woman. "Tell me, who's the father of this baby?"

"Natsu Dragneel."

"_No_. Tell me the _real_ father of this baby,"

"What are you talking about? It's Natsu—"Angel started to say but Lucy put a hand on her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes piercing into her indigo colored eyes. Angel gulped and looked away, narrowing her eyes to the ground as Natsu regained his posture and grabbed Lucy's shoulders. "What are you doing?"

"Watch. Angel, who's the father?"

"What makes you think the father isn't Natsu?!" Angel snapped, looking at Lucy who raised a brow at her. "You're just trying to make me feel guilty and admit something you want me to say because you don't want me to take him away from you!"

"Fine, then tell me why you didn't contact Natsu as soon as you found out you were pregnant." Angel looked at Lucy with wide eyes as she looked away from her nervously. "I—I lost his number,"

"Why didn't you try to find him as soon as possible? Why wait 9 months? You must be lying because no girl will wait and knowing that if you slept with Natsu you must have slept with plenty of other guys. How do you know it isn't one of their babies? Why come for Natsu?"

"Y—yeah!" Natsu weakly cheered Lucy on in the back making Lucy roll her eyes and keep her stern serious look. Angel gulped nervously and put her hand on her swollen stomach, looking at the ground. "I—I'm sorry . . . "

"Damn right you better be!" Natsu said and Lucy gave his shoulder a smack, the pink-haired man shrinking back to leave it to his fiancée. "Angel, why?"

"I—I like Natsu-Kun very much . . . and he's one of the guys I remember sleeping with and I really do not know who's baby this is." Angel mumbled under her breath, Lucy frowning as she felt a bit bad for her.

Lucy was about to hug her and tell her it was alright but Natsu beat her to it, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. He gave her a huge heart-warming smile that made her blush. "Don't worry! You'll be fine, I promise. I know it's hard but once you find out and raise your child, you'll see it'll be better!"

"H—how do you know, Natsu-Kun?"

"Uh, well, that's how imagine it." Natsu said while looking at Lucy making her flush and look away, a grin appearing on his face. Angel looked at Lucy and back at Natsu, feeling the love in the air. She smiled softly and nodded, looking down at her huge baby-bump. "Thank you."

"No problem—we'll be here so whatever you're in town, give us a call and we'll help." Lucy said making Angel look at her in surprise. "D—don't you . . . hate me?"

Lucy blinked in surprise, looking at the white-haired woman. "Why would I?"

"I—I tried taking Natsu-Kun away from you and lied . . . "

"Watch this baby have pink hair—"Natsu murmured to himself as he pulled away from Angel, Lucy shooting him a glare. She looked back at Angel and smiled softly. "Angel, I understand what it feels like to want something and feel completely lost. And, I wouldn't hate you for doing something like that—you admitted it and even apologized so . . . I don't see the reason why I should hate you."

"Oh Lucy, you're such a sweetheart!" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air startling the blonde. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, Lucy choking out air. "Anybody would be lucky to have you as a girlfriend! Wait, that guy is me." Natsu smirked looking at Lucy who blushed and glared at him, the two completely forgetting about Angel who was staring at them in awe.

She stared at them for a moment before a smile appeared on her face, turning to grab her purse and head for the door. "Thank you, guys."

Even thought they didn't hear or see her, she said it anyways.

She left the café and carefully walked across campus, a huge smile and determined look on her face.

She could do this—she'll survive. After all; Natsu and Lucy said it will be and they seemed pretty confident.

Now all she had to do was look for that prick who got her pregnant.

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh—it's uploaded! And it's really crappy and that escalated real quickly.

Now will you excuse me, I need to go watch The Little Mermaid because it's just such a great movie—  
Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	30. Romance Movies

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_She could do this—she'll survive. After all; Natsu and Lucy said it will be and they seemed pretty confident._

_Now all she had to do was look for that prick that got her pregnant._

* * *

"_Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?__Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love.__And I'll no longer be a Capulet—"_

"_ROMEOOO—!"_

"What the hell are you doing, Luce?"

"Romeo!" Lucy sobbed as she blew her nose and dabbed her eyes with the same tissue she blew her nose with making Natsu scrunch his face up in disgust. He looked at his girlfriend who was in usual weekend clothes and looking like a beautiful mess. She's been crying and screaming the whole morning and he was feeling worried now.

Levy was nowhere to be seen so she probably left Natsu to babysit Lucy while she left to go read or book or maybe be with Gajeel.

He couldn't care less; Lucy was scaring him now.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?"

"M—my literature professor told me to watch some S—Shakespeare movies and it's so sad!" Lucy cried out as she clutched her tissue in her hands. Natsu sweat-dropped as he watched Lucy roll around the couch sobbing.

He sighed and walked on over to her, sitting right next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his chest, the blonde college student sniffling. "How about we go for a walk? I think you need some fresh air,"

"No, I need to finish this movie,"

"No, I think you need some fresh air. You look like a mess," Natsu said as he covered her eyes with his large hands, feeling the wetness of her tears. He sighed as Lucy shook her head in response. "Movie!"

"Later. You could watch it with me later,"

"But you don't like romances," Lucy pouted as she looked up at him, a small smile appearing on his lips. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "If it's for you, I'll watch it."

A large smile appeared on her face as she jumped up, cheering. "Hurray! Let's go on a walk and rent some movies!"

"That doesn't mean I'm going to watch those lovey dovey ones. Make sure they have some sex scenes in them," Natsu said as he also stood up, smirking as Lucy blushed and scowled at him. "You know not all romance movies have sex in them."

"Yeah, I know. But most of them do because that's how you show your affection towards one another,"

"You could do it another way."

"I know but sex feels good and it's fun,"

"Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy screeched, her face exploding into a bright red. Natsu snickered to himself as he didn't try to hide his mirth, leaving to go get some food while Lucy whined about how indecent of a man he was.

It wasn't his fault; he was just saying what he believed in.

~**X**~

Lucy hummed as she stared at the small screen of the red box that allowed movie rentals, wondering what she should pick to watch with Natsu later on. Natsu was okay as long as there is sex in there but what movie would be cheesy enough that it'll make _him_ cry? She sure would love to see that, and knowing Natsu he was also a sensitive little boy in the inside she could get him to burst.

Lucy scoffed to herself as she shook her head. Men these days, acting so tough.

"Can you hurry up Luce? I'm hungry," Natsu whined, standing behind Lucy while holding her hand while looking around town. His stomach growled and Lucy sighed, ignoring her fiancée who kept whining.

"If you're so hungry and wanting to go eat, why not help me choose a movie?"

"I could care less about the movie, choose your favorite, I don't care."

"Want to watch a romantic comedy?" Lucy suggested. "I said I don't care,"

"Humph, fine." Lucy said as she randomly tapped on a movie suggestion, grabbing the DVD that popped out of the machine. Natsu cheered silently to himself as he pulled Lucy along, walking down the street to the nearest restaurant.

"You need to portray your love for me, Natsu. I think you love food more than you love me,"

"That is not true!" Natsu said as he looked at Lucy in fake-offense. "I love you and food both equally!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Lucy rolled her eyes as she let his hand go. She walked a bit faster to ignore the protesting man that was catching up to her. "Luce, how do you want me to portray my love for you?" Natsu asked as he walked backwards right next to her, cocking a brow in her direction. Lucy just shrugged while the scowl still was present on her face.

Natsu sighed and stood right in front of her, making her stop. "Want me to shout how much I love you to the people here? Want me to kiss you in public with tongue and everything? How about I push you in that ally right there and make hot steamy sex—"

"Whoa, hold it right there." Lucy held her hand up to his face while her cheeks flushed a bright pink. Natsu looked up at the sky as he tried hiding his amusement. "I just want you to be a little more . . . romantic."

"Like what? Buy you flowers and stuff?"

"Exactly! Like in those movies?" Lucy snapped, pointing at Natsu who rolled his eyes again. When he looked back into her chocolate brown orbs he saw the scowl. "Sorry, okay, okay. I get it. You want it to be like those 90's movies where they come in a lawn mower with a radio blasting some cheesy song while he shouts how much he loves her and the woman runs out into her lawn and rides away with him, I got it."

"You watch too many movies," Lucy shook her head as she let out a soft giggle. She got on her tippy toes and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, catching the pink-haired male by surprise. He looked down at his smiling fiancé and couldn't help but smile back.

"How about that ally sex idea?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her and leaned his forehead against hers. Lucy giggled and shook her head, smiling beautifully. "How about we grab some lunch, watch out movie, then we could play some?"

"I like that idea, now come on beautiful, I'm starving!" Natsu pulled away, grabbing her hand and walking into the restaurant that was right in front of them.

Life is good when you have a girl that understands.

~**X**~

Lucy opened the DVD player as she took the CD out, grinning from ear to ear as she put the CD in and let it inside the DVD player to start it. She pressed some buttons then grabbed the remote, going to the couch to snuggle beside her fiancé who immediately wrapped his arms around her once she sat down.

"What movie is this?"

"A romance movie," Lucy beamed as she pressed play and snuggled into Natsu's side. Natsu quirked his brows as he watched the screen that turned many colors and shapes, finally having two adults appear.

"Wait, I know this movie," He said once he saw the couple kiss and grin like idiots. Lucy looked up at him and smiled. "Oh yeah? What movie is it?"

"I can't think of it, I forgot."

"We'll watch, and make sure you have some tissues prepared because this will be one hell of a sob story."

~**X**~

Natsu clutched the pillow that belonged to Lucy in his arms as he watched the cops tell the man who has hit his father's car with his car, Natsu's eyes burning with unshed tears. He was trying not to burst into tears like his girl was right beside him, sobbing and accusing everything on the man.

Why did he even watch this with her? He knew he was weak against romantic sob stories like these.

"_I'm sorry; he must have not read the manual . . ."_

"Throw the fucking book at him!" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands in the air, fury running through his body. He threw his hands up in the air and chucked the pillow somewhere behind him, Lucy's sobs growing louder.

And having Lucy sobbing and Natsu cursing, they were greeted with a wide-eyed blue-haired college student who just froze by the doorway.

Lucy and Natsu both stared at Levy who also stared at them, a doggy bag in her hands as her backpack was strapped to her back.

Levy pointed at the door awkwardly, "Uhm—I think I've got the wrong room—"

"Levy-Chan!" Lucy squealed as she stood up and tried running on over to her but failed when she tripped over her carpet. Natsu burst out laughing as he forgot about the paused movie, falling on the couch to clutch his cut and laugh at his whimpering fiancé.

Levy sighed as her escape plan was demolished, giving Lucy a half-hearted smile. "Hey Lu-Chan, you okay?"

"Levy-Chaaaan! It's so sad!"

"What's so sad?"

"The movie!" Lucy sobbed, sitting up to look up at Levy while looking like a small child. Levy's hazel eyes darted from Lucy to Natsu, the blue-haired bookworm throwing the male a dirty look. "What did you do to her?"

Natsu raised his hands in defense as he looked at Levy, "I didn't do anything, we were just watching a chick flick."

"Natsu, I left you in charge of Lu-Chan for only 5 hours and this is how I get welcomed home?"

"Hey! You could have come home to worse situations!" Natsu shouted in defense, Levy cocking a brow at his direction. "Like what?"

"We could have been having sex—"

"Alright, alright, I think it's time for bed!" Levy shouted enthusiastically as she helped Lucy up, Natsu smirking at her reaction. "Come on Luce! Let's go to bed!"

"Ah, ah! If I hear or see anything that is inappropriate I will kick you out, mister." Levy pointed a finger at Natsu who gawked at her. He stood up and crossed his arms, huffing in response. "Then can I take her to my dorm?"

"Do what you like but I think I saw your little friend take some woman in your dorm."

"My dorm?! Why mine?"

"How am I supposed to know? So you might as well sleep," Levy snickered as Natsu whined, making a mental note to go burn his bed and beat the crap out of Gray for doing that to him. And realizing that they were talking about Gray, he hasn't seen his friend for a while. Maybe he could go hang out with him tomorrow and have a friendly chat with one another.

Natsu snorted as he knew that would never happen, looking down to see Lucy was picking at her nails. Maybe he could take Lucy with him and have some sort of double date with that girl he has been with a lot.

What was he name again? Jessica? Julie? Jilin? Natsu shrugged as he'll find out tomorrow, walking on over to Lucy to pick her up in his arms.

Levy eyed them carefully to make sure Natsu didn't do anything too extreme.

"Hey Luce, you want to go meet Gray tomorrow?"

"Why would I want to go meet that playboy? I already have to deal with one," Lucy said as she poked his cheek earning a snort from Natsu. "Haven't heard that in a while." Lucy grinned cheekily as Natsu grinned back, giving a kiss to her hair.

"Yo, Pixie."

"What?" Levy asked a bit irritated that he was still using that ridiculous nickname. "Call Gajeel and ask him if he wants to go on a date tomorrow."

"Go on a date with Lucy, Gajeel's mine." Levy crossed her arms making Natsu roll his eyes. "I meant with you and us. Like a double date but it'll be a triple date because I'll bring that stripper and his girl," Natsu replied as Lucy played with his scarf around his neck, Levy nodding at his words. "Sure, but why?"

"Because I haven't seen those two dicks in a while," Natsu gave a lopsided grin as he re-adjusted Lucy in his arms. "Now go call him and ask him to call Gray too. I have business to handle," Natsu purred at Lucy who blushed.

The couple walked away and disappeared into Lucy's room while Levy sighed, setting her backpack down to go digging in her purse for her phone.

She sent a text to Gajeel on what Natsu told her to do and was about to turn away but stopped when she saw the movie that was still paused. Levy looked around to see if anybody was spying on her and walked around the couch to stand in front of the TV, grabbing the remote.

After another look around as pressed play and sat down, watching as the movie resumed.

Tears already started to prickle in her eyes as she watched the couple cry and shout how much they loved each other, Levy reaching for a tissue that was in front of her.

She was brought back when she heard Lucy's screaming from the other room, the blue-haired woman wondering if she should keep watching or not.

Later, she decided she'll watch and watched the entire movie while bursting into tears.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! It's uploaded—FINALLY.  
I was getting tired of trying to think of ideas for all of my lovely stories and I just typed this up. Anyways, now it is uploaded, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to leave a lovely review!~


	31. First worst date

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_She was brought back when she heard Lucy's screaming from the other room, the blue-haired woman wondering if she should keep watching or not._

_Later, she decided she'll watch and watched the entire movie while bursting into tears._

* * *

Lucy smiled as she readjusted her shirt and pulled it down, flattening the front of it.

She checked her make-up and outfit one more time before grabbing her bag, turning to walk out of her room. She grabbed her boots and placed them in front of her door as she turned to look at the male that was sprawled out on the couch.

"Come on, Natsu. We can't keep the guys waiting when we're the one who planned the date."

"I realized," Natsu said as Lucy raised a brow. "I regret making a date with those dicks so, I'm staying."

"Natsu, you're already dressed and you already made plans so get up and let's get going."

"But Luce—"

"_Now_," Lucy said as she shot him a glare. She turned around once she saw him get up and groan. She grabbed her boots and started to put them on as Natsu came grumbling from behind her, grabbing his keys and phone, putting on his sandals.

Lucy stood back up once she zipped up her boots on her legs and smiled at her fiancé who looked a bit irritated at the thought of seeing his 'friends' again. But then again, it wouldn't be _that_ bad.

Right?

* * *

Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, and Natsu all sat in the café all the way in the back as they glanced at the clock every 5 seconds. It has been over 2 hours since they were supposed to meet Gray and Juvia there but they never showed up.

Natsu and Gajeel argued most of the time and wanted to leave without them but Lucy and Levy insisted that they'll come.

After all, Juvia was super excited for this date they had planned after Levy had called her yesterday.

But what was taking them so long that they had to wait 2 hours? Maybe they forgot?

Suddenly the door of the café opened and a bell rang making the four of their heads turn to the side to see the duo come walking towards them with sheepish looks on their face.

Natsu was the first one to stand and explode in front of them, "You're _two fucking hours late!"_

"We know. We lost track of time, sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it! I invited you guys to come _2 fucking hours_ ago! But what do you guys do?! Come _2 fucking hours later!_"

"Calm down Pinky, I told you—we lost track of time."

"Of doing _what?!_" Gray and Juvia exchanged glances and Natsu grimaced, holding his hand up to their faces. "Forget it—you're lucky we were here waiting for you two."

"Sorry, Natsu-san. We won't do it next time,"

"You're damn right," Natsu muttered as he turned away, Lucy smiling sheepish at him. She grabbed his hand and looked at Gray and Juvia who smiled at the blonde. "Sorry about him, he's just a bit impatient and a bit annoyed that he had to sit with Gajeel for a whole 2 hours," Lucy whispered towards the couple who just nodded.

Lucy nodded back and looked up at Natsu who still looked a bit irked. She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at his blank face. "Where would you like to go?"

"Well . . . I don't know, where do you girls want to go because I'm sure we won't mind." Natsu said as he gestured towards three males that were next to their ladies. They all nodded in confirmation and Lucy turned to look at her lady-friends.

The two blue-haired college students started to think until Juvia snapped her fingers and pointed at the two friends. "Juvia recently saw this trailer for this scary movie and Juvia liked it a lot!"

"A scary movie?" Levy asked as she looked a bit frightened already.

"Oh no, no, no. Juvia—I'm not good with those kinds of movies—"Lucy started to say but stopped when she felt something heavy around her shoulders. She turned her head to the right to see her fiancé smirking. "A scary movie you say? I would _love_ to watch it—what's it called?"

"Natsu, I don't think—"

"I love scary movies."

"Gajeel, not you too!"

"Juvia thinks it's called . . . Mama?" Lucy and Levy both gasped as Natsu and Gajeel both fist-pumped. Gray stared at all of them as he tried understanding what in the world was happening.

How can a scary movie be called 'mama'? It doesn't seem scary at all.

"Let's go watch it!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed Lucy's arm who protested loudly. "I'm with ya, salamander!"

"No! Wait! Please—let's watch something else! I won't be able to sleep!" Lucy screeched as she tried pulling her arm away from Natsu's grasp but the male only grinned like a mad-man while pulling her. "Come on, Luce! I'll be with you!"

"B—but—Gray! Say something!"

"Ehh . . . I don't see the problem . . . it doesn't even sound scary," The male shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head. Lucy gawked at him as he agreed to go watch it.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll protect you!" Lucy whined as she followed the excited male to the movie theater, knowing this will not turn out well.

The last time she watched a scary movie with Natsu, he kept her up all night whimpering how he could feel somebody was watching him or he could hear something from the other parts of the place.

And it wasn't even that scary—just a couple of pop ups here and there. _She _wasn't even scared.

"Gray-Sama will protect Juvia if she gets scared, right?" Juvia asked as she grabbed Gray's arm, looking up to him expectedly. Gray looked down and shrugged, following the two idiots in front of him. "Sure—I'm not even sure this movie will be scary."

"Oh, it is! Juvia saw the trailer and it looked really scary!"

"What's it about?"

"It's about—"

"Spoiler alert! Don't speak!" Natsu shouted from the front as he shot Juvia a playful glare. He turned away and Juvia sighed in defeat. She smiled at Gray who cocked a brow at her direction.

"Gray-Sama will have to see later,"

"Alright, but if the movie sucks we're playing a punishment game." Juvia gasped and turned red in an instant as Gray smirked in satisfaction.

Natsu and Gajeel who heard looked at their girlfriends who were quiet oblivious to the conversation.

A punishment game?

..Sound fun.

~**X**~

Lucy eyed her fiancé in bewilderment as he snickered and chewed on some buttered popcorn, the couple next to them having a hot make-out session while Juvia and Gray whined about every little thing.

It was like they never been to a movie theater before.

Natsu was throwing popcorn at innocent strangers while Gajeel and Levy ruined kid's minds. Gray and Juvia were annoying the couple right below them while the complaining got even louder.

Lucy felt so irritated that she was _so_ close on leaving but she knew Natsu would force her to stay.

This was the _worst_ date she has ever gone to.

"Hey, Luce, want some popcorn?" Natsu asked as he grinned cheekily, the blonde next to him glaring. "Stop throwing them at people." Lucy hissed making Natsu shrug and pop some in his mouth. "It's fun."

"It's _rude_."

"Geez, who got your panties in a bunch?"

"Maybe you considering you always mess them up,"

"Not my fault. I get impatient when I'm horny," Natsu shrugged making Lucy roll her eyes and sigh. She slumped in her seat and looked right and left, noticing that Gajeel and Levy were enjoying while Gray and Juvia weren't.

Maybe it was best to leave?

"Hey metal face! Pixie! Stop sucking face—you're ruining kids' minds!" Natsu shouted as he threw some popcorn at the couple who immediately stopped when glared at Natsu. Gajeel grabbed some skittle and threw them back at Natsu who smacked them away, popcorn and different types of candies being thrown back and forth.

Lucy started to slide down her seat and Gajeel and Natsu argued back and forth while throwing food. She was one hundred percent sure they were going to get kicked out.

"Hey, idiots! Shut up!" Gray shouted at the two males making it even louder. "Gray-Sama let them be!"

"They're disturbing the whole movie theater!"

"Like you guys weren't?" Lucy muttered under her breath as she narrowed her eyes, watching as others turned and looked at them.

"We don't need you and Levy sucking face here too!"

"Well we don't want you and bunny-girl sex talking all the time!"

"We did not!"

"You guys were! I heard you!"

"Hey, you idiots, shut up!"

"Stay out of it, underwear prince!"

"What'd you call me?!"

Lucy groaned as she covered her face, feeling everyone in the movie theater watching them. It was bad enough they had to kick them out of everywhere they were but now they were going to kick them out of the movie theater too?

"Uh, sir?" A new voice startled Lucy, the six of them turning to look at one of the workers flashing a flash light on them. "We kindly ask you guys to keep your voice down . . ."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as she smacked his arm, the pink-haired male glaring at the worker who looked a bit frightened. "W—well everyone here are filing complains that you guys were making too much noise . . . "

"Who gives a shit?!"

"Natsu!" Lucy groaned as she tried calming her fiancé down. "Sir, please—"

"Hey wimp, you can't talk to salamander like that. You've have to man up and yell at him,"

"Sir?!"

"Yeah, this hothead won't listen,"

"B—but?!"

"Alright, you guys either shut up or leave this movie theater!" Lucy yelled as she stood up in her seat to gather everyone's attention. "You're making too much noise and people here actually _want_ to watch the movie!"

"Luce, you're the one screaming and bothering them."

"Yeah, bunny-girl, what's your problem. Can't a guy watch a movie?"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy; and I thought you actually had some class." Lucy gawked at the three males clicking their tongues at her. The worker looked a bit frightened as Levy and Juvia watched from the side, actually quiet amused by all the screaming and fussing.

"M—me?! You guys are the one—!"

"Ma'am, you and your friends have to leave." Somebody suddenly said as they grabbed Lucy's arm. Lucy turned around and gulped as she noticed it was the manager. "Hey! Watch where you're touching her, bastard!" Natsu suddenly yelled as he stood up and grabbed his wrist. "Sir, you have to leave this instant."

"And who's making us? You?" Natsu asked as he towered over the short man. He snickered as her glared at him, the short man not scaring him one bit.

They had a glare off for a moment before the short man grabbed Natsu's ear and dragged him out of the aisle. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Watch where you're grabbing—shit that hurts!"

"Uh, if you guys don't mind . . ." The worker said as he pointed where his manger and the college student were heading. The five of them all groaned or sighed as they all got up and followed through.

Lucy knew this date was going to be a disaster—she just knew it knowing the three males were loud and crazy.

* * *

"So, after all the trouble, we end up here again." Levy said as she sipped on her hot chocolate, looking around the table at her friends.

Lucy groaned in agony as Natsu laughed out loud, the others looking at the blue-haired woman in frustration.

"Why are we always getting kicked out?"

"I don't know, maybe because certain someone's can't keep their mouths closed?"

"Are you calling me a loudmouth?"

"Yes—"

"You ice freak!"

"Hot head!"

"Mother—"

"Worst . . . date . . . _ever!"_

* * *

**A/N: **GUESS WHAT? MY DAD AGREED TO ONE DIRECTION TICKETS! I'M GOING TO MEET THEM NEXT WEEK! KSJAGKFJWEGJKF, I'M SO EXCITED!

Anyways, that is all. Thanks for reading! X'D


	32. Phone sex?

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"You ice freak!"_

_"Hot head!"_

_"Mother—"_

_"Worst . . . date . . .__ever!"_

* * *

Natsu sat in his dorm—for the first time in a long, _long_ time—as he sipped on his morning tea. He had the latest magazine from a company Mirajane worked for in his hands as he flipped through the whole thing, glancing and reading things time to time. Thanks to Lisanna, he had a bunch of these magazines in his dorm. She sent him at least 10 copies of it and said to give some to Lucy too.

That gave a reason to go visit his girlfriend slash fiancé but right now, he wanted to sit in his dorm and sip on some tea just to have the feeling of being by himself back again.

He couldn't remember the last time he was alone like this in his dorm—sipping tea and reading some kind of article.

He also had Happy in the room but the cat didn't really do anything but sleep and eat.

As he looked at some pictures of Mirajane modeling he heard his phone go off, his onyx eyes shifting from the book to the screen.

He smiled when he realized who it was, pressing accept. He placed the phone in his ear, "Good morning beautiful. What can the handsome Dragneel do for you today?"

"_Natsu, I miss you." _Lucy whimpered from the other line making Natsu's smile turn upside down. He put his mug down and switched the phone from his left to his right ear. "What's wrong babe?"

"_Nothing...I just woke up this morning and you weren't next to me and—and—"_

"Are you—are you _crying?_"

"_I miss you!"_ Lucy wailed from the other line making Natsu cringe slightly. He sighed and stood up, grabbing one of his jackets to give his blue cat a pet in the head. "_N—Natsu?"_

"Don't worry baby, I'm still here."

"_I never realized how lonely it feels without you by my side. Why'd you leave last night?"_

Natsu chuckled as he grabbed his keys and wallet, shoving them in his pocket. "I didn't leave, weirdo. You're the one who kicked me out,"

"_I did?_"

"Yeah. You and I were having a couple of beers and watching some movie than you got a bit drunk then we had sex than you were like, _leave my presence peasant_ and I left because you passed out afterwards." Natsu chuckled at the memory as he can just imagine Lucy blushing in embarrassment right about now. "_I—I said that?"_

"You sure did, babe."

"_Oh lord...I told you we shouldn't have had so many drinks!"_

"But you kept drinking away," Natsu snickered as Lucy started to whine over the other line. He followed a path down a hill till he saw a familiar building, opening the double doors to greet Aquarius. He grinned sheepish when she only shot him a glare and ignored him.

"_Am I bothering you, Natsu?"_

"No, you're not."

"_Why does it sound like you're walking then?"_

"Why not?" Natsu asked as he read each dorm number till he found the right one. He knocked on it twice and allowed the person to come and open it for him.

"_Hold on, somebody's at the door." _Natsu waited as the door made an unlocking sound and the door swung open, a grin stretching across his handsome face. He watched to see Lucy's eyes widen and her brown orbs looking at him then back at her phone.

Before he knew it, she flung herself at him. "Natsu!"

"Hey Luce, missed me much?" Natsu asked as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair. They stood like that for a moment, rocking back and forth until Lucy pulled away and brought him inside.

She closed and locked the door again, turning to smile at her fiancé. "You could have told me you were coming,"

"Do I always have to tell my girl when I'm going to come and see her?" Natsu asked, smirking at the blushing face of hers. Lucy gave him a playful scowl before she walked on over to him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really did miss you...I think we're spending too much time together." Natsu leaned in and gave her forehead a quick kiss. "Bullshit—there is no such thing as, '_too much time together'_ when you're in a relationship."

"Who says we're in a relationship?"

"Say me, says you, and says these wedding bands on our fingers." Natsu said as he lifts his and her left hand up, showing the sparkling rings that shined proudly. Lucy smiled and leaned up, giving his lips a long sweet kiss.

They pulled away after a minute, leaving each other breathless.

"Where's Mcgarden?"

"She left with Gajeel to some convention. She left me a note this morning so it's just you and me all day till 7 tonight." Lucy said, almost seductively as if she was trying to give the male a hint. When he realized what she meant, a smirk crawled up his lips.

Lucy noticed the smirk and smiled innocently, trying to act as if she didn't know what he was thinking about doing. "So, what do you want to do?" Lucy asked, staring into Natsu's charcoal eyes. "Well, I was thinking of playing a little game called... Janga."

"And how do you play?"

"Easy, we just stick something inside a hole and you take it out and put it back in...Repeatedly."

"And how do you win?" Lucy asked, letting out a snort as she tried keeping in her laugh. That description was the dirtiest one she had ever encountered—Natsu sure did know his words. "Whoever doesn't knock down the building wins,"

"Will you show me how to play?" Lucy asked, making Natsu smirk at her. "I'll be happy to."

He grabbed her waist and started to push her towards a wall, his lips meeting hers. They bumped into a couple of things during the way but they didn't even dare to stop, going back and forth until they fell on the floor.

Their hands were going everywhere till one slipped under and made one squeal, moans and groans flying everywhere into the room until someone's ringtone interrupted it.

Everything stopped and they only stared at each other until Lucy pushed him off and scrambled to grab her phone that was on the little night stand next to the door.

She noticed that it was Lisanna and sighed, sitting next to irritated-looking Natsu to accept the call. "H—hello?"

"_Hey Lucy!"_

"H—hey Lisanna!" Lucy said back as a small smile appeared on her lips, looking to see Natsu rolling his eyes. _"Why do you sound so out of breath?"_

"O—Oh, I'm a bit sick actually," Lucy fake-coughed, hoping that she would believe it_. "Oh! I'm sorry to hear that!"_ Lisanna said, Lucy sighing in relief. "It's okay. I'm fine,"

"_That's good. Are you busy right now?" _

"No, no, I'm fine. What is it that you need?"

"_Oh, just girl talk. I found out that I'll be having a baby boy! How exciting is that?!"_

"Oh! Congratulations, Lisanna! I can't wait to meet the small one—what are you going to name him?" Lucy asked as Natsu hissed at her to hang up. Lucy scowled at him and ignored him as she started to pat Natsu's almost sex hair, a frown appearing on his face. He continued to stare at her with a frown until he smirked again, Lucy raising a brow at his actions.

Before she knew it, he lunged towards her again and she was on the ground again with a horny male hovering on top of her. She yelped in surprise but fumbled to grab her phone, not wanting to let Lisanna know what they were going to do or be rude to her to call her later.

She was pregnant after all, that woman can make up crazy things if she hung up on her now.

"Natsu!" Lucy hissed as she covered the phone, glaring at the smirking guy. He leaned down and started to plant kisses around her neck and collar bone, the blonde resisting the urge to moan. _"Lucy? Are you still there?"_

"Y—yeah...I just sort of f—fell..!" Lucy squeaked, feeling Natsu grasp one of her boobs in her hands. She sighed and refused to look up at the guy that was going to molest her as she was on a phone call. "_Are you alright?"_

"Yes, I'm f—fine," Lucy pulled the phone away and covered her mouth, letting out a moan. She pulled the phone back to her ear and laughed. "You know how c—clumsy I am!"

"Damn right," Natsu muttered against her skin as he nibbled on her sensitive flesh. Lucy bit her lip and let out a whimper as she felt his teeth gazing over her skin. _"You should be more careful Lucy!" _

"I—I will be!"

"_Did you hurt yourself?"_

"I—I kind of hit my knee against the table—_ahh!_" Lucy hissed out a moan as Natsu bit her nipple through her thin clothes. She looked at Natsu to see him smirking at her reaction. "No bra?" He whispered making Lucy scowl at him.

"_Ouch, that moan sounded painful."_

"It is. I think I'm going to get a bruise." Lucy said as she tried pushing Natsu away with her free hand but Natsu ignored it, pulling the fabric of her shirt all the way above her breasts. Natsu looked at her with hunger-filled eyes and before she knew it, he leaned down and started to lick, bite, and squeeze her boobs.

She tried to keep her mouth shut but she couldn't help but whimper and sigh at times.

"_Oh Lucy, I hope you're okay. Get some ice, okay?"_

"I—I will! Thanks Lisanna,"

"_No problem. Anyways, I was thinking about the baby boy name to be something like...Lance,"_

"L—Lance?" Lucy asked as she breathed a bit harder, still trying hard to push Natsu off her but her body was growing weak with every second he touched her. She gave up when she realized she wasn't going to push him off anytime soon, allowing him to do what he wanted, looking away from him. _"Yes! It sound like a cute name, don't you think?"_

"It sounds w—wonderful!"

"_I'm glad you like it. I haven't talked to Laxus about it yet but I think he will."_

"That's good but, what if it's a girl?" Lucy pulled the phone away from her ear and covered it again, moaning loudly. "N—Natsu,"

"Yeah, babe?" Natsu asked as he looked at her flushed face, finding nothing more beautiful than that. Lucy panted and begged him with her eyes to stop but he only smirked and shrugged in response, going back to what he was doing earlier.

She only groaned in response and pressed the phone back to her ear, leaning against the carpet floor. _"Maybe I could name the baby after you, Lucy."_

"R—really? You would do that for me?" Lucy asked, feeling a bit happy that she would name a child after _her_. _"Yeah! After all, Lucy is a pretty name and it starts with an L!"_

"That would be amazing Lis—no!"

"_No?"_ Lisanna asked, making Lucy squirm around. She noticed that Natsu was taking his pants off which mean that he was actually going to make love to her while she was on the phone with Lisanna! "S—sorry! I dropped my pills I was about to take!" Lucy hissed as she started to push and kick him away. But he wouldn't budge—all he did was pin her to the ground.

"_Oh Lucy, you are so clumsy when you're sick._"

"It's because I'm weak," Lucy panted as she felt him pulling her shorts and panties down. She watched as he stepped in between her legs and smirk at her, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on her lips. "Ready?"

"N—no,"

"Well, that's too bad because you look ready." Natsu snickered as he looked down, noticing how wet her folds were getting. Lucy flushed red as she closed her legs, trying to block him out.

"_Is Natsu there with you, Lucy?_"

"Y—yeah, he's actually trying to nurse me back to health by giving me a message and stuff..." Lucy hissed as she tried to push him off again but all he did was chuckle hoarsely. "Hey Lis... I've given you a massage before... don't I have the magic touch?"

"_Oh Lucy! He's giving you a massage! His massages are the _best!_"_

"I—I doubt it!" Lucy squeaked as he pulled apart her legs again, feeling his hard member pressing against her inner thigh. She bit her lip to keep her moan in but Natsu's hot touch made it come out.

"_Ah! See, that's what he does—he makes you feel like you're in heaven!"_ Lisanna said as she heard Lucy moan, having no clue that it wasn't what it was intended on.

Natsu chuckled again as Lisanna was so clueless, Lucy whimpering at the feel of Natsu teasing her womanhood with his manhood. She was about to shout at him to stop but let out a yelp as he suddenly sunk himself deep inside her.

The two let out a loud moan as they lied there, panting like they had just run a marathon.

"_Oh wow, Natsu must have gotten better if he's making her sound like that..." _Lisanna muttered to herself as Lucy whimpered. "O—Oh Lisanna... Natsu does have the magic touch—_ah!" _Lucy hissed out as he started to move inside her, her breathing becoming ragged.

"H—He just hits the right spots and it feels so good..!" Lucy praised as Natsu looked at her with hooded eyes, his dark orbs filled with so much lust. Lisanna giggled from the other line as she agreed with the blonde, Lucy trying hard not to moan too loudly.

Even though Natsu was driving her crazy with the thrusting and groaning, she refused to even let Lisanna know that she was having sex with the idiot while talking to her.

Suddenly Lucy gasped as she was flipped over, the position changing all within a second.

Lucy winced when she realized she was on top and Natsu was making her take the lead now.

She wondered if she should continue and stared down at him for a good moment before she started to grind on him, gasping at the feeling. She bit down on her lip as the sensation pulled her into the feeling of making love—the blonde trying to best not to break down.

With trembling arms she put the phone against her ear and panted. "L—Lisanna...I think I'll have to cal you b—back later..!"

"_Oh, okay. Hope you get better—see you later!"_

"B—bye!" Lucy squeaked Natsu grabbed her phone and chucked it over to where the couch was, flipping her over once more to hover on top. He smirked at her scowling flushed face. "I—I'm going to kill you—_ah..!"_

"We'll see about that," Natsu murmured as he thrust his hips making Lucy cry out. "Let's see if you can even walk after I'm done with you,"

"B—bastard!"

* * *

**A/N:** AHHH, I don't even know why but asklhwee, I was planning on writing something really sweet but then it ended up as sex... but it's alright, I had to write some sex anyways. XD

This kind of sex is like, one of my dirty fantasies. Having surprise sex while you're on the phone! Ahhh, I don't know! /w/

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a lovely review!


	33. The Future planning

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"We'll see about that," Natsu murmured as he thrust his hips making Lucy cry out. "Let's see if you can even walk after I'm done with you,"_

_"B—bastard!"_

* * *

Lucy stood in front of her calendar as she held a black permanent marker in her hand. She didn't know how but it was already May—almost June. She didn't realized the days were passing by so quickly but they were and they were kind of scaring her.

Natsu was going into his fourth year of College, she was going to her third year, they needed hurry and buy a house, they were going to get married soon, and everything was going so fast Lucy couldn't keep up with it. She wanted to go back in time and relive everything so things would go by slower but when she thinks back to the days she spent with her friends and Natsu; she was happy with everything.

She just wished the time would go by slower.

Lucy sighed as she stepped forward and made a huge X over May 28, the day already gone by in a flash. Realizing that there were only 3 more days of May left, she didn't know what she was going to do.

She needed to pack her things and put them in her apartment she lived in before she entered Magnolia College with her scholarship. She'll be moving into a new dorm with a new friend when school starts again in a couple of months.

Lucy frowned as she knew that Levy and she had to separate but they always did find a way to see each other again.

Natsu will also be leaving her when she enters her fourth year of College.

No more seeing each other every day since he'll probably live somewhere else, no more regular coffee trips, no more going to each other's dorms, no more anything.

Lucy then suddenly felt sadden to think everything was changing and going in a face pace.

The blonde snapped out of her emotional state as she heard her ringtone go off, looking to the side to see her phone flashing and vibrating in the distance. She recapped the marker and set it down, walking on over to the table to take her phone and answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, is Mrs. Dragneel available?"_

"Uhm, I think you've got the wrong number."

"_You are not Lucy Dragneel?"_

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia. I think you've mistaken me as someone else—I'm not Lucy Dragneel yet,"

"Well miss, I think not."

"Excuse me?"

"_God—just open the fucking door babe."_

"Natsu?" Lucy asked as she looked at her clock that was on the wall. She scrunched her face up in confusion as she went towards her door and opened it, looking to see Natsu having his cell phone pressed against his ear with a smile on his face. "Can't you just play the role of my wife?"

Lucy playfully scowled as she leaned against her door frame, looking at the College student. "Mr. Dragneel, I believe I still have my original surname till I have said my proper I dos and signed an official government document?"

"Well Miss _Heartfillia_, it can't hurt to try, am I right?"

"It would. Now what is it that you need? Don't you have class or something?"

"Ouch, what's with the sour mood? Are you on your gift or something?"

"I am not. I'm just a bit tired and emotional—what do you need?" Natsu shrugged as he leaned in to give Lucy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Let's go out."

"Go where?"

"Remember what I said couple of months ago?"

"You've said a lot of things—I don't know what you mean." Lucy sighed as she pressed her palm against her forehead, looking up at Natsu. Natsu frowned down at her as he grabbed her shoulders. "What have you been doing so much that you're this sour?"

"Natsu, there is only 3 days till June, I've got to start packing and leave my dorm, exams—everything is stressful these days."

"Well, I'm here to make everything un-stressful for a while so hurry and get dressed because we have plans baby!"

"But Natsu—"

"No buts, so, can't, no, or anything negative. We're going out no matter what so onward, milady!" Natsu shouted enthusiastically as she spun her around in the spot and gave her bottom a slap. Lucy squeaked in surprise as she felt something come in contact with her bum, placing her hand on the place he smacked to give him a glare.

Natsu only gave her a quick grin before shoving her to her room to get her changed.

* * *

"Natsu, seriously, where are we going?"

"Alright Luce, you have to be the worse guesser in history."

"I guessed everything and you said no to everything! Are you lying to me?" Lucy growled as she made a fist getting ready to punch the male in front of her but Natsu chuckled nervously and backed away.

"Lucy, calm down."

"Tell me why we're all the way out here! You made me sit on a cramped bus for 10 minutes and now we've been walking for another 10 and I'm tired!"

"The bus ride was also hell for me, alright? Now calm down and think back what I've said a couple months back. No pressure, it's easy." Natsu said as he held his palms up, looking at his future wife scrunch her face in confusion again. After a moment of watching her making her all different kind of faces—in his amusement—Lucy finally gave him a smack in the arm.

"I'm tired of this game! Tell me!"

"House! Fucking house! Holy crap—how can you forget this?! I truly am hurt!" Natsu said as he placed a hand over his heart, looking fake-hurt.

He watched once more as Lucy's angry expression changed in a shocked one, the couple stopping to pause right in the middle of the side-walk.

"Wait, what's with that face."

"W—what face?"

"My, Lucy-Chan, are you a tsundere?" Natsu teased making Lucy blush and glare at him. "W—why are you calling me Lucy-Chan?! And I am _not_ a tsundere! Stop talking nonsense!" Lucy sputtered as she looked away, crossing her arms. She looked at him again to see him smirking at her. "You should act like this more,"

"Shut up!"

"But seriously. I can't believe you forgot about this when you were so excited for it like for weeks."

"Sorry—I've just been real busy and stuff. I really am—sorry." Lucy said as she shook her head and walked right into his arms. She hugged him around the waists as Natsu return the gesture, smiling slightly. "Don't be sorry—I don't mind. But now that I brought you out and you know, we're out here to house shop!"

"You were actually serious about living together and everything?"

"Duh—why wouldn't I be? Now that it's almost summer and I'm going to graduate soon we'll need a house to live in during that time period. So pack your shit—it's time to move in with me!"

"Like you spending every free time in my dorm wasn't like moving in together," Lucy said playfully making Natsu scowl at her. He pulled away from the loving gesture to hold her hand, pulling her along. "Like you didn't enjoy it. It'll give you future notices on how I live so, you're welcome." Natsu said making Lucy roll her eyes. The two made their way down the streets to come face to face with a woman wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt, a warm smile present on her pale face.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. Let's get started on our house-tour, shall we?"

* * *

"And here we have a lovely home with only 1900 a month with four bedrooms, three and a half bathroom, and an amazing large field right behind the house. Perfect for kids!" The woman announced as Lucy and Natsu entered the house looking around in awe. The house was fairly big and it wasn't that old either. It was near the city and the place was very lovely in Lucy's eyes.

The couple entered the empty living room as it was quiet spacious and there was a large window by the side, next to it a French door opening to the deck where they could probably hold barbeque parties. The living room and the kitchen were also split into two so it would be easy going in and out while cooking.

The field the woman was talking about also caught Lucy's interest as she could garden and do tan if she liked in the hot sun. The grass was green and a couple of dandelions were growing in random places.

She took her time admiring the view till the woman took Natsu and Lucy to the next room, the dining room.

It was in a separate room where the kitchen was and it was also very spacious. They would probably hold at least 12 people here while they eat their dinners in the kitchen where they could set their own little table up. It gave Lucy a few ideas when she thought about living there and inviting their friends over, laughing a bit when she realized how crazy and loud it would be.

She shrugged it off when Natsu gave her a weird look, the couple moving on to room which looked like some kind of study room.

They could use this place as their work slash study room and it could be quiet nice if they set it up right.

After looking around for a while and the woman telling her a couple of things, they moved on to see the basement which could be used in different ways since there was a bathroom, bedroom, and a door to the lower half of the house.

Viewing the basement, the couple went upstairs to check the other rooms out.

They came across two rooms that were big enough to be a guest room and kid's room, the next becoming the master's bedroom.

The master's bedroom was pretty spacious and neat which Lucy liked. The bathroom had a bath and shower stall along with a bathroom in the side. It was tiled and pearl white which made everything much nicer and cleaner. The closet wasn't even that half-bad since Lucy owned a lot of clothing and Natsu also does too so the size didn't really matter at all.

After a while of looking around, Natsu left Lucy alone for a while as he and the retailer stepped away from Lucy to talk about a few things.

Lucy was still in the master's bedroom as Natsu and the woman were outside the room talking, the blonde walking around to look at every crook and detail of the place.

She can somehow imagine her and Natsu walking into this room every day and night to sleep, get ready for work, get dressed, wake up, sex it up, and everything else. She could also see how everything is placed—their bed being right against the window so every night she could see the stars and moonlight then when she wakes up she could feel the sunlight and Natsu's arms on her.

Lucy walked on over to the window to look out as she could also see the backyard of the place, imagining her and Natsu outside grilling burgers and food while their friends come over. She could also imagine them just out there doing stuff like reading and talking on a nice warm day.

Suddenly, after imaging all that Lucy's eyes widened when she imagined a small pink-haired girl and a blonde boy running outside and behind them trailing her future-husband Natsu.

She watched as Natsu would grab the girl and boy in his arms and swing them around in the air as she came out in the deck with food in her hands. She would scowl and tell them that foods ready and they would all come running towards her to get their food they loved all so much.

And after that, she knew what her answer was with the house.

"Natsu, Natsu!"

"And I was thinking—yeah, babe?"

"Natsu! I've decided!" Lucy shouted as she came running towards the two adults. The retailer smiled as she turned to face Lucy. "And your answer is, ma'am?"

"I want this house!"

"Perfect! I'll get the papers ready." The woman beamed as she walked away as Natsu turn to look at the out of breath woman. "You alright, Luce? Why'd you choose so suddenly? We still have a couple more houses and stuff—"

"No!" Lucy shouted making Natsu flinch. "Natsu, this house is perfect. I just—I can't, I love it so much."

"Is there a particular reason?"

"Well, when I was in the master's bedroom thinking and looking I imagined us every day and night in there sleeping and such and whatever and then when I looked out the window to see the back I saw _everything_!"

"Everything?" Natsu questioned as Lucy panted a bit. "I—I saw us outside and how we'll live our lives and when we have kids one day I saw you and them and you with them out and—and—"

"Babe, babe, calm down. Breath," Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's shoulders to help her. Lucy giggled and sighed as she took a second to compose herself, clearing her throat to speak once more. "I saw you and our kids outside playing and stuff and that just really warmed my heart. I want to live in this house—I want to start our family here and have parties here with our friends and everything!"

Natsu stared at Lucy's smiling face for a while till he grinned back at her, finally realizing what she meant.

"What you want is what I need so if you want it, we'll get it."

"Yay! I love you so much, Natsu!"

"I love you too. Now what was this about kids?"

"Plenty of them! I saw two but I'm sure we can make more," Lucy nudged his side as she gave him a wink making Natsu laugh. He leaned in to kiss her temple, holding her in his strong arms. "And you say I'm the perverted one."

* * *

**A/N: **YOU SEE WHAT I DO TO PLEASE YOU GUYS?!  
I CAME BACK FROM THE FAIR AROUND 9 AND I WAS THERE FOR LIKE, 6 HOURS AND MY LEGS FEEL LIKE SHIT AND I CAN'T FEEL THEM AND THEY'RE JELLO BUT I'M STILL DOWN IN MY BASEMENT IN 1 IN THE MORNING WRITING THIS CHAPTER 'CAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS.

But anyways, seriously, I do too much for you. =3=  
Soooo, here is the next chapter! I also wanted to tell you guys how I changed the title of, "I'm in Love" to "Accidently in love" So don't freak out when you guys can't find it. xD  
I wrote it on my facebook page so, yeah. C:

So, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a lovely review! Hugs and kisses; night guys. Xx

**Facebook: Kimmykim64**

**Facebook page: NatsuLucyftw?ref=hl**


End file.
